


Спасение с Титана

by JanaStrange



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #AvengersInfinityWar, #Comics, #DoctorStrange, #Ironman, #Marvel - Freeform, #StephenStrange, #Teamtonystark, #ironfamely, #ironstrange, #superhero, #tonystark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaStrange/pseuds/JanaStrange
Summary: Тони уснул в мастерской. Он осмотрелся среди красно-оранжевого пейзажа Титана и понял, что снова оказался в том сне. Вдалеке подчиняясь странной гравитации, кружились камни, образуя дорожку, ведущую вверх. Он поднялся наверх, ища Стивена. Но из темной тени скал вышел Ниффин, в которого он превратился. Его лицо и руки светились магией, по венам будто текло бело-голубоватое электричество.- Я тебя вытащу, - сказал Тони уже уходя.





	Спасение с Титана

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Bend in the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588874) by [twobettafish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobettafish/pseuds/twobettafish). 



Спасение с Титана.

Содержание.

1\. Встреча с Ниффином.  
2\. Дар Агамотто.  
3\. Спасение с Титана.  
4\. Другой, но прежний  
5\. Неожиданный поворот.  
6\. Лишенные прикосновений.  
7.Проводя по узорам твоим.  
8\. Зеркало Асажу.  
9.Тайный план Тони.  
10\. Прикосновение к огню.  
11\. Призраки из прошлого.  
12\. Из кокона в бабочку.  
13\. Экстремис.  
14\. Пламя оранжевое и голубое.  
15\. Homo Superior: Совершенство.  
16\. Зов мертвой планеты.  
17\. Броня - симбионт.  
18\. Шума-Горат: Разрушитель городов.  
19\. Разлом между мирами.  
20\. То, что таит тьма.  
21\. Сердце, не защищенное броней.  
22\. Я должен признаться: Я - Homo Superior.  
23\. Дивный новый мир.  
24\. Ингаворийское нашествие.  
25\. Встреча с Древним Учителем.  
26\. Мультивселенная.  
27\. Открытие Камар-Таджа.  
28\. Магия Реальности и внутреннее око.  
29\. Пробуждение Эфира.  
30\. Камень Реальности: Щит для всей планеты.  
31\. Карманная Вселенная.  
32\. Битва у Обсидианового замка.  
33\. Время и руины.  
34\. Забота и Плащ.  
35\. Провал Заковианского договора.  
36\. Мордо схвачен.  
37\. Отель Инферно.  
38\. Мечты, фантазии и Железный Человек. (R)

39\. Экстремис 3.0: мир будущего, приложение будущего.  
40\. Время и Реальность - вместе навсегда.

Аннотация:

Тони уснул в мастерской. Он осмотрелся среди красно-оранжевого пейзажа Титана и понял, что снова оказался в том сне. Вдалеке подчиняясь странной гравитации, кружились камни, образуя дорожку, ведущую вверх. Он поднялся наверх, ища Стивена. Но из темной тени скал вышел Ниффин, в которого он превратился. Его лицо и руки светились магией, по венам будто текло бело-голубоватое электричество.  
\- Я тебя вытащу, - сказал Тони уже уходя.

***  
Глава 1.  
Встреча с Ниффином.

Следующий сон такой яркий и осознанный.  
Тони снова уснул в мастерской на диване, не в силах добраться до нормальной кровати наверху. Что ж, после Титана нормальным было заснуть хоть на одеяле на полу.  
Тони решил отказаться от снотворных, не смотря на мучающие его постоянно кошмары, хотя они снились ему с тех самых пор, как он стал Железным Человеком.  
В своих снах после возвращения с Титана, он видел Стивена, чей дух остался там - в красном аду посреди песков и камней мертвой планеты, единственным напоминанием о существовавшей цивилизации на которой был космический мусор разбитых кораблей и руины некогда великих строений ее обитателей.  
Стивен остался там, неспособный вернуться, привязанный энергетическими якорями, цепями прочнее стали.  
Самым ужасным было то, что Стивен не узнавал его, и принимал за противника, пытаясь убить.  
Тони еще не успел оправиться от предыдущего сна, закончившегося сильной мигренью и кровотечением из носа, после того как Стивен ударил его магической плетью.  
Тони пытался узнать, что происходит, даже рассказал о событиях на Титане Вонгу вкратце, а не во всех подробностях.  
И получил ответ, но он его не обрадовал.  
То, что произошло со Стивеном, намного превысило его магические возможности. Магия выжгла его изнутри, превратив в существо магии - Ниффина.  
Что теперь делать, Тони не знал.  
Вонг предупредил, чтобы Тони не позволял Стивену к себе прикасаться, а сам засел за книги, пытаясь придумать как вернуть его назад.  
Титан привязал Стивена к себе, сделал своей частью, бесконечное количество якорей удерживали его привязанным без надежды вырваться на свободу.  
И тот не мог его покинуть даже в образе Ниффина.  
Тони осмотрелся среди красно-оранжевого пейзажа. Вдалеке, подчиняясь странной гравитации планеты, кружились большие камни, образуя дорожку, ведущую вверх на какой-то скалистый выступ, возвышающийся над мрачным видом в фиолетовых тонах заката.  
Тони понял, что он снова во сне по невероятному ощущению ясности, которое обычно редко посещало его во снах. Ему удалось вспомнить, что его тело сейчас находится на Земле. Но тогда на Титане было что? Он не знал, но понимал, что то, что происходит - реально.  
На нем была нано-броня с открытым шлемом.  
Он включил сенсоры, распознающие движение и сделал несколько шагов вверх по летающим камням, осторожно пробираясь наверх и частично запустив нижние репульсоры, если вдруг камни начнут смещаться под его весом.  
\- Возможно это ловушка, и Ниффин заманивает меня, - подумал он, все же поднимаясь выше.  
На вершине скалы никого не было.  
Неожиданно из темной тени скал вышел Стивен. На его лице было отсутствующее отстраненное выражение. Тони заметил, что лицо и руки Стивена светились магией, по венам будто текло бело-голубое электричество.  
\- Не касаться, - напомнил себе Тони, делая еще один шаг вперед.  
Стивен неподвижно стоял и смотрел на него недоверчиво, готовый поднять руки для заклинания уничтожения. Якори, связавшие магию Стивена с тысячами печатей от тысяч измерений, причинили ему слишком много боли и он готов был защищаться.  
\- Стивен, - начал Тони, - Это я. Ты помнишь меня? Ты помнишь свое имя? Тебя зовут Стивен Стрэндж. Ты спас меня с этой планеты и отправил на Землю порталом, когда мы были в космосе.  
Ниффин внимательно слушал. Образ Тони мешался у него в мыслях где-то рядом с чудовищной выжигающей болью. Но было и что-то еще. Смутное, хрупкое и ранимое, что-то, что едва всколыхнулось у сердца и тут же пропало.  
Тони сделал шаг вперед и еще один, он понимал, как сильно рискует, но должен был во что бы то ни стало попытаться помочь Стивену. Он должен был вытащить его оттуда. Он обещал себе сделать это, достучаться до сознания Стивена, убедить его поверить, даже если придется возвращаться еще сотни раз.  
Стивен отступил назад, будто боясь и не доверяя до конца.  
\- Тебе до сих пор больно? - с беспокойством спросил Тони, - Ты ранил меня вчера. Прости, я это заслужил за всю ту боль, что ты испытал ради меня.  
Ты возможно забыл меня. Эта боль забрала у тебя даже твою память. Я - Тони, Тони Старк, Железный Человек, и я вытащу тебя отсюда. Вонг в Камар-Тадже что-нибудь придумает, - Тони продолжал говорить, - Амулет Агамотто, Плащ Левитации, Дормамму. Ты помнишь все это? Ты помнишь, как отдал Камень Времени ради половины Вселенной? И ради меня?  
\- Тони? - произнес Стивен, кажется что-то припоминая и будто бы узнавая, но в его вопросе, в самой его интонации сквозило сомнение, - Я не могу уйти отсюда.  
Часть памяти будто бы вернулась к Стивену, но он все еще выглядел чужим. Ниффин все еще был здесь, он наблюдал, готовый в любой момент уничтожить любого врага, который посмеет подойти. Это было очень опасно. Тони продолжал говорить. Где-то в душе он знал, что Стивен не причинит ему вреда, пока хоть малая его частица была здесь.  
\- Ты меня узнаешь? - спросил Тони.  
\- Смутно.  
Тони медленно сделал еще шаг вперед, выставив вперед ладони, показывая, что в них ничего нет.  
\- Не подходи. Я тебя обожгу, - Стивен в ужасе от самого себя попятился.  
\- Ты помнишь якоря, цепи, как кричал, когда открывал портал через галактику? Ты помнишь, как привязал меня, чтобы я не мешал? Как лишился тела?  
Тони бесстрашно подходил.  
Он вытянул руку в перчатке и коснулся руки Стивена.  
Во взгляде того сквозило сожаление.  
\- Я в костюме, забыл? Сейчас ты не можешь ранить меня.  
\- Прости, я почти ничего не помню. Я чуть не убил тебя, Тони. Мне правда, очень жаль. Не приходи больше, я причиню вред. Я чувствую, что Ниффин побеждает. Скоро он поглотит меня полностью. Магия забирает у меня мою личность. Еще немного, и я перестану быть самим собой.  
\- Я не могу тебя оставить. Мы связаны, Стивен. Поэтому я прихожу к тебе, когда мое тело спит.  
Стивен коснулся рукой реактора Тони.  
\- Видишь, это я. Я твой друг. И я тебя вытащу. Обещаю, Стивен. Только скажи, что мне нужно сделать.  
\- Оборви эти цепи, и я освобожусь. Тогда я смогу вернуться. Но будь осторожен. В следующий раз я могу быть уже не собой, я и сейчас не уверен. Тогда ты встретишь здесь свою погибель. Ниффины убивают, они безумны. Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Лучше оставь меня здесь одного и уходи.  
\- Нет. Тогда ты умрешь здесь, я не могу этого позволить.  
Тони стоял вплотную и их лица были очень близко.  
\- Прости, что ранил тебя, - произнес Стивен с сожалением.  
\- И ты меня.  
Стивен легко толкнул Тони в грудь и тот проснулся, до сих пор чувствуя жар в том месте, где прикоснулся Стивен.  
Жар распространялся от сердца по всему телу. Тони вспомнил, что точно то же чувство ощущал, когда Стивен усыплял его, давая ему спокойные ночи без снов, без его вечных кошмаров, когда они находились в плену на Титане.  
Было хорошо. И Тони улыбнулся одновременно радостно и грустно своей изломанной разбитой улыбкой.  
\- Я тебя верну. Обещаю.  
***  
Хотя Тони спал от силы три часа, спать после такого сна не хотелось, и он поднялся спешно, думая над тем, что ему делать дальше.  
\- Надо идти к Вонгу, - решил он.  
Он позвонил помощнику Стивена, и тот открыл ему портал прямо из Камар-Таджа.  
\- Надо поговорить, - сказал Тони, шагая в портал.  
Тони оказался в библиотеке.  
Вонг сидел за большим деревянным столом, заваленным книгами, из-за которых его было почти не видно.  
\- У меня есть новости. Я снова видел Стивена, когда заснул в мастерской.  
\- Как он?  
\- Пока держится. На этот раз он вроде бы меня узнал, хотя в прошлый меня сильно приложило от его заклинания, даже не знаю, чем он меня вырубил. Ох уж эти ваши колдовские штучки.  
\- Ниффин захватывает его сознание. Скоро он полностью забудет себя и останется только чистая сила и эмоции. Но без разума они опасны.  
\- Вонг, ты знаешь, как помочь?  
\- Он что-то сказал тебе?  
\- Да. Он сказал, что надо оборвать цепи от якорей и тогда он освободится. Они связывают его с Титаном.  
\- Сколько их?  
\- Я не знаю. Много. Тысячи. Как лучи от солнца. Или иглы Эбони Мо. Знаешь, что самое ужасное. Я все видел. Видел, как ему больно и не мог ничего сделать, не мог спасти его, или как-то помешать. Он просто мне не дал. Сам все решил.  
Тони схватился за край стола и у него перехватило дыхание.  
В голове снова возник образ этого кошмара, разрывающий сознание криками Стивена.  
\- Это похоже на него, он всегда такой упрямый. Успокойся, Старк. Мы что-нибудь обязательно придумаем, вытащим его.  
\- У нас мало времени. Может быть часы.  
\- Стивен очень сильный маг. Он выдержит.  
\- Боюсь нет. Ты не видел этого. Он почти ничего не помнит. Титан поглощает его. И скоро они станут едины окончательно, а это значит, мы его потеряем. Навсегда, слышишь. Я не могу этого допустить. Кто я такой, если даже этого исправить не могу.  
\- Я созову совет магов.  
\- Быстрее пожалуйста. Вонг, просто сделай все, что сможешь.  
\- Конечно, я сделаю все возможное. Он тоже мне дорог. Мы не можем бросить его в беде после того, что он для нас сделал.

***  
Глава 2.  
Дар Агамотто.

Через полчаса совет магов Камар-Таджа был собран. Тони тоже допустили на него как представителя от людей.  
Маги Камар-Таджа призвали могущественных Вишанти - главных мистических защитников Земли.  
Это делалось впервые за много лет.  
В этот раз Вишанти представлял дух самого Агамотто в образе огромного тигра.  
Тони стоял в самом центре. Вокруг него в большой зале, освещенной светом сотен свечей, стояли маги. Их лиц он не видел, потому что все были в ритуальных мантиях с капюшонами.  
Перед ним в треугольнике призыва был сам Агамотто, а Тони даже не знал, как с ним разговаривать.  
Поэтому он опустился на одно колено, как сделали это все присутствующие, и стал ждать, когда обратятся к нему.  
Агамотто застыл в треугольнике, читая мысли всех собравшихся, а потом принял человеческий вид. Единственное, что его отличало от людей - это красная кожа и высокий рост, гораздо выше собравшихся здесь. Хотя Тони не был уверен, что это его настоящая внешность.  
В руках у Агамотто была Варджра - эквивалент магического жезла магов.  
\- Встань, человек из железа, - обратился Агамотто к Тони, - Я вижу, о чем ты думаешь. Ты винишь себя, но ему еще можно помочь.  
Тони поднялся и Агамотто чуть наклонил голову, позволив ему говорить.  
\- Без Стивена нам не победить Таноса. Пожалуйста Вишанти, если вы можете помогите разорвать те цепи энергетических якорей, которые удерживают его на Титане. Помогите вернуть Стивена обратно. Он стал Ниффином. Если и есть такая сила, способная с этим совладать, то только у вас.  
\- Обратить изменение невозможно. Можно только сохранить сознание и оборвать цепи магии, которые связывают его с планетой.  
\- Он останется Ниффином?  
\- Не совсем, он им будет глубоко внутри, но при этом останется собой. Таким он послужит нам лучше, хотя изначально мы не планировали таких изменений.  
\- Как нам победить Таноса?  
\- Ты уже знаешь ответ. Он у Верховного Мага.  
\- Вы не вините Стивена в том, что он отдал Камень Времени? - осмелился задать еще один вопрос Тони.  
\- Он видел ответ, а Камень Времени никогда не ошибается. Мы поможем ему.  
Агамотто подошел ближе к Тони и протянул ему Варджру.  
\- Этим ты оборвешь все цепи, которые его удерживают на Титане. Вернешь ее потом.  
\- Хорошо.  
Тони принял артефакт из рук Великого Агамотто.  
\- Что я должен с этим делать? - спросил он, разглядывая инструмент чем-то напоминающий волшебную палочку.  
\- Во сне она окажется с тобой. Используй луч энергии. Он перережет все связующие нити. Просто представь это. Доверься силе.  
\- Как вернуть ему сознание?  
\- И тут наш инструмент будет тебе полезен. Направь его энергию вот сюда.  
Агамотто указал на нанореактор Тони.  
\- Спасибо. Я вас не подведу, - сказал Тони с надеждой.  
\- Ты хочешь спросить что-то еще? - спросил Агамотто.  
\- Почему вы пришли только сейчас?  
\- Потому что происходящее затрагивает всю планету. Ты важнее чем думаешь, поэтому мы говорим с тобой.  
\- Мы?  
\- Наше сознание едино. Каждый видит и слышит, что происходит с другими.  
\- Ясно. Почему Стивен пожертвовал собой ради такого как я? - все же решился спросить еще Тони.  
\- Как я и говорил, потому что ты важен для Вселенной, но и лично для него тоже.  
\- Как и он для меня. Я сделаю все, что в моих силах.  
\- Удачи.  
Агамотто улыбнулся ему и открыл портал.  
\- У тебя примерно сутки. Больше он не выдержит, и тогда даже мы не сможем помочь.  
Тони увидел через портал образ прекрасного сада и замок со шпилями и башенками вдали. Наверное, это была иллюзия. Тони подумал, что мир существ подобных Вишанти должен выглядеть иначе, чем Земля.  
Маги постепенно разошлись и Вонг подошел к Тони, держащему в руках артефакт.  
\- Я не ожидал, что они откликнутся на зов. Мы не смели звать их уже сотни лет.  
\- Время пришло.  
\- Ты единственный не маг, который с ними разговаривал. Это большая честь.  
\- Мне просто повезло.  
\- Ты понял все, что нужно сделать?  
\- Да. Мне нужно заснуть и найти Стивена как в прошлый раз. Я справлюсь.  
На самом деле Тони сомневался и топил в надежде свой страх неудачи.  
Вонг продолжил объяснять.  
\- Это Варджра Вишанти. Артефакт самого Агамотто. Если он доверил ее тебе, значит дело действительно плохо.  
\- Я и так знаю, что все плохо. Но без Стивена все еще хуже. Я отправляюсь сейчас. Ты откроешь портал?  
\- Конечно.  
Вонг надел двойное кольцо и наколдовал портал, и Тони, коротко попрощавшись с ним, перенесся в мастерскую.

Примечание:  
ВАДЖРА - в переводе с санскрита это слово означает одновременно «молния» и «алмаз». Варджра символизирует силу и твердость духа, а также вечность и нерушимость.  
Ваджра представляет собой скипетр или жезл.  
Она проводит воздействие верхнего мира на нижний. Часто используется в ритуалах. 

Ваджра - важный ритуальный предмет. До сих пор Ваджра используется в различных ритуалах, а Будда часто изображается с нею в руках. Существует направление буддизма, называемое Ваджраяна (причем самого Будду в нем называют Ваджрасаттва).  
В мифологии Индии Ваджра - мощное оружие бога Индры, которое может убивать без промаха. При этом, как алмаз, она цела и невредима в любых ситуациях: разрушает все, но на ней не остается ни царапины. Он сокрушает и разбивает крепости, а кроме того, при помощи Ваджры Индра способен повелевать погодой, а также менять русла рек и взрывать скалы…

Как пользоваться Ваджрой?  
Действие Ваджры - убирание препятствий, направление энергии. Для этого она должна срезонировать с энергией. Этой энергией может служить мантра, психическая энергия, передаваемая из ваших энергоцентров и другое.

***  
Глава 3.  
Спасение с Титана.

Оказавшись у себя, Тони набрал сообщение Кристине Палмер, чтобы она принесла ему то снотворное, которое он принимал до этого. Было до сих пор не по себе от эффекта, который оно произвело впервые. Не смотря на то, что Тони пытался избавиться от кошмаров, он попал в сон, где впервые встретил Стивена после того, как покинул Титан.   
\- Пятница, впусти Кристин Палмер, когда она подойдет, хорошо? - попросил Тони, обращаясь к своему ИИ.  
\- Да, как скажете Тони, - прозвучал приятный женский голос.  
Кристина появилась через пять минут.  
\- Здравствуйте, Тони. Я принесла то, что вы просили, - сказала она.   
\- Спасибо.   
Тони забрал пузырек и поставил на стол, где в красивом старинном ящике лежал артефакт Агамотто.  
\- Можете не беспокоить меня несколько часов, даже если наступит конец света? - попросил он.  
\- Конечно. Я передам остальным.   
\- Хорошо. Просто это очень важно. Не могла бы ты пойти посидеть со Стивеном?   
\- Он без изменений.  
\- Я знаю. Просто на сегодня я прошу тебя об этом.   
Кристин хотела еще что-то спросить, но передумала.  
\- Хорошо, Тони.   
\- Спасибо.  
\- Я вижу, что тебе тяжело. Но возможно он вернется к нам.   
\- Откуда вы знаете?  
\- Просто поверь. А теперь иди, мне надо побыть одному.   
\- Хорошо. Добрых вам снов.   
\- Не особо надеюсь на это.  
Тони грустно ей улыбнулся.  
\- До свиданья, Тони.  
\- Не забудь, что я сказал, - напомнил он.  
\- Да, да. Я все сделаю.  
Дверь за Кристин закрылась и Тони только сейчас осознал, как был напряжен еще с Камар-Таджа.  
Встреча с Агамотто была необычным событием, и он сильно нервничал до нее и после.  
От посланника Вишанти исходило странное спокойствие, которое передалось и Тони, не давая ему трястись от волнения. Но сейчас он снова его почувствовал.   
\- Я должен собраться, если хочу это сделать, если хочу помочь Стивену. У меня все получится. Соберись Тони, - мысленно подбадривал он себя.  
Наконец, он решился.   
Тони достал артефакт из ящика и положил на стол.  
Затем выпил снотворное и лег на диван, взяв Варджру Агамотто с собой и переплел на ней пальцы, чтобы случайно не отпустить во сне.  
Средство подействовало очень быстро, и Тони не понял даже, как он успел заснуть и перенестись на Титан.   
Он огляделся, но нигде не увидел Стивена.  
На нем снова был нано-костюм, и его пластины идеально облегали тело.  
Тони посмотрел на руки и убедился, что артефакт с ним. Он действительно был здесь.  
Вдруг его костюм резко повело в сторону. Видимо, сработали сенсоры, распознающие движение. Оказывается, рядом с ним раскрылся портал, из которого выскочила магическая плеть, и он вовремя ушел от нее, благодаря своей новой разработке.  
Тони снова увидел ту дорожку из камней и решил пойти по ней, надеясь отыскать Стивена в скалах.  
Порталы все открывались и открывались, и костюм без участия Тони носило туда-сюда и крутило подобно волчку. Он не выпускал артефакт, удерживая его перчаткой костюма и используя левый репульсор, чтобы отбиваться от вспышек опасных заклинаний. На большее он не решался, боясь повредить Стивену, хотя сейчас вряд ли что-то могло это сделать.  
Тони боялся, что возможно опоздал, боялся, что Ниффин полностью поглотил его, оставив вместо Стивена пустую оболочку.  
Он упорно взбирался вверх по гладким камням, плавающим в воздухе. Атаки постоянно усиливались, значит маг был там.  
С большим трудом он добрался до верха, ступив на поверхность скалы, покрывшуюся за время его отсутствия, новыми трещинами от разрушительной энергии якорей, пронизывающих Стивена.  
И да, Стивен действительно был там. Только Тони, как ни старался, не мог заметить узнавания в его взгляде.  
Только бело-голубой свет Ниффина и множество светящихся линий - цепей, связывающих его с магическими якорями. Тысячи и тысячи цепей, привязывающих к ненавистной и пустынной планете - к Титану.   
\- Стивен, стой!   
Тони примиряюще поднял руку и снял шлем, - Я пришел помочь.  
Но Стивен атаковал его сложным щитом и Тони, сам не понимая что делает, направил на него неизвестно как появившийся луч, который ударил по сияющим тонким цепям, оканчивающимся где-то в центре груди.  
Стивен закричал от боли, и его крик снова выворачивал душу Тони, заставляя умолять Вселенную, чтобы это закончилось. Но и остановить этот процесс Тони не мог.  
Варджра Вишанти отсекала сразу сотни нитей - цепей. Постепенно луч двигался в паре метров вокруг тела Стивена.   
Отсеченные нити больше не соединялись, уходя в бесконечность, а просто оставались в форме лучей.  
Стивен почти уже не мог кричать и упал на колени, прижимая руки к центру, откуда лучи исходили.  
\- Он больше не выдержит, - подумал Тони, тоже не в силах это выносить. Захлебываясь его и своей болью, но и не имея возможности помочь, он мог только смотреть, но и не смотреть не мог тоже. Это было страшно, это было так же, как и тогда. Снова. Те же разрывающие крики, та же боль, но боль во спасение.  
Тони уже не знал. Спасает он или убивает, избавляя от участи Ниффина.  
Последние нити, удерживающие связь Стивена с Титаном, оборвались, и в этот момент его крики затихли, и он потерял сознание.  
Тони подбежал и подхватил его, опуская на скалистую почву красно-фиолетового цвета.  
Тони сейчас и сам чувствовал, что превратился в оголенный нерв, и вся та боль, которую испытал Стивен, будто стала его собственной, передалась и ему.  
Помня о словах Агамотто, он снова сосредоточился, мысленно прося Силы Вишанти о помощи. И артефакт откликнулся, создав спасительный луч света. Тони направил его в область, где раньше сходилось множество нитей - с энергетическими якорями на конце, уходящими в самые темные глубины Титана.  
Он умолял сердце Стивена продолжать биться, он умолял его не умирать, продолжать дышать, потому что он был ему дорог, потому что Тони не мог жить, спокойно глядя на жертву другого, потому что...  
\- Я люблю тебя Стивен, пожалуйста не умирай, - наконец произнес Тони и с горечью осознал, что возможно, его слова услышать уже не кому.  
Наконец, луч иссяк, и Тони заметил, что кожа Стивена больше не светится так ярко, а свечение стало почти незаметным. Вряд ли о нее теперь можно было обжечься.   
Тони убрал перчатку и потянулся проверить пульс, коснувшись руки Стивена.  
\- Ну же Стивен, слышишь, не оставляй меня здесь, я не могу без тебя. Я обещал спасти тебя, я обещал тебя вернуть. И вот, я здесь, с тобой. Не уходи. Вернись ко мне. Я прошу, прости меня за боль, что я причинил тебе снова. Я не стою тебя.   
Тони не знал, сколько прошло времени, пока он сидел рядом со Стивеном, опустившись на колени и бесконечно повторяя эти слова, будто они, подобно заклинанию, могут вернуть того, кого он любил.  
Через какое-то время, Стивен слабо пошевелился и открыл глаза.  
\- Тони? - слабым голосом произнес он.  
\- Ты узнаешь меня?  
\- Я тебя помню.  
\- Все закончилось, Стивен. Теперь ты свободен.   
\- Тони, прости. Я не хотел тебя ранить. Я просто смотрел на все со стороны. Я все видел, но остановиться не мог. Я не мог... Это все Титан, он поработил мое сознание.   
\- Тише, тебе нельзя сейчас волноваться, - попробовал успокоить Тони, хотя его самого почти трясло от пережитого волнения и разрывающей душу жалости.  
Но Стивен все продолжал сбивчиво извиняться.  
\- Я чуть не убил тебя.  
\- Не смог бы. Это был не ты, не ты.   
\- Ты должен был оставить меня.  
\- Не говори ерунды.  
\- Ты должен был.   
\- Замолчи. Я люблю тебя.  
Тони больше не мог это выслушивать и поэтому заткнул рот Стивена поцелуем.  
Стивен, на удивление Тони, не оттолкнул его, а притянул ближе к себе, запустив пальцы в волосы и аккуратно придерживая.  
Когда воздуха не стало хватать, Тони отстранился и сказал:   
\- Это наш первый поцелуй.  
На что Стивен улыбнулся и притянул его к себе обнимая.   
\- Я знаю. Я тоже тебя люблю.   
\- Как долго?  
\- С самого первого дня, как тебя встретил.  
\- Нам надо уходить отсюда.  
Тони поднялся, подхватив Варджру Агамотто, которая лежала рядом.   
Он помог Стивену подняться и взял его за руку.   
\- Что это? - спросил Стивен.  
\- Это наш путь отсюда. Тебе надо взяться за нее, и нас перенесет обратно домой. Думаю, так это работает. Хотя, Агамотто не говорил.  
Стивен коснулся артефакта и его вопрос, - Агамотто? - исчез в пустоте.  
Он очнулся в медицинском отсеке.  
Рядом была Кристин.   
\- Стивен? - удивленно произнесла она, и волнуясь, подбежала к нему.  
\- Все в порядке. Я никуда не исчезну. Все хорошо.  
Она заплакала, бросившись его обнимать.  
\- Все хорошо, Кристин. Я вернулся. Все хорошо, не плачь.  
Тем временем Тони тоже проснулся у себя в мастерской.

***  
Глава 4.  
Другой, но прежний.

\- Как он? - спросил Тони, зайдя в палату.  
Кристин сидела рядом со Стивеном.  
\- Лучше вам сейчас не разговаривать. Но ты можешь его спросить.  
Тони подошел ближе, вглядываясь в бледные заострившиеся черты.  
\- Я, пожалуй, оставлю вас, - сказала Кристин и вышла, - Только не говорите долго. Стивену лучше сейчас не напрягаться. Я скоро вернусь.  
Тони кивнул:  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Стивен? - окликнул он мага.  
\- Я не сплю, я должен тебе сказать, - слабым голосом произнес тот, приоткрывая глаза, и впервые за долгое время, видя Тони живого перед собой, а не его астральный образ, - Тони… прости, что так поступил с тобой. Ты должен был вернуться на Землю.  
\- Мы так долго скрывали это, но теперь скрывать не имеет смысла, - Тони нежно взял руку Стивена и переплел их пальцы, - В том, что ты так поступил и моя вина тоже. Если бы я тебе сказал, ты бы может остался со мной.  
\- Нет, было бы очень больно, но нет. Наши чувства ничего не значат перед лицом общей угрозы. Нам бы пришлось сделать этот выбор.  
\- Я знаю. Но от этого только хуже.  
\- Тони, у нас мало времени. Я должен тебе сказать. Я знаю, как победить Таноса.  
\- Почему ты не сказал раньше?  
\- Я не мог, и это бы не имело смысла. Опасно говорить о будущем, оно может измениться от этого, - Стивен помолчал, собираясь с силами, а потом продолжил,  
\- То, что случилось на Титане, изменило меня. Все было подготовкой к этому. Его может победить Ниффин, то существо, которым я стал. И то, что мне для этого нужно, сейчас у тебя.  
\- Это то, что я думаю? Но я обещал Агамотто, что верну ее.  
\- Вернем позднее.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Тебе наверняка нужно время, чтобы восстановиться.  
\- Думаю одного дня мне хватит.  
\- Что? Но ведь тебя не было так долго.  
\- Для восстановления мне теперь нужна только магия. Как говорил, я сильно изменился и у меня открылись новые источники, где я могу брать энергию.  
\- Как ты планируешь победить Таноса? Он ведь увидит любые наши действия с помощью Камня Времени, который теперь у него.  
\- Не увидит. Я его проклял, когда отдавал. Как думаешь, почему перчатка треснула?  
\- Это все ты?  
Стивен кивнул и слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Не все потеряно, Тони. Мы обязательно победим. Еще я бы попросил тебя сделать вторую Перчатку Бесконечности для меня. Так я смогу вернуть все обратно.  
\- Это странная просьба, ну ладно. Тор как раз привез материал с Нидавеллира.  
\- Да, это именно то, что нам нужно. Мы должны использовать эти совпадения, но все, что произошло - не случайно.  
\- Ты сказал, что изменился. Как это понимать? Агамотто говорил об этом, что обратить изменение невозможно, только сохранить сознание. Это что, какая-то физическая мутация, о чем я должен знать?  
\- На Титане изменилась моя суть. Я теперь могу проводить в мир гораздо больше магии. Ты видел те нити от якорей?  
\- Да, видел, но что это значит?  
\- Сейчас я мог бы управлять ими всеми.  
\- Стивен, не изобретаешь ли ты очередной способ самоубийства? И если это так, то почему о твоем самопожертвовании я узнаю последним?  
Беспокойство Тони начало выливаться через край.  
\- Не начинай пожалуйста. Я ведь только вернулся. И я очень устал, вернее мое тело.  
\- Хорошо. Я просто не хочу потерять тебя. Только не снова.  
\- Не потеряешь, обещаю.  
\- Тогда ты тоже говорил, что все будет хорошо.  
\- Я не хотел делать больно. Ты бы сказал мне то же самое.  
\- Ну почему все так?  
\- Так было нужно. Ты обещал, что будешь мне верить.  
\- Я тебе верю и всегда буду. Но прошу, не делай так больше.  
\- Я постараюсь, но не могу ничего обещать.  
\- Стивен, скажи, а ты помнишь все, что было на Титане, когда я пришел за тобой?  
\- Да, Тони. Я помню. Все по-прежнему. Это ведь не просто сон, иначе бы меня здесь не было. Я помню, как ты использовал поцелуй, как единственный довод в пользу своей правоты.  
Тони улыбнулся и погладил Стивена по щеке.  
\- Я ты бы хотел, чтобы это было не только во сне. Я бы никогда тебя не отпускал.  
Тони забрался на край кровати и обнял Стивена.  
\- Я до сих пор не могу поверить после Титана, что все происходящее здесь реально. Месяцы мы пытались выбраться оттуда, а сегодня хватило всего одного дня. И я не могу поверить, что ты сейчас рядом со мной живой, что я сижу рядом, и ты так близко, я чувствую, как бьется твое сердце. И я не могу не говорить о том, что чувствую к тебе на самом деле. Зная, что может больше и не быть возможности сказать о чем-то настолько важном. И я бы хотел никогда не отпускать тебя, но знаю, что возможно, буду должен тебя отпустить, и это причиняет мне боль. А ты просто уйдешь тогда, причинив еще немного боли к моим старым шрамам, и никакой шрапнели не надо. Я знаю, ты можешь разбить мне сердце, но я все равно люблю тебя, Стивен.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Тони.  
Они одновременно потянулись на встречу друг другу, и их губы встретились, на этот раз не во сне, а в реальности.  
То, что было почти невозможным, все же происходило.

***

Тони побыл еще немного, пока Стивен не уснул в его объятиях.  
Решив не злись доктора Палмер, он покинул больничный отсек и отправился договариваться с Вонгом о том, что артефакт придется задержать еще ненадолго. 

Вонг.

Тони набрал его номер и рассказал все со слов Стивена. О том, что он вернулся, и о том, что ему известно, как победить Таноса. Он попросил оставить Варджру Вишанти у них.  
Вонг обрадовался возвращению Стивена и помрачнел, когда речь зашла об артефакте, но в конце концов уступил, ведь речь шла о реальной возможности победить. Ему не очень нравилась идея снова вызвать главных мистических защитников Земли и сказать, что артефакт им пока не отдадут. Он не знал, как те воспримут его слова и жутко волновался, что именно ему придется с этим разбираться.  
\- Ладно, я попробую их уговорить, - в голосе Вонга сквозило недовольство, - До свидания, Старк.  
\- Почему все самое трудное достается мне, - недовольно пробурчал он, сидя за столом в библиотеке, и сжал телефон в руках, пытаясь подавить волнение и панику от будущего разговора с Агамотто, который, возможно, будет недоволен необходимостью уступить Варджру Вишанти - их самый могущественный артефакт. Вонг и в самом деле не знал, чего ему ожидать от встречи с кем-то настолько невероятным.  
Вонг пошел в зал для магических призывов Камар-Таджа, он заставил себя это сделать, хоть у него и было неприятное предчувствие.  
Он подошел к магическому котлу, который стоял на небольшом ритуальном столе, выполненном из такого же металла и зажег благовония, на которые было начитано специальное заклинания, минуя сложный ритуал призыва, и вызвал Агамотто.  
Через некоторое время тот появился в начертанном на каменном полу треугольнике в своем почти человеческом обличье - в виде высокого мужчины с красной кожей, будто покрытой магическими ожогами. Вонг не знал, была ли она такой от природы. Человек, не знающий, кто такой Агамотто, принял бы его за демона, хотя, на самом деле все обстояло наоборот.  
Агамотто подошел к Вонгу, не переступая линию треугольника, хотя легко мог бы это сделать.  
\- Говори, - попросил он, обращаясь к библиотекарю.  
Вонг начал говорить, подробно объяснив ему ситуацию, - Мы не можем пока что отдать вам Варджру, - закончил он свою речь, мысленно умоляя Агамотто не злиться.  
Агамотто и правда был недоволен, как Вонг и ожидал. Он выглядел очень суровым и едва сдерживал гнев.  
\- Не бойся, я злюсь не на тебя, Вонг. Просто пойми, мы не можем так рисковать. Что если Танос завладеет Ваджрой, и тогда божественный союз лишится большой части своей силы, кто тогда будет защищать Землю? Ты знаешь, что тогда будет?  
\- Верховный Маг сказал - это исключено. Он видел будущее, и пока что его план осуществляется в точном соответствии с увиденным в Камне Времени.  
С шестью Камнями Бесконечности Танос и так может уничтожить все сущее, это только вопрос времени. Он ведь полностью безумен, -  
Вонг наконец высказал то, что накипело у него в душе.  
\- Мне надо посоветоваться, тише. Я и так знаю, что ты хочешь мне сказать, - Агамотто поднял руку, призывая Вонга к тишине, и тот замолчал.  
Агамотто задумался, мысленно обращаясь к другим Вишанти, и ведя с ними телепатический разговор. Прошло несколько долгих минут.  
\- Хорошо, так тому и быть, мы согласны. Теперь все зависит от Стивена. Передай ему наше решение.  
Вонг хотел было сказать спасибо, но Агамотто поднял палец вверх.  
\- Не благодари, это нелегко нам далось.  
Агамотто достал что-то из кармана и протянул Вонгу.  
\- Вот, держи.  
\- Что это? - спросил Вонг, глядя на какой-то мешочек в его руках.  
\- Это смесь для следующего заклинания. Надоели ваши нудные молитвы, - и Агамотто улыбнулся впервые с тех пор, как Вонг его увидел, чем вызвал у того несказанное удивление. Хотя, по правде говоря, это было довольно жуткое зрелище.  
Агамотто открыл портал без двойного кольца и ушел, кивнув на прощание. Вонг так и стоял все еще в шоке от осознания того, с кем он только что говорил лично и от того, что увидел в портале.  
Огромный тигр удалялся по тропинке в сторону причудливого замка.  
Портал закрылся, осыпав пол ярко-синими искрами и Вонг наконец пришел в себя.  
Он отправился в библиотеку, и позвонив Тони, сообщил, что Вишанти согласны оставить артефакт у Верховного Мага.  
Вонг был страшно горд Стивеном, когда говорил Тони о том, что высшие силы Земли ему доверяют.  
\- Всегда недооценивал волшебников, - сказал ему Тони, - Но то, что вы делаете и то, что я видел, вовсе не похоже на шарлатанство.  
\- Спасибо. То, чем мы занимаемся - лишь неисследованные области. То, к чему вы когда-то придете, пытаясь заполнить пробелы в знаниях.  
\- Это я и пытаюсь сделать, - ответил ему Тони.  
\- Если хочешь, можешь приходить в Камар-Тадж, я могу посоветовать несколько книг для начала.  
\- Спасибо Вонг, обязательно зайду, когда все это закончится.  
\- Хорошо. До свиданья.  
\- До свиданья, Вонг.  
Тони положил телефон и сел. Их со Стивеном план начинал действовать.

***

Кристин зашла в палату, но Стивена там не оказалось.  
Она быстро спустилась к Тони и сказала ему об этом. Выглядела она взволнованной, если не напуганной.  
\- Тони, Стивен исчез.  
\- Как исчез? - удивился он, - У него что, было Двойное Кольцо?  
\- Было что?  
\- Ну это штуки такие у магов, чтобы порталы открывать.  
\- Ясно. Я не знала. Не видела, чтобы он пользовался чем-нибудь.  
\- Значит ты невнимательно смотрела. Не переживай. Давай сначала проверим записи с камер.  
Тони активировал монитор и увидел, как Стивен поднялся с кровати. Порывшись в тумбочке, и ничего там не найдя, Стивен расчертил воздух и из-под его ладоней возникла сфера портала. Двойного Кольца у него не было.  
Выглядел он не очень хорошо, как заметил Тони, но его кожа слабо светилась.  
\- Блин.  
\- Что это значит? - спросила Кристин.  
\- Он ушел. Открыл портал без Двойного Кольца. Вонг мне говорил, что ни один волшебник так не может.  
\- И куда он отправился?  
\- Я не знаю. Надеюсь он знает, что делает. Я за него переживаю.  
\- Я тоже.

***  
Глава 5.  
Неожиданный поворот.

\- Что ты сделал? - спросил Тони вернувшегося Стивена, когда тот бросил на стол разломанную Перчатку Бесконечности, в которой поблескивали пять оставшихся Камней Бесконечности.  
\- Не сейчас. Дай мне прийти в себя.  
\- Черт! Стивен, ты что воспользовался Камнем Времени?  
\- Да. Я действительно это сделал. Я вернул Камень Времени. А потом…  
\- Ладно. Расскажи мне, что там произошло. Там, где ты был.  
Тони плотно прикрыл дверь, и когда Стивен устало опустился в кресло, сказал, с трудом сдерживая свои эмоции, - Мы что, победили?  
Стивен снова потряс его своим поступком, от чего Тони не знал злиться ему, что волшебник снова, не спросив его, рисковал своей жизнью, или напротив, радоваться удаче.  
\- Я не хотел убивать. Думал, в нем осталось хоть что-то человеческое. Но я ошибался. Он был чудовищем, которого не должно существовать в этом мире. Я заглянул в разум Таноса и увидел там только тьму, жажду власти над всем живущим и смерть.  
\- Что ты сделал?  
\- Обратил назад время. Развеял его по ветру.  
\- После всего, что сделал, он это заслужил. Версия с младенцем - Таносом выглядит как-то не очень. Ну так что я скажу Фьюри, когда он вернется?  
\- Расскажи, что мы победили.  
\- Но какой ценой?  
\- Не важно. Она была весьма велика.  
Тони был готов схватиться за голову.  
\- Ясно. Ладно. Вот так вот все просто?  
\- Не просто. Мне было очень сложно выманить его, и я думал, что он победит, вообще это случайность или везение, что мне это удалось. Но в определенный момент, я смог расколоть Перчатку с помощью Варджры Вишанти и вернуть Камень Времени. Я хотел было его пощадить и действительно превратить в младенца, который не помнит, кто он такой, а потом отправить на другую планету вместе с Гаморой и Небулой, но… -Стивен вздохнул, - Но потом так вышло, что я заглянул в его разум, когда случайно прикоснулся к Камню Разума.  
\- И что это было?  
\- И я увидел то существо, которому Танос молится и которому служит всю свою жизнь в надежде заслужить ее любовь. Я увидел, как в прошлом он истребляет собственную планету, мучает живых существ, уничтожает миры, которые отказываются ему подчиняться.  
\- Так кому он поклонялся? Я так и не понял.  
\- Это была Смерть. Все благородные мотивы, которыми он прикрывался, были ложными. Это была всего лишь маска, чтобы скрыть самое неприглядное и отвратительное зло на свете. Даже его любовь к Гаморе. Он заставил себя это сделать, лишь бы только получить Камень Души.  
\- Я не могу представить, как вообще можно быть таким и настолько изуродовать свою душу, - проговорил Тони в отвращении.  
\- Ни у кого я не видел подобного. У него даже не было ни одного намека на раскаяние.  
\- Он страдал?  
\- Нет. Я сделал все быстро.  
\- Танос просил пощады перед тем, как ты его уничтожил?  
\- Да. И я придумал выход. Я сказал ему, что отправлю его к ней. Казалось, что он и сам был не рад тому, во что превратился. Он даже не сопротивлялся, не попытался сбежать. Последнее, что я от него слышал, были слова, что он сожалеет о Гаморе и просит у нее прощения, что конечно было ложью.  
Тони помолчал, обдумывая услышанное, а потом спросил, - У меня только один вопрос - как ты сумел найти Таноса?  
\- Он сам пришел. Хотел забрать Седьмой Камень, но ему это не удалось.  
\- Так их семь и седьмой был у тебя все это время?  
\- Он был и у тебя, на Титане.  
\- Варджра! Так в ней был Камень, - высказал Тони свою догадку, - Поэтому Вишанти так ее оберегали.  
\- Да. Он был спрятан в ее основании. Поэтому она так могущественна. Я догадался сразу, как взял ее в руки.  
\- Что ты будешь делать теперь?  
\- Мне нужен день на восстановление. Я устал, пока отматывал время назад. Знал бы, что будет так тяжело, тысячу раз бы подумал.  
\- Я вижу у тебя еще одну седую прядь, - заметил Тони.  
\- Да. Это расплата. Надеюсь, оно того стоило. Я когда-то обещал себе, что больше никого не убью…но…  
\- Этот случай был исключением. Ты не мог поступить иначе. Я вижу, ты его жалеешь. Не надо. Мне даже сейчас трудно понять, насколько благородное сердце бьется в твоей груди. Тебе как никому, доступно сострадание к тем, кто этого не достоин.  
\- Никто не заслуживает смерти. Я сомневался, потому что думал о Гаморе, о том, что даже в таком злодее как Танос, возможно, есть что-то светлое.  
\- Что будет дальше?  
\- Завтра мир вернется в прежнее состояние. А теперь мне надо идти. Это должно произойти в определенное время. Завтра я вернусь за Перчаткой.  
\- Хорошо. Я соберу Камни в том же порядке, ведь Перчатка расколота и нам придется собрать новую.  
\- Да. А я пойду верну Варджру Агамотто.  
Стивен невесомо поцеловал Тони в уголок губ и вышел, на ходу открывая портал в Камар-Тадж. Тони снова заметил, что Стивен не пользуется Двойным Кольцом.  
"Кем же ты стал, Стивен?"  
"Надеюсь ты не сильно расстроишься, что через некоторое время мы не сможем больше прикасаться друг к другу," - с грустью подумал Стивен, но все же улыбнулся Тони напоследок и портал закрылся за ним.

***

Мир вернулся в прежнее состояние после того, как Стивен Стрэндж - Верховный Маг Земли, воспользовался новой Перчаткой Бесконечности и освободил всех людей и существ, заключенных в Камень Души.  
Тони, сидя во главе первого собрания полного состава Мстителей, решил в конце произнести речь. Конечно, она предназначалась Фьюри, который сидел на противоположном конце стола, но слышали ее все.  
\- Не думал, что это скажу, когда мы все снова вместе, - произнес Тони, оглядывая часть вернувшейся из небытия команды Мстителей:  
\- Я хочу сказать, что первый импульс не всегда верный. Мы бьем, когда бьют нас. Оскорбляем в ответ, если нам нанесли обиду. Мстим, ненавидим, не можем простить, не знаем пощады. Мстители, сегодня я прошу вас проявить понимание. Может, боль нужна, чтобы показать, какие мы настоящие.  
Она выводит на поверхность то, что внутри. Каждому дается выбор - преодолеть первый импульс, найти нужные слова, или проявить сострадание, когда это необходимо. Танос причинил всем нам много боли, причинил ее этому миру и всем живущим, тем, кто из-за него потерял свои семьи и любимых. Танос - это олицетворение всего того зла, что осталось еще на Земле где-то на темной стороне мира - это расизм, неприятие, ненависть к своему ближнему, к тем, кто по какой-то причине отличается от других. Но я скажу вам всем - эти люди не лишние. "Лишних" людей вообще не существует. И мы, Мстители должны их защищать, если сами хотим быть Лучшими Людьми и достойным примером для окружающих. Чтобы вместе творить более достойное будущее для тех, кто будет жить в мире, который мы оставим после себя. Танос мог бы с помощь Перчатки восстановить все планеты и возродить на них жизнь. Но он этого не сделал. Стоит заглянуть внутрь себя самих и задать себе вопрос - почему?  
Так давайте вместе создадим наше будущее таким, каким мы действительно хотим его видеть. Оно не нужно нашим врагам, оно нужно нам самим, чтобы стать лучшими людьми и создать вокруг себя лучший мир.  
\- Тони, какая впечатляющая речь? - сказала Наташа, которую до слез тронули слова Тони.  
\- Ну конечно. Вы все теперь здесь, - Тони тепло им улыбнулся, - И я так рад вас видеть. Напоследок я бы хотел поблагодарить Стивена за то, что он для нас сделал.  
Тони повернулся в его сторону.  
\- Об этом не должен узнать никто за этими стенами. Но спасибо, - сказал Стивен, который был немного смущен.  
\- Ты прав, волшебник, - сказал Тор, - Но мы никогда этого не забудем.  
\- Но на этот раз мы должны послушать Верховного Чародея, - сказал Ник Фьюри, - Подпишите документы о неразглашении. А впрочем, я надеюсь на ваше благоразумие.  
Фьюри поднялся с места.  
\- Фьюри, что с вами стало? - спросил Тони с нотками веселья в голосе, - Обычно вы всегда со всем не согласны или нам не доверяете.  
\- Я никому не доверяю. Именно поэтому я здесь.  
\- Да уж, - Тони также усмехнулся ему в ответ.  
\- А вы всегда находите, как все сделать по-своему. Наслаждайтесь вашей победой. Вы это заслужили благодаря Стивену. Во второй раз он нас спасает.  
Сначала от Дормамму, теперь от Таноса.  
\- Тогда я всего лишь договорился, - сказал Стивен.  
\- И умер ради этого тысячу раз самыми разными способами, мы знаем, - сказал Тони.  
\- А сейчас я просто доломал Перчатку Бесконечности, и Танос не смог ей воспользоваться.  
\- Таков был твой план?  
\- Да, с самого начала. Но ничего бы этого не было, если бы я не побывал на Титане. Я бы не смог воспользоваться ни Седьмым Камнем, ни второй Перчаткой Бесконечности. Все, что происходило, вело к этому.  
\- Можем ли мы в будущем ожидать каких либо угроз? - спросил Фьюри, глядя на чародея одним глазом.  
\- Я так далеко не заглядывал, - сказал Стивен, - Но могу сказать, что они будут. И мы должны подготовиться. Я хочу, чтобы мы отныне были не просто Мстителями, а Защитниками Земли.  
\- И мы ими будем, - ответил ему Тони, - Только согласись - "Мстители"- звучит лучше.  
Стивен улыбнулся. Определенно, Тони был прав.

***  
Глава 6.  
Лишенные прикосновений.

Проводя по узорами твоим.

Твоя кожа сияет огнем,  
И нельзя к тебе прикоснуться,  
В ткань затянуты наши руки,  
И закрыты тканью тела,  
И какая же это мука -  
Так хотеть тебя,  
Но слышать - "Нельзя".  
Скажешь ты, что нельзя прикасаться,  
С беспокойством посмотришь в глаза,  
Оттолкнув любимые руки,  
Защищая их от огня.  
Скажешь мне,  
Что теперь изменился -  
Ты теперь не из мира людей,  
Что отныне подобен солнцу,  
Ну а я безнадежно влюблен.  
Я влюблен -  
Безнадежно,  
Навеки,  
Я потерян и снова обрел,  
Я влюблен,  
Но не в человека,  
И меня не пугает огонь.  
Знал бы ты, как хотел я касаться,  
Проводить по коже рукой,  
Как хотел бы тобой любоваться,  
И ласкать волшебный узор.  
Но затянуты руки в перчатки,  
Ты сияешь в объятьях моих.  
Я хотел бы тебе весь отдаться,  
Проводя по узорам твоим,  
Я хотел бы ласкать их губами,  
С губ срывая отчаянный стон.  
Твоя кожа мягка словно бархат,  
Но ее так опасен узор.  
Расцветая вспыхнут касанья  
По следам легких пальцев моих,  
Через мягкую ткань от перчаток  
По узорам волшебным твоим.  
Ты под нежности моей лаской  
Весь трепещешь и нежно горишь.  
Я с любовью к тебе прекрасной  
По губам капризным веду.  
Скажешь ты, что не можешь отдаться,  
Что теперь ты подобен огню,  
Все равно, что нельзя нам касаться,  
Все равно тебя я люблю.

Вечер над Нью-Йорком наступил быстро. Закатное солнце ярко окрасило здание башни Старк - Тауэр, блестя ее обновленными поверхностями из металла и пластика. За время противостояния зданию ничего не сделалось, что выглядело довольно символично.  
Мир постепенно восстанавливался, возрождался из руин. Повсюду люди праздновали и радостно встречали вернувшихся обратно из плена в Камне Душ. Хоть повсюду были полупустые полки почти как во время войны, на улицах везде встречались счастливые лица воссоединенных семей, друзей и влюбленных. Жизнь бурлила вокруг, не смотря на окружающую разруху. Люди с ужасом вспоминали тот мир, который они видели - ужасную пустыню иллюзий, в которой они были обречены находиться пока не умрут, и с радостью встречали свою вернувшуюся материальную жизнь, какой бы трудной она не казалась им в будущем.  
После утомительного собрания Тони и Стивен поднялись наверх в башню Мстителей в комнату Тони.  
\- Почему ты решил все сделать сам? - спросил Тони Стивена.  
\- Вы бы все равно ничем не смогли мне помочь. Я предвидел, что если вы вмешаетесь, то будут новые жертвы. Я видел, как на собрании все на меня смотрели, как на какого-то спасителя, но я всего лишь сделал то, что был должен.  
\- Да, Стивен, я это уже слышал. Ты сказал, что твоя победа - это случайность, или просто удача.  
\- Все именно так, просто невероятная удача, просчитанная Камнем Времени. Но послушай, то, что произошло на Титане, сильно изменило меня. Я уже не такой, как раньше. Уже не человек. Все стало другим. И я теперь другой.  
\- Я не понимаю, Стивен. Что стало? Для меня все осталось прежним, я не вижу никаких изменений. Для меня ты все тот же Стивен, которого я знаю, которого люблю.  
\- Нет, Тони. Заметил ли ты, что я стал редко к тебе прикасаться?  
\- Что это значит? - спросил Тони и почувствовал легкое беспокойство.  
\- Ниффин никуда не исчез. Он все еще здесь, глубоко внутри меня. Мне приходится сдерживать его, когда я кого-либо касаюсь.  
\- Это опасно?  
\- Да, это опасно. Нам следует быть осторожнее. Я не хочу оставить следы на твоем теле. Мне нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к своему новому состоянию.  
\- Но Стивен, я тебя касался. Ничего не происходило.  
\- Да, но только по той причине, что я был ослаблен, когда только вернулся с Титана. А теперь все иначе, и я стал гораздо сильнее. Возможно, я никогда не смогу к кому-либо прикасаться, не смогу прикасаться к тебе, чтобы не ранить.  
\- Не говори так. Сейчас меня ранят твои слова. Знаешь, я хочу, чтобы ты прикасался. Я всегда хотел. Каждую ночь, там на Титане, я засыпал только благодаря тому, что чувствовал твои руки и видел твой свет. Благодаря тебе мои кошмары исчезли, будто их никогда не было. А твой мир - это все, что я знаю и люблю, он стал частью меня в тот самый момент, когда ты коснулся моего сердца и фактически подарил мне новую жизнь, когда избавил меня от остатков шрапнели, которые там засели. Я не хочу каждый день видеть того, кого я люблю и не иметь возможности хотя бы прикоснуться.  
\- Это был мой выбор. Я догадывался, что, возможно, так будет. Прости, Тони, единственное, что я могу для тебя сделать, это просто быть рядом. Я что-нибудь придумаю, обещаю.  
\- Ты останешься сегодня? - с надеждой спросил Тони, ловя его руку в свою.  
\- Да, останусь. Не переживай. Я никуда не уйду. Я останусь с тобой. Ты должен знать, как сильно я в тебе нуждаюсь, как ты бесконечно дорог мне.  
Их губы были очень близко, но не соприкасались, а дыхание почти сливалось воедино.  
За панорамным окном небоскреба садилось заходящее солнце, освещая все теплым оранжевым светом. Они стояли рядом, почти прижимаясь друг к другу.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - произнес Стивен, погладив лицо Тони рукой затянутой в тонкую перчатку в тон его одежде, коснувшись большим пальцем его губ, нежно проводя по ним.  
Тони прерывисто вздохнул, подаваясь вперед этой ласке и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Моя одежда зачарована, но это не значит, что вреда не будет. Просто не касайся моей кожи, - тихо произнес Стивен, борясь с желанием.  
\- Но я хочу.  
\- Знаю. Я тоже хочу этого, Тони, - сочувственно произнес Стивен, - Но я кое-что покажу тебе.  
Стивен подошел к столу, на котором стоял горшок с красивым цветущим растением. Он не знал его названия. Его цветки были синего цвета. Он сорвал один цветок и повернулся к Тони.  
\- Смотри, - попросил он и снял перчатку с правой руки, поднося ее к цветку.  
Сначала ничего не происходило, но чем ближе Стивен подносил пальцы, тем более вялыми становились лепестки, сжимаясь по краям, когда же он коснулся их, то цветок медленно загорелся, сверкая хрупкими прожилками, будто по нему пустили электричество, которое не могла выдержать его тонкая сущность. Кожа на руке Стивена так же засветилась в момент прикосновения.  
Тони удивленно смотрел, как по ней расходятся морозные паутинки бело-голубого электричества. Это был огонь неизвестной ему магической формы, пронизывающий сущность Стивена таинственной силой космоса, которая изменила его там, на Титане, так, что видимо, ничего уже нельзя было изменить или повернуть назад. Осознавать это было ужасно и прекрасно одновременно. Огонь был теперь не только на поверхности кожи Стивена, но и пылал в глубине его глаз в те моменты, когда маг сосредотачивался на чем-либо особенно сильно. Но это был его Стивен, и он был самым великим и прекрасным воплощением совершенства, которое когда-либо видел Тони в своей жизни.  
Тони следил за его действиями, затаив дыхание. Он был потрясен, заворожен тем, какую красоту, какую тайну увидел. Ему было не важно, что Стивен уже не был человеком в привычном понимании, он все равно хотел быть с ним всегда, дышать одним воздухом, прикасаться, пусть и в своих мечтах, пусть и обжигаясь, но все же любить. Не важно, какую ради этого придется заплатить цену. Тони готов был сделать все, что угодно лишь бы хоть еще немного продлить волшебные мгновения проведенные со Стивеном.  
Стивен уронил тонкий стебелек на пол, и от догорающего контура того, что раньше было цветком, вверх пошла темная струйка дыма.  
И хотя, его кожа больше не светилась, Стивен снова одел зачарованные перчатки, пряча свои нечеловеческие руки, покрытые шрамами, змеящиеся под кожей дикой необузданной силой монстра, которого он хотел бы спрятать. Хотел бы не заключать эту чудовищную сделку с почти умершей Душой Титана, которая еще помнила жизнь, хотел бы не быть с ним единым целым, чувствуя эту связь даже через множество световых лет, но судьба распорядилась иначе.  
Он поднял взгляд на Тони и сделал шаг чуть ближе, с осторожностью избегая прикосновений, будто Тони мог бы вспыхнуть от его прикосновения, точно так же, как и тот хрупкий нежный цветок.  
\- То, что я сказал, не просто слова. Я хочу, чтобы ты был осторожен во всем, что касается тактильного контакта между нами, потому что не хочу причинить тебе вред, - с заботой и беспокойством в голосе произнес Стивен, глядя ему в глаза.  
\- Хорошо, я буду осторожен, - пообещал Тони и обнял Стивена, стоявшего неподвижно, даже сквозь волшебную одежду чувствуя, будто по коже Стивена разносятся тысячи небольших разрядов, похожих на острые иглы.  
\- Коснуться тебя будет сложнее, чем я думал, - произнес Тони, ласково поглаживая спину волшебника.  
\- А я и не говорил, что будет легко, - грустно усмехнулся Стивен.  
\- Ты ведь остался специально, чтобы мучить меня желанием к тебе прикоснуться?  
\- Я тебе признаюсь, что эта ситуация мучает меня нисколько не меньше, чем тебя. Я остался, потому что мне хочется быть замученным тобой. Потому что ты сводишь меня с ума, Тони Старк, потому что я люблю тебя.  
\- О большем я и не прошу.

***

Глава 7.  
Проводя по узорам твоим

Стивен остался на ночь в башне вместе с Тони. За окном, пока они говорили, стало совсем темно.  
Тони очень хотелось прикоснуться к Стивену, но тот ясно дал понять, что этого делать нельзя. Его демонстрация новых способностей убедила Тони, что лучше им не рисковать, как бы сильно ни хотелось. Они перебрались в постель и легли рядом. Тони придвинулся вплотную к Стивену.  
\- Осторожнее, - предостерег тот, - Ты обожжешься о мою кожу, или тебя ударит избытком магической энергии. Приятного тут мало.  
\- Я не могу к тебе прикоснуться, но это не значит, что я не могу смотреть.  
Тони положил руку сверху, обхватывая талию Стивена.  
\- Безусловно, мы могли бы этим заняться. Но неужели ты этого хочешь со мной - таким?  
\- Звучит соблазнительно. Да. Я бы хотел.  
\- Ты можешь прикасаться ко мне через одежду.  
\- Это здорово, но я хочу тебя. Как нам решить эту проблему?  
\- Тут нужен выплеск энергии. Я должен устать, отдав часть энергии, например, сразившись с кем-то. Хотя для меня это сложно. Возможно еще можно заняться зарядкой разных артефактов. Мне продолжить?  
\- Нет. Все и так понятно.  
\- Тебя завело бы смотреть, как я снимаю с себя одежду? - Стивен не был уверен, что Тони говорит всерьез, предлагая подобное, но судя по участившемуся дыханию и пульсу, который он чувствовал сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки, Тони привлекала эта идея с раздеванием и он ее всячески обдумывал.  
\- Да. Я хочу это увидеть. Очень хочу. Но я бы сам хотел раздеть тебя, касаться твоей кожи.  
\- Нет, пока лучше не рисковать, пока я не научусь контролировать свою, скажем так, магическую температуру. Эмоции вызывают вспышки, я не могу допустить, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось, чтобы ты пострадал. Ты ведь сейчас представил, как я раздеваюсь?  
\- Да. Как ты догадался?  
\- Не трудно было.  
\- Есть множество других способов заняться любовью. Хотя подобным я баловался очень давно, еще в молодости.  
\- Ты считаешь себя старым?  
\- Нет, что ты. Просто вспомнилось кое-что, - усмехнулся Тони, - Была игра такая.  
\- Я подозреваю, у тебя было много игр.  
\- О, у меня богатый опыт.  
Тони поднялся, и покопавшись в тумбочке с инструментами, достал тонкие перчатки, защищающие от электричества. Он иногда использовал их в ремонте, когда паял микросхемы и прочие детали для костюмов и роботов.  
Часть инструментов, само собой, перекочевало в его комнату наверху, но на поверхностях их было не видно, они хранились в специальных выдвижных ящиках, часть которых, незаметным образом, была вмонтирована в пол и стены повсюду в здании.  
\- Думаю, это поможет.  
Стивен напрягся, но кивнул.  
\- Ладно. Ты можешь попробовать, но осторожно.  
Тони надел перчатки и осторожно коснулся его шеи.  
Кожа Стивена слабо светилась, а по венам будто текло бело-голубоватое электричество, расходясь узорами как от инея и тут же исчезая, стоило Тони убрать руку.  
Ничего не произошло.  
Стивен облегченно выдохнул.  
\- Как красиво, - завороженно произнес Тони, снова касаясь и наблюдая как под его рукой, затянутой в высокотехнологичную ткань, возникает волшебный, светящийся в приглушенном свете, узор.  
Стивен перехватил его руку и коснулся губами центра ладони. Через перчатку Тони почти ничего не чувствовал, но все равно, было очень приятно.  
Тони закусил губу.  
\- Пожалуйста, - попросил он прерывающимся дыханием, - Хватит меня мучить.  
\- Дальше будет только сложнее нам обоим, - сказал Стивен вздохнув, - Ты ведь мучаешь меня не меньше. Я тоже хочу тебя. Может мне придется жить с этим всегда?  
\- Не говори так.  
\- Но это правда. Я не могу обещать тебе, что все изменится. Я и сам не уверен.  
\- Не думай об этом. Я хочу увидеть, как ты раздеваешься.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Да. Мне будет приятно. Пусть у нас будет хотя бы это.  
\- Ты хочешь меня так сильно, что тебе достаточно просто смотреть?  
\- Ты даже не представляешь насколько.  
\- Хорошо, - Стивен приподнялся на подушках и расстегнул первую пуговицу на синей рубашке, которая идеально обтягивала его тело.  
Тони сел на край кровати и смотрел как завороженный на то, как Стивен просто медленно расстегивает пуговицы, обнажая длинную красивую шею с морозными светящимися узорами, едва его пальцы задевали кожу, и любуюсь открывшейся светлой полосой.  
Тони обратил внимание, что руки Стивена больше не дрожат.  
\- Сними перчатки, - попросил он, - Я хочу видеть твои руки.  
Стивен послушно стянул перчатки, и Тони увидел такие знакомые красноватые шрамы, которые он впервые увидел еще на Титане, и которые он гладил, пока Стивен спал, находясь в медицинском отсеке, когда Тони приходил чтобы навестить его.  
Стивен этого не помнил, но Тони помнил очень хорошо, как он целовал его шрамы бережно и едва касаясь губами, умоляя Стивена вернуться обратно в свое тело, вернуться к нему. Тогда Тони четко осознал собственное бессилие что-либо изменить с помощью науки, которая была ему так хорошо знакома, которая выручала его во всем остальном. И сейчас, когда он снова увидел их неровный узор, ему нестерпимо захотелось прикоснуться к ним и провести пальцами по их грубым выступам. Тони не видел в них ничего уродливого, наоборот, они казались ему прекрасными, как и все, что он видел в Стивене. Иногда он даже благодарил судьбу за то, что она наделила Стивена этими шрамами. Ведь если бы этого не случилось, то они бы никогда не встретились. Стивен бы не попал в Камар-Тадж, не пришел бы к нему, когда на Землю летела армия Таноса, они бы вдвоем не отправились на Титан, не прожили бы там несколько месяцев, которые невероятно их сблизили. Если бы не они, Тони бы не пришлось так сильно переживать за Стивена, чей дух застрял на Титане, и которого пришлось потом возвращать оттуда. Фактически именно этот случай помог им до конца осознать собственные чувства, и то, как они были на самом деле друг другу близки. Это помогло в реальности сказать то, в чем они не осмеливались признаться друг другу, когда находились в плену красной планеты, окруженные неизвестностью, возможно потерянные навсегда для собственного мира без шанса вернуться назад и помочь остальным.  
\- Тони, все хорошо?  
\- Да, все нормально. Просто вспомнил о Титане.  
\- Ничего, все в порядке. Если хочешь, я могу не продолжать.  
\- Нет, я хочу, правда.  
\- Хорошо, что ты хочешь увидеть? Раньше я никогда не делал ничего подобного ни с кем.  
Стивен был немного смущен, а Тони удивился его ответом, и в его голосе послышались нотки смеха, которые сразу разрядили обстановку.  
\- Серьезно, никогда?  
\- Нет.  
\- Не переживай, я ведь не прошу ничего сложного. Я просто хочу увидеть тебя без одежды.  
\- Я тоже.  
\- Расстегни рубашку до конца.  
Стивен медленно поднял руки и продолжил расстегивать пуговицы.  
Тони все это время не отрываясь наблюдал за ним, мысленно проводя пальцами и скользя по местам медленно остающимся без одежды, словно бы чертя какой-то свой замысловатый узор.  
Стивен потянулся расстегнуть узкие манжеты, но Тони его остановил:  
\- Нет не надо, оставь так, - произнес он, любуясь совершенными чертами Стивена.  
Тони восхитили его мышцы, будто выточенные из мрамора - такое сочетание силы, изящества и красоты, к ним тоже хотелось прикоснуться.  
\- Невероятно, я ни у кого подобного не видел.  
\- Ты тоже весьма красив, и внешне ты мне напоминаешь бога - кузнеца Гефеста.  
\- Ну разве что современную версию, - заметил Тони, наверное впервые поняв чародейскую отсылку.  
\- Именно так.  
Стивен откинулся на подушки, и теперь полусидел, а его голова была запрокинута немного назад. За все время, что Стивен провел на Титане и в своей палате, он ни разу не стригся и сейчас его волосы красиво кудрявились, только виски были по-прежнему седые. Тони залюбовался как они разметались по подушке. А еще он заметил, что сегодня Стивен побрился, а это значит, что они больше не были "собратьями по бородке"  
\- Боже, Стивен. Ты не делаешь ничего особенного, а уже сводишь меня с ума. И эта выбритость очень тебе идет.  
\- Хотелось выглядеть моложе.  
\- Да, так тебе лучше, но и раньше было ничего.  
Фактически это сделало губы Стивена более выразительными, и Тони сейчас просто залип на них, не в силах оторвать свой взгляд.  
Губы волшебника были необычной формы с глубокой выемкой сверху, похожей на сердце, они казались немного капризными. Их хотелось поцеловать, и еще более Тони хотелось, чтобы они целовали его.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты прикасался к себе, - попросил его Тони.  
\- Где именно?  
\- Везде, где бы ты хотел, чтобы прикоснулся я.  
Ответ Тони удивил Стивена. Он не ожидал, что тот окажется таким смелым. Хотя, это же был Тони, от него всего можно было ожидать.  
Сначала Стивен коснулся своего лица, очерчивая пальцами точеные скулы и легко касаясь приоткрытых губ.  
Тони придвинулся ближе, и то что сделал Стивен дальше, заставило Тони вообще уплыть из реальности.  
Стивен провел большим пальцем, очерчивая губы по кругу и задержавшись на нижней губе чуть дольше, скользнул внутрь, лаская его языком, и глядя на Тони с нежностью, желанием и примесью скрытого отчаяния.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы там был мой язык, а не палец.  
\- Жаль, что это невозможно, - с сожалением произнес Стивен, - Но ты можешь представить.  
Дальше его рука скользнула к шее, выписывая там сверкающие голубоватым пламенем узоры и опустилась ниже, проводя по груди и бокам, задержавшись на животе чуть дольше, но не решаясь двинуться дальше.  
\- Расстегни их пожалуйста, - попросил Тони, указав на узкие брюки Стивена, которые ничуть не скрывали ни красоты его длинных ног, ни подступающего возбуждения.  
Тони и сам уже был достаточно возбужден, и когда Стивен выполнил его просьбу, он забрался Стивену на колени. Тот сразу отстранился чуть назад.  
\- Осторожно, - предупредил Стивен, и Тони заметил, что его кожа слабо светилась в полутьме.  
\- Я осторожен. Я ведь в перчатках, а еще у меня длинные рукава и лучшая система тушения пожаров во всем Нью-Йорке, -на губах Тони играла улыбка, он придвинулся чуть ближе к лицу Стивена, но держался на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы их губы не соприкоснулись.  
\- А еще я хочу выполнить твою просьбу и быть сегодня твоим мучителем, и ласкать тебя всю ночь, чтобы ты весь горел. И не думай, что я не буду с тобой только потому, что мне нельзя к тебе прикасаться напрямую. Потому что я хочу быть только с тобой, я хочу только тебя. Никогда не думай, что я откажусь от тебя после всего, что мы пережили вместе. Посмотри на меня, Стивен, я был сломлен, а ты снова сделал меня целым, дал мне смысл жить и бороться, когда я почти сдался.  
Тони потянулся вперед и погладил щеку Стивена простым и ласковым движением, глядя в глаза.  
\- Я думал, ты расстроишься, когда узнаешь, что я теперь не человек. Но я то существо, кем я стал и не могу ничего с этим поделать, - сказал Стивен.  
\- Это не важно. Попробуй только замкнуться в себе из-за этого.  
\- Все хорошо, Тони, я просто должен привыкнуть.  
\- У тебя все получится.  
Тони переплел их пальцы и коснулся шрамов.  
\- Знаешь, теперь мой реактор снимается, и у меня тоже остался шрам. Не видишь ли ты сходства? Без них мы бы не стали теми, кто мы есть. А ты бы не спас мир.  
\- Без тебя бы это не вышло. Но ты прав. Я тоже думал об этом. И мне кажется, мир нам не враг. Он делает все, чтобы привести нас на наш путь, дает знаки, а мы не видим.  
\- Я о том и говорю. Я тоже не видел. Но в определенный момент будто прозрел. Хм, мы говорим так много, столько всего накопилось.  
\- Ничего. Мы давно не виделись. Мне не хватало наших разговоров.  
\- Ты теперь всегда будешь так светиться? - спросил Тони, - Знаешь, твои узоры удивительны.  
\- Это кожа Ниффина. Только я единственный из них, кому удалось сохранить сознание и не превратиться в монстра.  
\- Этот случай уникален. Надо будет его изучить.  
\- Конечно. Я дам тебе возможность записать магические показатели.  
\- Ты позволишь мне коснуться их?  
Стивен кивнул.  
\- Не шевелись.  
Стивен сделал, как сказал Тони и лежал совершенно неподвижно, откинувшись на подушки, глядя как Тони осторожно касается его кожи руками, затянутыми в тонкие перчатки.  
\- Как интересно, - произнес он, завороженно глядя, как под его рукой появляются паутинки, похожие на маленькие вспышки бело-голубых молний, - Удивительно. Они прекрасны. Эти твои узоры, гладил бы их вечно.  
Стивен улыбнулся и расслабился под нежными изучающими прикосновениями Тони. В какое-то время, Стивен сам не заметил, как прикосновения Тони стали более откровенными и переросли в настоящие ласки.  
Ткань не позволяла почувствовать все, но было очень приятно и сквозь нее Стивен чувствовал, какие у Тони теплые руки.  
Губы Стивена сами собой приоткрылись и он задышал чаще.  
Тони коснулся и их так же, как делал сам Стивен.  
Пальцы Тони сладко терзали губы Стивена, когда Тони произнес:  
\- Доверься мне. Не шевелись.  
Затем рука Тони скользнула ниже за пояс уже расстегнутых брюк, туда куда не решался дотянуться сам Стивен.  
\- Видишь все прекрасно, мы можем друг друга касаться. Все хорошо. Ты для меня особенный, и я хочу тебя таким.  
Руки Тони продолжили свою ласку. Со словами Тони, боль и сомнения покинули Стивена и наслаждение затопило его.  
А Тони, наблюдал, как Стивен несмело подается навстречу его ласкам, как приоткрываются его губы, и как он закусывает их, как разметались кудри по подушке, и как сверкают небольшие молнии, разбегаясь под его кожей светящимися узорами.  
И Тони хотелось смотреть вечно на то, как Стивен прекрасен в эти моменты, и он гадал, как такое божество вдруг могло оказаться в его постели, послушно выгибаясь в его руках, тихо и нежно произнося его имя, и признания в любви вперемешку со стонами.  
А Тони говорил в это время много ласковых бессмысленных слов:  
\- Я нашел способ к тебе прикасаться, нашел способ любить тебя, и если это единственное, что будет нам доступно, то я хочу видеть твое желание, как ты меня хочешь, потому что я тебя хочу, хочу так сильно и я не изменю своего мнения.  
Тони не выдержал и второй рукой стал ласкать себя, хватило нескольких движений, чтобы он кончил вслед за Стивеном.  
После он лег рядом.  
Стивен опасливо застегнул все пуговицы на рубашке и брюках и Тони его обнял.  
\- Я бы хотел поцеловать тебя, - сказал Тони.  
\- Я тоже. Но не сегодня.  
\- Знаю. Как ты?  
\- Все хорошо Тони, мне было хорошо.  
\- Знал бы ты, какой ты красивый. Не стригись, ладно?  
\- Хорошо, не буду ради тебя.  
\- Могу ли я погладить твои волосы?  
\- Думаю да, они не опасны.  
Тони погладил темные кудри Стивена и пропустил между пальцев.  
\- Что будет, если я случайно коснусь кожи?  
\- Ожог. Лучше, не надо.  
\- У меня есть одна идея. Что если есть способ повысить мою температуру до твоего уровня, скажем такое вещество. Экстремис. Он был недоработан, но я бы мог улучшить формулу. Тогда бы я мог к тебе прикасаться.  
\- Ты бы сделал это ради меня?  
\- Да. Сделал бы.  
\- Тони, понимаешь ли ты, как это опасно? Я не советую тебе это делать. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Только пообещай мне, что не будешь, ладно?  
\- Хорошо.  
Тони не хотелось врать, но он хотел видеть Стивена всегда рядом с собой, поэтому он соврал насчет своей идеи. Об Экстремисе он думал давно. Это помогло бы ему исцеляться после повреждений и сделало бы сильнее. Многие битвы, особенно с Таносом, показали Тони, что он мог бы быть лучше, и это бы возможно, помогло им победить раньше. Наноброня была лучшей идеей Тони, но даже этого оказалось мало. Всегда чего- то не хватало, а может быть Тони слишком многого хотел от себя одного.  
\- Я так люблю тебя Стивен, ради тебя я бы сделал что угодно.  
\- Я знаю. Как и я ради тебя, - произнес Стивен и обнял Тони в ответ.  
Тони поцеловал Стивена возле ключицы и обнял его за талию, чтобы быть ближе.  
\- Все не так плохо, - сказал Тони и прижался чуть сильнее.  
\- Пока да.  
\- Вряд ли я засну, когда рядом ты.  
\- Я могу помочь тебе уснуть с помощью магии, если хочешь.  
\- Нет, я хочу тебя, только тебя.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Было бы неплохо, если бы ты зачаровал мою одежду тоже и носил водолазку.  
\- Я понял. Ты решил принять все как есть.  
\- Именно. Я уже говорил это тебе и не раз. Не вздумай сдаться.  
\- Обещаю.  
Они снова сплелись в объятиях.  
Тони понял, что вряд ли уснет сегодня сам. 

***  
Глава 8.  
Зеркало Асажу.  
Черные щупальца клубились, меняя форму, преобразовываясь в хаотичных эфемерных змей и гигантских насекомых. Выглядело это мерзко.  
Стивен, стоял напротив большого зеркала в зале артефактов Санктума, выставив на изготовку боевой щит от нежити и готовясь к атаке неизвестной субстанции, которая клубилась на расстоянии пары метров от него.  
Он увидел, как часть обрывков субстанции отделилось от темной массы, превращаясь в тварей отвратительной насекомообразной наружности, и они резко бросились в его сторону. Стивен отбился от них магическим щитом, который загудел, едва эфемерные монстры коснулись его поверхности. Темные туманные сущности растворились, столкнувшись со светящимися знаками и фигурами, заключенными в идеальный круг и наполненными энергией Верховного Чародея. Стивен отбился еще от нескольких, в то время как щупальца продолжали вылезать из зеркала, приобретая форму более крупных сущностей, похожих на больших кошек - оборотней. Они также бросились на него все разом. Стивен отступал назад, стараясь не повредить другие артефакты расположенные в зале, но это ему слабо удавалось, и он кружился между прозрачных витрин и полок то и дело что-то разбивая. Но нашествие все продолжалось.  
Плащ Левитации носил чародея в разные стороны, помогая уворачиваться от эфемерных, но все равно опасных атак призрачных созданий. Стивен, в клубящейся черной взвеси щупалец когтей и зубов, начал различать тех сущностей, от которых он избавил множество своих клиентов - они обращались к нему раньше с самыми разными магическими повреждениями и травмами. Видимо монстры вернулись и решили отомстить ему.  
\- Вонг, - выкрикнул Стивен в пустоту, - Помоги.  
Маг сжег еще нескольких сущностей, но они продолжали все прибывать из зеркала. Через полминуты Вонг появился, в ошеломлении уставившись на устроенный в зале реликвий разгром.  
\- Вонг, что произошло с этим артефактом? - выкрикнул Стивен, швыряя шаровую молнию в существо, похожее на оборотня, часть которого имела кошачьи черты, а часть волчьи, и тот с громким хлопком растворился в воздухе.  
Сущностям удалось оставить на чародее несколько царапин - на руках и лице. Сквозь порезы медленно сочилась кровь.  
\- Это зеркало Асажу, - сказал Вонг, отбиваясь от новых демонических тварей огненной плетью, которая разрезала их темную ткань, опадавшую туманными лоскутками.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Зеркало страха. И что нам с ним делать? - спросил Стивен.  
\- Оно пробуждается раз в сто лет, и заключенный в нем демон и его слуги выходят в мир людей в случае, если он победит. Ты должен сразиться с ним. Только ты, Стивен, был рядом с ним, когда оно пробудилось.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда я сделаю это на его территории. Жди меня здесь.  
И Стивен бросился в сторону рамы, шагнув в измерение снов, куда вело зеркало, воплощавшее тайные страхи тех, кто в него посмотрит. Он оказался в темном месте среди голых скал. Неожиданно послышался довольный смех.  
\- Привет, я ждал тебя. Вот и встретились. Этот проход для меня не единственный. Маги думают, что победили, а я хожу во тьме по зеркалам в ночи и пугаю слабых людишек. Тяну их души в измерение кошмаров.  
Кажется Стивен начал узнавать этот голос. Из-за скал вышел знакомый ему демон - Кошмар.  
\- Так скажи мне, чего ты боишься кроме тех малюток, которых я тебе послал забавы ради? - с весельем в скрипучем голосе спросил демон.  
-Оставь мой мир! - Стивен выступил вперед, готовясь сразиться с ним, если понадобится.  
Но Кошмар даже не сдвинулся с места.  
\- Зря ты сюда пришел. Здесь ты уязвим передо мной.  
\- Я так не думаю.  
Стивен кинул яркую шаровую молнию со стороны измерения снов и разбил зеркало, которое было выходом в Санктум и весь остальной мир.  
\- Зря ты это сделал. Это был единственный выход.  
\- Нет. Не единственный. Теперь ты не можешь выйти отсюда, а я не могу уйти, пока ты здесь. Ты слишком слаб, Кошмар. Признай это.  
\- Да ты прав, - сказал демон, - Зато я могу мучить тебя вечно.  
\- Но ты застрянешь здесь, пока мы оба не умрем, или не убьем друг друга.  
\- Верно. Я с удовольствием бы это сделал.  
\- Я бы мог испепелить тебя.  
\- Почему ты этого не сделаешь? Что тебе мешает? - удивился Кошмар.  
\- Я не такой, как ты. Я предлагаю заключить сделку. Я отдам тебе один кошмарный сон и ты уйдешь отсюда. Ведь пока ты здесь, я не могу телепортироваться, а ты не можешь уйти в другое зеркало.  
\- И что взамен? - спросил демон.  
\- В будущем я возможно попрошу тебя об одной услуге, и ты ее выполнишь.  
\- Хорошо, я согласен, - лицо демона исказила корыстная улыбка.  
\- Воздержись от ненужных воздействий, иначе ты знаешь, что будет, - предупредил его Стивен.  
\- Так уж и быть, - с неохотой согласился Кошмар, - Как я обожаю сны волшебников. В них столько боли, - пропел он восторженно.  
Стивен сел на камень и прикрыл глаза. Кошмар поднял свои длинные когтистые руки напротив висков Стивена, сдерживая довольной смех.  
\- Ты пожалеешь, - злобно прошептал он, и Стивена будто холодом обдало.  
\- Не тяни, - сказал Стивен, - Иначе я передумаю.  
Стивену снился сон - короткий, но страшный. Он оказался на кладбище у могилы Тони. Стивен огляделся - вокруг не было никого. Он опустил взгляд вниз заметив в своих руках букет белых роз. Он положил цветы на могильный камень, на котором была выбита надпись:  
"Когда я усну, мой сон будет тебе."  
Стивен посмотрел на руки - одетые во все те же перчатки. Они с Тони, судя по дате на камне, прожили вместе не очень много времени, но так и не смогли коснутся друг друга.  
Не такого будущего хотел Стивен.  
\- Все хватит! - он оттолкнул руки Кошмара, - Остановись, прекрати все это!  
\- Какой грустный, красивый, страшный сон. Я всегда это знал, - восхитился демон улыбаясь.  
\- Это не твое дело. Не лезь в это.  
Демон рассмеялся.  
\- Я могу видеть любые твои сны, любые. И ты ничего не сделаешь мне, волшебник.  
\- Прошу, исчезни.  
Стивен потер виски, как при мигрени.  
\- Как скажешь. Еще увидимся, чародей.  
\- Надеюсь, нет, - сказал Стивен и устало привалился к скале.  
Демон снов забрал куда больше сил, чем он ожидал. Стивен закрыл глаза и услышал удаляющийся смех Кошмара. Когда тот ушел, видимо найдя в этой скалистый пустыне другое открывшиеся зеркало, Стивен почувствовал, как тягостная атмосфера рассеялась и сразу стало легче дышать.  
Маг сосредоточился призывая энергию и формируя несколько якорей, которые начали летать рядом, создав связь со светлыми мирами и давая ему новые силы. Энергия привычно заструилась по каналам рук и тела, заставляя узоры Ниффина светиться голубовато-неоновым светом магии. Он открыл портал из маленькой точки, и шагнул в разгромленный зал Санктум Санкторума. Стивен увидел Вонга, который стоял удрученно опустив голову.  
Видимо, отбиваясь от демонических тварей, он создал еще больше разрушений, чем сам Стивен.  
\- Ничего, Вонг. Я Все исправлю.  
\- Стивен, ты в порядке? - спросил тот, явно переживая.  
\- Да, все хорошо. Демон ушел.  
\- Ты его не убил?  
\- Нет. Я бы не смог.  
\- Почему?  
\- Было в нем что-то, что заставило меня передумать. Мы просто поговорили.  
\- Просто поговорили? И все?  
\- Да. Не спрашивай. Я устал. Расскажу позже.  
\- Хорошо.  
Стивен с помощью мудр - специальных жестовых заклинаний открыл Амулет Агамотто и принялся наводить порядок в разрушенном зале. Вскоре все было восстановлено, и он, оглядев помещение, остановил процесс обращения времени относительно предметов.  
\- До сих пор не могу привыкнуть, - сказал Вонг, - Я должен был предупредить тебя об этом. Но забыл из-за управления святилищем в Камар-Тадже.  
\- Ничего, Вонг. Такое бывает. Скоро все вернется на свои места.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Увидишь. Я помогу тебе с Камар-Таджем. Ты не должен все взваливать на себя. Я хочу кое-что сделать уже давно.  
\- Это что-то опасное? Я как всегда прав? - спросил Вонг.  
\- Возможно. Но тебе точно должно понравиться. Не будь как Мордо. Он сторонник правил, но сам нарушил их все и бросил нас одних.  
\- Хорошо, делай как знаешь. Я просто переживаю за тебя. Ты ведь мой друг. Я должен знать, что с тобой происходит.  
\- Я тебе обещаю, все будет хорошо.  
\- На первый раз ты меня успокоил. Но не надейся, что я отстану.  
\- Мы еще об этом поговорим. А теперь, мне надо идти.  
\- До свиданья, Стивен.  
\- Пока, Вонг.  
И Стивен удалился из зала реликвий, прихватив оттуда несколько кристаллов для зарядки. Он направился в комнату медитаций, с горящей в сердце надеждой хотя бы на сегодня вернуть себе возможность побыть человеком. Может быть это было в последний раз. Ведь с каждой попыткой становилось все труднее избавляться от своей непрошенной силы, которая буквально переполняла его существо подобно пламени молнией, ведь связь с тысячами измерений и Титаном ослабла, но никуда не делась. Стивен по-прежнему чувствовал ее.  
"Как я жалею о том, что когда-то мечтал о чем-то подобном," - подумал он, закрывая тяжелые двери и даже не прикасаясь к ним, - "Я многое бы отдал за счастье просто быть человеком, да только больше не могу".

Глава 9.  
Тайный план Тони.

Как быстро все приятное заканчивается.  
На следующее утро Стивен ушел в Санктум Санкторум через портал. Появились какие-то магические проблемы, которые надо было решать.  
А Тони спустился к себе в мастерскую и открыл давно заброшенный проект.  
Он помнил наизусть ту формулу с ошибкой, которую когда-то доверил одаренной девушке Майе Хансен, и которой нечестно воспользовался Олдридж Киллиан.  
Тони внес в формулу поправки и решил испытать результат сначала на растениях, как это делала Майя, а потом уже на себе. Что-то снова не сходилось, подопытные растения погибли.  
Тони списал ошибку на недосып, и вспоминая события прошлой ночи улыбнулся. Стивен был в его мыслях, и когда он думал о нем, на сердце разливалось тепло, и оно начинало биться быстрее.  
Тони решил, что доделает все потом и все же решил не пить кофе, а прилечь отдохнуть на те несколько часов, которые он не доспал.  
Стивен тоже вышел от Тони не выспавшимся. Тони почти всю ночь не выпускал его из объятий, и они перепробовали много импровизированных поз, лаская друг друга через одежду.  
В конце концов, Тони ушел в душ и там представляя Стивена, довел себя до разрядки. Но этого было так мало. Тони хотел его, но было нельзя. Новая мутация Стивена сделала его еще прекраснее, но она же лишила его возможности к кому-то прикасаться. Тони не хотелось, чтобы Стивен истощал себя, пытаясь избавиться от магии, ради этой возможности лишь прикасаться друг к другу. К тому же сила мага могла понадобиться в любой момент, и Тони не хотелось, чтобы Стивен оказался уязвимым, потому что его враги только этого и ждали.  
Танос был побежден, а его слуги остались. Черный Орден делил власть между своими представителями. Нужно было придумать, что делать с Камнями Бесконечности, чтобы защитить их от недостойных ими владеть.  
С этими мыслями Тони вернулся в постель, Стивен уже спал на боку, подтянув к животу свои длинные ноги.  
Тони улыбнулся снова, вспоминая эту картину, то как укрыл его одеялом и лег рядом.  
Стивен ушел совсем недавно, а Тони уже соскучился.  
\- Пятница, разбуди меня через пару часов, - попросил Тони ИИ и прилег на диван.

***

Весь оставшийся день Тони просидел в мастерской, занимаясь усовершенствованием брони Mark L и думая над тем, как улучшить формулу Экстремиса, чтобы не взорваться подобно первым испытуемым Киллиана.  
\- Я ведь помнил, где здесь ошибка, - произнес он с досадой.  
\- Может доктор Беннер помнит? - спросила Пятница, вмешиваясь в поток его размышлений.  
\- Точно, я ведь тогда ее обсуждал вместе с ним. Но не факт. Это было давно.  
\- Попробуйте его спросить.  
\- Да. Конечно. Я так и сделаю. Эта формула очень мне нужна.  
\- Может я могу вам помочь? - спросила Пятница.  
\- Да, создай любые возможные комбинации с теми веществами, которые я помню и выбери наиболее удачные комбинации, а я пока напишу Брюсу.  
Тони весь день просидел рядом с мониторами, постоянно что-то переделывая, и не заметил, как наступил вечер. Он даже никуда не выходил, а довольствовался заказанной пиццей и кофе.  
Тони поднялся с любимого крутящегося стула и потянулся.  
Как раз в этот момент за прозрачным стеклом мастерской открылся портал, и из него появился Стивен.  
Тони заметил, что на нем другая одежда - темно синяя водолазка и узкие брюки в тон.  
Он улыбнулся Тони, и тот подошел к двери, чтобы открыть, хотя мог просто дать команду Пятнице.  
\- Привет, - произнес Стивен.  
Он снял перчатки и прислонил руки к стеклу и Тони приложил свои туда, где были руки Стивена, затем приложив палец к прозрачной сенсорной панели, открыл дверь.  
\- Наконец-то ты пришел. Я скучал по тебе, Стивен. Пятница, в следующий раз пускай Стивена без пароля. Я даю ему постоянный допуск во все помещения.  
\- Хорошо, сэр, - отозвалась Пятница, - Просто Мистер Стрэндж здесь впервые и вы меня не предупреждали.  
Стивен зашел в мастерскую.  
Тони заметил, что Стивену идет его новая одежда.  
\- Располагайся. Я сейчас закончу здесь и поднимемся наверх.  
\- Чем ты занимался весь день? - спросил Стивен с любопытством оглядывая помещение.  
\- Делал апгрейд Marka L.  
\- Твоей последней брони, которая была на Титане?  
\- Да, ее. Кстати ты отлично выглядишь. Тебе идет нормальная одежда.  
\- Это временно.  
\- Да. Я понимаю. Ты не можешь изменить волшебному стилю.  
\- Дело не в этом. Одежда Камар-Таджа содержит в себе защитную магию. Поэтому мы ее носим. Это не просто маскарад как у косплейщиков на улице, а скорее необходимость. К тому же, она красивая.  
\- Наверное. У Мстителей тоже свои костюмы, и каждый уникален.  
\- Ты ведь сам их создавал?  
\- Да. Я создал их проекты.  
Стивен подошел к голографическим мониторам с проекциями формул, зависшим над рабочим столом. Тони вспомнил, что не закрыл файлы по Экстремису, хотя было уже поздно и Стивен все увидел.  
\- Тони, я же просил тебя этого не делать, - в голосе Стивена сквозило разочарование.  
\- Да. Я знаю. Просто любопытство победило. Я решил доделать формулу. Вдруг это пригодится в будущем.  
\- Тони, нет. Я прошу тебя не делать этого.  
\- А если я буду умирать, ты тоже не согласишься?  
\- Я позабочусь, чтобы этого не случилось.  
\- Не все можно предугадать, и ты не всегда будешь рядом.  
\- Я не хочу рисковать тобой. Я изучил файлы Щита, и теперь точно знаю, что произошло тогда.  
\- Да. Эти опыты были по большей части неудачные, и испытуемым требовалось постоянно его принимать. Теперь я вижу, где здесь ошибки. Я посоветовался с Брюсом по переписке. Он дал несколько рекомендаций по улучшению.  
\- Ты ведь не отступишься?  
\- Стивен, пожалуйста не думай, что я это делаю только ради тебя. Хотя и это тоже. Я просто хочу...Что если у меня получится создать средство, которое вылечит все болезни, исправит все несовершенства, создаст нового человека?  
\- А если оно попадет не в те руки?  
\- Я позабочусь о том, чтобы не попало. Никто не сможет меня использовать, ты ведь меня знаешь.  
\- Знаю, поэтому я тебе верю. Но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты экспериментировал на себе.  
\- Я и не буду. У меня пока в опытах задействованы растения. Окончательный вариант в принципе хорош, но я работаю над улучшением.  
\- И во что ты превратишься, если применишь его на себе?  
\- Я стану сильнее, быстрее, это так же повлияет на разум. Экстремис поможет видеть мне свой интерфейс как бы изнутри и силой мысли управлять наноброней.  
\- И что это дает?  
\- Каждому свое. Мозг каждого человека уникален. А Экстремис обладает способностью самообучаться. Так что, кто знает, что конкретно это будет. Возможно я смогу сделать броню частью своего тела или вообще обходиться без нее.  
\- Это звучит конечно здорово. Но я бы так не переживал, если бы это был кто- то другой, а не ты. При возвращении с Титана мне пришлось пережить такое, что я бы не пожелал никому. Это было болезненно, очень.  
\- Знаю, Стивен, я видел. Это самое мое худшее воспоминание.  
\- Вдруг ты тоже это испытаешь, как те подопытные?  
\- Я не знаю, как это будет с новой версией сыворотки. Но даже если и так, я готов пойти на риск.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому, что в броне я просто человек. И меня можно победить. Технологии развиваются. Вдруг кто-то создаст что-то более мощное, вдруг уже создал? Ты сам это видел. Я чуть не погиб на Титане, сразившись с Таносом, причем от своего же оружия, потому что не смог предусмотреть подобного исхода.  
\- Ты не можешь нести ответственность за все.  
\- А приходится. Выбора просто нет. А если бы и был, я бы все равно не бросил делать то, что я могу сделать для этого мира.  
\- Этим мы похожи, - вздохнул Стивен, а на его лице и во взгляде отразилась печаль, - Я не хочу терять тебя.  
\- Не потеряешь.  
Тони быстро закрыл все открытые окна и голографический проектор, на котором все еще висело светящееся изображение мозга.  
\- Идем наверх.  
Они пошли к выходу и Тони вызвал лифт. Они держались за руки во время подъема, Стивен снова одел перчатки, боясь повредить Тони. Тони заметил, что Стивену идет синий.  
Дверь лифта открылась прямо в апартаменты Тони.  
\- Расскажи, как прошел твой день, - спросил Тони, когда они вышли в зал.  
\- На Санктум напали демоны из Измерения Снов. Один из артефактов -волшебное зеркало - пробудился и открыл им проход, - начал рассказывать Стивен, - Они были материальны - это были не просто фантомы, и они многое разрушили. Пришлось устранять последствия магией.  
\- Ты снова использовал Камень Времени?  
\- Мне пришлось. Санктум слишком важен. Его надо сохранить любой ценой.  
\- Ты говорил, что это тебе вредит.  
\- Не совсем так. Это была мелочь. Вот если бы это был целый город, то да, у меня были бы последствия.  
\- Ясно. А зачем хранить такие штуковины в Святилище?  
\- Маги приглядывают за ними, чтобы они не причинили вреда людям. Многие из них опасно уничтожать. Лучше их просто не трогать.  
\- Там есть что-то серьезное?  
\- Да, конечно есть. Но никто не проникнет в Санктум, он надежно защищен.  
\- Ты мог позвать меня, я бы помог.  
\- Нет Тони, ты нужен здесь. С ними ты бы не справился. Они могут менять форму.  
\- Как это?  
\- Становиться то плотными, то снова призраками.  
\- Как Вижн? Он может изменять плотность.  
\- Примерно так. А еще ты бы не смог их увидеть, а они тебя - да.  
\- Какая жуть.  
\- И не говори. Я тоже раньше не верил. Не сразу привык к подобному.  
\- Мне бы хотелось, чтобы у нас были общие миссии, - сказал Тони, подойдя к Стивену, который встал у окна, любуясь их вторым совместным закатом, - Если мы будем работать отдельно, то сможем отдалиться друг от друга, а я этого не хочу.  
\- Этого не будет. Я ведь люблю тебя.  
Стивен посмотрел на Тони и взял его за руку, бережно погладив ладонь.  
Тони почувствовал легкое приятное покалывание сквозь тонкую ткань.  
\- Ты обещал мне зачаровать одежду, - произнес Тони, все еще испытывая волнение от прикосновений Стивена, как будто почти всю прошлую ночь они не делали ничего подобного.  
Стивен взял руку Тони и поднес ее к губам, поцеловав центр ладони.  
\- Что нам делать с поцелуями? - спросил Тони Стивена.  
\- Я весь день сражался с монстрами, потом воспользовался Камнем Времени и зарядил несколько амулетов.  
\- И к чему ты ведешь?  
\- Думаю сегодня мы можем касаться друг друга, - сказал Стивен, отбрасывая перчатки в сторону, - Но скажи, если будет неприятно. Возможно остаточная магия будет покалывать твою кожу.  
\- Это не важно. Я так по этому скучал. Почему ты сразу мне не сказал?  
\- Не стоит торопиться, я не был уверен. Сначала удостоверься, что все в порядке. Коснись меня рукой.  
\- Ладно.  
Тони осторожно коснулся щеки Стивена.  
\- Что ты чувствуешь? - тихо спросил Стивен, чувствуя волнение и мучительную нежность от прикосновения Тони, прикрывая глаза и подаваясь в его объятия.  
\- Мм, ничего, хотя нет, есть какое-то небольшое покалывание.  
\- У нас не так много времени. Но если станет больно касаться меня, то просто меня оттолкни. Я не шучу.  
\- Ясно.  
Тони продолжил гладить лицо Стивена, ласково проводя подушечками пальцев, и волшебник поймал руку Тони в свою, испещренную шрамами, и поцеловал подушечки пальцев и ладонь, на этот раз без перчаток.  
Затем притянул Тони к себе, забираясь руками под рубашку, обнимая и страстно целуя.  
Тони так долго ждал этого момента, что отвечал Стивену не менее пылко.  
По спине бежали мелкие разряды, но Тони не обращал на них внимания, это было даже приятно, хотя и непривычно поначалу.  
Тони потянул Стивена в сторону кровати, по пути помогая им обоим освободиться от одежды.  
\- Значит это не навсегда, - радостно говорил Тони, покрывая губы Стивена жаркими поцелуями и толкая того на светлую широкую кровать.  
С одеждой было покончено и они оба любовались друг другом, не в силах оторваться.  
\- Это наш первый раз, если не считать вчерашнего. Что бы ты хотел чтобы я сделал? - спросил Тони.  
\- То, что мы не могли сделать не прикасаясь. Я хочу чувствовать твои руки, твои губы, хочу тебя.  
\- Хорошо.  
Тони поцеловал Стивена в шею, обнимая его и прижимаясь к нему всем телом, наконец прикасаясь по-настоящему, а не через одежду.  
Прикасаться к обнаженной коже Стивена было приятно.  
Тони не спеша исследовал ее губами и руками, нежно прикасаясь всем телом и заключая в объятия, только затем, чтобы касаться снова, будто стараясь впитать в себя эти ощущения, пытаясь их запомнить, ведь этого могло больше не повториться.  
Он целовал Стивена, будто в последний раз, будто в последний раз проводил нежно пальцами по красивым капризным губам, раскрасневшимся от поцелуев, опускаясь ниже, чтобы поцеловать точеные скулы и изящную шею, опуститься к ключицам и груди, выцеловывать дорожку поцелуев к животу, и почувствовав дрожь и сбившееся дыхание Стивена, спуститься ниже и поцеловать внутреннюю сторону бедер.  
\- Тони, - Стивен тихо выдохнул его имя, смешавшееся со стонами нежности, - Пожалуйста, я хочу тебя.  
\- Сейчас любимый.  
Тони приподнялся над ним и залюбовался тем, какой Стивен красивый с разметавшимися по подушке кудрями, приоткрытыми губами, часто дышащий и почти дрожащий в его руках от волнения.  
Тони притянул его к себе и обнял за талию, еще раз глубоко целуя и прижимаясь бедрами между его разведенных коленей.  
\- Не волнуйся. Я обещаю быть нежным, - сказал Тони, ласково огладив бедро Стивена.  
\- Тони, я не волнуюсь. Просто, я так давно этого хотел, чтобы мы были вместе, и могли бы касаться друг друга.  
\- Хорошо. Просто возможно, ты не привык к подобному.  
\- Нет, все в порядке, продолжай, я уверен.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Да.  
Тони не стал больше испытывать ожидание Стивена и скользнул рукой между его бедер, помогая ему привыкнуть.  
Тони был очень нежен со Стивеном. Тот почти не заметил как Тони вынул из него пальцы и склонился между его ног, аккуратно толкаясь внутрь, придерживая Стивена за бедра.  
Тони двигался сначала более медленно, затем Стивен, обхватив его за талию, показал, что все в порядке, и Тони снова припал к его губам, целуя и лаская языком, двигаясь более смело.  
Их обоих наполнило тепло и нежность друг к другу, будто они перестали быть отдельными людьми, будто сливались не только их тела, но и нечто большее, что было возможно только между половинками.  
Стивен тихо стонал и выгибался, когда Тони двигался внутри него, он почувствовал, как их энергетический кокон замкнулся друг на друга и их охватило слабое свечение.  
Тони на секунду замер.  
\- Мне остановится? Оно возвращается? - спросил он, имея в виду трансформацию Стивена.  
\- Нет, все хорошо.  
Тони снова его поцеловал, едва мазнув уголок губ влажными от поцелуев губами.  
\- Стивен, я...  
\- Да, Тони.  
Тони прекратил себя сдерживать и глухо застонал, потянув бедра Стивена на себя и проникая глубже, чувствуя сладкое наслаждение и сладкую боль, разделяя эти чувства с любимым, и отдавая себя ему.  
Ему хотелось отдать Стивену всю ту нежность и страсть, что он берег с самого Титана.  
Это закончилось так быстро и ярко, как приливная волна, охватившая обоих, бьющаяся внутри и прекрасная.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - Тони обнял Стивена так крепко, будто не желая отпускать никогда.  
Стивен обнял в ответ, нежно улыбаясь и касаясь щеки Тони, ласково оглаживая, - И я люблю тебя.  
Тони перехватил ладонь Стивена и поцеловал, как любил это делать.  
В эту ночь у них еще осталось время, но оба были так обессилены, что после короткого душа, сразу уснули.  
На утро Тони проснулся в опасной близости от кожи Ниффина, в полутьме, так как освещение было минимальным, она слабо светилась неоново- голубым цветом. Все снова стало, как было.  
Тони так хотелось поцеловать Стивена после того, как он проснется.  
Стивен еще спал, и во сне его лицо было еще красивее. Он казался таким спокойным и мудрым, более чем обычно. Тони залюбовался.  
На Стивене была накинута простыня, которую он зачаровал от прикосновений. Сейчас она почти спала, обнажая привлекательные бедра Стивена.  
\- И почему ты так красив, как какое-то божество, что я готов обжечься, лишь бы только дотронуться до тебя, - подумал Тони, ощущая нежность и подступающее сладкое возбуждение.  
Он накинул простыню на Стивена, и уже не опасаясь, придвинулся ближе зарываясь в его объятия.  
\- Доброе утро, любимый.  
Стивен открыл глаза и через секунду попробовал отстраниться.  
\- Осторожно, Тони, я тебя обожгу.  
\- Все в порядке. Ты же вчера зачаровал всю ткань в этой комнате.  
\- Совсем об этом забыл.  
Стивен расслабился в его руках.  
\- И тебе доброе утро. Как ты?  
\- Я только хотел сказать, что люблю тебя.  
\- Мне бы хотелось просыпаться всегда рядом с тобой, - сказал Стивен, - Потому что я тоже не могу без тебя.  
\- Стивен, мне не важно, что у нас проблемы с прикосновениями. Я в любом случае хочу с тобой быть. Это не просто увлечение, которое может пройти.  
Это не так. Что-то произошло, я это чувствую.  
\- Мы с тобой связаны, Тони. Ты моя половинка. То, что произошло вчера, и мы оба это видели. Я просто не знал, возможно ли это, пока это не случилось.  
\- Что это значит?  
\- Я знаю далеко не все, но мы это выясним. Думаю часть моей магии передалась тебе.  
\- Как это?  
\- Это не значит, что ты сможешь делать то, что делаю я. Просто это сделало тебя сильнее.  
\- Не думал, что все будет иметь большие последствия.  
\- У нас вообще нет ничего обычного. Привыкай, Тони. Когда твой парень - маг, жизнь перестает быть обычной.  
\- Это я уже понял. И я рад, что мы вместе. Ты идеально мне подходишь. И я даже близко не испытывал ни к кому ничего подобного.  
\- Я тоже, Тони. Я очень тебя люблю.  
Стивен обнял Тони через зачарованную ткань.  
Тони прижался к нему, ощущая тепло и благодарность.  
Это было тем счастьем, что они оба заслуживали.

***

Глава 10.  
Прикосновение к огню.

А после настали дни и недели, когда в Санктуме ничего не происходило.  
Стивен приходил к Тони, или реже Тони навещал "странный" дом Стивена, но спать приходилось в одежде, далеко отодвинувшись друг от друга.  
Тони расстраивался, но ничего поделать не мог.  
Когда Стивен засыпал, Тони уходил в ванную, чтобы Стивен не увидел его расстроенного лица. Он думал, что ему делать, так дальше продолжаться не могло.  
Часто ночами Тони спускался в мастерскую и дорабатывал формулу Экстремиса.  
Тони не хотел специально применять его на себе, он убедил себя, что Стивен прав, и ему лучше этого не делать, но интерес победил, и Тони в итоге не мог остановиться, у него почти получилось. Осталось совсем немного.  
\- Пятница? - окликнул он, и его голос эхом отразился от стен полупустого помещения, - Не спишь?  
\- Нет, сэр.  
\- Поработаем сегодня?  
\- Как пожелаете, Тони.  
Тони подошел к компьютеру и активировал его.  
\- Загрузи последнюю формулу с моими исправлениями.  
Компьютер сделал, что он просил, выведя объемное изображение на голографический экран.  
Тони потянулся к проекции и покрутив ее, внес еще несколько изменений в разных местах. Формула из голубого засветилась оранжевым.  
\- Пятница?  
\- Этот вариант успешен.  
\- Откуда такая уверенность? Протестируй.  
\- Хорошо, Тони.  
\- Через сколько мне ждать результата?  
\- Через пару часов.  
\- Хорошо. Если окажется успешно, приготовь мне образец сыворотки.  
\- Мистер Стрэндж будет недоволен, - заметила она.  
\- Пятница, - вздохнул Тони, - Я знаю. Но я должен так поступить.  
\- Знаешь, раз все получилось, пойду посплю. Стивен не просыпался?  
\- Нет, за последние несколько часов мистер Стрэндж не просыпался.  
\- Неужели я просидел здесь так долго?  
\- Если бы вы воспользовались моей помощью, то быстрее бы завершили расчеты.  
\- Да, я знаю. Спасибо, Пятница. Я скоро вернусь.  
\- Доброй ночи, Тони.  
Тони поднялся и отправился к лифту. Двери бесшумно раскрылись и он поднялся к себе на самый верх башни.  
Он подошел к кровати, на которой спал Стивен и лег рядом.  
\- Тони, не спится?  
Стивен открыл глаза и сонно посмотрел на него.  
\- Э, да. Немного. Спи. Я буду рядом.  
Тони прикрылся одеялом, пододвинувшись чуть ближе и обнимая Стивена сквозь ткань. Это все, что он мог себе позволить в последнее время.  
Стивен повозился, поудобнее устраиваясь в его руках, и Тони услышал, как его дыхание выровнялось, и Стивен снова уснул. 

***

Это утро казалось обычным. Стивен привычно одел поверх тонкой зачарованной одежды одежду Камар-Таджа.  
Он не успел одеть перчатки, а Тони едва проснувшись полез обниматься перед тем, как Стивен уйдет, раскрыв портал в свой Санктум или Камар-Тадж.  
\- Я так скучаю, - сказал Тони.  
\- Не надо, Тони, пожалуйста. Мне тоже тяжело. Но главное, что мы вместе.  
\- Да, ты прав. Я просто думаю о нашей ночи пару месяцев назад.  
\- Знаю, Тони, я тоже думаю о ней.  
Стивен ласково провел по спине Тони руками и в его взгляде отразилась нежность.  
Тони выглядел отчаянным и сломленным. Он просто хотел, отчаянно жаждал прикоснуться к любимому.  
Стивен не сразу понял, что происходит, и не успел отдернуть руку, которую, сам не понимая, что делает, обхватил Тони, чтобы с шипением сразу отдернуть ладонь прочь.  
На ней тут же расцвел ожог неровной формы в тех местах, где кожа Стивена соприкоснулась с его.  
\- Тони, зачем ты это сделал?  
Стивен быстро натянул перчатки, и подтолкнув Тони на кресло рядом, склонился над его раной.  
\- Ничего, я тебе помогу. Сильно болит?  
\- Стивен, прости. Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
Рука жутко болела и ее жгло, но уже не так сильно, как в момент соприкосновения.  
Странно, что Тони не вскрикнул от боли, когда коснулся раскаленной кожи Ниффина, но в череде бесконечных сражений, он просто привык к ней, выработал иммунитет, которому бы позавидовал любой нормальный человек.  
\- Теперь ты знаешь, каково мне сдерживаться, чтобы ненароком не повредить тебе. Потерпи, сейчас все пройдет.  
Стивен что-то прошептал и проводил над рукой Тони, вокруг вспыхнули странные знаки, и кожа начала медленно затягиваться.  
\- Я удивлен, что тебе так повезло, - произнес Стивен, наблюдая за процессом исцеления, - Только я не понимаю, откуда у тебя такая невосприимчивость.  
\- Что?  
\- Ожог должен был быть сильнее. Возможно, причина в нашей связи.  
\- А что, я мог вообще без руки остаться?  
\- Мог бы, если бы касался чуть дольше. По крайней мере, такое происходит с моими врагами.  
\- Тебя, наверное, теперь боятся?  
\- Ну да, просто ужасно, гораздо сильнее, чем раньше. Но это не радует меня. Потому что я не могу касаться тебя.  
\- Это не важно, - Тони с чувством посмотрел ему в глаза, - Я все равно тебя люблю.  
Стивен сжал его уже исцеленную руку своими, затянутыми в перчатки, и испещренными шрамами под ними.  
\- Я не жалею, - сказал Тони, - Ты лучшее, что со мной случалось. Я хотел сказать, что если бы я был бабочкой, а ты солнцем, то я непременно бы полетел на твой свет, лишь бы только коснуться.  
Тони нежно сжал его руки в ответ, - Если это все, что у меня будет, я буду касаться тебя хоть так.  
\- Нет, Тони, - предостерегающе произнес Стивен, - Нет.  
\- Я так хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал меня.  
Стивен склонился над Тони, который откинулся в кресле назад, и навис над ним поставив колено между его ног, их дыхание соприкасалось, а губы Тони были приоткрыты и он закусил их. В последнее время он часто это делал.  
\- Пожалуйста, Стивен, - Тони прикрыл глаза, - Я так этого хочу, я так устал представлять это.  
\- Я знаю.  
Стивен провел по его губам пальцами, скользнув внутрь его рта.  
\- Большего я тебе дать не могу, прости.  
Другой рукой он обхватил Тони между ног, и тот застонал, обхватив его пальцы.  
\- Не думай, что я хочу этого меньше.  
Стивен убрал руки и погладил Тони по щеке.  
Тот разочарованно вздохнул.  
\- Мне надо идти, Тони.  
\- Хорошо, - Тони поцеловал его пальцы, перехватив руку Стивена, - Иди. Я буду ждать тебя здесь вечером.  
\- Я постараюсь прийти.  
Стивен сделал несколько шагов назад и наколдовал портал, не пользуясь двойным кольцом.  
\- Это впечатляет, - прокомментировал его действия Тони.  
\- Было с кого брать пример, - пошутил в ответ Стивен и улыбнулся.  
Сквозь окно портала открылся вид на тренировочную площадку Камар-Таджа.  
\- Мне надо сегодня вести уроки, - с сожалением произнес Стивен, - Но я бы лучше остался здесь с тобой.  
\- Так останься.  
\- Не могу, извини, я обещал.  
\- А волшебники всегда выполняют обещания.  
\- Верно, Тони, - хоть Стивен и улыбался, его взгляд стал серьезным, - Всегда. Хорошего тебе дня.  
\- И тебе.  
И Стивен шагнул в портал. Он и так слишком долго его держал, разговаривая с Тони.

***

Глава 11.  
Призраки из прошлого.

Все было хуже, чем Тони представлял.  
Оставшиеся дети Таноса теперь стали искать информацию об исчезнувшем военачальнике, и проникли на базу Щ.И.Т.А.  
Это случилось ночью.  
Пятница сообщила о несанкционированном проникновении, и Тони сразу отправился туда, одев броню и вызвав подмогу. Стивен так и не появился.  
То, что он увидел, повергло его в шок.  
Это была Проксима Миднайт и Эбони Мо - живые, будто восставшие из могилы призраки.  
"Но как такое возможно?" - удивился про себя Тони. Он не знал, как правильно реагировать на подобное воскрешение, но им овладело чувство, будто он измазался в чем-то гадком, и его желудок провалился куда-то вниз, а по спине прошелся холодок. Он был совсем один на базе, по крайней мере, ему так казалось.  
\- Как вы сюда попали? - спросил он, опускаясь на свободную площадку.  
\- Не вы одни можете играть со временем. Танос знал, что так будет. Мы только не можем понять, где он сам, - сказала Проксима, подходя к нему.  
Желудок Тони скрутило, он почувствовал, будто видит призрак.  
\- Пятница, где Стрэндж и остальные? - проговорил он, пятясь назад.  
\- Чародей тебе не поможет, он сейчас слишком занят, - проговорил Эбони Мо, шипя и растягивая слова, - Так может ты знаешь, где наш хозяин? Ответь нам, смертный.  
\- Ты же вроде сдох, паук тебя убил, - сказал Тони, активируя перчатку, - Не подходи.  
\- Мы убьем тебя медленно, но сначала ты скажешь нам все, что знаешь.  
Проксима сделала шаг вперед и Тони выстрелил. Она быстрым движением блокировала его импульс.  
Тони увернулся от удара копьем.  
Эбони Мо надоело наблюдать, как они обмениваются взаимными выпадами, не в силах поразить друг друга, и он взмахнув руками, притянул металл его костюма, пригвождая к стене.  
\- Осторожно, здесь много взрывчатки, - пропел Эбони Мо ему на ухо, - Ты же не хочешь, чтобы ваш Щ.И.Т. взлетел на воздух?  
\- Я то уйти успею, - сказал Тони.  
\- Ты такой несговорчивый, - сказала Проксима, - Но подожди. У меня для тебя сюрприз.  
\- И какой же?  
\- Видишь ту комнату?  
Тони посмотрел за прозрачное стекло в дальнем конце помещения. Там на полу сидел человек, обхватив голову руками.  
\- Брюс? - спросил Тони, не сразу его узнав.  
\- Он такой лапочка, когда не может превратиться, но мы то уже все знаем о его слабости. Похитить его было проще простого. Он даже не сопротивлялся.  
Видишь у меня в руках эту кнопку? Боюсь, он сильно пострадает, если ты нам не расскажешь.  
\- Какие же вы идиоты. Вы его плохо знаете. А я вам ничего не скажу.  
\- Еще посмотрим.  
Тони выпустил вспышки в уродливое лицо Эбони Мо, но тот блокировал их энергощитом. Он был слишком быстрым.  
Схватив броню Тони телекинезом, он начал бить того об стены и обо все встречающиеся поверхности.  
Тони чувствовал, что если так пойдет дальше, его броня будет повреждена, внутренние части костюма блокировали силу ударов, но они становились все сильнее.  
Эбони Мо забрасывал его все дальше.  
\- Ты сдашься, Старк. Я тогда почти расколол Стрэнджа иглами.  
\- Не льсти себе, - сказал Тони, ударяясь об очередное препятствие, - И как такому скелету как ты, удается быть таким сильным?  
\- Я считаю до трех и взрываю.  
Проксима потеряла терпение.  
Эбони Мо прекратил его бить и подошел ближе к Тони, который пытался подняться с пола. Кажется у него была сломана нога и рука, но он почти не чувствовал боли, потому что в броне была функция медпомощи.  
\- Взрывайте. Он и не такое пережил, - сказал Тони.  
Она явно не ожидала услышать такой ответ.  
\- Я бы не стал этого делать. Это пробудит зверя.  
Посреди зала открылся портал и из него вышел Доктор Стрэндж. С ним была какая-то женщина.  
"Кто она?"- подумал Тони, рассматривая ее.  
\- Старейшина? - на лице Проксимы отразился страх.  
\- Да это я. По какому праву вы здесь?  
\- Они хотели узнать, где Танос и Камни Бесконечности, - сказал Тони.  
\- И вы нам их отдадите, - Эбони Мо высокомерно смотрел на Древнюю и Стивена, - А иначе мы разрушим все, что вы любите.  
\- Да неужели? - спросил Стивен, воспользовавшись замешательством Проксимы, и втягивая в маленький портал устройство для взрыва, которое он вырвал из ее ладони.  
\- Черт! - выругалась она.  
\- Я говорил, это плохая идея.  
\- Не думала, что вы так используете свой второй шанс, - произнесла с грустью Древняя.  
\- Пятница, каковы повреждения? - спросил Тони так тихо, чтобы Стивен не слышал.  
\- У вас перелом руки и ноги, так же сломано пять ребер и значительные синяки по всему телу.  
\- Оу, ясно. Я так и думал.  
Тони поднялся, используя костюм, только он сейчас позволял ему ходить.  
\- Тони, помоги Брюсу, - попросил его Стивен. Мы тут сами.  
\- Хорошо.  
Тони пошел в сторону застекленной комнаты. Она была заперта и он открыл ее, выстрелив по замку из репульсора.  
Он увидел, как Стивен и Древняя начали сражаться с Эбони Мо и Проксимой. Это были весьма опасные противники.  
\- Брюс, ты как? - спросил Тони, подходя к нему. Он снял доспех, чтобы видеть лицо друга.  
\- Все в порядке, - откликнулся тот.  
Тони подал ему руку и помог подняться.  
\- Они тебя били? - Тони почувствовал ярость, увидев кровь в волосах и на щеках Брюса.  
\- Идем, Брюс. Все хорошо.  
Они вышли из камеры и увидели, как сражение заканчивается в пользу магов. Каким- то образом Древней удалось связать Эбони Мо Багровыми Связками Ситторака.  
Стивен выбил копье из рук Проксимы простым заклинанием. Она была хорошим бойцом, но магией не владела и поэтому через несколько мгновений связали и ее.  
\- Что будем с ними делать? - спросил Тони.  
Стивен посмотрел на Древнюю, ожидая совета.  
\- Отправим их назад в прошлое.  
\- Серьезно? - спросил Тони, - Они сломали мне ребра, а вы их жалеете. Кто знает, какую информацию они успели украсть?  
\- Они ничего не вспомнят. Стивен?  
\- Да, конечно, - он открыл амулет Агамотто и раскрутил браслеты, отыскивая точку в прошлом.  
\- Остановись здесь, - сказала Древняя, и Стивен немедленно прекратил обратную перемотку времени.  
Он направил зеленоватый свет из Амулета Времени на связанных врагов и они исчезли.  
\- Куда вы их отправили? - спросил Тони.  
\- В те дни, когда они погибли. Таким существам не место в этом мире, хотя мне каким-то странным образом жаль их.  
\- Да, мне тоже жаль, какие они уроды.  
\- Тони, ты сильно пострадал? - спросил Стивен, с беспокойством на него глядя.  
\- Если бы ты не появился, стал бы похож на блин. А так все нормально, бывало и похуже.  
\- Прости, я не мог прийти раньше. Я помогал Древнему Учителю.  
Стивен посмотрел на Древнюю и она ему кивнула.  
\- Называйте меня Древней, мистер Старк.  
\- Вы учили Стивена, да?  
\- Да. Это было в Камар-Тадже.  
\- Но Стивен говорил, что вы погибли.  
\- Да, так и было. До недавнего времени. У нас скоро будут новые враги, а пока я должна подготовить новых Хранителей Камней Бесконечности. И это важный повод вернуться. Нет ничего важнее.  
\- И кто ими будет? - спросил Тони.  
\- Ну пока я вижу здесь троих из них.  
Тони огляделся по сторонам. Все это время Брюс тихо слушал их разговор не вмешиваясь.  
\- Неужели это правда? - спросил он.  
\- Да, вы тоже. Я рада познакомиться с вами.  
Древняя протянула ему руку и Брюс аккуратно пожал ее.  
\- Я думаю, нам лучше пока уйти. Брюс, как и я пострадал сегодня от их рук.  
\- Тони, все хорошо. Меня почти не тронули, чего не скажешь о тебе.  
Брюс указал на пол, где натекла приличная лужица крови, из раны на ноге Тони.  
Тони опустил взгляд вниз и его замутило.  
\- Ты прав. Идем.  
\- Я, пожалуй, вернусь обратно. Стивен, пришли Хранителей в Камар-Тадж. Я буду вас ждать.  
Древняя открыла портал и исчезла, попрощавшись с ними.  
\- Тони, я помогу вам добраться, - сказал Стивен, открывая портал в медицинский отсек.  
Тони и Брюс шагнули внутрь и Стивен последовал за ними, закрывая его за собой.  
Оказавшись в больничном помещении в башне Мстителей, Тони нажал на реактор и костюм собрался к центру.  
Брюс помог ему опуститься на сиденье.  
\- Брюс, ты не мог бы помочь Тони с его переломами? - взгляд Стивена был наполнен состраданием.  
\- Да, конечно. Я ведь тоже доктор.  
Брюс выглядел испуганным после того, что с ним произошло, но он был в порядке.  
В отличие от своей второй личности в образе Халка, сам Брюс такой смелостью не обладал.  
\- И все же, почему ты...  
\- Я опасаюсь обжечь его, если буду неосторожен.  
\- Стивен, по моему это уже превращается в манию, - заметил Тони, когда Брюс разрезал его брюки снизу, чтобы осмотреть открытый перелом.  
\- Что превращается? - удивился Брюс.  
\- Ну скажем , с Титана кожа Стивена стала раскаленной, как поверхность солнца.  
\- Я не знал. Вы ведь не против, если я это изучу?  
\- Конечно нет, ты ведь ему позволишь?  
\- Да, я согласен. К тому же, я уже обещал Тони снять мои показатели, когда я занимаюсь магией, - ответил Стивен.  
\- Я бы был очень рад, - улыбнулся Брюс и в его глазах отразился блеск ученого.  
\- Кстати, я хотел извиниться перед тобой, Брюс, - сказал Тони.  
\- За что?  
\- Я сказал Нат.  
\- О, о том , что я вел себя как девчонка?  
\- Нет, ты же мой лучший друг. Просто я о тебе забочусь. Ну так что, извинения принимаются?  
\- От самого мистера Старка?  
Брюс усмехнулся, сжав его ногу чуть сильнее, чем было нужно.  
Тони поморщился.  
\- Ай-ай. Ну так что?  
\- Хорошо. Так уж и быть, прощу.  
\- Ты ей нравишься, ты знал?  
\- В последний раз, когда Наташа это сказала, она сбросила меня вниз, и я на два года превратился в Халка, и жил на другой планете. Потом встретил Тора и снова вернулся.  
\- Знаю. Я скучал по тебе. Кстати, Стивен, ты не мог бы пока отвлечь Наташу, пока Брюс меня латает? Ты ведь не беспокоишься так сильно, потому что правда уже все в порядке. Я в порядке.  
Конечно, это был повод отвлечь мага. Тони надо было поговорить с Брюсом наедине.  
\- Ладно. Ты уверен?  
\- Да, иди.  
Стивен вышел за дверь, где ждала пришедшая Наташа.  
А Брюс уже догадался, что Тони сделал так специально.  
\- Чего ты хотел? - спросил он, потирая стекла очков и глядя на Тони. Брюсу самому нужна была помощь, но он игнорировал свои ссадины, занимаясь только Тони.  
\- Я хотел поговорить с тобой, да возможности не предоставлялось.  
\- О чем?  
\- Об экстремисе. Я его доработал.  
\- И?  
\- Можешь не накладывать гипс, просто сделай повязку, ок?  
\- Тони, ты в своем уме? Хочешь его испытать на себе?  
\- Да, хочу. Ты видишь, что они сделали? Я буду восстанавливаться несколько месяцев. Причем это не первые мои переломы, не считая десятков предыдущих. А экстремис мог бы дать мне новое тело.  
\- И ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе?  
\- Мне нужен ассистент, который будет следить за моим состоянием. Тебе я доверяю. Я бы не просил тебя об этом, если бы мог сделать все сам.  
\- Альтрон был не лучшей нашей идеей.  
\- Не думай об Альтроне, на этот раз все будет по-другому, я тебе обещаю.  
\- Тони, я понимаю это твое желание, но обратного пути не будет, не с новой формулой. Это что-то совершенно превосходящее все, что мы видели. Оно сделает тебя другим.  
\- Этого я и хочу. Мне и не нужен обратный путь. Я лишь прошу помочь мне, только и всего. Ты ведь знаешь об этом моем устремлении.  
Брюс аккуратно бинтовал ногу Тони, перед этим вколов обезболивающее и поставив кость на место. Его радовало, что перелом оказался ровный.  
\- Ты простишь слишком многого. Я не могу это сделать.  
Брюс опустил его ногу и мягкая повязка начала твердеть после того, как Брюс сбрызнул ее специальной смесью. Это была их новая с Тони разработка, одна из многих, как к примеру - голографическое сканирование, когда внешний вид внутренних органов проецировался в объемное изображение.  
\- Знаю, Брюс. Но больше просить мне некого. Из друзей у меня есть только ты. И только ты меня понимаешь, как никто другой.  
\- А Стивен? Он знает? Ты мог бы попросить его.  
\- Нет. Я не могу. Он будет против. Мы с ним об этом уже говорили и он ни в какую не соглашается.  
\- Спроси Пятницу, какой у меня прогноз, если это случится еще хоть раз?  
\- Мир во всем мире - это ведь не единственная причина? - Брюс задал вопрос, который берег напоследок.  
\- Если бы все было так просто, - вздохнул Тони, - Я тебе скажу все же. Ты ведь уже догадываешься, что я люблю его?  
\- И как далеко все зашло?  
\- Мы вместе с тех пор, как он вернулся, - раскрыл все карты Тони, - Только его кожа почти всегда горячая. И однажды я обжегся об него.  
\- И из-за этого ты хочешь рискнуть?  
\- Не только из-за этого. Но, да, это одна из причин. Хотя и до встречи со Стивеном, я думал об этом. Только не знал, как осуществить.  
\- А теперь, когда ты знаешь, ты просишь меня помочь тебе, принять в этом участие.  
\- Да, Брюс. Ты моя надежда. Ты всегда был лучшим. Я уверен, ты меня не подведешь, не бросишь, когда я в тебе так нуждаюсь.  
\- Ладно, я согласен, - сдался наконец Брюс, - Все равно ты не отстанешь с этой своей идеей.  
\- Согласен? - Тони удивился, что Брюс так легко согласился и спросил, - Какой из моих выводов тебя убедил?  
\- Ты мой друг. И я сделаю все ради тебя.  
\- Спасибо, Брюс. Надо будет придумать, как выкроить нам три дня, пока идет процесс преобразования.  
\- Тони, ты точно все проверил? Я за тебя очень волнуюсь.  
\- Да, проверил. Не сомневайся, все должно получиться.  
\- Хорошо, я тебе верю. А теперь позволь мне наложить фиксирующую повязку на ребра.  
Через некоторое время все было готово, и Брюс вышел в коридор к Наташе, которая сразу обняла его и увела в другую лабораторию, чтобы наконец обработать его ссадины и ушибы.  
Стивен зашел обратно, подозрительно рассматривая работу Брюса.  
\- Он не наложил гипс?  
\- Я попросил его этого не делать.  
\- Почему?  
\- Мы обошлись специальной застывающей повязкой, это одна из наших инновационных разработок.  
\- Не знал, что вы занимаетесь подобным.  
\- Да, это скорее заслуга Брюса. Он очень умный.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил Стивен, подойдя ближе и разглядывая Тони со всех сторон.  
Белая рубашка того была расстегнута, а на груди вокруг реактора затянута тугая повязка из неизвестного Стивену материала, который на ощупь оказался твердым. Повязки из такого же материала оказались на правой руке и ноге, а на коже виднелись значительные синяки повсюду.  
\- Это выглядит ужасно. Извини, я не мог сразу прийти, как получил оповещение.  
\- Мне уже лучше, правда. Не переживай. Брюс накачал меня обезболивающими. Не думал, что этот уродец оживет и отделает меня.  
\- Я сожалею, мы недооценили своих врагов. Они опасней, чем мы думали.  
\- Вдруг они вернутся? - спросил Тони.  
\- Вряд ли. Но даже если вернутся, Таносу они уже не помогут. Но меня беспокоит, что кто-то может снова начать охотиться за Камнями Бесконечности.  
\- Я уверен, с Мстителями они будут защищены надежно.  
\- Да. Особенно когда вы примете свои обязанности Хранителей.  
\- Серьезно? Мстители - Хранители Камней Бесконечности?  
\- Да. Это так.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Я это видел.  
\- В Камне Времени?  
\- Да, с его помощью я иногда просматриваю будущее на предмет возможных угроз.  
\- Наверное очень полезная штука?  
\- Я бы не сказал. Иногда я вижу очень неприятные вещи. Лучше бы этого не видеть никому, но иначе нельзя.  
\- Ты смотрел в наше будущее?  
\- Нет, я не использую Видение в личных целях, кроме того, что я бы мог увидеть, если бы это касалось ключевых событий.  
\- Что ж, может оно и к лучшему. Я просто спросил. Мне любопытно.  
\- Тони, в любопытстве нет ничего плохого. И если тебе что-то интересно, ты можешь спрашивать меня, о чем захочешь.  
\- Хорошо. Стивен, я рад видеть тебя рядом, что все это наконец закончилось.  
\- Я тоже. Мне было больно увидеть, что ты страдаешь.  
\- Мне уже не впервой.  
\- Я знаю, но к этому вообще невозможно привыкнуть. К своей боли я привык, но с твоей болью я не могу смириться. Мне помочь тебе добраться до твоей комнаты? Не хочу, чтобы ты оставался здесь среди этих белых стен.  
\- Да, помоги, если можешь.  
\- Конечно.  
И Стивен открыл портал, помогая Тони подняться с места и перебраться в его комнату наверху, бережно его поддерживая.

***

Глава 12.  
Из кокона в бабочку.

Тони терпеливо выждал несколько дней, запивая свою боль кучей таблеток, которые давал ему Брюс.  
Ему не хотелось, чтобы Стивен что-нибудь заподозрил о его планах.  
Первые дни Стивен вообще не отходил от Тони, пытаясь помочь с исцелением с помощью магии, но переломы поддавались слабо, в отличие от простых порезов или ушибов, они так легко не заживали.  
\- Что ты делал в Камар-Тадже? Ты ведь вернул ее - своего учителя? - спросил Тони Стивена.  
Он лежал у себя в комнате, и все его тело было в фиксирующих повязках, которые заменяли гипс, - Знаешь, в этом высокопрочном нано-волокне совершенно невозможно дышать.  
Тони попытался усмехнуться, но вместо этого поморщился от боли в ребрах.  
\- Да, Тони. Ты и сам все видел. Мне нужна была помощь. Впереди у нас еще много проблем, и думаю, без нее мы не справимся.  
\- Все ведь прошло нормально?  
\- Да. Но ей заново приходится привыкать к нашему миру.  
\- Никогда не видел ничего подобного, чтобы так сражались.  
\- Может быть и с Таносом мы бы справились быстрее, если бы она была с нами.  
\- Прости, что испугал тебя, когда прикоснулся. У тебя было такое лицо, будто я сунул руку в огонь.  
\- Ты не должен извиняться, Тони. Я понимаю, почему ты так сделал.  
Стивен ласково коснулся его щеки. Он снова был в перчатках, впрочем, как и всегда, в последнее время, - Это все не важно, что ты об этом беспокоишься. Ты мог погибнуть, вот что сейчас важно. Не знаю, смог бы ли я жить без тебя.  
Тони прикрыл глаза. Ему было грустно и хорошо одновременно чувствовать прикосновения и заботу Стивена, ведь они так легко могли потерять друг друга.  
Стивен не спешил убирать руку, проводя ею неспешно по чертам Тони, будто пытаясь запомнить и вырисовывая замысловатые узоры по его губам, щекам и скулам, пытаясь таким образом заменить настоящие прикосновения, которых они были лишены.  
\- Стивен, - прошептал Тони, чувствуя как сердце сладко сжалось где-то внутри, - Ты должен знать, я люблю тебя, что бы ни случилось.  
\- И я тебя люблю, Тони.  
Стивен лег рядом и Тони устроился у него на груди, насколько позволяла повязка из высокопрочного материала.  
Он обнял волшебника за талию, и обхватил одной ногой.  
\- А тебе так не больно? - спросил Стивен.  
\- Нет, все нормально. Просто будь рядом, - почти сказал правду Тони. На самом деле у него все болело.  
\- Тони, мне надо кое-что тебе сказать.  
\- Да?  
\- Мне будет нужно в Камар-Тадж на пару дней. Древнему учителю нужна моя помощь. Я должен проследить за ее состоянием.  
\- Хорошо, иди. Брюс сказал, что процесс выздоровления идет нормально. Тебе не о чем волноваться.  
\- Мне правда не хочется, но это очень важно.  
\- А ты можешь хотя бы остаться на эту ночь?  
\- Да, - Стивен погладил его по волосам, - Конечно.  
\- Спасибо.  
Тони наконец получил ту возможность, которую искал. Но не смотря на полную уверенность в успехе, он испытывал волнение. Потому что знал, что в своем теперешнем состоянии, он видит Стивена в последний раз, как и тот видит его таким. Ему предстояло пережить трансформацию, метаморфозу, которая полностью его изменит, из человека превратиться в нечто большее.  
Он чувствовал и радость и сожаление по поводу потери своего слабого человеческого тела, которое было таким хрупким и подверженным повреждениям, но таким живым, будто тонко настроенный инструмент, или чувствительный нерв. Он не знал, сохранит ли он в будущем подобные человеческие черты после своего превращения.  
Тони закрыл глаза и задремал в успокаивающих и надежных объятиях мага, а когда проснулся, его уже не было - Стивен ушел в Камар-Тадж, как сообщила ему Пятница.  
\- Значит у нас есть время. Разбуди Брюса, пусть спустится в лабораторию.  
\- Учитывая, что сказал мистер Стрэндж, у нас имеется двое с половиной суток. Но для трансформации этого может быть недостаточно.  
\- Не важно. Придумай что-нибудь, если Стивен появится раньше. Любую версию с моим отсутствием.  
\- Как пожелание, Тони, - ответила Пятница, - Что-нибудь еще?  
\- Где мой нано-реактор и Mark 50? Сам я спуститься не смогу.  
\- Если пожелание, дрон его доставит.  
\- Да. Будь так добра.  
\- Через полминуты летающий дрон принес контейнер с нано-реактором и костюмом, опустив его на кровать рядом с Тони.  
Тони достал его и потом посмотрел на свои ребра, которые скрывала тугая фиксирующая повязка. Он постучал по ней и раздался глухой звук.  
\- Интересно, как же я его одену? - спросил он.  
\- Попробуйте оставить его сверху, сэр, - посоветовала Пятница, - Сцепление будет более слабым из-за отсутствия контакта с кожей. Я бы посоветовала вам не шевелиться.  
\- У нас есть что-нибудь, чтобы снять эти повязки?  
\- Да. Все необходимое оборудование внизу.  
\- Отлично. Мне надо спуститься в мастерскую.  
Тони аккуратно поместил нанореактор в центр груди, и он примагнитился. Тони пришлось привстать, опираясь на сломанную ногу, которую тут же прошило болью, потому что давно закончилось действие обезболивающих.  
Тони нажал на сенсорную панель, активируя сборку нано-костюма, и когда он полностью на нем собрался, направился к лифту, используя его как экзоскелет. Он был уверен, что не смог бы добраться сейчас самостоятельно даже до двери.  
На самом деле, Тони соврал Стивену насчет своего успешного исцеления. Вряд ли это было возможно теперь без сторонней помощи, и он решил ею воспользоваться, не взирая на последствия.  
Тони спустился в мастерскую, в которой его уже ждал заспанный Брюс.  
\- Тони, зачем ты позвал меня? - спросил он, - Ты плохо себя чувствуешь? Я мог бы подняться наверх.  
\- Нет, Брюс, - Тони прошел к дивану в мастерской, и нажав на сенсорную панель, собрал костюм обратно в центр реактора, и сел заметно поморщившись, - Просто Стивен ушел в Святилище, - продолжил говорить он, - Вот я и подумал про наш план с Экстремисом.  
\- Что, прямо сейчас? А ты уверен, что все сработает как надо?  
\- Абсолютно. Даже не сомневайся. Иначе я не стал бы пытаться это сделать. Ты ведь видел формулу?  
\- Да, видел, и могу только сказать - она безупречна. Ничего совершеннее я не видел. Это будущее, Тони, я с тобой согласен, но…  
\- Ну так что же тебя останавливает? Почему ты все еще сомневаешься?  
\- Потому что ты мой друг. Если бы это был кто-то другой, Тони, я бы уже давно сделал ему инъекцию. Не задумываясь. А с тобой все иначе, ты мне слишком дорог. И если ты думаешь, что только ты можешь решать, то ты не прав, - с жаром ответил Брюс.  
Тони примирительно поднял руки.  
\- Ладно, звучит очень убедительно, что дальше?  
\- И еще одно, - продолжил говорить Брюс, - Дело не только в тебе. Это касается еще одного человека, человека, который тебя любит. Что случится с ним, если ты умрешь? Стивен ведь говорил со мной и он знает, что первым ты обратишься за помощью ко мне. Тебе кажется честным, что ты его обманываешь?  
\- Нет, Брюс, не кажется. Но выбора у меня особо нет.  
\- Ты же видел крошево у меня внутри, я никогда не восстановлюсь полностью, если не воспользуюсь этим шансом. Чудо уже, что я сейчас все еще на ногах. И извини, что тебе тоже пришлось врать ему. Я бы не мог смотреть как он страдает, глядя на меня.  
\- Знаешь ли ты, что это может быть очень болезненно? Мы соединили формулу с процессом терригенезиса. Мне бы не хотелось видеть твои мучения. Я очень переживаю за тебя, ты это знаешь? Ты вообще понимаешь тот риск, на который мы идем?  
Тони криво улыбнулся.  
\- Брюс, неужели ты считаешь, что это не то, к чему мы оба стремились? Я никогда тебя не просил, но теперь я прошу тебя поддержать меня в том единственном, что нам поможет изменить саму суть человека. И я прошу тебя, как своего друга. Ты ведь по прежнему со мной, ты меня не бросишь, когда я в тебе так нуждаюсь?  
\- Никогда, Тони. Хорошо, я буду здесь.  
\- Не волнуйся за меня, ладно.  
\- Я постараюсь, - неуверенно улыбнулся Брюс, но взгляд его выражал поддержку.  
\- И я тебе буду очень благодарен. Но у меня еще одна просьба.  
\- Какая?  
\- Не подпускай Стивена к мастерской до того, пока процесс не завершится.  
\- Я бы рекомендовала протокол "Фальшивая конференция", - посоветовала Пятница, вклиниваясь в их разговор.  
\- Желательно вдалеке отсюда, ты знаешь, что ты очень умная, - похвалил ее Тони, - Итак, трое суток никто не должен знать, чем мы тут занимаемся. А сейчас давай приступим.  
На приготовления и приведение себя в рабочее состояние ушло еще около часа.  
Наконец Тони занял место на специальной кушетке и Брюс по его просьбе снял с Тони все фиксирующие повязки, а нанореактор занял свое законное место.  
\- Ну что ж, я готов. Мне нужно чтобы ты привязал меня, чтобы я случайно не дернулся в процессе, - попросил он Брюса.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Если это произойдет, я могу повредить себе что-нибудь.  
\- Хорошо.  
Брюс закрепил ремни на его руках и лодыжках.  
Тони видел, что тот волновался, и он понимал, что с Брюсом возможно будет непросто. Тони нужен был спокойный профессор, его друг, но из-за избыточного волнения, зверь мог выйти наружу, и тогда бы все могло пойти по самому худшему сценарию.  
\- И еще одно, Брюс. Вколи мне самое сильное обезболивающее, которое найдешь.  
\- Ты уверен, что оно не вступит в реакцию с экстремисом?  
\- Просто сделай это. Я уверен.  
На самом деле Тони нужно было что-то, что его полностью обездвижит.  
Не хотелось беспокоить Брюса понапрасну, и как он позже убедился, он оказался совершенно прав.  
Брюс сделал то, что просил Тони.  
Сразу после инъекции, Тони заметил, как его тело начало постепенно становиться все более вялым.  
\- Брюс, я бы хотел чтобы ты вышел, когда это начнется. Ты ведь будешь волноваться, а мне это не нужно. Но ты можешь наблюдать за мной на расстоянии.  
\- Но я должен быть здесь, с тобой.  
Брюс коснулся его плеча.  
\- Нет. Не надо. Ты можешь прийти чуть позже, но на несколько часов ты должен будешь меня оставить, ладно? Пятница тебя позовет.  
\- Ладно. Но я сразу вернусь, если что-то пойдет не так.  
\- Договорились.  
Брюс достал шприц с раствором доработанного экстремиса и неуверенно остановился рядом с Тони.  
\- Я не смогу.  
\- Ты думаешь, что будешь виноват, если я умру или если что-то пойдет не так, да? Хорошо, я тебе помогу. Должен я приложить руку к своему изобретению?  
Тони обхватил руку Брюса, и направил иглу в сторону сердца.  
\- Почему именно сюда? - в голосе Брюса слышалось волнение.  
Рука Брюса дрожала не слабее, чем ладони Стрэнджа до того, как он стал Ниффином.  
\- Я не могу тебя потерять.  
\- Не потеряешь.  
Тони надавил на его руку и игла вошла в его сердце.  
Экстремис в смеси с Терригеном проник в сердце Тони, обжигая его изнутри.  
Брюс, не веря, что это произошло, выронил шприц и попятился.  
\- Тони, я не...  
\- Брюс, все в порядке, - выдавил Тони, борясь с болью, но она с каждой секундой усиливалась, - Иди. Сейчас же.  
Брюс выбежал из мастерской, помня об опасности своих эмоций. Он предвидел, что возможно последует, судя по предыдущим опытам Киллиана, и Тони ему об этом говорил и показывал видео. Но его случай сильно отличался, да и состав был совершенно другой, более совершенный и соединенный с терригенезисом для избавления от возможных побочных эффектов.  
Когда Брюс покинул помещение, Тони позволил наконец себе выгнуться и закричать, но ремни крепко удерживали его. Боль распространяющаяся из его сердца была слишком сильной. Экстремис, как как яд, выжигал его, распространяясь по венам в каждую частичку тела.  
Он чувствовал, будто его разрывали на куски и били током одновременно. А когда больше не осталось сил кричать, он просто затих и позволил своему телу гореть молча. Обезболивающее наконец подействовало, но не так, как Тони ожидал, оно полностью его обездвижило, но боль не прекращалась ни на секунду, продолжая пылать внутри как костер.  
Он пытался не потерять сознание, хватаясь мысленно за единственный образ, который пробуждал у него желание жить. Он думал о Стивене, представляя все, что между ними было - их знакомство, первые чувства, признания и поцелуи, их редкие ночи, и нежные прикосновения. Он думал о том, как любит Стивена, о своем желании всегда быть рядом с ним.  
С этими мыслями боль утрачивала над ним власть, но оставалась такой же сильной. Просто он мог таким образом ее выдерживать, мог видеть ее со стороны, но не поддаваться ей. Управляя своим разумом, он уже не принадлежал боли, он мог видеть ее со стороны. Пламя могло касаться его сколько угодно, но его настоящие чувства помогали ему держаться, сохраняя островок своего я в пылающем океане боли.  
Тони не знал, сколько прошло времени, час, или день. Казалось, с каждым мгновением, он мог распознать тысячи оттенков боли. Она была алая, как пламя, и Тони видел реки огня, вулканы и молнии, ему казалось, он чувствует огонь повсюду, даже в самом Земном ядре, ему казалось, что он и сам стал огнем. Он был огнем в центре Земли, в Солнце, в далеких звездах. А потом звезды сжались в небольшие точки размером в атом и вошли в его тело подобно маленьким иглам. Его тело светилось изнутри, и он видел, как светятся и движутся его частицы, наполненные огнем и светом.  
Он ощущал боль, но так же и некое чувство экстаза, будто ему открылось что-то неведомое, то, чего он раньше не видел, как слепой, ни разу не видевший света и живущий во тьме.  
"Так вот, что видит Стивен,"- подумал он сквозь хаос его состояния, - "Интересно, я теперь такой же температуры?"  
Он почувствовал что-то на своей коже, будто на ее поверхности начал вырастать панцирь. Он становился все толще и толще. Тони заметил, что этот панцирь покрыл все его тело, но находясь в нем, необходимости в воздухе, он больше не испытывал.  
В тех местах, где кости были сломаны, началось какое-то движение. Медленно все вставало на свои места и восстанавливалось. Тони чувствовал, как внутри него Экстремис отращивает новые органы и ткани, трансформируя и преобразуя все на своем пути.  
Тони понимал, что когда несовершенство сталкивается с совершенством, оно воспринимает его как боль и дисгармонию, как то, от чего надо избавится.  
Может быть, чтобы Экстремис его принял, он должен принять то, что с ним происходит, и не бороться, а слиться с этим пламенем, чтобы оно могло выковать из него нечто новое - более прекрасное и совершенное, новую форму человека и человеческого разума.  
И Тони пытался. С каждой новой вспышкой не бороться, а сливаться с ней. Постепенно пламя стало жечь чуть слабее. Тело Тони начало постепенно привыкать к нему. Это был медленный процесс слияния и адаптации к новому состоянию. И лишь одна воля удерживала Тони от того, чтобы не сдаться. Но тогда бы Экстремис его отторгнул, как было со многими другими.  
"Я не сдамся,"- решил он, - "Я буду бороться до конца, я стану тем, кто достоин быть как это бесконечное пламя."  
И он боролся. Долгие часы.  
Сейчас он напоминал бабочку в коконе. Было неизвестно, какая она будет, и какого цвета ее крылья. Кокон был похож на яйцо с чешуйками, и изнутри светился все ярче с каждой минутой, все приближая момент, когда он расколется на тысячи кусочков, будто стеклянное крошево, летящее по воздуху, и из него выйдет прекрасное существо - внешне не похожее на человека, но сохранившее свою человеческую сущность.  
Тони не знал, сколько еще его тело находилось в огне, и сколько еще это продлится. Сквозь кокон терригена он расслышал шаги. Вернулся Брюс.  
\- Тони, как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил Брюс приблизившись. В его голосе слышалось беспокойство.  
Но Тони не мог ничего ответить. Он знал, что если попытается что-то сказать, или пошевелиться, то не сможет сдержать крика.  
Брюс коснулся кокона пальцами сверху и провел по шершавой чешуйчатой поверхности, которая была холодной снаружи, но раскаленной изнутри.  
\- Если ты меня слышишь, - сказал Брюс, - Знай, что я буду рядом, если понадоблюсь. Попробуй подать знак когда сможешь. Видимо это из-за обезболивающего ты не можешь ничего сказать. Извини, я этого не предусмотрел, я просто надеюсь, что тебе не так больно благодаря этому. Потерпи еще немного.  
\- Сколько мне еще терпеть? - подумал Тони, но Брюс уже отошел в сторону так и не дав ответа на его вопрос.  
Тони снова услышал его удаляющиеся шаги, видимо Брюс снова отправился в другую часть лаборатории, чтобы оттуда наблюдать за показателями сканеров, которые показывали, что Тони жив и процесс проходит успешно.  
Брюсу не хотелось уходить от Тони, но он знал, что должен выполнять свою задачу, и не отвлекаться от наблюдений за показаниями приборов.

***  
Глава 13.  
Экстремис.

Судя по ощущениям, прошло около пары дней. Брюс заходил еще несколько раз.  
К концу вторых суток чувства Тони немного изменились. Боль стала чуть слабее.  
Иногда Тони впадал в состояние, похожее на поверхностный сон, но не позволял себе заснуть полностью. Боль не покидала его даже тогда.  
Усилием воли он заставлял себя бодрствовать. Он знал, что если уснет, то умрет. Оставался примерно один день. Брюс все же сказал ему об этом. Его поддержка была нужна Тони как никогда, а еще он безумно скучал по Стивену. 

***

Брюс покинул мастерскую Тони ненадолго, чтобы выйти за более нормальной едой, чем та, что была внизу. Пятница докладывала ему о малейших изменениях.  
Когда он шел обратно из общей кухни, в коридоре ему встретился Стивен. Брюс не удивился, хотя ждал появления чародея немного позднее.  
\- Стивен, что ты здесь делаешь?  
Стивен выглядел недовольным и уставшим.  
\- Брюс, зачем было мне врать?  
\- Что? О чем ты? - спросил Брюс, делая вид, что не знает в чем дело.  
\- Я просматривал вероятности и случайно увидел Тони в будущем. И я сложил одно с другим. Вам нужно было, чтобы я ушел. Так? И ты не стал накладывать настоящий гипс. Это подозрительно, согласись.  
\- Тони сказал мне, что сам все сделает, если я откажусь участвовать, - сдался Брюс, - Так я хотя бы вижу, что с ним происходит и могу контролировать процесс. Он дорог мне не меньше, чем тебе. Пока что все идет нормально.  
\- Я должен его увидеть.  
\- Ему сейчас видимо очень больно. Я предупреждал его об этом, но он все равно настоял на своем. Ты же знаешь, какой он упрямый.  
\- Да, знаю, - вздохнул Стивен, - Идем к нему.  
И они направились обратно в сторону мастерской.  
\- Почему ты не сказал мне раньше? Я бы мог помочь с болью, и он бы не страдал так сильно.  
\- Он сказал мне никому не говорить, и я пообещал ему. Ты ведь был не согласен.  
\- Да, был. Но он бы все равно меня уговорил в конце концов. Я просто хотел оттянуть этот момент, либо вообще избежать подобного. Чтобы мы могли быть вместе как можно дольше, пока он еще человек. Я был даже готов обратить его в мага. Но он нашел еще один способ.  
\- Он же гений, конечно он его нашел, - не без гордости сказал Брюс, - Ты не можешь винить его за это.  
\- Я и не виню. Просто сейчас мне очень страшно за него.  
\- Знаю. Мне тоже.  
Брюс открыл прозрачную дверь и они вошли в помещение мастерской.  
Стивен издалека увидел кокон, похожий на вытянутый овал.  
\- Что это? - спросил он Брюса, подойдя ближе и касаясь его ладонью.  
\- Это кокон терригенезиса. Мы соединили Экстремис и Терригеном для избавления от побочных эффектов.  
\- Тони? - спросил Стивен, - Как ты? Тебе больно?  
\- Стивен, от не может сейчас говорить. Его функция дыхания отключена, но сердце продолжает биться.  
Стивен поместил руку над сердцем Тони, которое билось быстро и сильно.  
\- Да, я чувствую. Можешь оставить нас? Мне надо сосредоточиться. Я попробую ему помочь.  
\- Хорошо. Если что, я буду рядом, просто позови.  
Стивен кивнул.  
\- Иди.  
Брюс ушел, оставляя их одних. Он испытывал огромное облегчение от того, что Стивен его не винил.  
Стивен сосредоточился, стоя рядом с Тони. Он пытался установить связь с его телом. Наконец, ему это удалось. То, что он почувствовал чуть не сбило его с ног.  
Стивен был шокирован, как вообще можно было выдерживать подобную боль. Он осторожно потянул часть пламени на себя, но оно почему то яростно сопротивлялось, будто сам Тони этого не хотел.  
\- Ладно, попробуем по другому.  
Стивен не стал трогать это бушующее пламя. Он сосредоточился на самих ощущениях боли и мысленно попробовал их охладить, представляя лед и зимнюю прохладу, посылая ее в каждую часть тела Тони, будто одевая на него еще один морозный кокон. Такая магия давалась нелегко, но это подействовало, хоть и не так сильно, как Стивен ожидал.  
Тони чувствовал присутствие Стивена рядом и был благодарен ему за поддержку и помощь, за то, что он не злился. Ему так хотелось сказать, что он здесь, и что он любит Стивена, но он не мог говорить.  
\- Тони, я знаю, что ты меня слышишь. Просто держись. Ты наверное считаешь, что я рассержен на тебя. Но как я вообще могу злиться, когда я могу тебя потерять, - сказал Стивен после того, как уловил отголоски беспокойства Тони, смешанные с болью, которую Стивен пытался погасить своей магией.  
\- Ну что ты, Тони, как я могу винить тебя?  
Стивен провел рукой по шершавой и прохладной поверхности кокона терригенезиса - холодной только снаружи, но раскаленной изнутри. Все тело Тони горело. Стивен рукой чувствовал его пульс, мягко сливая свою энергию с энергией Тони, и перетягивая на себя часть его боли. Сердцебиение Тони начало замедляться, но оставалось почти таким же быстрым. Чувствуя присутствие Стивена, он заставлял себя молчать, ведь наверное если бы попытался что-то ответить ему, то не смог бы сдержать крика. Тони не хотел, чтобы Стивен знал, какие мучения он испытывает ради этой трансформации. Поэтому он старался никак не выдать своей боли. Но Стивен и так это знал. Он знал, и каждое мгновение рядом с Тони чувствовал - оно может стать последним, если сердце Тони не выдержит. Но оно должно было справиться, ведь это был его Тони, и Стивен не утрачивал свою веру, просто находясь рядом и постоянно говоря успокаивающие слова поддержки и любви и касаясь кокона, в который был временно заключен Тони.  
Стивен провел рядом всю ночь. Утром Брюс пришел и перевернул кокон терригенезиса в вертикальное положение. Оставалось совсем немного времени. Скоро превращение должно было завершиться.  
\- Сколько осталось ждать? - спросил Стивен Брюса.  
\- Совсем немного. Судя по его показателям, примерно пара часов.  
\- Он все еще страдает.  
\- Да. Но ему уже не так больно.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы это закончилось. Не хочу больше чувствовать его мучения.  
\- Потерпи, Стивен. Вот увидишь - он будет само совершенство. Я это знаю. И я переживаю за него нисколько не меньше, чем ты, поверь.  
Брюс снова тактично отошел, хоть и смотрел на кокон с легким волнением.  
\- Тони, - произнес Стивен, прислушиваясь к его сердцу, - Я люблю тебя и не могу потерять. Я сделаю все, что угодно ради твоего спасения. Поэтому я здесь. Знаешь, недавно мне приснился сон, где я увидел, что ты умер. В нем мы прожили вместе очень мало, но так и не смогли коснуться друг друга. Может быть ты прав, и я зря удерживал тебя от этого шага. Я просто хочу, чтобы мы были вместе. Всегда. Слышишь? Я буду с тобой. Только прошу тебя не уходи. Борись до самого конца. Но даже если ты уйдешь, я поверну время вспять. Мне не нужно какое-то “совершенство.” Мне нужен только ты. Такой, какой есть.  
“Я не уйду, обещаю,” - ответил мысленно Тони, - “Ведь ты моя судьба.”  
И его сердце билось все быстрее, так что нельзя было различить границы между двумя ударами пульса.  
В определенный момент боль стала нестерпимой, звездообразной, она волнами будто из одной точки распространилась по всему телу Тони, по его венам, сжигая, превращая в подобие Феникса.  
Тони уже не слышал голоса Стивена и Брюса вдалеке.  
Серый кокон на поверхности покрылся трещинами, сквозь них проглядывали оранжевые огненные всполохи, словно небольшие лавовые реки, они образовывали пламенный рисунок.  
Тони балансировал на самом краю сознания, будто в далеком космосе среди горящих пламенеющих звезд. Он и сам себе казался одной из них, готовой в любой момент превратится в сверхновую. Звезда в его сердце становилась все меньше. Потом, сверкнув еще раз, она резко расширилась, и кокон взорвался, выпустив его на свободу, а его осколки каменной крошкой разлетелись по всей мастерской. Стивен прикрыл себя и Брюса энергощитом в тот момент, когда это произошло.  
Тони упал на одно колено, и делая первый вдох, поднял взгляд новых огненных глаз на Стивена, подбежавшего к нему. Стивен бережно удержал его от падения, крепко обнимая. Тони неловко обнял в ответ, прижимаясь щекой к коже и не замечая этого.  
\- Стивен, - прошептал он, - Я все слышал. Я тоже.  
\- Как ты? - Спросил Стивен, удерживая лицо любимого в объятиях своих рук, и потрясенно вглядываясь в его новый облик, в такие знакомые, но другие, более прекрасные, более молодые черты, трансформированные экстремисом.  
Кожу Тони прочертил такой же похожий рисунок, как у самого Стивена. Только узор был оранжевого цвета, а глаза светились огненным сиянием.  
\- Я так рад тебя видеть, - сказал Тони, - Боже, я и представить не мог, что ты чувствовал. Прости меня.  
\- Не важно. Самое главное, с тобой все в порядке. Я люблю тебя.  
Тони коснулся щеки Стивена в ответ своей ладонью. Он не почувствовал боли, только приятное покалывание, как в ту единственную ночь, что у них была, когда они могли касаться друг друга, а потом он уже не в силах сдерживать чувства, коснулся губами губ Стивена. Отстранившись он сказал:  
\- Вместе навсегда.  
В ответ Стивен поцеловал его, прижимая к себе уже без страха навредить, только даря любовь и ласку и все те нежные чувства, которые так долго копили в его душе.  
\- Хоть на целую вечность, Тони.  
Брюс стоял поодаль и улыбался, наблюдая эту сцену. Он молча вышел и закрыл за собой дверь, давая им возможность насладиться друг другом.

***  
Глава 14.  
Пламя оранжевое и голубое.

\- Удивительно, наконец-то это случилось, Стивен. Я теперь могу касаться тебя, - радостно произнес Тони.  
Стивен мягко улыбнулся ему, он не мог больше злиться на поступок Тони, ведь страх его потерять был сильнее.  
Тони подошел ближе и взял Стивена за руку. Они перенеслись в Санктум Санкторум через портал в комнату Стивена.  
\- Хотел, чтобы мы остались одни, - Тони поднес пальцы Стивена к губам, касаясь его шрамов, и тот не смог сдержать волнения, вздохнув. Тони всегда на него так действовал. Руки чародея больше не дрожали, разве что в те моменты, когда он волновался, и сейчас был как раз тот момент.  
\- Ты весь светишься, - прошептал Тони, восхищенно глядя на Стивена, бережно держа его за руку. Он был необычайно нежен с ним, когда они оставались одни.  
\- Ты тоже, - ответил Стивен и коснулся рук Тони, проводя чуть выше запястья и по коже Тони, и там, где он прикоснулся, вспыхнул красивый оранжевый узор, похожий на скопление маленьких звезд, соединенных тонкими светящимися паутинками. Они переплели пальцы вместе. Узор Ниффина на коже Стивена вспыхивал электрическими искрами там, где были пальцы Тони, словно встретились и сплелись два пламени - оранжевое и голубое, танцуя свой танец и соединяясь. Пламя, сливаясь, охватило их обоих, создав вокруг сияющий волшебными искрами кокон.  
\- Что это? - спросил Тони, удивленно разглядывая возникшее свечение.  
\- Я не знаю. Я думаю, это ты, - ответил Стивен с теплотой смотря на Тони.  
\- Я подумал, что это твоя магия.  
\- Нет, твоя, Тони. Видимо, наша с тобой сила так взаимодействует.  
\- И так будет всегда?  
\- Возможно, что нет.  
\- Боже, я так скучал, Стивен.  
\- Я тоже, Тони. Ты не представляешь даже, как сильно я люблю тебя, - Стивен обнял его, притягивая к себе.  
\- Мне так нужно, чтобы ты был рядом. Всегда.  
\- Я буду с тобой, ведь я хочу того же самого. Я тебя не покину. Не знаю, смогу ли я коснуться кого-то другого.  
\- Когда ты рядом, я не хочу даже думать о том, что у меня был бы кто-то другой.  
\- Ты единственный, кого я люблю, и я хочу, чтобы это длилось вечно. Не хочу отпускать тебя.  
\- Так не отпускай. Я хочу быть только твоим. Только иметь возможность любить тебя, касаться тебя, отдавать тебе себя, - внутри Тони бушевало пламя, когда он говорил эти слова.  
\- Так и будет, Тони. Мы теперь всегда будем вместе, что бы ни случилось.  
\- Этого я и хочу. Хочу быть только с тобой, - со страстью проговорил Тони, чувствуя, что пропал окончательно, когда Стивен наклонился к нему, ведь так было всегда, когда он был рядом. Все всегда было будто впервые, и Тони испытывал волнение, когда встречал взгляд зеленовато-серебряных глаз, он чувствовал, что проваливается в сияющий космос с мириадами ярких звездочек на дне, или это была игра света, ведь оттенок глаз Стивена и правда всегда менялся в зависимости освещения, или смены настроения чародея. Сейчас Тони показалось, что оттенок неуловимо изменился на синеву и серебро, когда Стивен нежно улыбнулся ему одними уголками губ и его губы мягко коснулись его, ненастойчиво целуя, а руки чародея оказались на его талии, приподнимая рубашку и касаясь кожи, от чего на ней выступили мурашки, но не смотря на то, что кожа Тони была раскалена экстремисом, он не ощущал ее горячей.  
Тони захотелось коснуться лица Стивена кончиками пальцев нежно, едва-едва, ласково провести по точечным идеальным скулам, по губам с выразительной выемкой в виде сердца.  
\- Не отпускай меня никогда, - попросил Тони, шепча ему в губы, когда поцелуй был разорван.  
\- Не отпущу.  
Стивен смотрел на Тони и взгляд его выражал то, что он долго хранил в себе, но до сих пор не мог высказать, ведь до сих пор между ними была граница, которую Стивен разрушить не мог. Граница, которая навсегда изменила его сущность. Он уже было смирился с ней. Но теперь ее больше не было, и они были свободны. Стивен смотрел в глаза Тони нежно, ранимо и уязвимо, будто сдаваясь окончательно любви, которую они оба испытывали, а тот тонул в нем, будто в бездне из серебра, синевы и волшебного пламени. Он забывал свои мысли, он забывал, как дышать.  
\- Я не смогу без тебя.  
\- Знаю. Я чувствую то же самое.  
А потом Тони снова чувствовал прикосновения губ Стивена на своих губах, шее и ключицах, прикосновения непривычно нежных, чуть дрожащих рук на талии и повсюду.  
Часто ли Тони встречал что-то настолько прекрасное в своей жизни? Даже если бы он захотел вспомнить, то не смог бы. Стивен был совершенством, которому он противостоять не мог. Казалось, он смог полностью разглядеть его только сейчас, когда их сущности стали ближе благодаря трансформации Тони. И сейчас Тони, благодаря ей, видел каждую мелкую черточку Стивена во всем великолепии и красоте, которая не могла укрыться от его обновленных, совершенных чувств.  
\- Тони, я люблю тебя, - прошептал Стивен и снова поцеловал Тони.  
А Тони чувствовал, как огонь от их прикосновений сплетается и движется под кожей, как языки пламени поднимаются все выше, опаляя сердце и обвиваясь вокруг него лепестками, как эти лепестки движутся и охватывают горло, касаются губ и как все тело дрожит, будто струна отзываясь на прикосновения рук Стивена.  
Стивен мягко подталкивает Тони к кровати, не размыкая объятий.  
И когда он касается обнаженной кожи, мучительный трепет и ожидание чего-то большего охватывает Тони.  
Он ничего не может сказать кроме слов - "хочу тебя" и "пожалуйста".  
Это сдача, это полная капитуляция. Раньше он не сдавался ни перед кем. Но Стивен - это исключение, ведь он впервые в своей жизни любит кого-то.  
Стивен не заставляет его ждать, проводя руками по рубашке, которая тут же осыпается пеплом на пол, благодаря магии Ниффина.  
\- Одежда тебе больше не нужна, - говорит Стивен, продолжая водить руками, горящими голубым огнем, дальше.  
Их тела соприкасаются, создавая небольшие цветные искры в местах прикосновений. Стивен снова целует Тони и Тони кажется, что губы чародея одновременно убивают и оживляют его, делают его более живым.  
Тони чувствует себя обнаженным и смущенно улыбается.  
\- Ты всегда видел меня без одежды.  
Стивен понимает, что Тони имеет в виду и улыбается, наклоняясь за новым поцелуем, когда они оказываются на кровати.  
\- Я тоже тебя хочу, только тебя, такого, какой ты есть, ведь я тебя вижу, - шепчет Стивен ему в губы.  
Чувство восторга охватывает Тони, когда он слышит эти слова от Стивена.  
\- Я твой, - со сдачей произносит Тони, - Ведь я люблю только тебя.  
Но понимает, что эта жажда никогда не будет достаточно удовлетворена.  
Что он никогда не перестанет хотеть быть со Стивеном и быть его.  
\- Ведь так будет всегда? - немного наивно спрашивает Тони.  
И Стивен отвечает:  
\- Целую вечность, если ты так захочешь, Тони.  
Тони улыбается и в его темных глазах плещется счастье:  
\- Да, я хочу этого.  
А потом ему хочется, чтобы это длилось вечно.

Глава 15.  
Homo Superior: Совершенство.

\- Так почему ты это сделал? - в итоге все-таки задал свой вопрос Стивен.  
\- У нас еще много проблем, Стивен. Я расскажу тебе, что было. Сначала меня предал Обадайя, потом пришел Иван Ванко, затем Мандарин, Гражданская Война, Альтрон, Читаури, а после Танос. И я не знаю, чего нам ждать еще. Я не был уверен, справлюсь ли со всеми ими. Я не уверен даже сейчас насчет будущего. Я просто стал чуть сильнее, чуть лучше, теперь меня не так просто убить.  
\- Тони, я тебя прекрасно понимаю. Ты прошел большой путь. У тебя было много врагов. Но у тебя всегда была команда, друзья. И теперь у тебя есть я. Вместе мы справимся. И твой новый дар тебе поможет.  
\- Я думал, что все будет легче, когда я его получу, что смогу легко им управлять, но это оказалось не так. Мой разум постоянно работает, даже во сне, а тело - я чувствую теперь каждую его клетку и даже нано-частицы костюма.  
\- Это может позволить тебе летать если ты захочешь.  
\- Правда? Я не задумывался об этом.  
Тони был удивлен услышать подобное, ведь он еще не успел оценить всех возможностей своего нового состояния, и он не мог перестать об этом думать.  
\- Да. Ты ведь прошел через процесс терригенезиса совместно с экстремисом, - продолжил Стивен.  
\- Брюс мне сказал, что у меня оказался скрытый ген, который подвергся мутации.  
\- Он мог передаться через много поколений людей.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что я еще и мутант?  
\- В общем-то, не в такой прямой форме, но да. Этим, возможно, объясняется твой гениальный интеллект, - Стивен выразительно на него посмотрел, а потом сказал, - Я всегда думал, что ты особенный.  
\- И что мне делать, если об этом узнают? - спросил Тони, явно переживая за свою дальнейшую судьбу в новой роли сверхчеловека. Ведь он ожидал только одной трансформации от экстремиса, но совершенно не ожидал, что у него появятся к тому же еще и какие-то сверхспособности, с которыми нужно будет разобраться.  
\- А что ты сделал, когда стал Железным Человеком?  
\- Я рассказал об этом миру. Но ведь это совсем другое.  
\- К Ванде или Тору общество относится нормально, даже к Вижну. Думаю, все будет нормально.  
\- Мне хочется верить этим словам, но я не уверен. Я все еще вспоминаю заключение в Рафте. Все это хорошее отношение к героям временно, и вскоре все может измениться на противоположное, а на мне слишком большая ответственность. Я могу потерять компанию, а Мстители потеряют финансирование и им придется уйти в ЩИТ, а это значит почти полное подчинение.  
\- Со временем все равно все станет известно.  
\- Я хочу оттянуть этот момент как можно дальше.  
\- Возможно так будет лучше. Ты прав, Тони. Об этом не должен знать никто кроме нас.  
\- Я не буду пользоваться своими новыми способностями на людях. Разве что в крайнем случае.  
\- Я сотру всем память, если такое произойдет. Ты знаешь, я готов помочь тебе во всем, и сделаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы скрыть эту тайну.  
\- Спасибо, Стивен. Ты не представляешь, как я тебе благодарен за твою поддержку.  
\- Тебе нужно учиться управлять своими способностями и сдерживать их. Таким как сейчас, ты можешь быть только когда я с тобой, когда мы одни.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Я помогу тебе в этом. Конечно, я могу наложить иллюзию на первое время, но это будет неэффективно.  
\- Согласен. Мне нужны тренировки.  
\- Мы можем отправиться прямо сейчас.  
\- Хорошо, идем.  
С этими словами Тони, Стивен открыл сияющий портал, ведущий на вершину горы. Место было незнакомым для Тони, но он шагнул вслед за Стивеном потому, что доверял ему полностью.  
Внизу было видно море и краешек зеленого леса, уходящий вдаль в сторону других, более высоких гор.  
\- Здесь очень красиво, - сказал Тони, оглядываясь по сторонам и любуясь пейзажем. Вся поверхность скалы под ними была усеяна камнями разного размера, временами попадались небольшие кусты, растущие между камнями.  
\- Да и безопасно. Ты здесь ничего не подожжешь своими новыми силами.  
\- Что мне нужно делать? - спросил Тони, сразу переходя к делу.  
\- Я предлагаю тебе попробовать расплавить несколько камней. Так же попробовать попасть по разным целям с помощью твоей энергии.  
\- Не знаю, получится ли у меня. Я еще не пробовал отделить ее от своего тела.  
\- Как ты знаешь, у других это получалось, например у Ванды.  
\- Да. Но когда пытаешься сделать это сам, все совсем по-другому.  
\- Давай, у тебя все получится, - подбадривающе сказал Стивен, - Представь, что ты стреляешь из репульсора, а центр твоего тела - это источник энергии. Я сам тоже здесь тренировался.  
\- Я попробую.  
Тони только сейчас понял происхождение странных трещин на земле и на камнях, будто их разрезали чем-то острым, а часть камней были похожи на застывшую лаву и блестели на солнце разными оттенками от зеленоватого до коричневого.  
Тони поднял небольшой камешек с земли и сжал его в руке, заставив свою кожу светиться более интенсивно в том месте, где он касался камня и он послушно расплавился, стекая из его руки черными каплями, но не причиняя его коже никакого вреда.  
\- Ух ты, удивительно. Неужели я это делаю? И как вообще они могут плавиться?  
\- Это необычные камни. Смотри, я кое-что хочу тебе показать, - Стивен указал рукой на один из зеленоватых камней среднего размера и под тем заструился поток ветра, образуя вихрь и поднимая камень вверх. Управляя вихрем, Стивен заставил камень лететь по воздуху по направлению к Тони.  
\- Попробуй сбить его.  
Тони сосредоточился и представил, что стреляет из перчатки, из его руки вырвался импульс огненной энергии и сбил летящий камень в сторону.  
\- С меткостью у меня все в порядке, - сказал он.  
\- Да, я вижу. Отлично, Тони. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы сбить сразу несколько?  
И Стивен поднял в воздух еще четыре камня.  
Тони по очереди сбил их импульсами из обоих рук.  
\- Теперь попробуй расплавить камень в полете.  
Тони наморщил лоб, эта задача показалась ему трудной.  
\- Ну же, у тебя получится, - подбадривал его Стивен.  
Стивен поднял телекинезом совсем маленький камешек и быстро кинул его в сторону Тони, но тот успел его поймать в светящийся шар энергии.  
Стивен удивился тому, как быстро Тони учится.  
\- Как тебе удалось? - спросил он.  
\- У Ванды подглядел.  
\- Так я и думал, - улыбнулся Стивен, - Попробуешь полетать?  
\- Ты это серьезно? Как мне это сделать?  
\- С помощью своих чувств. Ты ведь уже помнишь о том, как летал во сне. Да ладно, всем снятся подобные сны. Просто почувствуй каждую клеточку твоего тела и взлети. Я помогу тебе сместить энергию твоих атомов вверх, но дальше ты должен будешь тренироваться сам.  
Стивен подошел к Тони и взял его за руку и Тони почувствовал, как его наполняет необычное ощущение легкости и тянет его тело вверх вслед за Стивеном.  
\- Я думал, ты только с помощью своего Плаща летаешь.  
\- С тех пор, как изменился, уже нет, - сказал Стивен, имея в виду свое превращение в Ниффина на Титане, - Теперь я уже никогда не стану прежним.  
\- А летать - это очень здорово, - сказал Тони, кружась невысоко над землей вместе со Стивеном, который мягко поддерживал его за талию.  
\- Видишь, это очень легко, - сказал Стивен.  
Маг потянул его за собой, и они начали спускаться с горы в сторону моря.  
\- Это безумие, вдруг мы разобьемся? - заволновался Тони, с трудом контролируя свой полет.  
\- Нет. Я поддержу тебя если что, не волнуйся, - успокаивающе проговорил Стивен.  
Тони доверился Стивену, давая тому вести. Плащ Левитации летел вслед за ними, готовый поймать Тони если понадобится, и тот совершенно успокоился. Впереди открывались очень красивые виды. В руках Тони была рука Стивена, и он чувствовал себя очень счастливым. Чувство восторга захватило его и он улыбался видя, как сияющий бирюзой, берег моря приближается, освещенный солнечными лучами.  
Полет без костюма был чем-то доселе неведомым. Тони впервые в жизни ощущал власть своей новой силы. Она текла по венам, пронизывала каждую клеточку, это было так естественно, будто все его существо Тони специально создано именно для этого. Тони не отпускал руку Стивена, пока они летели над деревьями, растущими на горном склоне. Ближе к берегу моря кромка леса закончилась, и они опустились на песок.  
\- Это невероятно, - только и смог проговорить Тони.  
Стивен улыбнулся и выпустил руку Тони, который крепко сжимал его пальцы, от чего те немного болели.  
\- Прости. Я все время забываю, - сказал Тони и нежно погладил его ладони большими пальцами.  
\- Ничего. Для первого раза вышло отлично. Скоро тебе не понадобится моя помощь.  
\- Теперь ты летаешь без Плаща?  
\- Иногда. Но с ним летать легче. На это нужно много энергии.  
\- Ясно. Где он кстати?  
Стивен огляделся, выискивая взглядом Плащ Левитации, и только по ему понятным неуловимым движениям Плаща в кронах деревьев, он смог заметить его край где-то между вершинами высоких сосен, которые уходили по склону вверх.  
\- Наверное за белками гоняется.  
\- Почему ты выбрал именно это место? - спросил Тони, смотря на прозрачную воду моря с красивым бирюзовым отливом. Яркие солнечные блики плясали на его волнах. Соленые брызги почти их задевали, но до шторма было далеко.  
\- Здесь красиво и практически нет людей. Это дикий пляж. У нас есть еще немного времени.  
\- Для чего?  
\- Я подумал, ты захочешь искупаться.  
\- Только если с тобой.  
Тони подумал, как бы соблазнительно выглядел Стивен, и как было бы приятно сцеловывать капли воды с его шеи. Он потянул его за собой, помогая по пути сбросить одежду на песок и ступая воду.  
\- У нас есть время говоришь? Мне нужен стимул, чтобы тренироваться дальше.  
На лице Тони расцвела немного лукавая улыбка, которая очень ему шла, и когда они оказались по колено в воде, Тони повел его дальше в море.  
\- И какой именно стимул тебе нужен?  
Стивен улыбнулся в ответ и коротко поцеловал Тони, когда они еще касались ногами песчаного дна.  
\- Я хочу тебя, - сказал Тони, улыбаясь Стивену в губы, и целуя в ответ.  
Стивен обнял его, притягивая к себе. Этот день обещал быть прекрасным, и определенно, в это место стоило вернуться еще раз. Место, принадлежащее только им двоим, где они полностью могут быть собой, сплетаясь в два пламени, но не сгорая, просто любя, дышать друг другом, соединяясь воедино, сливаясь с бесконечным морем. 

***  
Глава 16.  
Зов мертвой планеты.

Над Нью-Йорком наступил вечер. Закатное солнце, подарив прощальные лучи, скрылось за соседними высотками.  
Тони иногда любил не включать свет, наслаждаясь тишиной. В сумерках стоять у панорамного окна и смотреть с высоты башни на огни города, или проезжающих машин, на поток жизни, не останавливающийся ни днем, ни ночью. Он и Стивен стояли рядом, так близко, что могли коснуться друг друга рукой. Темнота на фоне догорающего дня дарила уют и нотки торжественной печали от осознания долгого пути, проделанного навстречу друг другу. Тони не хотелось говорить. Он просто стоял и смотрел вниз на восстановленный город. Тони протянул руку и переплел их пальцы, чувствуя своими шрамы Стивена, которые ему хотелось поцеловать, что превратилось уже в их маленький ритуал.  
Вдруг Стивен прервал молчание:  
\- Я связан с ним. Я должен вернуться.  
\- С ним? О чем ты, Стивен?  
Тони непонимающе посмотрел на Стивена, который выглядел глубоко ушедшим в свои мысли и опечаленным одновременно.  
\- О Титане. Я слышу его зов, - Стивен коснулся груди в том месте, где раньше в области сердца крепились, пронизывающие его, якоря магии, - Все не так просто. Титан мог меня не отпустить, даже не смотря на действие Варджры Вишанти.  
\- Почему? Почему мог не отпустить? Как такое возможно?  
\- Его дух очень силен. Ведь он дал мне возможность проложить портал сквозь Галактику к самой Земле благодаря его энергии.  
\- Но ведь артефакт содержал в себе Камень Совершенства. Или я что-то не понимаю?  
\- Титан - это центр будущей черной дыры Галактики. Но это случится, если он окончательно погибнет.  
\- Когда ты разрезал якоря, часть моего сознания беседовала с духом Титана. Он - великий космический Гений, и он разумен.  
\- И что произошло? - Тони затаил дыхание в ожидании ответа.  
\- Мы заключили договор. Он отпускает меня, а я после возвращаюсь и исцеляю его.  
\- А ты можешь не возвращаться?  
\- К сожалению не могу. Я и сам вижу, что моя помощь необходима. Если Титан погибнет, он захватит за собой много других живых планет, находящихся рядом. Ведь именно за счет их сил, этой планетарной сети, я смог дотянуться до Земли порталом. Эта магия была мне не по уровню, и она меня выжгла, так, что я стал Ниффином. Какое-то время я был одержим духом Титана, и ты сражался не со мной, а с ним. Он не доверял тебе, не желая, чтобы его носителю причинили вред, ведь благодаря нашей связи, он смог восстановить некоторые каналы.  
Стивен посмотрел на Тони, как бы спрашивая разрешения.  
\- Ты отправишься туда? - спросил Тони.  
\- Да. Но это ненадолго. Когда все будет готово, я вернусь тем же способом. На этот раз я не пострадаю.  
\- Боже, это безумие, Стивен. Мы ведь едва все восстановили, у нас все только начало налаживаться.  
\- Я тебя не бросаю, Тони. Успокойся. Я вернусь совсем скоро. С каждым днем его зов все сильнее. Я не могу больше игнорировать.  
\- И давно ты его чувствуешь?  
\- С тех пор, как Танос был побежден. Я выполнил свою основную задачу, теперь пора осуществить обещанное.  
\- Как ты собираешься это сделать?  
\- Я использую Камень Времени, обращу разрушения вспять. После, может быть я помогу восстановить другие планет, может быть починю космическую кузницу, где был создан молот Тора, или восстановлю Асгард.  
\- Это будет сложно?  
\- Я не знаю. Опыт с Титаном покажет мне, как я должен действовать в будущем. Благодаря нашей связи я смогу все увидеть.  
\- То, что ты хочешь сделать, выглядит грандиозно. Но не хочу тебя отпускать. Ты снова будешь так далеко, да другом краю Вселенной, а я, я буду здесь, не зная, вернешься ли ты. Вдруг это ошибка, и ты погибнешь?  
\- Тони, я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, но мы должны думать не только о себе, или о наших отношениях. Ты теперь обрел новые силы и научился хорошо их использовать. Я за тебя спокоен. Совершенно.  
\- Я не уверен, что еще научился.  
\- А я да. Я бы не сказал тебе от этом, будь я не уверен в тебе.  
\- Вдруг кто-то узнает?  
\- Это меньшее, о чем мы должны думать перед лицом будущих угроз. Но будь осторожней, ты обещаешь?  
\- Да, как всегда, Стивен, я буду осторожен.  
Стивен подошел и обнял его, в ласковом жесте провел пальцами по щеке. Их узоры засветились в полутьме.  
\- Просто верь мне, Тони. Пожалуйста, поверь, так мне будет спокойнее. Я люблю тебя.  
\- И я тебя, Стивен.  
Их губы встретились в отчаянном и страстном поцелуе, будто это было в последний раз. Может оставались часы, чтобы они могли наслаждаться друг другом, может беспощадное время и это у них отнимет.  
Они сорвали с друг друга одежду прямо на полу у окна, сплетаясь телами, вплавляясь в друг друга пламенеющими узорами, которые оставались единственными источниками света в уютной темноте помещения.  
\- Не хочу тебя отпускать.  
Тони, почти укусив, впился в губы Стивена, и тот отвечал ему так же неистово, узоры становились более яркими от переполняющих их эмоций - нежности, страсти, отчаяния и глубокой любви.  
\- Если ты не вернешься, мое сердце перестанет биться.  
\- Я вернусь, Тони, ведь я обещал тебе.

*** 

На следующий день Стивен отправился на Титан. Тор, знающий местоположение мертвой планеты, проложил ему портал в помощью Тессеракта - Камня Пространства.  
Едва Стивен ушел, Тони места себе не находил. Брюс, Тор и вся команда успокаивали его как могли. Но он, как всегда в подобных ситуациях, заперся в мастерской, желая закрыться от своих переживаний.  
Тем временем Стивен, уже ступил на поверхность Титана.  
Они с Тором условились, что тот будет открывать портал в том же месте каждые три дня на тот случай, если что-то пойдет не так. Это единственное, что более менее успокоило Тони, который до последнего уговаривал не возвращаться Стивена в место, которое чуть не погубило их обоих.  
\- Я должен, ведь я обещал, Тони, ты должен понять, что это не просто слова, когда маг что-то обещает, и я это сделаю. Ты должен мне верить. Все будет хорошо.  
Стивен вспомнил те слова, которые он сказал Тони прощаясь, а после целуя его при всех, что удивило некоторых из мстителей, которые пришли его проводить вместе с Тони. Только после этого Тони его отпустил.  
Стивен помнил боль, застывшую в глазах любимого. Как же он не хотел этого видеть.  
Стивен шел по красноватой поверхности Титана в то место, где он часто оставался будучи Ниффином.  
Он поднялся по дорожке из летающих камней. Причиной левитации был разлом в коре планеты в этом месте и выброс энергии, которая порождала аномалию. Там наверху было углубление в скале. А сама скала нависала сверху, создавая полукруг. Казалось, что острые камни могут упасть вниз и раздавить того, кто туда забрался. Но они не падали, надежно врастая в скалистый монолит.  
Стивен сел в этой природной выемке в центре, где скалы образовывали полукруг.  
Он на пробу создал светящийся якорь энергии и направил его к центру планеты. Вскоре, вокруг него было уже множество якорей.  
Стивен прикрыл глаза и погрузился в сознание планеты. Титан ответил ему.  
Стивен чувствовал, что эта планета наполнена гневом от того, что с ней сделали, но он почувствовал и надежду и благодарность за то, что он пришел, что он ответил на зов.  
\- Я выполню свое обещание, - сказал Стивен, - Я благодарен тебе за помощь. Но и ты пообещай мне не губить окружающие планеты. Все будет как раньше. Но твоих жителей я вернуть не смогу, это бы нарушило баланс.  
Стивен через нити якорей, снова связанных с ним, почувствовал согласие и вопрос.  
\- Да, луну тоже придется вернуть на место. Хорошо. Приступим.  
Стивен раскрыл Амулет Времени, направляя поток энергии через якори к центру планеты, и обращая ее внутреннее время вспять, заставляя магию работать. Такого как сейчас, он никогда не делал. Но знание того, что это возможно, поддерживало его, ведь Целестиалы раньше с помощью Камней Бесконечности могли разрушать целые планеты множество раз подряд. Значит можно было делать и обратное.  
Магия проходила через него, магия чинила старые связи, каналы, проходящие по планете изнутри, исцелялись, порванные места срастались, по ним снова бежала энергия, возвращалась жизнь. Все происходило сначала медленно, отматывая время планеты на недели, месяцы, годы назад, после все быстрее. Время закружилось в быстром беге, подчиняясь силе одного из Камней Бесконечности, сменяя сезоны и времена года, годы и столетия назад.  
Разбитая на тысячи осколков луна задрожала, собираясь воедино, как в замедленной съемке, и поднялась на свою орбиту, взлетая в небо. После настала очередь разломов и рек. Разломы срастались, а реки наполнились водой. Неизвестные растения с необычной окраской начали появляться то тут, то там, небо прояснилось, так, что стало видно пару солнц и луну Титана. Не смотря на дневной свет, стал виден млечный путь и множество звезд и планет, составляющих его части. Это было красиво.  
Стивен закрыл Амулет Времени, довольный своей работой. Якори все еще пронизывали его белым светом. Они не желали покидать его тело. Он почувствовал не свойственные Титану оттенки эмоций - светлую радость и грусть и благодарность.  
Стивен не знал, сколько просидел так неподвижно, пронизанный якорями и зеленью временных потоков, но судя по ощущениям пару дней, может больше. Но Ниффину не требовался ни отдых, ни еда. Надо было возвращаться, но Стивен решил дождаться портала Тора, чтобы лишний раз не беспокоить планету своей магией.  
\- Что ж, я очень рад, что все получилось. Пожалуй есть время, чтобы прогуляться.  
Стивен поднялся чувствуя, как затекли мышцы. Он отправился вниз, слетев со скалы с помощью способностей. "Лунная дорожка" из летающих валунов упала вниз, когда затянулся разлом.  
Исцеленный Титан выглядел совсем по-другому. Хотя красноватая почва и камни все еще оставались его особенностью.  
Стивен взлетел вверх, используя силу якорей, которые все еще оставались на месте, оглядывая сверху результат своих трудов, как вдруг в воздухе неподалеку от него начал образовываться портал, сияя синеватыми искрами.

***  
Глава 17.  
Броня - симбионт.

Тони заперся в мастерской, но через день раздумий понял, что так нельзя.  
Брюс - единственный, кто еще кроме Стивена имел допуск в его святую святых, рискнул прийти к нему и начать разговор.  
Он подошел к столу, где сидел Тони, занимаясь каким-то проектом.  
Увидев Брюса, Тони одним движением смахнул, висящие над столом, голограммы проектов, и свернул их, оставляя стол пустым.  
\- Брюс? Что ты хотел? Я не в настроении сейчас что-либо выяснять. Знаю, что ты сейчас скажешь, - устало произнес Тони и потер виски.  
\- С ним все будет хорошо, Тони. Я уверен. Ведь я же вернулся с Сакаара, - начал Брюс.  
\- Это другое. Он рассказал мне о планах насчет остальных планет. Если так будет, мы почти не сможем видеться, - высказался Тони о наболевшем. Он уже был рад, что Брюс пришел поговорить с ним. Так можно было облегчить душу. Брюс всегда так на него действовал и Тони позволял ему это.  
\- Тони, я тебя прекрасно понимаю. Но тот вред, что нанес Танос требует исправления. Многие планеты погибли из-за него. Речь не только об их жителях, а о месте этих планет в структуре Вселенной. Все взаимосвязано. Речь идет о гибели миров, если не предпринять ничего. Только Стивену это по силам.  
\- Возможно ты прав. Я просто не привык еще до конца так его новой роли. К своей тоже. Кто-нибудь еще знает?  
\- Все в порядке. Никто, кроме меня и Стивена не знает об экстремисе, - заверил его Брюс.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Если хочешь отвлечься, то пока я здесь, мы могли бы провести сканирование твоих новых способностей, - предложил Брюс.  
\- Отличная идея. Что ты хочешь увидеть?  
\- Меня интересует процесс материализации вашего потенциала. Может быть я мог бы найти сходство в частоте, - предположил Брюс глядя на Тони с интересом ученого.  
\- Ты его не найдешь. Наши технологии несовершенны. По крайней мере, не настолько. Но хорошо, я устрою тебе демонстрацию. Пятница, будь так добра, включи запись сканирования.  
\- Уже исполнено, мистер Старк, - откликнулась оживившаяся Пятница.  
Тони сосредоточился и создал шар раскаленной энергии, в то время как Брюс следил за действиями друга и давал указания. Под руководством Брюса Тони произвел множество опытов и в заключении продемонстрировал полет, что особенно того восхитило.  
После, склонившись над планшетом с данными, Брюс предложил:  
\- Что если, раз ты можешь управлять материей на молекулярном уровне своим сознанием. Что если бы ты мог...  
\- Что? - догадался Тони, - Сделать свою броню симбиотической?  
\- Да. Именно. Я это и хотел сказать.  
\- Хорошая идея. Я думал об этом, но мне нужно четко формировать всю структуру брони каждый раз, а это сложно даже для меня.  
\- Попробуй. Со временем это станет частью тебя. Ты запомнишь все элементы. Ты это сможешь.  
\- Я могу повредить свое тело.  
\- Ты можешь восстанавливаться. К тому же, с твоим точным умом, вряд ли такое произойдет. Начни с малого, с самых безопасных частей. Тебе мысленно нужно сделать то, что делает твой ИИ с нано-ботами.  
\- Я не в лучшем эмоциональном состоянии. Сейчас я больше склонен к ошибкам. А ты знаешь, как они могут быть опасны, когда работаешь с такой технологией.  
\- Знаю, Тони. Но вдруг нас ждет что-то еще? Тогда ты тоже был не готов оказаться на Титане. Ты просто бегал в парке, когда к планете летел Танос, и даже не знал об этом.  
\- Да, так и было, - согласился Тони.  
\- Это способ опередить твоих будущих врагов. Я не хочу этого говорить, но они у тебя будут.  
\- Ты прав. Я попробую сделать, как ты сказал. Спасибо, что подтолкнул меня к этому.  
\- Не за что, ты же мой друг.  
Тони улыбнулся.  
\- Лучший друг. Как там кстати поживает Зеленый? Я тут подумал об идее суперрастяжимого и стильного костюма. Если ты превратишься, он не порвется.  
\- Отличная идея, Тони. Я буду очень рад.  
Брюс улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
\- Пятница тут предоставила твои мерки и ...  
Оживший робот Дубина протянул свою железную руку, указывая в сторону одного из ящиков со снаряжением.  
\- В общем, когда мне было нечего делать, мы создали это.  
\- Да неужели? Когда?  
Брюс подошел к ящику и открыл его.  
\- Я рад, что тебе нравится, - сказал Тони, увидев реакцию Брюса.  
\- Спасибо, у меня нет слов.  
\- Вот и отлично. Я рад, что ты пришел, Брюс, и что ты меня поддерживаешь. Если бы не ты, не знаю, что бы я делал и каким мыслям предавался.  
Брюс снова подошел к нему.  
\- Нет, ты прав. Я бы тоже переживал, если бы Нат ушла на сложную миссию, или попала на другую планету.  
\- Знаю. Что ж, покажи ей костюм, она будет рада.  
\- Не падай духом, Тони, все будет хорошо.  
\- Он тоже так говорил.  
Брюс похлопал его по плечу свободной рукой.  
\- Все равно. Я верю в тебя. Ты справишься со всем.  
\- Я постараюсь, - откликнулся Тони, тепло посмотрев на Брюса, - Я сделаю, как ты говоришь. Да, я решил, я это сделаю.  
Брюс кивнул, и убедившись, что помог Тони с его эмоциями, отправился к себе.  
Для Тони остаток дня обещал быть интересным. Постаравшись отбросить опасные переживания в самый дальний угол, Тони сел и стал размышлять о структуре нано-костюма Mark-50, о всей его форме и чертежах, вплоть до последнего сочленения и микросхемы. Все это нужно было поместить в свою голову и не сделать ни одной ошибки.  
Тони призвал на помощь Пятницу, разворачивая перед собой множество подзабытых схем, и вспоминая снова мельчайшие их элементы. Все должно было работать идеально, и его обновленное сознание ему в этом помогало, не зная обычной усталости после долгих многочасовых вычислений. Так он просидел несколько часов подряд. Потом поднялся, выпил кофе и снова вернулся к работе, на этот раз, погружаясь вглубь своего сознания, сканируя мысленно части и элементы костюма Железного Человека, перенося их в область, подвластную одной лишь мысли, одному лишь разуму, соединяя его с тем уровнем, где находилась его, трансформированная экстремисом, сущность. Поначалу это было сложно. Но потом процесс пошел быстрее.  
Тони начал свою практику с ментального создания перчаток с репульсорами. Это было наименее травмоопасно. Все получилось хорошо, и довольный результатом, тем, как костюм слушается его, формируясь вокруг тела, подобно жидкой ртути, Тони сходил передохнуть и поужинать, а после снова вернулся.  
То, что он делал пробудило в нем вновь чувство радости и интереса. Это было что-то новое, он чувствовал, что стоит на пороге открытия, пусть даже пока им мог воспользоваться только он один. Хотя Тони уже думал об упрощенной адаптации своего изобретения для других. Это было бы потрясающе. Он мог бы создать новый мир, новое прекрасное общество, лишенное недостатков, но пока это оставалось только идеей, и он решил оставить ее на будущее.  
К трем часам ночи Тони завершил первое тестирование симбиотической брони, создание которой было возможно благодаря его трансформации экстремисом и терригеном. Удивительно, но никаких сбоев не последовало, все работало идеально, так, как ему было нужно. И он сам был идеален, впервые за всю жизнь, возможно, Тони почувствовал себя совершенным и более счастливым. Его наполнило чувство внутренней свободы, осознания того, что он может быть кем захочет, что он ничем не ограничен. Ему не нужно было подстегивать свой разум, заставляя его думать о колоссальной сложности взаимодействующих частей. Это было сравнимо с тем, будто его мозг невероятно усложнился, приобретя новые возможности, которые дарил ему экстремис. Он мог видеть все эти части со стороны, управлять ими, формировать их так, как ему было нужно. Если бы он захотел, он бы мог управлять не только материей костюма, а той материей, которая находилась вокруг него, но этому еще предстояло научиться.  
Единственное, что омрачало ему радость, было отсутствие Стивена, который отправился на Титан из-за какого-то дурацкого магического контракта. Вконец устав, Тони за пару секунд вернул жидкую металлическую броню в центр нано-реактора, экспериментируя со скоростью сборки, и наблюдая за тем, как красиво движется красный и золотой металл, подчиняясь его способностям и собираюсь к центру.  
\- Потрясающе! - воскликнул он, когда костюм вернулся на место.  
\- Я в вас даже не сомневалась! - вторила ему Пятница.  
\- Спасибо, дорогая, - поблагодарил ее Тони, - А теперь я иду спать.  
Тони зашел в лифт и поднялся к себе в апартаменты.  
Без Стивена здесь было как-то пусто и тоскливо.  
Стянув брюки и рубашку, Тони забрался в постель и закрыл глаза, но не смотря на усталость, сон не шел, а в голове было много мыслей. С момента ухода Стивена прошло два дня. Он обещал вернуться через три.  
Тони не знал, что сейчас делает Стивен, и что с ним происходит. Он снова начал думать о тех плохих вариантах событий, которые могли случиться на Титане. Тони боялся, что Титан не отпустит Стивена, как уже было в прошлый раз. Несмотря на то, что Стивен убеждал Тони в обратном, он все еще продолжал волноваться.  
Вдруг нет? Что тогда?  
“Тогда я снова приду за ним. Мы все, со всеми Камнями Бесконечности.”  
Эти мысли немного успокоили Тони, и сон начал овладевать им. Тони увидел картины и образы Титана, уходящую вверх "лунную дорожку" камней, по которым он когда-то взбирался, чтобы найти Стивена, перед тем как уснуть. В последний момент он вспомнил их первый поцелуй, который произошел там, когда он находился в астральной форме. Это был тот день, когда он отправился с Ваджрой Вишанти на Титан, чтобы вытащить Стивена оттуда. И он готов был сделать это снова, если понадобится.

***  
Глава 18.  
Шума-Горат: Разрушитель городов.

Это произошло на третий день отсутствия Стивена и явилось неожиданной опасностью для всего Нью-Йорка.  
Он возник из ниоткуда и везде сеял ужас среди тех, кому удалось выжить. Он был во всех новостях. Кадры колоссальных разрушений были сделаны с телефонов. Его прозвали Разрушителем Городов - Железным Осьминогом. Это летающее чудовище, построенное их сохранившихся остатков армии Читаури, еще с тех времен, как город был атакован армией под предводительством Локи, находящегося под злыми чарами Таноса.  
Железный монстр разрушал дома и небоскребы, стирая их с лица Земли один за другим, постепенно продвигаясь в сторону башни Старк Индастриз, и ничто не могло его остановить. Эта летающая тварь с множеством щупалец использовала репульсорную технологию и разрушала все на своем пути, выпуская луч энергии из огромного реактора, подобно гигантскому светящемуся глазу, который находился в центре ее железного тела.  
Чтобы остановить это чудовище, в бой отправились лучшие из Мстителей, из тех, кто реально мог вступить с ним в сражение в открытую. Среди них был Тор, Вижн, Халк и сам Тони. Остальных отправили помочь с эвакуацией города. Тони ничего не хотел слышать о присутствии на поле боя Человека- Паука, который тоже хотел вызваться. Юного мстителя, как и остальных отправили помогать эвакуировать город и спасать из завалов людей.  
Монстр уже добрался до городского парка, когда команда Мстителей прибыла на место, высадившись из небольшого квинджэта. Впереди всех летел Тони.  
Он приземлился на землю перед монстром, готовясь его атаковать. При ближайшем рассмотрении это оказалось не просто инопланетное чудовище. Им управлял человек. Вернее то, что раньше было человеком. За пультом его в кабине из высокопрочного стекла восседал труп, который уже наполовину разложился. Возможно, раньше это был ученый, причастный к созданию оружия, сейчас разрушавшего город. Им владела какая-то злая сила. Объяснения происходящему не находилось.  
Тони был удивлен увидеть подобное своими глазами, хотя Стивен рассказывал ему о существовании монстров, созданных черной магией. С магией было еще понятно, но Тони шокировало другое. То, как подобные создания могли использовать технологию в своих целях. Как вдруг эти миры могли соединиться, чтобы создать что-то настолько ужасное.  
Тони не знал имени этого существа, не знал, почему оно напало на город. Он знал только одно - его нужно было остановить.  
Тор попробовал ударить монстра Гром-секирой по одному из щупалец, но удалось только сделать вмятину. Непонятно, что это был за металл, может быть черная магия не давала ему рассыпаться от удара Штормбрейкера, или что-то еще. Тор продолжал наносить удары, уворачиваясь от остальных опасных конечностей, похожих на стальные тросы.  
А Вижн пытался расплавить их с помощью луча Камня Разума. Удавалось сделать только мелкие порезы. Монстр постоянно двигался, будто не замечая Мстителей, копошащихся внизу и пытающихся его остановить.  
\- Я долго ждал, когда мой старый враг Стрэндж уберется отсюда, - разнесся из динамиков шипящий голос захватчика. Он разнесся по опустевшим окрестностям, которые успели эвакуировать, - И вот, наконец, это случилось. Я могу отнять у него самое дорогое, как он однажды отнял у меня свободу. Я могу разрушить весь город, сравнять с его руинами Санктум - этот оплот сдерживающей зло мудрости.  
\- О чем ты говоришь? Ты сумасшедший? Посмотри, что ты натворил? - Тони поднялся вверх, зависая на одном уровне с головой монстра, и указал руками на масштаб разрушений.  
Гигантский осьминог, перебирая железными лапами со множеством гибких сочленений, в несколько шагов приблизился к Тони.  
\- И как мне тебя называть? - спросил Тони.  
\- Я есть сама реальность, Властелин Хаоса, Пожиратель Миров, Шума-Горат.  
\- Пятница, ты можешь найти у него слабые места? - спросил Тони, уворачиваясь от гибких щупалец, которые извиваясь в воздухе, пытались его схватить.  
\- Можно попробовать поразить места соединений щупалец с телом, - ответила Пятница.  
\- Брюс, Вижн, мы не должны допустить, чтобы он добрался до Башни.  
\- Мы попытаемся это сделать, - ответил ему голос Вижна, который завис неподалеку от Тони и направил Луч Разума в сторону полупрозрачной кабины из высокопрочного стекла.  
Тони выпустил ракеты в верхнюю часть щупалец, выведя из строя одно из них, но монстр, отбросив пораженную конечность, вырастил еще одно щупальце.  
\- Сколько у него их в запасе? - спросил Тони.  
\- Я не знаю, - ответила Пятница, - Попытайтесь еще раз.  
Тони продолжил дальше обстреливать монстра, все время меняя траекторию.  
Тор внизу, разозлившись безрезультатностью попыток отрубить железные щупальца, выпустил по нему молнии. Шума-Горат на секунду остановился, но быстро оправился от шока и выстрелил вниз из огромного репульсора. Тора и Халка, который пытался оторвать ему конечность, отбросило в разные стороны энергетическим импульсом. Земля вокруг задрожала и загудела.  
\- Не подходите к нему близко, это может быть опасно, - сказал им Тони через коммуникатор.  
Вдруг одна идея, как вспышка, поразила Тони. Он вспомнил, что примерно в это время должен был вернуться Стивен.  
\- Тор, - позвал он, - Почему бы тебе не открыть портал на Титан и не протащить нашу многоножку туда?  
\- Тони, это отличная идея.  
Тор, поднявшийся на ноги, торжествующе улыбнулся и активировал Амулет Пространства, в котором был заключен Тессеракт, и который он постоянно носил с собой, являясь его новым Хранителем.  
Тони и Вижн отлетели в стороны, когда портал начал раскрываться сверху в воздухе, становясь шире и захватывая Шума-Гората, который не успел понять, что происходит. Он был огромной рыбой, а портал сетью.  
Сквозь синюю кромку портала Тони увидел обновленный пейзаж Титана и парящую в воздухе фигуру Стивена, пронизанную якорями света, будто сияющими крыльями. Он испытал чувство облегчения, зная, что со Стивеном все в порядке.  
На лице чародея отразилась крайняя степень удивления и узнавания, когда портал пролетел через гигантское тело монстра, выкидывая его к нему, на Титан вместе с частью почвы из парка, на которой тот стоял.  
Тони и Тор так же бросились в закрывающийся портал на помощь к Верховному Магу. Тор пролетел через портал, вскинув свой Штормбрейкер и опуская его вниз над извивающимся телом Шума-Гората, направив в него самую сильную молнию, которую только мог вызвать. Громкий рев монстра огласил окрестности Титана. Действие Тора на некаторе время обездвижило Шума-Гората.  
Стивен, не медля ни секунды, открыл Амулет Времени, готовясь к сражению со своим давним врагом.  
\- Тони, отойдите в сторону. Вам его не победить, - крикнул Стивен, в то время как монстр принял истинный облик, обволакивая свою железную броню подобно воде и формируя склизкое зеленое тело с гигантским глазом в центре.  
\- Что это? - спроси Тони, не веря тому, что видит.  
\- Я потом тебе объясню.  
Тони его послушался и отлетел в сторону, а Тор поднял секиру, занимая боевую позицию и снова готовясь атаковать молниями если потребуется.  
Стивен решил действовать с помощью магии. Это был единственный возможный способ победить. Он атаковал демона Камнем Времени, добираясь до железного облачения Шума-Гората, и посылая в его сторону волну энтропии, разрушая временные связи, благодаря которым он был создан, добираясь до самих его основ, пока тот не осел на землю грудой металлической пыли и деталей, а его носитель из металла не был разрушен. Тогда Шума-Горат остался без тела. А без тела он был слаб из-за предыдущей битвы с Доктором Стрэнджем, во время которой он лишился способности материализовывать плотное тело без посторонних элементов.  
Стивен собрался открыть портал и отправить Шума-Гората в его измерение, но неожиданно случилось необъяснимое.  
Из почвы Титана вырвались светящиеся нити, и схватив оставшийся, почти бесплотный дух демона, уволокли его прочь в сторону ожившего ядра планеты. Так Шума-Горат обрел свой конец, а Верховный Маг Земли нового союзника в лице планеты.  
Тони наконец осознал значение фразы, которую постоянно твердил ему Стивен, что маги всегда исполняют свои обещания.  
Тони спустился вниз и обнял Стивена.  
Тор открыл им портал на Землю, и Стивен, улыбнувшись чему-то своему, и мысленно благодаря Титан за помощь, шагнул вслед за Тони. Теперь он больше не боялся возвращаться сюда.

***  
Глава 19.  
Разлом между мирами.

Едва портал с Титана начал закрываться за Стивеном, как якоря его покинули, втянувшись в поверхность планеты. Он почувствовал смесь сожаления с облегчением. Вряд ли он сможет туда вернуться. Не смотря на все произошедшие там события, это место напоминало ему о том, как здесь между ним и Тони зародились первые чувства, как они росли и крепли с каждым днем, пока они вместе преодолевали препятствия.  
Портал окончательно закрылся, и едва это произошло, Стивен и Тони бросились к друг другу. Стивен наконец смог поцеловать его, прижимая к себе.  
Потом, оторвавшись от Тони, он спросил:  
\- Как ты?  
\- Я ждал тебя. Как видишь, ожидание было веселым, - усмехнулся Тони, снова коротко его целуя.  
Это было сарказмом.  
Тони взглядом окинул разрушения города, превращенные в пыль дома, завалы, торчащую арматуру, смятые и оплавленные машины.  
Но не смотря на все произошедшее в течение получаса, Стивен снова был рядом и это грело душу. С последствиями они разберутся потом.  
\- Будет еще веселее. Шума-Горат пробрался через брешь между измерениями. Мы должны отправиться туда, она еще открыта.  
\- Ясно. Тогда чего же мы ждем?  
Тони закрыл лицо маской костюма и поднялся в воздух. Стивен с помощью Плаща Левитации так же взлетел вверх, указывая направление. За ним вместе с Тони полетели так же Вижн с Тором. Тор летел, вскинув вверх свою Гром-секиру.  
\- Так ты знаешь, где это? - спросил Тони, летя рядом.  
\- Догадываюсь, - ответил Стивен, - Кстати, почему нет Ванды?  
\- Она в Ваканде. Вижн сказал, она ждет двойняшек, и они не могли так рисковать, отправив ее в бой.  
\- О, поздравляю, - Стивен повернулся к Вижну.  
\- Спасибо. Мне пришлось ее отговаривать не лететь сюда. Но все случилось слишком быстро, - сказал Вижн. Как всегда он выглядел задумчивым.  
\- Да, это в ее характере, - сказал Стивен, - Мы почти прибыли.  
\- Я вижу.  
Тони начал снижаться над площадью, посреди которой зияла вытянутая брешь. Сейчас сквозь нее вылезал очередной монстр, он был такой же на вид как сам Шума-Горат, но в двадцать раз меньше.  
По площади прыгали, производя жуткий шум еще с десяток тварей. Тони увидел, как одна из них прыгнула на машину и смяла ее как консервную банку своими щупальцами. Монстры были голодны и искали людей. В машинах остался их запах и они пытались их сломать, чтобы найти добычу.  
\- Это его отпрыски, - сказал Стивен, опускаясь на землю рядом с Тони, выставляя впереди себя пару магических щитов. Знаки рун засветились вокруг его рук.  
Одна из фиолетовых тварей заметила чародея и двинулась к нему, перебирая множеством конечностей. Имелись среди них и зеленые особи. Вокруг детенышей Шума-Гората не было металлической брони, ведь они не были ослаблены, как их создатель. Тони не стал дожидаться, когда монстр подойдет к Стивену. Он материализовал оружие и выстрелил. Ошметки разлетелись по площади, так, что Стивену пришлось закрыться щитами, чтобы ядовитые внутренности не повредили Плащ Левитации.  
\- Спасибо, я бы и сам справился, - поблагодарил Стивен.  
\- Тебе лучше отправиться восстанавливать дома.  
\- Ты прав. Но сначала надо закрыть разлом между мирами.  
\- Как ты собираешься это сделать?  
\- Это возможно только с обратной стороны.  
\- Ты уверен?  
Тони не хотелось снова отпускать его. Стивен выглядел утомленным после того, как только около часа назад восстановил планету. Магия забирала у него слишком многое.  
\- Я справлюсь, - Сказал Стивен и повернулся к полосе пространственного разлома, которая парила в воздухе  
над фонтаном.  
\- Мы будет очищать город. Неизвестно сколько их здесь. Будь осторожен.  
Стивен кивнул и шагнул в разлом, который поглотил его.  
Тони двинулся вперед по улице, летя и высматривая монстров. Он увидел вторую часть команды, которая билась с одноглазыми тварями.  
Стив Роджерс, Черная Вдова, Человек-Паук были ниже по улице, сражаясь в отдалении. Стив метал свой щит, отсекая тварям щупальца, а у Черной Вдовы было копье, которым она мастерски орудовала. Халк, примкнувший к ним, хватал чудищ за щупальца и бил об асфальт, перекидывая через себя, а Питер пытался их приклеить к оставшимся стенам и на них уже дергались несколько монстров, пытаясь выбраться. Но это было безуспешно, новая формула паутины придавала ей куда большую прочность, чем раньше.  
Один из монстров подобрался к Питеру сзади и хотел смять его щупальцами.  
Тони успел схватить монстра и дернул на себя. Энергия костюма это позволяла. На лице Питера отразился ужас, когда тварь раскрыла пасть с сотней длинных зубов и заревела, когда Тони ее оттаскивал.  
Монстр быстро понял в чем дело и повернулся к Тони, глядя на него огромным глазом тигрового цвета со змееподобным зрачком.  
Тони поудобнее перехватил щупальце и раскалил свою руку с помощью способностей экстремиса, и оно загорелось. Тварь запрыгала по улице, громко вопя и осыпаясь кучкой пепла. Щупальца сгорели, а огромный глаз растекся отвратительной лужей.  
Тони, поняв, как их можно уничтожить с помощью огня, принялся делать то же самое с остальными. Это было не совсем удачное решение.  
Множество камер видело его и он чувствовал, что облажался. Но было уже поздно. К тому же, жизнь Питера значила для него больше. Он решил, что подумает о факте своей будущей известности позже, а пока нужно защитить город.  
Они с командой уничтожили еще сотню монстров, разбежавшихся по городу, прежде чем осознать свою победу.  
Стивена все не было, но разлом в пространстве закрылся. Тони охватило чувство страха за него. Может Стивен просто не может оттуда выйти.  
Тони решил обратиться к Вонгу. Ждать дольше было нельзя. Стивен многое ему рассказывал об ужасных мирах, где живут твари и демоны. Тони подумал, что за это время могло случиться все, что угодно. Стивен мог попасть в беду.  
Он действительно попал.  
Это было видно по лицу Вонга, который прибыл на место порталом, едва Тони ему позвонил. Тони ожидал от него, что тот посоветует.  
\- Нужно отправляться немедленно, - сказал Вонг, - Там живут твари и похуже Шума-Гората. Древние. Ужасные существа.  
\- Как Суртур? - спросил Тор.  
\- Да, почти, - ответил Вонг бледнея.  
\- Как нам туда попасть?  
\- Я могу помочь снова открыть брешь, но мощи Двойного Кольца не хватит. Нужен Тессеракт.  
\- Ясно. Тогда начинай, колдун.  
Вонг кивнул и приступил к работе.  
Тони был готов схватиться за голову. Он то думал, что Стивен вернулся навсегда, но не успел он снова его увидеть, как тот пропал в каком-то адском измерении и неизвестно, что там с ним происходит.  
\- Я пойду один, - сказал Тор.  
\- Я мог бы...  
\- Нет, - прервал Тони Тор, - Ты слышал, что сказал Вонг. Тебе с ними не справиться, если это все правда. Я иду один.  
Вонг что-то сделал с Тессерактом, поколдовав над ним, и когда Тор его активировал, разлом снова раскрылся.  
\- Этого хватит на час. Поторопись, - сказал Вонг, протягивая Тору Двойное Кольцо Слинга. Возьми, может пригодиться.  
Тор взял артефакт и шагнул в разлом.  
Он оказался в месте, похожем на пустыню. В том измерении была ночь. Серая пустыня соседствовала с болотом и скалами. На вершине одной из них стоял ужасающего вида черный замок.  
Тор огляделся. Он никого не видел из-за того, что было темно. Только следы щупалец, и изредка, человеческих ног вели в сторону замка.  
По краю болота валялись туши детей Шума-Гората, рассеченные на части. Эти были не такие крупные, как твари, попавшие в Мидгард.  
Тор двинулся по следам, надеясь найти Стивена.  
Эта подозрительная тишина ему не нравилась. Тор еще раз вгляделся в сумрачный свет темного мира, и решив осмотреться, вскинул Секиру в воздух, призывая молнии. Вдалеке, благодаря их свету, он увидел удаляющуюся фигуру Стивена. 

***  
Глава 20.  
То, что таит тьма.

Силы изменили Стивену, когда он, закрыв брешь, хотел открыть портал обратно, чтобы вернуться на Землю в родное измерение. Он потратил слишком много энергии, а Двойного Кольца с ним не было. Только Камень Времени.  
Стивену пришлось отбиваться от тех тварей, которые бросились на него, как только он успел заделать разлом остатками магии. Это нужно было сделать, чтобы предотвратить нашествие демонических созданий, ведь там обитали те, кто был намного хуже самого Шума-Гората. Возможно, они готовили нашествие. Стивен не думал о себе, когда он закрывал разлом. Но ему стало больно при мысли о том, что он, возможно, больше не увидит Тони, если здесь погибнет. Что было весьма вероятно, учитывая то, что у него почти закончилась магия.  
Он сам находился в пустынной местности, а монстры вылезали из болота, у кромки которого прежде был открыт разлом, и которое уходило к самому горизонту.  
По краю его была пустыня со странным серым песком, а в отдалении скалы. На одной из них чародей увидел черный замок. Древние книги говорили, что он построен не из камня, а из самой тьмы. Стивен знал, что это за место и предпочел бы никогда не оказаться здесь. Но выбора у него особого не было, и он двинулся в его сторону. Ему так же было известно, что на той стороне за скалами есть еще один тайный проход, через который он сможет уйти. Сможет, если его не заметят обитатели жуткого замка - порождения самой тьмы и древнего ужаса, царства кошмаров, где жило абсолютное зло.  
По пути ему встретилось несколько монстров. Стивен материализовал оружие - простое заклинание Связок Ситторака и превратил их в пылающий меч. Им легко было разрубать тела монстров, не имеющие брони. Он сто раз извинился перед Плащом Левитации и обещал его почистить как только сможет. Тот дергался от боли, когда капли демонской крови попадали на него, но терпел ради хозяина. Зеленая и фиолетовая кровь чудовищ была ядовита. Стивен ушел уже достаточно далеко, как что-то заставило его обернуться - это был какой-то тихий хлопок в магическом фоне почти на грани слышимости. Разлом снова открылся. Стивен побежал к нему, что-то случилось, и было явно не так.  
Вдруг из разлома шагнула фигура, и вскинув руку с каким-то предметом, осветила местность вспышкой молнии. Это был Тор. Стивен поблагодарил было всех богов за свое спасение, и поднявшись в воздух с помощью Плаща, полетел обратно.  
Неожиданно он понял, что его преследуют. Это был демон, восседающий на черном драконе. В руках демона было копье, а на голове рогатая корона. Он слетел со стены замка как только увидел появление путника, который приближался к его жилищу. Стивен полетел быстрее. Дракон выдохнул черное пламя, и Стивен увернулся. Тогда демон прицелился и кинул копье с острым наконечником, похожим на кинжал. Стивен на краткий миг подумал, что он попадет в него, но копье перебила, летящая по воздуху Секира Бога Грома, которую пустил Тор. Это спасло Стивена от неминуемой гибели.  
Стивен на полной скорости вылетел через разлом обратно в свой мир, и Тор последовал за ним. Но демон на черном драконе не остановился. Он вернул копье в руку и направил дракона прямо в брешь между мирами, и это явилось для него непродуманной ошибкой.  
Тор и Вонг быстро закрыли портал, и тот отсек половину тела дракона вместе с рукой демона, держащей копье, металлическая перчатка со звоном упала на асфальт. При ближайшем рассмотрении дракон оказался даже не живым. То есть он таковым казался. Но это была псевдо-жизнь, наполнявшая костяной скелет. Он давно умер и был вынужден служить злу.  
Единственный, кто это видел из Мстителей, был Тони. Он остался ждать Стивена. Вонг тоже был с ним.  
Стивен опустился на землю, и Тони подошел к нему. Он явно был в шоке от того, что увидел. Теперь он знал о существовании Черной Долины и ужасных демонах, одного из которых он только что увидел, когда портал был открыт полностью.  
\- Я не мог вернуться сразу и решил идти в обход к другому проходу, - сказал Стивен, - Если бы не Тор, я бы, наверное, погиб. Король демонов преследовал меня.  
\- Не благодари, - отозвался Тор, - Ты бы сделал то же самое.  
\- И все равно спасибо, Тор, - поблагодарил Стивен, - Ты меня выручил.  
\- И Вонг тоже, - заметил Тор, - Он помог открыть разлом во второй раз. Мы не могли там тебя оставить.  
\- Да, и Вонг.  
Стивен улыбнулся.  
\- У нас еще много дел. Надо восстановить дома и вернуть жителей.  
\- Но ведь это нарушение времени, - заметил Вонг.  
\- Брось, они умерли недавно. Я делал то же самое в Гонг-Конге для тебя.  
\- Ты слишком слаб сейчас. Может подождешь? - сказал Вонг, - Ты даже не смог открыть портал.  
\- Он прав, - сказал Тони.  
\- Мы не можем ждать. Потом будет тяжелее. Это надо сделать сейчас. Ведь я не буду использовать свои силы. Вонг, думаю настало время позвать Древнего Учителя.  
\- Хорошо.  
Вонг послушал Стивена и наколдовал портал в Камар-Тадж.  
Древняя, сидя в саду с книгой, удивленно на них посмотрела, оценивая масштаб разрушений за их спинами и шагнула в портал.  
\- Здравствуй, Стивен, - сказала она, - Вонг, мистер Старк, Тор. Вам требуется моя помощь? - спросила она, обращаясь к Стивену.  
\- Да, - ответил он, - Это был Шума-Горат.  
\- Я думала вы сами справитесь.  
\- Нет, я не уверен.  
\- Он только вернулся с Титана, попал в какое-то ужасное измерение, и закрыл брешь с той стороны, - сказал Тони.  
\- И его чуть не убил король демонов, - сказал Тор, - Я сам все видел и помешал ему.  
\- Стивен, вы меня удивляете. Ваша способность находить приключения поражает, - не смотря на серьезный тон Древняя улыбнулась, - Что ж, я вам помогу. Дайте мне Глаз Агамотто.  
Стивен снял его и протянул цепочку ей. Она приняла артефакт и одела его на себя.  
\- Хранитель Амулета Времени вы, Стивен, и признает он только вас.  
\- Нет. Вы тоже им владели. Я прошу вас еще один раз им воспользоваться. Вы можете спасти много жизней. Шума-Горат ждал, когда я уйду далеко от Земли, чтобы отомстить. А я не мог отказаться, я был связан магическим договором.  
\- Я не знала. Вы взвалили на себя слишком многое.  
\- Я вернул Титану прежнее величие и жизнь и теперь предлагаю тебе, Тор Одинсон стать его Хранителем, - предложил Стивен.  
\- Но ведь мое царство разрушено, Асгардцы все погибли.  
\- Не совсем. Есть кое-что, что ты еще не знаешь. Титан станет Новым Асгардом, а Асгардцы погибли не все. Мы верхнем часть из них. Есть идеальная брешь во времени, которая не нарушит причинно- следственных связей, и мы можем ей воспользоваться.  
Древняя с интересом слушала предложение Стивена. Лицо Тора становилось все более удивленным.  
\- Мистер Стрэндж, - сказала она, - Ваша идея имеет основание. Вы можете это сделать, когда восстановитесь.  
Взгляд Древней упал на Плащ Стивена, который иногда дергал полами.  
\- Ваш Плащ ранен? - спросила она.  
\- Да. Не сильно. Его надо почистить.  
\- Хорошо.  
Древняя произнесла очищающее заклинание и Плащ, забрызганный зеленой и фиолетовой кровью, снова стал выглядеть как прежде.  
\- Вот так. А теперь не могли бы вы позаимствовать для меня и его? - спросила она.  
\- Да, конечно. Спасибо.  
Стивен снял Плащ и передал ей.  
\- Благодарю, Стивен.  
Древняя надела Плащ и поднялась в воздух. Она направилась в сторону первого разрушенного здания.  
Стивен увидел, как она активирует магию времени, и здания снова восстают из руин, а улицы и дома наполняются ожившими людьми. Все постепенно начало возвращаться на места.  
Стивен не мог не восхищаться ей, той, которая раньше была против нарушения законов природы, а теперь сама их нарушала. Приход Таноса изменил всех, в том числе и ее.  
Наконец все было закончено, и Древняя вернувшись назад, отдала Глаз Агамотто и Плащ Стивену.  
\- Вы больше достойны быть Верховным Магом, - сказал он, принимая артефакты назад.  
\- Если бы это было так, два артефакта Агамотто вас бы не выбрали.  
\- Спасибо, что помогли.  
\- Значит мой долг вам уплачен.  
\- Вы ничего не должны, ведь тогда вы погибли из-за того, что я отправился в зеркальное измерение, а вы пришли меня спасать, рискуя своей жизнью.  
\- Это была случайность, и я не виню вас.  
\- И все же, я виноват.  
\- Бросьте, Стивен, это прошлое. Забудьте его, и пусть оно не тянет вас назад.  
Будьте счастливы здесь, в настоящем.  
Ее взгляд упал на Тони, и она улыбнулась.  
Древняя расчертила в воздухе портал, и они с Вонгом вернулись в Камар-Тадж.  
Тор, поняв, что Стивен просто не сможет добраться до башни сам, открыл портал, и вся собравшаяся команда Мстителей вернулась домой.

***  
Глава 21.  
Сердце, не защищенное броней.

После того, как все было улажено, Мстители отправились кто куда. Часть отправилась в мед-отсек латать раны, а остальные разбрелись по комнатам, перед тем, как Тони напомнил им о совещании, когда они отдохнут и приведут себя в порядок.  
\- Мне пришлось медитировать три дня не прерываясь, - сказал Стивен Тони, когда все разошлись, и они остались в холле одни, - Но я ни на миг не забывал о тебе.  
\- Знал бы ты, что я испытывал, пока тебя не было. И... и я очень испугался, когда ты оказался в том измерении. Я думал, что ты не можешь вернуться, ты был там слишком долго.  
\- Так и было, Тони, но теперь я снова здесь, с тобой. Не волнуйся.  
Стивен поместил ладонь над сердцем Тони, чтобы почувствовать, как сильно оно бьется.  
Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Тони бросился к нему, страстно целуя.  
\- Не смей больше рисковать собой.  
Прервался он, чтобы затем снова вернуться к губам чародея, почти их кусая. От такого напора Стивен покачнулся и обнял Тони, прижимаясь к нему.  
\- Ты колешься, - констатировал Тони, когда оторвался от Стивена, чтобы перевести дух.  
Стивен усмехнулся, видя как покраснели зацелованные губы Тони.  
\- Ты тоже, но я уже привык.  
\- И не надейся, что я сбрею свою бороду, - заключил Тони, глядя на его усмешку.  
\- Вот как?  
\- Она делает меня крутым.  
Стивен поднял брови.  
\- А что? Все так говорят, усмехнулся Тони.  
\- Мне кажется я хочу есть, а еще... много чего, в душ, спать, снова увидеть Землю и деревья.  
\- Понимаю.  
\- Идем. У меня как раз есть пицца и суши.  
Тони повел Стивена на кухню и принялся за ним ухаживать. Обычно он сам не готовил, все делали роботы, но ради Стивена он мог постоять у плиты.  
Суши были холодные и их пришлось разогревать, как и пиццу. А еще Тони сделал кофе - свой любимый и поставил еду перед Стивеном. Себе он положил порцию поменьше.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Стивен.  
Когда с едой было покончено, они поднялись на лифте наверх в комнату Тони.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил Тони Стивена, который сразу опустился в кресло, едва оказался рядом с подходящей поверхностью.  
\- Я устал. Не спал три дня. Чтобы пользоваться Камнем Времени, нужно много сил, иначе его невозможно активировать, - объяснил Стивен, - Я не ожидал, что Шума-Горат нападет на наше измерение, пока меня не будет. Он выбрал очень удачный момент. Не понимаю только, как он узнал и нашел лазейку.  
Тони сел рядом на соседнее место.  
\- И откуда у тебя так много врагов? - спросил он.  
\- Думаю, причина в моем положении и возложенной на меня ответственности, - сказал Стивен.  
\- Жаль, я не всегда могу помочь тебе.  
\- Да, дела, касающиеся магии были бы слишком сложными для тебя, пока что.  
\- Я бы хотел участвовать в твоих миссиях, отправиться в другие миры, увидеть все, - сказал Тони. В его глазах горел интерес и жажда приключений.  
\- Тебя не пугает, что ты увидел сегодня короля демонов, и костяного дракона?  
\- Для меня главное - это быть с тобой рядом. Не важно где. Когда ты уходишь, я чувствую, что мне тебя не хватает. И я волнуюсь за тебя. Я не знаю где ты, и не знаю, что с тобой происходит. По мне это не скажешь. Но самые близкие замечают.  
\- Да, я видел. Брюс в особенности.  
\- Мы много лет знаем друг друга, он для меня как личный психолог. Я могу полностью ему доверять.  
\- Я видел, ты создал для него новый костюм.  
\- Да, но не думай, что я сделал это за три дня, это было месяц назад. Просто ждал случая отдать его ему. За это время, пока тебя не было, я создал симбиотическую броню. Она теперь часть моего тела.  
Стивен удивленно посмотрел на Тони, ожидая объяснений.  
\- Брюс пришел ко мне, и благодаря его поддержке, я наконец, решился сделать то, что давно обдумывал.  
Тони мысленно сосредоточился, и вокруг его руки сформировалась перчатка нано-костюма с репульсором. Это было похоже на то, как растекается жидкая краска, принимая желаемую объемную форму.  
\- Частицы моего костюма теперь могут занимать межклеточное пространство, но я по-прежнему предпочитаю хранить его в нано-реакторе, так безопаснее, по крайней мере, пока я не научусь большей степени контроля.  
\- Даже не знаю, что сказать. Это гениально. Но, как ты вообще до такого додумался?  
Стивен выглядел восхищенным.  
\- Это все благодаря экстремису, - продолжил объяснять Тони, - Раз сделал один шаг, то сделай и второй. И я решился. Результат ты видишь. Все это реально работает. Тебе не стоит переживать за мою безопасность, - сказал Тони, видя небольшое сомнение во взгляде Стивена.  
\- Хорошо. Просто будь с этим осторожнее.  
\- Не волнуйся. У меня есть регенерация если что.  
Стивен зевнул. И это напомнило Тони о том, что Стивену нужен отдых, ведь он целых три дня прилагал все силы, чтобы восстановить планету, а после еще закрыл разлом между мирами. Это могло утомить кого угодно. Даже такого сильного мага, как Стивен.  
\- Да, ты же не спал, но сначала тебе нужна ванная, - сказал Тони. Он подошел к Стивену и взяв его за руку, повел за собой.  
\- Я могу не спать неделю, но это...  
\- Знаю. То, что ты сделал невероятно, - сказал Тони, - Тебе нет нужды объяснять ничего. Идем со мной.  
\- Ванная? Нет. Моих сил на это не хватит, - слабо сопротивлялся Стивен.  
\- Хватит, и не только на это.  
Тони переплел их пальцы, нежно погладил ладони большими пальцами невесомо целуя скулу, и вталкивая Стивена в просторное помещение ванной комнаты. Он включил воду, которая стала быстро наполнять ванную. Она была такой большой, что в ней можно было плавать двоим людям.  
\- Никакого нет. Даже не хочу слышать, - прошептал Тони ему на ухо и  
начал расстегивать одежду Стивена, гладя его кожу и раздевая его. Боевое облачение чародея уже не казалось таким сложным не смотря на непривычный фасон с кучей ремешков и Тони быстро с ней расправился.  
\- Кто нибудь говорил тебе, какой ты красивый? - спросил Тони.  
\- Так как ты? Никто. Это никогда не было таким особенным, - сказал Стивен, и не смотря на усталость, почувствовал, как внизу живота возникла волна нежности к этому не возможному упрямому механику, который уже изучал его губы языком.  
Они перебрались в ванную. Вода доходила им до шеи когда они сели. Тони перебрался Стивену на колени снова целуя и языком лаская его рот. Стивен застонал в поцелуй и обхватил Тони ниже поясницы.  
\- Ты говорил что хочешь спать, - сказал Тони, чуть отстранившись и лукаво улыбнувшись.  
\- Потерплю, сказал Стивен и потерся об него, наслаждаясь близостью обнаженного тела своего любимого.  
\- Тебя надо побрить, - сказал Тони, ускользая из объятий, и видя чуть разочарованного Стивена.  
\- Не хочу целоваться с щеткой.  
Стивен засмеялся.  
\- Да, что такого?  
Тони взял лезвие и попросил Стивена сидеть неподвижно. Через несколько минут все было готово.  
\- Вот так намного лучше, - сказал Тони, довольный своей работой и с улыбкой глядя на Стивена. Он выглядел совершенно без брони - обычным человеком, любящим и нежным, уязвимым, что у Стивена защемило сердце.  
\- Позволь мне сегодня позаботиться о тебе, - сказал Тони.  
Он взял шампунь и начал помогать Стивену вымыть его волосы, а после все остальное тело, мягко проводя намыленной губкой, и иногда, дразня поцелуями, целуя губы, шею, и тайное местечко чуть ниже пупка. Стивену казалось чистым искусством то, что Тони делает своим языком, и если бы не усталость, он бы набросился на него прямо сейчас, он бы повалил его на пол ванной, даже не добравшись до комнаты, и они бы любили друг друга, пока не лишились чувств.  
Тони снова его поцеловал, смывая с обоих мыльную пену, которая пахла тропическими фруктами.  
\- Идем в кровать, - позвал он.  
Тони помог Стивену вытереться и вытерся сам, и они перебрались в постель.  
\- Наконец то, - сказал Стивен, падая на белые простыни.  
Тони забрался следом и укрыл их одеялом.  
Он обнял Стивена за талию, забравшись сверху и целуя снова медленно, глубоко и нежно. Так нежно, как только мог, наслаждаясь каждым моментом, когда Стивен, его Стивен был рядом, когда он мог касаться его и дарить ему наслаждение.  
\- Твои узоры сегодня не светятся, - сказал Тони, проводя по коже любимого, и вычерчивая фигуры на животе.  
\- Эта магия на время забрала мою светимость. Она вернется. Все хорошо, Тони.  
\- Я рад, что все в порядке. Не думай ни о чем. Позволь мне сегодня позаботиться о тебе.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Не думай ни о чем. Я люблю тебя.  
Тони снова накрыл его губы своими.  
Затем он целовал его шею, грудь и живот и опустился ниже.  
\- Тони.  
\- Не думай.  
А потом остались тихие стоны и вздохи, нежное наслаждение затопило Стивена.  
Через некоторое время Стивен выгнулся под, ним когда Тони чуть сильнее сжал его бедра.  
После они лежали рядом обнявшись, а Тони нежно гладил кожу Стивена пальцами.  
\- Твои узоры снова сияют.  
\- Благодаря тебе. Мы связаны, - сказал Стивен, уже засыпая.  
Тони накрыл их обоих одеялом и тоже закрыл глаза, чувствуя себя абсолютно счастливым человеком. Стивен был единственным, для кого он мог оставить свое сердце не защищенным броней.  
\- Так и должно быть, ведь я люблю тебя, - прошептал он, целуя Стивена в висок, от чего тот улыбнулся во сне, чувствуя его прикосновение.

***  
Глава 22.  
Я должен признаться: Я - Homo Superior. 

\- Он вернется за ним, вернется, чтобы отомстить и вернуть его, - Стивен указал в сторону постамента, на котором было закреплено копье демона и его латная перчатка.  
Они с Тони находились в научной лаборатории Брюса, где Мстители сделали хранилище для изъятых иномирных артефактов и необычного оружия.  
\- Вернется? Тогда как нам его победить? - спросил Тони, разглядывая оружие, еще покрытое черной кровью.  
\- Это копье - единственное, чем его можно убить, поэтому демонический король держал его при себе.  
\- И как он может проникнуть в наш мир, ведь портал закрыт?  
\- Боюсь, он найдет способ, - сказал Стивен, находясь мыслями где-то далеко, - Он может и не появляться сам, а посылать своих демонических слуг и темных приспешников. Их довольно много на стороне Черного Замка.  
\- А это что за штука? - спросил Тони, указав на металлическую перчатку, которая лежала рядом на постаменте вместе с копьем тьмы.  
\- Это… я о ней только слышал. Это одна из латных перчаток, она выкована демонами, чтобы убивать демонов. Очень древний артефакт. Эта перчатка -символ власти крови, и питается она тоже кровью. По крайней мере, так активируются ее силы.  
\- Не слишком ли много всяких перчаток? - спросил Тони.  
\- В мире создано много магических перчаток с разными целями. Перчатка Бесконечности не единственная в своем роде, есть и еще. Благодаря этой перчатке, демонический король поддерживал свою власть и держал других демонов в страхе, чтобы они не восстали против него. Думаю теперь он придет за ней. Нам повезло и не повезло одновременно.  
\- Почему демоны такие?  
\- Какие?  
\- Готовы убить своих за власть?  
\- Их общество построено на страхе и строгой иерархии. Они, в отличие от людей, не могут любить, не способны сопереживать, не знают жалости или привязанностей.  
\- Откуда тебе это известно?  
\- Я видел это. Боролся с ними. Поэтому я не хочу, чтобы ты, Тони, становился частью этой борьбы.  
\- Что, если я сам имею право делать этот выбор… что, если я хочу с тобой, Стивен. Хочу, не смотря ни на что?  
Тони приблизился к Стивену, беря за руку и коснувшись его губ.  
\- Тони, я не хочу потерять тебя.  
\- Я знаю. И именно потому, что чувствую то же самое. Я хочу всегда быть рядом. Хочу не отпускать тебя.  
\- Хорошо. Мы отправимся туда, когда будем готовы. Демоны собирают войско, чтобы напасть на наш мир. Я сам это видел, когда был на той стороне. Мы - единственные, кто может им противостоять. Только мы сможем им помешать и остановить нашествие, когда демонический король будет повержен окончательно.  
\- И мы им помешаем. Мы будем не одни, с нами будут лучшие из нас.  
\- Это не самая лучшая идея вмешивать Мстителей в дела, связанные с магией. Я согласен взять только Тора, или может еще Брюса, но не остальных. И да, я согласен, что ты тоже можешь пойти, но только после твоего обучения основам Магии Реальности.  
\- Ты согласен меня обучать?  
Тони в удивлении посмотрел на Стивена.  
\- Да. Кажется у меня не остается выбора. Я не хотел бы тебя вмешивать, хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив будучи человеком.  
\- Но я уже не совсем человек.  
\- Не совсем. Ты - новая ступень эволюции.  
\- Теперь об этом станет известно, а я не могу этому помешать.  
\- Тебя воспримут как героя. Ты ведь снова спас город от нашествия монстров.  
\- Как мы объясним, что произошло со временем?  
\- Никак. Этого не останется у них в памяти. Никто из тех людей не хотел бы быть мертвым. А это мощная поддержка общества. Так, что я думаю, все будет нормально.  
\- До Заковии люди считали нас героями, но потом стали отлавливать как преступников.  
\- Да. Но теперь у тебя есть шанс все изменить. Начать заново. Изменить мнение общества. Я считаю, нам так же будет полезно встретиться с Людьми Икс для этой цели.  
\- Да, я согласен. Мы с ними встретимся.  
Их неожиданно прервал голос Пятницы, вклинившийся в разговор:  
\- Сэр, извините, что вмешиваюсь, но ваш ролик показывают на ютубе.  
\- Да? И что думают люди? - спросил Тони.  
\- Пока не знаю. Я доложу вам, когда проведу анализ данных сообщений.  
\- Держи меня в курсе, - попросил Тони свой ИИ и обратился к Стивену, - Так что там насчет моего обучения?  
\- Мы отправимся в Камар-Тадж. Пора тебе познакомиться со своим Камнем.  
Когда ты им овладеешь, я смогу без страха взять тебя с собой в мир демонов.  
Тогда ты сможешь сражаться с ними на равных, и у тебя будет защита от их магии.  
\- Ты считаешь, я еще к этому не готов? Почему?  
\- Магия - это не технологии, у нее другие законы, подчас необъяснимые для разума. Твое сознание может быть уязвимо против их влияния.  
\- Это что-то вроде гипноза?  
\- Да, только сложнее. Тут твои изобретения тебе не помогут. Их даже можно обратить против тебя, если проникнуть в твое сознание. Тебе нужно многому научиться, чтобы быть неуязвимым на всех уровнях, а не только на физическом.  
\- Сэр, должна сообщить вам, что комментарии к видео, где вы сражаетесь с монстрами, весьма положительные, - снова вклинилась Пятница.  
Тони, услышав это, оперся руками о стол и сделал глубокий вдох.  
\- Тони? Все хорошо? - спросил Стивен, который был прекрасно осведомлен о приступах панических атак у своего любимого. Хотя, в последнее время они у него практически не случались.  
\- Да. Просто я правда не ожидал.  
\- Видишь, я же говорил, что все будет нормально. А теперь ты должен привыкнуть к своей новой роли. Просто позволь себе это как и тогда.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Да. Когда у тебя будет интервью, просто выбрось бумажку в сторону и скажи это.  
Стивен обнял его, губами уткнувшись в шею.  
\- Даже если бы это было не так, я бы тебя им не отдал. Я бы изменил сознание всего города ради тебя.  
\- Правда? - спросил Тони, легко целуя его пальцы.  
\- Правда. Ведь я люблю тебя.  
Тони поднял взгляд, чтобы встретиться с глазами Стивена и увидеть отражение нежности в его взгляде.  
\- Хочу, чтобы мы были вместе на вечность, - сказал Стивен.  
\- Я тоже, - ответил Тони и сдался в плен рук, губ своего чародея, в плен его колдовских глаз, его нежной любви, с которой не думал бороться, сдался, чтобы в нем затеряться, чтобы чувствовать, как рядом бьются их сердца, соединяясь в одно, чтобы не быть больше разделенными ни бесконечным космосом, ни барьерами других измерений, чувствовать себя навсегда спасенными рядом друг с другом.  
Спустя пару минут неожиданный стук в дверь прервал их беседу.  
После этого в помещение лаборатории, где были Тони и Стивен, осторожно вошла Пеппер Поттс и прикрыла за собой дверь.  
Тони и Стивену пришлось оторваться друг от друга, и она притворилась, что ничего не видела.  
\- Эм, Тони, извини, что отвлекаю. Здравствуй, Стивен.  
\- Привет, Пеппер, - Стивен поздоровался в ответ, выглядел он немного смущенным, учитывая, что Тони сейчас застегивал пуговицы своей рубашки перед женщиной, с которой у того когда-то был роман.  
\- Что случилось, Пеппер? - спросил Тони.  
В отличие от Стивена, его подобная ситуация не смущала.  
\- В общем, там внизу толпа репортеров, - начала Пеппер, - Охрана удерживает их от входа в здание. Но они хотят видеть тебя.  
\- Боже. Серьезно? Вот прямо сейчас?  
\- Да, Тони. Они настроены получить твое интервью любой ценой. Мы так просто не отделаемся.  
\- Хорошо, впусти их в конференц - зал. Я дам им интервью, которое они так хотят.  
\- Уверен, Тони? - спросил Стивен.  
\- Уверен. Я в порядке. Просто чувствую себя совсем как тогда. Что я им скажу?  
Не смотря на то, что эти слова выдавали небольшую долю волнения в голосе Тони, Пеппер почувствовала его решительность.  
\- Хорошо, Тони. Я их позову, - сказала она, направляясь обратно к двери.  
\- Только не впускай всю остальную толпу.  
\- Хорошо. Как скажешь, Тони.  
И Пеппер удалилась.  
Через двадцать минут Тони и Стивен спустились вниз. В большом зале их ждала толпа с камерами и микрофонами. Тони едва успел зайти, как его завалили вопросами. Было волнительно услышать те вопросы, к которым Тони чувствовал себя совершенно не готовым, но с поддержкой нескольких пар глаз Мстителей из первых рядов, было не так тяжело. Все равно бы это случилось. Так что Тони решил принять бой, ведь способность выступать при большом скоплении людей была одним из его лучших качеств. Хотя это и не значило, что он не волновался. Невольно он вспомнил, как когда-то давно репетировал свои выступления перед зеркалом, а первый прототип Пятницы подсказывал ему будущую речь, он мысленно усмехнулся. Первые вопросы журналистов заставили его вынырнуть из размышлений.  
\- Скажите, как вы объясните свою способность победить кучу монстров, захвативших город?  
\- Сэр, скажите откуда они взялись?  
\- Тони, какое отношение вы имеете к мутантам?  
\- Это очередное ваше изобретение, или вы всегда были таким?  
Тони откашлялся, не зная на какой вопрос ответить первым. Наконец он заговорил.  
\- Давайте ка начнем по порядку, - сказал Тони и в зале установилась тишина, - Начну с монстров. Это было вторжение из другого измерения. Доктор Стрэндж, как один из Мистических Защитников Земли, может это подтвердить. Они напали на город, пока он отсутствовал на другой планете. Как вы помните, он победил Безумного Титана Таноса, и вы просто должны ему поверить. На следующие вопросы я отвечу так - да, это одно из моих новых изобретений совместно с доктором Беннером. Это позволило мне трансформировать и улучшить свою природу, дать мне способности, но я не родился таким.  
\- Что вы имеете в иду? Скажите нам наконец, - спросил его один бойкий журналист, вклинившись в паузу, и другие его поддержали.  
\- Так вы так хотите узнать ответ?  
\- Да, Тони, хотим.  
\- Так и быть. Я должен вам признаться: я - Homo Superior. Да, это новая ступень эволюции благодаря нашему изобретению, которое я собираюсь развивать дальше и адаптировать под нужды простых пользователей, таких как вы, находящиеся в этом зале. Было бы несправедливо, если бы я и дальше это скрывал.  
Толпа загудела.  
\- Когда это случилось?  
\- Как это повлияет на наше будущее? - задала вопрос смутно знакомая блондинка. Тони не мог вспомнить ее имени, знал только, что однажды она ему помогла с фотоматериалами.  
\- Пока никак. Но у этого есть перспективы в плане медицинских разработок. Я думаю над кое чем для вас. Не хочу портить сюрприз. Скажу только, вы все, - Тони обвел толпу взглядом, - Не безразличны мне, и я хочу, чтобы мои разработки в будущем помогли улучшить жизнь простых людей. А теперь позвольте мне наконец заняться другими делами.  
Толпа взорвалась аплодисментами. И Тони поняв, что добился нужного эффекта, решил, что может уйти. Он не собирался отвечать еще на бесконечное количество вопросов, когда ответил на самые главные.  
Стивен открыл ему портал, чем вызвал восторженную реакцию толпы, и они оба перенеслись на верхний этаж башни.  
Внизу Пеппер пришлось заканчивать конференцию со словами:  
\- А теперь давайте поговорим о новых перспективах компании Старк Индастриз. Вы можете задавать мне свои вопросы как ее заместителю генерального директора.  
И за это Тони был ей благодарен.

***  
Глава 23.  
Дивный новый мир.

Тони и Стивен неспешно прогуливались по улице рядом с Санктум Санкторумом. Вокруг было много народа, который их не замечал, не смотря на отсутствие у Тони маскировки, которую часто любили использовать Мстители, притворяясь обычными людьми.  
\- Я наложил на тебя Сферу Невнимания, - сказал Стивен, видя, как Тони смотрит на пеструю толпу прохожих, которая иначе бы давно окружила его и начала бы снимать на свои телефоны.  
\- Спасибо, а то уже немного надоело это назойливое внимание.  
\- Ты же - Железный Человек, чего ты хотел? Все хотят с тобой селфи.  
\- А я просто хочу с тобой прогуляться, и чтобы нам никто не мешал.  
\- Я тут как раз вспомнил одну вещь, - сказал Стивен, - Не хочешь кое-что увидеть?  
\- Что?  
\- Существа сегодня необычайно активны.  
\- Какие такие существа? - поинтересовался Тони.  
\- Разные астральные сущности. Ты говорил мне, что хочешь на них взглянуть.  
\- Да, говорил. Так ты покажешь?  
\- Само собой. Я хотел сказать тебе вот что - прежде чем мы начнем твое обучение с Камнем Реальности, Хранителем которого ты скоро станешь, я хочу, чтобы ты научился пользоваться магическим зрением. Это поможет защитить тебя от нападения тонкоматериальных сущностей.  
\- Тонкоматериальных?  
\- Да. Обычные люди их не видят, но это не значит, что их нет. В основном, они безвредны и просто выкачивают излишки энергии, питаются случайными выбросами, но есть среди них и настоящие хищники, которые охотятся за людьми. От них маги и защищают обычных людей.  
\- И я смогу их увидеть?  
Тони выглядел заинтересованным.  
\- Да, сможешь. Я заколдую твои очки, а потом, когда ты отправишься в Камар-Тадж, Древняя раскроет твое Око, и ты сам сможешь видеть тонкий мир во всем его многообразии.  
\- Вау, у меня нет слов. Наконец-то ты решил меня научить.  
\- Да, Тони. Просто я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал в одной из совместных миссий, куда ты с таким рвением хочешь попасть.  
\- Я просто не хочу с тобой разлучаться. Никогда, - сказал Тони, крепче сжимая руку Стивена.  
\- Я тоже, Тони. Именно поэтому твой первый опыт взаимодействия с тонким миром случится сегодня. Позволишь взять твои очки? - попросил Стивен.  
Тони снял свои модные очки с розоватыми стеклами и протянул их Стивену. Тот что-то поколдовал над ними и отдал обратно Тони.  
Тони надел, теперь уже волшебные очки, и то, что он увидел, заставило его замереть на месте.  
Город был, на самом деле, под завязку, заполнен самыми разными сущностями. Они парили возле людей, поглощая куски энергии, которые отрывались от их аур, и летали в воздухе в виде цветных образований самой разной формы, подобно воздушным пузырям. Причем, разные образования поглощали разные сущности. Каких созданий только не увидели Стивен и Тони.  
В основном, они были похожи на морских жителей и огромных причудливых насекомых. Растительность повсюду походила на разросшиеся большие цветы и грибы. Тут и там в воздухе плавали сущности, похожие на медуз, выставив чувствительные нити, вылавливающие свободную энергию из жителей города.  
\- Правда в том, что в этом мире есть много вещей, которые нельзя увидеть с помощью глаз, - начал объяснять Стивен.  
\- Постой ка, что это? - спросил Тони, указывая куда-то в сторону на фиолетовых существ, похожих на помесь морского ската и летучей мыши, которые парили около кофейни на углу.  
\- Это Ингаворийские слизни, - пояснил Стивен, - Они питаются магией. Рядом с Санктумом много магической энергии, она видимо привлекла их сюда.  
\- Эти существа опасны?  
\- Нет, если не голодны. Эти слизни вовсе не злые по природе. Они просто- часть животного мира астрального измерения. Смотри, тут есть межпространственные бактерии и мистические водоросли, - указал Стивен в нужном направлении на существ, похожих на зеленых и красных амеб и гигантские желтые и оранжевые глаза с ножками.  
\- Ничего себе, - прокомментировал Тони, когда увидел, как один их слизней начал поглощать зеленую амебу, которая вяло сопротивлялась.  
\- Мы, маги не творим магию из воздуха, мы, так же как и они, поглощаем ее и накапливаем. Мы проводим энергию, которой и так постоянно окружены. Те, кто научится делать это сознательно, сможет творить настоящие чудеса.  
\- Даже я смогу?  
\- Да, даже ты, если будешь достаточно настойчивым учеником. Каждый день в моем мире меня окружают чудеса и настоящие кошмары, а теперь он стал и твоим миром.  
\- Я хочу видеть все это без очков, - сказал Тони, - Все такое яркое, чудесное. Мне теперь не хочется это терять.  
\- Действие заклинания скоро закончится, но пока мы можем прогуляться по Бликер-Стрит. Ты, наверное, чувствуешь себя очень странно?  
\- Да, прямо как Алиса, заглянувшая в кроличью нору.  
\- Это никогда не пройдет, привыкай. А еще мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты какое-то время обходился без костюма, и учился пользоваться способностями отдельно.  
\- Это твое новое задание?  
\- Одно из первых. Чтобы приблизиться к миру магии, тебе нужно снять на время броню. Стать открытым для мира.  
\- Хорошо, я согласен. Раз все и так теперь знают, что я мутант, то почему нет.  
\- Да, это все-таки случилось, как мы ни пытались этого избежать. Мне очень жаль.  
\- Ничего. Я не мог позволить этим тварям и дальше разрушать город. Это все равно скоро стало бы известно, не на этой миссии, так на следующей.  
\- Все именно так.  
\- А это что? - спросил Тони, подняв руку к воротнику рубашки, и нащупав на шее какие-то растения в виде пары живых цветов, похожих на кораллы. Один был светло-розовый, а другой зеленый.  
\- Это твои сущности. Не бойся их. Они скоро улетят, когда наедятся.  
\- Почему у тебя их нет?  
Тони огляделся по сторонам. Из тел многих людей так же росло множество сущностей, прикрепленных к ним тонкими прозрачными нитями, по которым перетекала разноцветная энергия.  
\- У меня есть иммунитет против них, который создавался годами. Но если ты хочешь, я могу с тобой им поделиться.  
\- Как именно?  
\- Нужна моя кровь и пара заклинаний, и тогда никакая сущность не сможет брать у тебя энергию. Хотя, это излишки, и ты вряд ли от этого пострадаешь.  
\- А что это за существа? - спросил Тони, коснувшись своих цветков. На ощупь они были мягкими как желе. Он потянул их за толстые стебельки, и они, оторвавшись, начали плавать в воздухе, перетекая как амебы, отправившись искать другую добычу.  
\- Хм, улетели, - почти разочарованно проговорил Тони, наблюдая их неспешный полет.  
\- Эти сущности питаются любовью. А вон те - красно-черные, - Стивен указал в сторону на зубастых сущностей, которые зависли над спорящими прохожими, - Они питаются гневом. Но обычно все быстро заканчивается, если сущности мелкие. Более крупные будут тянуть энергию, пока не спровоцируют крупный конфликт, который может закончиться дракой и мощным выбросом энергии.  
\- Интересно.  
\- Да. Для меня всегда все так же удивительно, когда я вижу подобное. Пойдем я куплю тебе кофе.  
\- Идем.  
Стивен купил себе и Тони по стаканчику кофе, и они сели на лавочку.  
\- Тони, у тебя пара ранок на шее.  
\- Да неужели оставили эти проказники? - удивился Тони.  
\- Да, они это могут.  
Стивен протянул руку и коснулся повреждения Тони, исцеляя его светом.  
\- Все, вот так.  
Стивен отпустил руку и легко поцеловал Тони, как давно хотел сделать, едва только они вышли из Санктума. На них по-прежнему никто не обращал внимания.  
Они сидели рядом, и какое-то время наслаждались напитком, когда Тони заметил, что Ингаворийские слизни начали странно себя вести, в большом количестве появившись на улице.  
\- Стивен, смотри. Опять они. Что они делают?  
\- О, кажется у нас небольшие проблемы.  
Стивен отставил не допитый стаканчик на лавку.  
\- Нам надо идти.  
\- Что это сейчас происходит?  
\- Они атакуют Санктум.  
Тони окинул взглядом город, заполненный Ингаворийскими слизнями, которые кружили повсюду, будучи невидимыми для обычных людей.  
Тони так же отставил стаканчик сторону. В отличие от Стивена, его был уже пуст.  
\- Нашествие голодных слизней, я полагаю.  
\- И что они делают?  
\- Едят все, в чем содержится магия, в том числе более мелких сущностей. Они и тебя могут съесть.  
\- Что?  
\- У тебя нет иммунитета. Бежим.  
Стивен потянул Тони за собой.  
\- Быстрее, только с Санктуме достаточно безопасно.  
Тони побежал за ним. Стивен по пути отбился от нескольких существ, которые хотели напасть на Тони, выставив несколько щитов. Сущности ударялись о них, и отскакивали в сторону.  
Возле Санктума скопилось около сотни созданий, которые облепили даже его стены и крышу.  
\- Они хотят съесть твой дом?  
\- У них не выйдет прогрызть защиту.  
\- Ясно. Как мы пройдем внутрь, если они все заполонили?  
\- Они питаются магией. Думаю так.  
Стивен сосредоточился и создал энергетический шар, наполненный магией и кинул на площадь перед Святилищем. Сущности бросились в сторону шара, который разросся до целого метра, превратившись в желеобразную субстанцию. Они принялись его разрывать и бороться друг с другом, чтобы урвать кусок энергии.  
\- Этого им хватит. А теперь внутрь, скорее.  
Тони последовал за Стивеном. Они обежали дерущийся клубок слизней и проскочили внутрь Святилища.  
\- Что это было?  
\- Магический мир, каким ты его застал.  
\- Там всегда такая фигня происходит?  
\- Всегда что-то происходит, Тони. Это та реальность, в которой я живу каждый день. А сегодня ты увидел лишь ее краешек.  
\- Я начинаю хотеть этот магический иммунитет. Мне совсем не нравится мысль, что я могу оказаться в желудке какого-то слизня.  
\- Да. Идем, Тони. Я думаю, тянуть не стоит. Отныне они смогут брать у тебя энергию, только если ты сам им позволишь.  
Стивен усадил Тони на диван в холле и спросил:  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Да. Все хорошо. Но впечатлений мне хватит надолго.  
Тони снял волшебные очки и отложил их в сторону, чтобы лучше видеть Стивена.  
\- Ты напоминаешь мне меня, когда я впервые попал в Камар-Тадж. Сейчас я вернусь.  
Стивен вышел на кухню и принес оттуда аптечку.  
\- То, что ты увидишь, будет, возможно, не очень приятно.  
\- Я уже привык, - пожал плечами Тони, видя, как Стивен закатал рукав своего волшебного одеяния, - А что мне нужно делать?  
\- Ничего. Просто довериться.  
Стивен достал из коробки чашу и небольшой ритуальный нож.  
\- Может не стоит? Обойдусь как-нибудь без твоего иммунитета.  
\- Нет, я не хочу тобой рисковать, если в следующий раз они опять нападут на город.  
\- Ну хорошо.  
Тони прикрыл лицо рукой и сморщился, будто резать собрались его.  
\- У меня ведь тоже есть регенерация. Не волнуйся, - успокоил его Стивен.  
Он порезал себе руку ближе к локтю и собрал кровь в чашу. Рана сразу начала медленно затягиваться.  
\- Видишь, уже заживает.  
Тони поднял глаза, и действительно, увидел подтверждение слов Стивена. Тот стер остатки крови салфеткой, а на его коже остался тонкий шрам, который вскоре станет невидимым.  
Стивен несколько раз прочитал какое-то заклинание, и содержимое чаши засветилось от воздействия его магии.  
\- Ну вот и все. Теперь нужно, чтобы зелье с моим иммунитетом попало в твой организм.  
Стивен достал из аптечки шприц.  
\- Я думаю, так для тебя будет приятнее, - прокомментировал он свое действие.  
\- Нет, стой. Не нужно.  
Тони взял чашу со стола.  
\- Так будет лучше. Я не люблю иглы. Тем более, вряд ли я отсюда выйду без защиты, разве что ты откроешь портал.  
\- Боюсь, все именно так, Тони.  
\- Твое здоровье.  
И Тони осушил кубок. На вкус это было как кровь. Какие-то нотки магии кололись на языке, будто сладкие пузырьки газировки, создавая существенное отличие от крови человека.  
\- Тебе, наверное, неприятно, извини.  
\- Нет, напротив. Все, связанное с тобой, мне приятно. Или сюда.  
Тони притянул Стивена к себе для поцелуя. На вкус его губы были сладкими и пьянящими, гораздо лучше, чем кровь, а может магия была тому причиной.  
\- Не привыкай к этому, - сказал Стивен, оторвавшись от Тони, - Это только для иммунитета.  
Стивен поддался моменту, целуя своего любимого так, как не целовал его на людной улице.  
Вскоре они оказались на полу на белом махровом ковре у камина. Руки Тони погрузились в мягкий ворс, когда он поместил их параллельно плечам Стивена.  
\- Это самый удивительный день, - сказал Тони, снова целуя своего волшебника.  
\- Один из многих, что будут впереди, - ответил ему Стивен, целуя в ответ.  
Неожиданно раздался громкий звук из подземелья Санктума, не дав их ласкам перерасти во что-то большее.  
\- Вот так всегда, - разочарованно застонал Тони, слезая со Стивена и помогая ему подняться.  
Он взял со стола свои заколдованные очки, и они побежали вниз по лестнице, ведущей в подземную часть Санктума. Тони никогда там не был и с любопытством смотрел на разные двери, расположенные в подвальном этаже. Там было много необычных дверей, ведущих в разные измерения, была даже прозрачная, за которой плавали какие-то рыбы.  
Они оказались рядом с дверью из-за которой раздавался грохот, будто с обратной стороны ее пытались вышибить тараном.  
\- Тони, костюм.  
Тони быстро создал на себе нано-броню, и надел очки, которые зачаровал для него Стивен.  
\- Что это за дверь, Стивен?  
\- Это дверь в Фандазарское нечто.  
Стивен едва успел договорить, как дверь с той стороны с силой распахнулась, и их обоих отбросило взрывной волной к стене. С обратной стороны вылетели полчища Ингаворийских слизней и других сущностей, стремясь покинуть родное измерение.  
Тони с силой приложило к стене, но он был в порядке благодаря броне. Стивен успел закрыться щитами и сейчас поднимался с пола, оттряхивая Плащ от пыли. Наверху раздался звон битого стекла.  
\- Нет, - сказал Стивен, - Только не это. Мое любимое окно с символом Агамотто! Они разбили его.  
\- Стивен, что происходит? Почему эти существа выбили дверь?  
\- Видимо, они бегут от чего-то. Сейчас мы это выясним. С окном разберемся потом.  
\- Мы пойдем туда? - спросил Тони, не веря, что настало время его первой миссии связанной с волшебством.  
\- Думаю, ты можешь пойти со мной. Только обещай держаться рядом и не рисковать.  
\- Хорошо, идем.  
\- Мы отправляемся в место, где магии больше, чем во всем Манхэттене -Фандазарское Нечто, связующее звено между измерениями. Это мир, переполненный магией, любимый многими магами за его магию и красоту. Мир, куда они приходят восстановить силы и пообщаться, - говорил Стивен, объясняя Тони, что он видит.  
Место, которое открылось перед Тони было удивительным - там не было ни стекла, ни бетона, ни каменных небоскребов. Только чистая природа. Реки, мосты и статуи, часть из которых парила прямо в воздухе. Растения этого измерения были такие же необычные и цветные, как и заполнявшие астральный мир Нью-Йорка, только гораздо больших размеров и более ярких расцветок.  
Тони обернулся назад и увидел, что дверь, из которой они со Стивеном вышли в Фандазарское Нечто, находилась внутри гигантского гриба. Они шли по песчаной дорожке, на обочине которой росли те же цветные гигантские грибы, а на другой ее стороне лежали большие гладкие валуны. Они прошли по белому выгнутому мостику, и Тони увидел, что берег небольшой реки внизу усыпан теми же валунами, что и край дорожки, от воды камни блестели разными цветами, а над рекой склонились большие разноцветные грибы с изогнутыми длинными ножками и папоротники, которых Тони никогда не видел на Земле. Магия была здесь повсюду, она росла на деревьях, искрилась из под земли радужными потоками. Тони залюбовался этим местом.  
\- Не понимаю, почему слизни покинули это место. Им было здесь хорошо, они могли питаться магией сколько хотели, - озвучил свои мысли Стивен, - Тони, они покинули это место не просто так. Была причина.  
Стивен указал на следы огромных лап на земле, которые вели к скалам в сторону пещеры неподалеку.  
\- Мне кажется, существо, которое выгнало отсюда всех сущностей, прячется там, - указал Стивен на вход в пещеру, - Так, тише.  
Стивен остановился, и Тони последовал его примеру.  
\- Если это то, что я думаю, тебе надо будет его отвлечь и открыть ему пасть, когда он нападет.  
\- Что? Ты это серьезно?  
\- Ты правильно услышал. Но второй попытки у нас не будет.  
Стивен наклонился над каким-то растением и сорвал его.  
\- Это уменьшающий гриб. Я заметил его еще давно, но он здесь только один.  
\- Хорошо, идем.  
Едва Тони и Стивен подошли ко входу в пещеру, как из него выскочило огромное чудище, похожее на гигантскую блоху, или воздушный шар на ножках. Его пасть была треугольной и вытянутой и занимала одну четвертую туловища. Шерсть существа была короткой и серой. Оно собиралось прыгнуть либо на Тони, либо на Стивена, и издавало такой громкий рев, что того, кто встанет у него на пути, могло откинуть далеко в сторону от сильной звуковой волны.  
\- Кто это? - Тони пораженно застыл на месте, рассматривая тварь размером никак не меньше слона.  
\- Тони, помни что я сказал. Не стой на месте, иначе оно нас сожрет.  
Тони отмер и заставил себя взлететь, не отрывая взгляд от странного существа, которое он про себя назвал "китовой блохой."  
"Да, название, что надо. Стивен оценит," - подумал он, летая над монстром, который, как оказалось, еще и довольно высоко прыгает, не смотря на его огромный вес.  
"Чтоб тебя."  
Тони стал уворачиваться и менять траекторию.  
Не смотря на то, что на нем был костюм, Тони чувствовал, какой у того существа мерзкий запах.  
"Китовая блоха" или кит, похожий на блоху, снова прыгнуло, и Тони зацепился за его шкуру на загривке, пытаясь открыть пасть, или удержать ее в таком положении. Чудище громко заревело, пытаясь его сбросить, но ему это не удалось. Наконец, Тони сумел открыть монстру пасть и удерживать ее неподвижной несколько секунд, хотя Тони и опасался, что оно может перекусить перчатки костюма своими длинными зубами, которых было, наверное, больше сотни, он делал так, как говорил ему Стивен, который был где-то внизу и пытался забросить уменьшающий гриб в пасть к чудовищу. Это все же ему удалось, когда Стивен рискнул подлететь ближе с помощью Плаща Левитации и кинуть гриб в пасть злобной твари. Тони продолжал удерживать монстра, пока тот не уменьшился, постепенно сдувшись как воздушный шарик в его руках. Но не смотря на маленький размер, оно все равно дергалось в руках Тони и пыталось его укусить.  
\- Тони, осторожнее. Скорее всего, оно ядовито, - сказал Стивен.  
\- Кто это? Что это за существо такое?  
\- Это пожиратель Ингаворийских слизней. Он их и распугал, что они рванули в наше измерение. Теперь придется возвращать из обратно. Для нашего мира их будет слишком много, если они останутся. Это нарушит баланс в экосистеме астрального плана Земли.  
\- Понятно. Ты знаешь, было не так уж и страшно. Меня даже захватило, как обычно бывает на миссиях.  
\- Я рад. Значит обучение магии будет для тебя не сложным. Кстати, спасибо, что помог.  
\- И что будем делать с этим "пожирателем"? - спросил Тони, тряся злобным созданием, как связкой с картошкой. Оно все еще вертелось своей округлой тушей, злобно смотря на Тони маленькими глазками, и пытаясь его поцарапать множеством ножек с когтями.  
\- Действие гриба продлится еще несколько минут. Я отправлю его в адское измерение. Когда я открою портал, ты его туда кинешь, хорошо?  
\- Да. Давай. А то мне уже сложно удерживать поганца. Он ужасно вертится.  
Стивен усмехнулся и открыл маленький портал, который вел в измерение, охваченное пламенем. Тони быстро швырнул туда монстра и перед тем, как портал закрылся, Тони увидел уродливые фигуры демонов за карточным столом, и как они вытаращились на нечто упавшее из портала. Их свиные и звериные рыла исказились от ужаса, когда они увидели существо и бросились в разные стороны.  
\- Так ему и надо. Пусть ест адских обитателей, - облегченно произнес Тони, когда это ужасное создание исчезло.  
\- О да, я давно хотел кое-кому отомстить. Такого сюрприза участники адского аукциона точно не ждали.  
\- Ты шутишь? Не знал, что ты такой мстительный.  
\- Нет, я серьезно. Когда-то я украл у них волшебную палочку Древнего Святого. Я тогда был в облике собаки.  
\- Жаль, я в этом не участвовал, - сказал Тони, и они оба засмеялись.  
\- Кстати, ты еще должен мне кофе, - сказал Стивен, когда они шли к выходу из Фандазарского Нечто.  
\- По рукам.  
И Тони дал пять Стивену.  
\- И поцелуй тоже.  
\- Само собой.  
Впереди у них было еще очень много приключений.

***  
Глава 24.  
Ингаворийское нашествие.

Или глава о том, как Тони Старк решает проблемы совместно с Верховным Магом Земли.

\- Не думал, что снова придется использовать Камень Времени так скоро, - произнес Стивен, оглядывая круглое окно, которое являлось самым главным символом Санктум Санкторума, по которому другие маги узнавали его,- Ингаворийские слизни. Они просто снесли его. Выдрали крепления с корнем. Хорошо, что ничего больше не пострадало.  
Тони огляделся, и действительно - все витрины с артефактами и мебель оставались целыми. Здесь везде была защита от существ и различных воздействий, но окно почему-то оказалось не защищено, либо слизней было так много, что защита Санктума просто не справилась, когда они ударили в одно и то же место, пытаясь выбраться, спасаясь от пожирателя.  
\- Раз это нужно, сделай это, - сказал Тони, глядя на то, как убивается Стивен по своему любимому окну. Тони и сам любил его, оно придавало этому месту таинственность, а его изящное плетение завораживало.  
\- Я только вернулся с Титана, как опять случилась неприятная ситуация. Древняя будет недовольна, что окно пострадало, ему, наверное, столько же лет, сколько и ей. Не люблю пользоваться Оком Агамотто так часто, но видимо придется, - вздохнул Стивен.  
\- Почему? - спросил Тони недоумевая.  
\- Думаю, ты и сам понимаешь, это все равно, что использовать ядерную бомбу, чтобы вскипятить чай.  
\- Да, точно. Я и сам ношу подобную штуку постоянно. Но у нас просто нет выбора. Мы - те, кто мы есть. Плохая часть мира пыталась нас сломать, но мы не сдались, мы сами себя выковали, возродились из пепла. Мы - это щит. Не стоит тратить время на такие переживания, Стивен.  
\- Да, ты прав. Давай починим окно Агамотто, а после пойдем отлавливать этих крылатых красавцев из Фандазарского Нечто.  
\- О, ты имеешь в виду, что наши приключения на сегодня еще не закончились?  
\- Они только начались, - сказал Стивен, раскрывая Око Агамотто отточенным движением, и поворачивая сияющие зеленым светом символы и пентакли против часовой стрелки. Подчиняясь магии времени, битые стекла начали вставать на свое место, а прекрасная решетка с креплениями - настоящее произведение искусства, взлетела вверх с земли и вернулась туда, где была раньше.  
\- Ну вот и все, - сказал Стивен, закрыв Амулет, несколько секунд назад сиявший светом одного из Камней Бесконечности, - Теперь мы можем пойти прогуляться, потому что я догадываюсь - наши маленькие друзья не могли улететь далеко.  
\- Не такие уж и маленькие, - сказал Тони.  
\- Ты просто еще мало видел.

***

Стивен и Тони вышли из Санктума, чтобы увидеть охватившее город наводнение в виде Ингаворийских Слизней, покинувших Фандазарское Нечто через дверь в подвале Святилища. Голодные слизни вырвались на свободу и теперь терроризировали город, поедая тонкоматериальную флору и фауну, до которой могли дотянуться.  
\- А вот и они. Слизни - глупые создания. Едва они увидели, что их не преследуют, решили остаться здесь.  
\- Да, было бы стремно, если бы они разлетелись по всему городу.  
\- Идем. Тут ты прав. Я знаю, как отправить из назад.  
Стивен потянул Тони за собой.  
\- Я чувствую их в той стороне.  
Они подошли к ближайшей площади и увидели наибольшее их скопление.  
Стивен принялся кидать небольшие щиты, отгоняя сущностей от людей.  
И Тони оказался предоставлен самому себе на какое-то время. Он принялся разглядывать мир через волшебные очки, и тут случилось кое-что необычное.  
Тони увидел нечто. Один из Ингаворийских слизней вцепился в шею какой-то девушки неподалеку от него. И Тони бросился ее спасать.  
\- Тони, нет, - крикнул Стивен, но было уже поздно.  
Тони схватил слизня за хвост и стал отдирать его от девушки.  
Наконец, ему это удалось. Фиолетовый скат в его руке раскрыл беззубую пасть, хватая воздух, пока Тони раскручивал его вокруг себя, выбрасывая куда-то вверх. Слизень улетел прочь, считая, что человек схвативший его - ненормальный.  
Девушка, все это время наблюдавшая за странным танцем Тони вокруг своей оси, особенно его ногами, повернулась к нему, ее лицо вытянулось, глаза выкатились из орбит, и в них отразилось узнавание. Тони испытал ужас, поняв, что другие люди не видят присосавшихся к ним пиявок, а только его безумно странные действия.  
\- Мистер Старк? - спросила она.  
Но Тони вдруг стало плевать на реакцию других. Ему было жутко и смешно одновременно. И он нашелся что ответить в своей обычной шутливой манере:  
\- Репетирую, перебрал вчера немного. Скажу вам по секрету, дамочка, до сих пор отойти не могу. Не помню, что курил с друзьями.  
\- Ага, - только и сказала она, - А можно автограф?  
\- Вы уж меня извините, я очень спешу.  
И он увидел очередную жертву, которую надо было спасать. К ней уже подлетал очередной слизень, выискивая брешь в ауре, где бы он мог присосаться.  
\- Стивен, Сфера Невнимания! Где она? - спросил он, подкравшегося как довольный кот, Стивена.  
\- Ахаха, Тони. Видел бы ты себя. Но это того стоило.  
\- Да, и теперь в ее глазах я сферический идиот.  
\- Знаешь, однажды в переулке, где меня поймала Кувин Злобный - это такой демон с щупальцами, я сказал прохожей старушке то же самое, что и ты. Это еще было, когда я встретился с Мерлином. Она сказала, что ненавидит театр и таких бездельников как я. Подумать только.  
\- Тебя это забавляет? - спросил Тони, притворяясь, что начинает злиться.  
\- Еще бы. Это было неподражаемо. Сделай так еще раз.  
\- Вечером я тебя отшлепаю за это.  
\- Принимается. Ну а пока, не порть мне удовольствие.  
\- Я это запомню.  
Тони бросился спасать окружающих своим способом, а Стивен продолжил колдовать.  
\- Извините, это танец. Что-то типа йоги.  
"Вы Тони Старк?"  
\- Да. Только в инстаграм не отправляйте. Такого позора я не вынесу.  
"Что происходит?"  
"Это Железный Человек?"  
\- Извините. Не могу себя контролировать. Тор что-то мне подсыпал.  
" Мы всякое о вас слышали. Но чтобы увидеть? Можно сделать фото? Вы сейчас под кайфом?"  
\- Вообще-то, я всегда под кайфом.  
"Так можно фото, всего одно?"  
\- Нет, не сегодня.  
Кто-то достал телефон, и в этот момент чародей его пожалел и наложил Сферу Невнимания, не сказав об этом Тони. Тот продолжал неловко объясняться перед людьми, поначалу не замечая, что они его не видят и практически не слышат. Но потом он конечно догадался, что происходит.  
Он застал Стивена врасплох и повалил на землю, впиваясь в губы злобным поцелуем. Толпа просто обходила их не замечая.  
\- Никогда так больше не делай. Ты не представляешь, что ты заставил меня испытать.  
\- Стивен продолжал посмеиваться сквозь поцелуи.  
\- Не мог удержаться, прости. Ну все, слезь с меня, Тони. Нам нужно отправить их назад.  
Тони неохотно слез с него, сверкая глазами.  
\- Я запомнил.  
\- Ага. Но это ты мне должен кофе и поцелуй.  
\- Поцелуй я вернул.  
\- Я думал, это будет нежнее. Ладно. Поговорим об этом после. А пока мне надо сосредоточится и создать портал в их мир.  
\- Хорошо. Но мы еще не закончили.  
Тони отошел в сторону, позволив Стивену колдовать. Тот достал Двойное Кольцо, так как еще не до конца восстановил силы после Титана, и начертил в воздухе над площадью большой портал, затем кинул в него такой же магический шар, как перед этим сделал у Санктума, чтобы они с Тони могли зайти внутрь.  
Слизни, почувствовав магию, ринулись в портал, забыв о своей добыче внизу. Растения и мелкая живность, плавающая в астрале, их больше не интересовала. Тони и Стивен стояли внизу, наблюдая одним им видимую картину - существа возвращались в свой мир. Когда последний из слизней покинул площадь, Стивен счел, что магический баланс восстановлен и позволил порталу закрыться.  
Когда с сущностями, наконец, было покончено, и они вернулись обратно в свой мир, Тони пригласил Стивена в кафе чтобы перекусить и выпить кофе. Путешествие в другое измерение и борьба с пожирателем и Ингаворийскими слизнями их порядком утомила. Для Тони это было первое путешествие в магический мир. Он был все еще полон впечатлениями и весь путь до Санктума говорил обо всем, что увидел за этот день, и о том, что он видит благодаря магическим очкам. Стивен терпеливо выслушивал его восторги и объяснял "что это за странные тонкоматериальные штуки повсюду."  
\- Да, я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь. Хотя думал, что реакция будет противоположной.  
\- Ты наверное шутишь. Это самый офигенный день, который у меня был. Я хочу получить эту способность как можно скорее.  
\- Ты про Духовное Око?  
\- Именно.  
\- Да, ты можешь это получить, но Тони, ты точно решил? Ты ведь не сможешь потом его закрыть. Это уже навсегда, необратимое изменение.  
\- Если ты живешь в этом мире, то и я хочу видеть мир так же, как и ты. Видеть все эти цвета и сущностей. С ними мир кажется таким ярким, живым.  
\- Мы можем отправиться в Камар-Тадж, и ты пройдешь посвящение, одно из них. Оно даст тебе способность видеть.  
\- Я готов хоть сейчас.  
\- То, что ты увидел сегодня, было подготовкой, тест-драйвом, если быть точнее. Я не был уверен, что тебе понравится. Но раз ты так уверен, то мы можем отправиться туда завтра. И извини, что я так пошутил над тобой.  
\- Ничего. Это было даже весело. Ты бы видел лица всех этих людей. Они не забудут. Давно я так не веселился, наверное с вечеринки, где подрался с Роуди.  
\- Подрался?  
\- Да, он тоже был в одном из моих костюмов, а Голдстейн крутил винилы. Вот было время.  
\- Наверное было круто. Ну вот, мы почти пришли в Санктум. Ты останешься сегодня, или хочешь провести время в мастерской?  
\- Останусь. Не хочу быть один в последнее время. Мне с тобой так хорошо. Идем в дом.  
Стивен постучал по дверной ручке, и через несколько секунд дверь открыл Плащ Левитации, который Стивен оставил в Святилище.  
\- Спасибо, Плащик, - поблагодарил Тони и вошел вслед за Стивеном. Очки все еще были на нем и продолжали действовать.  
\- О, Стивен, мне кажется, я что-то вижу, - Тони прошел к камину и сел на диван, - У тебя здесь тоже есть сущности?  
\- Да, Тони, они есть везде, - Стивен сел рядом, - Просто обычно люди их не видят. Те, что здесь живут - все полезные. Они создают энергетику Святилища, настраивают на медитативный лад.  
Тони увидел небольших цветных рыбок, плавающих по воздуху, множество цветочных сущностей, у книг летали сущности в виде перьев, а местами порхали светящиеся светло-синие бабочки.  
\- Ух ты, а здесь красиво... Вот почему мне всегда нравилось сюда приходить.  
\- Да, ты еще не видел саламандр, живущих в камине, а в библиотеке живет настоящий китайский дракон. Я иногда спрашиваю у него советы насчет книг. - Да неужели? Мне надо это увидеть.  
\- Думаю, до посвящения лучше не рисковать. Драконы общаются только с магами, а ты еще на полпути к этому. Но саламандр я тебе покажу.  
Стивен поднялся и подошел к камину. Он тронул поленья рукой, заставив неоновые узоры на коже раскалиться, и огонь вспыхнул под его ладонью, охватывая древесину.  
\- Это единственное преимущество быть таким как я. Я никогда не смогу касаться людей, - проговорил Стивен немного грустно.  
\- Не говори так. Ты можешь касаться меня. Ради тебя я изменился.  
Тони подошел к нему и опустился рядом, глядя на то, как языки пламени лижут руку Стивена, которую он так и не убрал из огня.  
Вдруг Стивен резко выставил ее вперед и что-то схватил в огне. Оно извивалось своим маленьким тельцем, царапаясь тупыми коготками и пытаясь вырваться. Тони увидел, что Стивен держит маленькую ящерицу. Она была оранжевая, но сквозь чешуйки проглядывал рисунок из синих и зеленых оттенков, как принимает пламя от древесины, долго пробывшей в морской воде.  
\- Я поймал для тебя саламандру. Возьми ее, но перед этим согрей руки.  
Стивен протянул маленькую ящерку ему. В длину она была не больше его ладони.  
Тони разогрел ладони с помощью способностей, и они стали такие же горячие как пламя. Он аккуратно взял ящерицу из рук волшебника и стал ее гладить. Саламандра смотрела на него настороженно глазами-бусинками, но больше не вырывалась. Из ее рта на ковер высыпались искры. Он должен был загореться, но этого не происходило.  
\- Ничего страшного, - сказал Стивен, - У меня здесь везде защита от огня из-за моей особенности.  
\- Какая симпатичная ящерка.  
\- Да. Они живут только в огне. Есть множество разных расцветок.  
Стивен что-то прошептал в огонь, и среди языков пламени появилось еще несколько ящерок, доказывая слова чародея. Они были все разные - синие, зеленые, оранжевые, желтые, и множества других оттенков.  
\- Возьми ее.  
Тони хотел отдать Стивену ящерку, но тот сказал, - Опусти ее в огонь сам. Он тебя не обожжет.  
Тони сунул ящерку в огонь, но та не хотела уходить, пригревшись в его руках. Тони пришлось мягко отцепить цепкие коготки от пальцев, и тогда она неохотно ушла к своим собратьям. Другие любопытные ящерки стали тыкаться мордочками в раскаленные экстремисом пальцы Тони.  
\- Кажется, ты им нравишься. Это хороший знак. Стихия огня тебя любит, - сказал Стивен.  
Тони вынул руки из огня и его лицо было освещено улыбкой. Он снял волшебные очки и положил их на столик.  
\- Стивен, спасибо тебе за это. Сегодня был замечательный день.  
\- Да. Точно. С твоей помощью мы спасли Фандазарское Нечто от пожирателя, а так же астральную экосистему Нью-Йорка от нашествия голодных сущностей.  
\- Я не только об этом. Сегодня ты дал мне возможность прикоснуться к твоему миру. И я не хочу это терять.  
\- Тогда завтра мы отправимся в Камар-Тадж. Думаю, Древняя тебе понравится.  
\- Мы мало с ней знакомы, но я надеюсь, что да.  
\- Ты больше не сердишься?  
\- Я и не думал. Я тоже люблю пошутить иногда. Надо будет рассказать Мстителям. И достать запись с камер, пока это не попало в сеть. Пятница, ты меня слышала.  
\- Она всегда с тобой?  
\- Да, кроме приватных моментов.  
\- И каких же?  
\- Пятница - самый воспитанный и интеллигентный искусственный интеллект.  
\- Думаю, я понимаю. Так ты расскажешь Мстителям, что произошло?  
\- Не только расскажу, но и покажу. Сделаю визуализацию 3 D модели слизня как видел я, и как видели окружающие. Думаю, Тор оценит, а Клинт любит такие шутки, он точно будет ржать. Об этом еще долго не забудут.  
\- Я с тобой согласен. Это очень смешно.  
\- Память не безупречна, а я люблю все снимать и потом пересматривать вместе с Пятницей.  
\- Со мной тебе это не скоро понадобится. Думаю, это связано с тем, что тебе бывает одиноко.  
\- Да. Ты прав. Я часто чувствовал себя одиноким до тех пор, пока не встретил тебя.  
\- Иди сюда, - Стивен его обнял, - Ты не один. Я буду рядом, обещаю, все будет хорошо.  
\- Мне хочется верить, но ведь у нас так не бывает.  
\- Нет, но я постараюсь.  
\- Я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду. И я тоже. Ты просто нужен мне. Очень.  
\- И ты нужен мне.  
Стивен поцеловал Тони, все так же обнимая.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы эта ночь была для тебя незабываемой, - сказал Стивен, помогая ему подняться, и утягивая к себе в комнату.  
Они поднялись по лестнице, все время обмениваясь поцелуями, и помогая друг другу освободиться от одежды.  
Стивен втолкнул Тони к себе в комнату и продолжил борьбу с многочисленными пуговицами.  
\- Ты хотел меня отшлепать в виде наказания, - сказал Стивен, целуя Тони в шею, - У тебя есть такая возможность.  
\- Нет, сегодня я буду нежным. Я бы мог практиковать это на ком-то другом в прошлом, но не на тебе, Стивен. Ведь я тебя люблю.  
\- Мне так приятно слышать эти слова от тебя.  
Наконец с одеждой было покончено и Тони забрался на колени Стивена, руками обнимая его лицо и глубоко, но мягко целуя, ласково проводя ладонями вниз по спине и талии. Их возбуждение уже было явным друг для друга, и Тони прижался к Стивену бедрами, как и тот к нему, и оба сгорали от страсти. Тони казалось, что в его сердце начался пожар, похожий на извержение вулкана. Он никогда ни с кем так себя не чувствовал.  
\- Тони, пожалуйста, я хочу тебя, - произнес Стивен, когда губы Тони ненадолго покинули его, чтобы поцеловать изящную длинную шею.  
Тони мягко толкнул Стивена на кровать, забираясь сверху и продолжая дразнить его поцелуями, и затем опустился ниже, задевая чувствительные соски и перемещаясь на живот.  
Стивену все еще было немного непривычно заниматься любовью с таким опытным любовником, который, казалось, знал все, но он очень хотел его удивить, и поэтому он решился отбросить ненужное стеснение и показать Тони то, что тот еще никогда не видел. Это было не таким простым в реализации, но Стивен решил, что он это сделает.  
\- Нет, Тони, не так. Я хочу, чтобы тебе тоже было приятно.  
Тони вернулся в прежнее положение и сказал, - Мне приятно, если тебе приятно.  
\- Иди сюда, - Стивен притянул его ближе, обнимая и беря инициативу на себя, но вскоре битва на языках была выиграна Тони. Стивен понял, что Тони не тот, кого можно в ней победить, когда язык его любимого глубоко хозяйничал у него во рту, и Стивен застонал в поцелуй, выдавая свою полную капитуляцию, когда Тони начал об него тереться обхватив его возбуждение рукой, как и свое собственное. Это было уже слишком. Огромное чувство нежности заполнило их обоих, Стивен почувствовал улыбку Тони на своих губах. Тот прикусил его нижнюю губу, и оторвавшись, произнес, - Знал, что тебе понравится.  
Стивен, воспользовавшись моментом, перевернул его и оказался сверху у него между бедер. Он немного потерся об него не входя и только дразня.  
\- Я приготовил кое-что интересное. Небольшая магия, которая тебя удивит.  
\- Что бы это ни было, ты можешь это сделать.  
\- Я попрошу тебя закрыть глаза и не подглядывать, что бы ты не почувствовал.  
\- Хорошо. Удиви меня.  
Тони прикрыл глаза и расслабился на несколько секунд, как почувствовал, что мягкие веревки обхватывают его руки и тянут куда-то вверх. То же самое произошло с ногами, и Тони понял, что оказался в воздухе связанный.  
\- Можешь смотреть.  
Тони открыл глаза и увидел, что он висит рядом в кроватью головой к стене, и веревки, что держат его запястья, кончаются где-то наверху, просто уходя в саму стену. На самом деле, веревки эти были не простые, они имели ярко-алый цвет и светились в полутьме комнаты, которую освещало несколько подсвечников и курильниц. Веревки из энергии связывали его руки, проходили под спиной и бедрами, удерживая тело в воздухе, чтобы он не упал.  
\- Я адаптировал заклинание Багровых Связок Ситторака.  
\- Оо, это и правда удивляет. Связывание, что-то новенькое. Обычно это я таким занимаюсь.  
\- Помолчи, Тони, заклинание трудно удерживать, а то я уроню тебя.  
На самом деле это была неправда. Стивен сделал небольшой жест пальцами, и связки закрыли Тони рот. Он протестующе задергался, но одна из нитей, отделившись, проскользнула к нему в рот. На ощупь она была мягкая, как если бы Стивен глубоко целовал его ей, сплетаясь с его языком и лаская небо. И он действительно это делал. Тони бы предпочел язык Стивена в своем рту, но то, что тот вытворял с ним этими нитями, было очень приятно. На самом деле, множество маленьких нитей заскользило по его телу повсюду, делая то же самое и дотягиваясь до самых интимных мест, которые Стивен успел изучить до этого. Тони вспомнил, как Стивен говорил, что его магия неотделима от волшебника, значит это он сам, значит ими Стивен мог чувствовать свои прикосновения к телу Тони, и Тони хотелось стонать от этих мыслей в голос, и от того, что делал Стивен связками заклинания, но он не мог. Это было похоже на наказание. Самое приятное, что доводилось испытывать Тони.  
Тони еще раз дернулся, и Стивен ненадолго освободил его рот от магической нити, целуя его и поддерживая под бедра руками. Тони впился в его губы со всем желанием, словно утопающий, ищущий воздуха, обхватывая его ногами и прижимаясь к нему.  
Потом, когда вы их тела были особенно близки, наслаждение накатило новой волной, когда вздох Стивена коснулся шеи Тони, и его губы, выписывали свои узоры поверх огненных узоров Тони, как и его руки блуждающие по коже повсюду. Узоры самого Стивена также вспыхнули благодаря любви, которая обязательно закончится огненной вспышкой, обжигая изнутри их обоих, обещая сладкую истому после. "Руки Стивена", - думает Тони, - "Его прекрасные руки", скользят сейчас вниз по его груди, обжигая магией своих узоров, скользят вниз, оплавляют горячим пожаром бедра, опускаются ниже, и Тони чувствует, будто превращается в чувствительный музыкальный инструмент, готовый исторгать из себя музыку, только от одних прикосновений этих волшебных нежных рук.  
То, что было дальше, похоже на безумие, и когда Стивен наконец оказался внутри Тони, нити не прекратили свою сладкую пытку для Тони. А нить связывавшая ему рот, снова принялась ласкать его. И когда стало особенно приятно, другая нить подобравшаяся снизу, охватила его достоинство, ведь руки Стивена были заняты. Маг не был уверен, что связки достаточно надежны, и все-таки поддерживал Тони под бедра. И от этого всего уже хотелось кричать от его рук, губ на шее, этих вездесущих магических нитей, и уверенных толчков Стивена в его теле.  
Наконец, нить снова отпустила губы и язык Тони, освободив его. Тони выгнулся в руках Стивена, поддерживаемый алыми нитями. Губы Стивена накрыли его, и это было как бушующий шторм, где сладкие стоны превращаются в крики, и смешиваются друг в друге, сплетаясь в мелодию, и хочется, чтобы она никогда не кончалась, хочется утонуть в этой музыке.  
Не в силах больше удерживать заклятие связок, Стивен подхватил Тони на руки и опустил его на кровать, продолжая осыпать поцелуями его лицо.  
То, что произошло между ними было настолько невероятно, что у обоих не находилось слов. Наконец, Тони проговорил почти в самые губы Стивена, - Тебе все же удалось удивить меня.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Стивен обнял его, и Тони понял, что проваливается в сон в руках своего любимого. Этот день был полон событиями и вымотал его, связывание было последним, на что еще оставались силы. Но восторг в глазах любимого заставил Тони побороть свою усталость и был высшей наградой за все пережитое.  
\- И я тебя, - тихо ответил Тони и заснул окончательно расслабившись. А Стивен не мог уснуть еще какое-то время. Он думал о том, что Тони стал ему еще ближе, чем когда-либо, что он теперь становится частью его мира магии, приближается к нему, а это значит, что скоро они станут совершенным целым. Стивен испытывал волнение по этому поводу, и его сердце сладко сжалось при мысли, что Тони тоже станет таким же как он, и они смогут говорить на одном языке и участвовать в совместных приключениях не разлучаясь ни на миг. Это было чудесно. Наконец, сон начал овладевать и им, Стивен закрыл глаза улыбаясь и прижимаясь ближе к любимому. Неизвестно, что готовил следующий день, но сейчас все было хорошо.

***  
Глава 25.  
Встреча с Древним Учителем.

Когда все было готово и решено окончательно, Стивен открыл портал на узкую улочку, в конце которой находилось здание похожее на древний храм. Тони шагнул вслед за Стивеном.  
Сфера Невнимания снова окружала их обоих, поэтому люди, снующие по улице, похожей на маленький цветной рынок с диковинными сувенирами и каменными храмовыми постройками, не замечали их присутствия.  
Дверь в конце узкой улочки, ведущая в сам Камар-Тадж ничем необычным не отличалась, в отличие от других дверей с искусной резьбой, которые вели в храмы и лавки для туристов. Тони удивился, почему они прошли мимо.  
\- Стивен, это серьезно нужная дверь?  
\- Да. Все настоящие не нуждается в украшениях. Вся мишура для туристов. А мы тут таким не занимаемся. К тому же, мы хотим избежать ненужного внимания.  
Стивен постучал в дверь с помощью круглой ручки, такой же как на двери Санктум Санкторума, и ему открыл человек в серой робе ученика. Поприветствовав Верховного Чародея, он тут же удалился, а Стивен и Тони вошли внутрь.  
Тони сразу понял, что здесь действует какая-то магия. Маленькое снаружи здание, внутри было размером с город с разными площадками для церемоний.  
Тони огляделся по сторонам и заметил, как повсюду снуют люди в одеждах нескольких разных цветов, различающих их уровни посвящения. Многие занимались магией и медитировали, кто-то сидел на ступенях и слушал музыку, несколько пар оттачивали боевые навыки. Тони слышал речь на некоторых незнакомых языках, хотя казалось, что Стивен все понимает. Проходя по залам, он здоровался с учениками и мастерами на их родных языках. Тем не менее, это не было местом отсталым от цивилизации, как сначала предположил Тони. Он увидел много современных вещей типа телефонов, планшетов и элементов одежды, тату у парней и макияж у девушек. Здесь древность и современность соседствовали и не мешали друг другу, а множество культур переплетались воедино также гармонично, что сложно было отделить одно от другого, если не присматриваться.  
\- Тони, ты точно решил с ней встретиться?  
\- Да. У меня нет сомнений на этот счет.  
Они остановились у красивого здания.  
\- Тогда нам сюда, - сказал Стивен.  
Они прошли внутрь в большой зал с колоннами и старинными орнаментами, больше похожий на Храм или Святилище. Когда Стивен и Тони вошли в помещение, несколько женщин в мантиях вышли прочь, когда другая им кивнула. Она повернулась к вошедшим лицом и улыбнулась.  
\- Мистер Стрэндж, мистер Старк. Я знала, что вы придете и ждала вас.  
Тони заметил, как она изменилась. На Древней не было привычной желтой рясы, вместо нее простое летнее платье, а лицо чуть ниже подбородка обрамляли короткие светлые кудри. Тони снова подумал, что это какая-то магия, ведь ее внешность не могла так быстро измениться.  
\- Располагайтесь, - Древняя указала на плетеные стулья рядом.  
Тони сел вслед за Стивеном, и взглянув на него, понял, что может озвучить то, зачем они пришли.  
\- Спасибо вам, что помогли нам тогда, когда вернулся Черный Орден. Мы вам очень признательны, - начал свою речь Тони.  
\- Я догадываюсь о цели вашего визита. Говорите.  
\- Да. Мы со Стивеном долго думали и решили, что я готов стать хранителем Камня Реальности.  
\- Но ему нужна подготовка, - сказал Стивен, - Лучше, если это сделаете вы, как более опытный Мастер.  
\- И чего вы хотите?  
\- Я хочу изучать магию, насколько это возможно для такого как я.  
\- Понимаю. Вы хотите посвящения.  
\- Именно. чтобы дать отпор тому, что скоро грядет вместе со Стивеном.  
\- А вы уверены, что готовы принять наш способ видения реальности?  
Древняя по-птичьи склонила голову, внимательно глядя на Тони.  
\- Этого я и хочу. Стивен показал мне ваш мир, и на один день я мог его видеть, и я бы не хотел терять подобный опыт, так что да, я уверен в своем решении.  
\- И вам не страшно?  
\- Нет. Я повидал в жизни немало плохого. Вы и сами это знаете. Недавно мы со Стивеном были в...  
\- Фандазарском Нечто, - подсказал Стивен.  
\- Точно. Боролись с пожирателем Ингаворийских слизней.  
\- И что было потом?  
\- Тони проявил смелость и силу в сражении с ним. После я закинул чудище порталом в адское измерение. Перед я воспользовался уменьшающих грибом, который там рос.  
\- Занятно. И зачем вы это сделали?  
\- Чтобы избавиться от него, - Стивен улыбнулся, - Вообще для того, чтобы насолить демонам. У меня с ними личные счеты.  
\- О, вы меня удивляете, Стивен. Это даже забавно, мне знакома эта история.  
\- Так же Тони помог мне защитить простых людей от нашествия сущностей на город.  
\- И каким образом вы это сделали, мистер Старк?  
\- А вот это точно было забавно. Люди не видели сущностей, но зато, они видели меня. Стивен заколдовал мои очки.  
\- О, ну понятно. Что ж, мистер Старк.  
\- Тони.  
\- Я вам помогу. Но вы должны знать, что я не могу научить вас Видеть. Вы сами должны поверить в то, что вы можете это сделать, Тони. Я просто могу постараться вас в этом убедить, пробудить вашу собственную веру в свои силы. Никто не дает вам гарантии.  
\- Я готов попробовать.  
\- Не боитесь разочароваться?  
\- Нет. У меня уже были гораздо большие разочарования, чем неудачное открытие Третьего Глаза.  
\- Мм. Ну что ж, хорошо. Давайте тогда проведем несколько занятий и посмотрим насколько высоки ваши шансы.  
\- Почему вы сомневаетесь?  
Тони это не нравилось, и его охватило неприятное предчувствие неудачи.  
\- Дело в том, что большинство учеников Камар-Таджа получают посвящение в более молодом возрасте. Стивен скорее исключение.  
\- Он справится. Он - будущий Хранитель. Я видел это в Оке Агамотто. К тому же, Тони прошел трансформацию терригеном и экстремисом. И еще у него теперь есть защита от астральных сущностей, сделанная мной лично, - сказал Стивен.  
\- Это значительно повышает его шансы. Мне не было это известно, - произнесла Древняя, заинтересованно глядя на Тони, - Я бы с удовольствием взглянула на вашу демонстрацию.  
\- Хорошо, я готов.  
Тони поднялся с места и попросил, - У вас есть что-то из металла, что вам не нужно?  
\- Возьмите ложку со стола.  
\- Ладно.  
Тони протянул руку и взял с блюдца на столе ложку, и сосредоточившись на ней и удерживая предмет между пальцев, он превратил ее в шарик, раскалив своими способностями. Затем он положил шарик на стол, хорошо, что тот был каменный, а не деревянный, и начал менять его форму. Он представил маленькую голову и хвост, небольшие цепкие лапки и чешуйки, и вскоре, раскаленная, будто из лавы, ящерка бегала по столу. Казалось, сам Тони не видит ничего кроме нее, так глубока была его сосредоточенность, и когда он поднял взгляд на Древнюю и Стивена, металлическая ящерка замерла, вскинув хвост, не успев добежать до края круглого столика.  
\- Тони, - ошеломленно проговорил Стивен, - Где ты этому научился?  
\- Я тренировался в свободное время. Получилось не так красиво, как я ожидал, но...  
\- Это потрясающе, - сказал Стивен. Он никак не мог выразить свое восхищение.  
\- В общем, я хотел сделать что-нибудь особенное.  
И Стивен понял, что он имеет в виду их вечер возле камина, когда они ловили из огня саламандр и вместе держали их в руках. А еще он подумал о том, что было после. Создание ящерки выглядело как хороший комплимент, который понимали только они оба. И Тони рассчитывал на то, что Стивен это оценит.  
Древняя улыбнулась.  
\- Это красиво, и неожиданно.  
\- Оставьте ее себе, пусть это будет небольшой подарок, - сказал Тони, - Извините, я немного устал.  
\- Тогда отдохните и приходите завтра днем на сеанс. Я буду вас ждать.  
Древняя подошла ближе, чтобы разглядеть ящерку с довольно хорошо, но не мастерски прорисованными деталями.  
\- Осторожнее, ее пока лучше не касаться, - предупредил Тони.  
\- Да, я понимаю. А ваши руки?  
\- Они уже нормальной температуры. Я научился хорошо контролировать свое тело.  
\- Очень хорошо, Тони. Знаете, я бы порекомендовала начать ваше обучение с выхода в астрал. Надеюсь, ваш первый опыт вне тела будет приятнее, чем у Стивена.  
\- Я тоже на это надеюсь. Еще раз спасибо вам за то, что согласились нам помочь.  
\- До свидания. Стивен. Тони.  
Древняя попрощалась с ними, и они вышли из главной храмовой постройки Камар-Таджа, чтобы отдохнуть, пройтись вместе по чудным улицам Непала и увидеть его необычную, бурлящую, и наполненную магией, жизнь.

***  
Глава 26.  
Мультивселенная.

На завтра, как и договаривались, Тони вместе со Стивеном снова пришли к Древней, которая уже ждала их.  
Она попросила Стивена занять место немного поодаль, сама же села на полу в центре многолучевой звезды, выложенный из разноцветной мозаики, и попросила Тони сесть рядом с собой.  
\- Ну как? Тони, вы готовы к небольшому путешествие? - поинтересовалась она.  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда я попрошу вас закрыть глаза.  
Тони подчинился.  
Она коснулась кончиком пальцев его лба, и в этот момент Тони увидел вспышку света, пронзившую его тело от основания мозга до самых нижних позвонков. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
\- Что это было? - спросил он.  
\- Вы что-нибудь видите?  
\- Да. Я видел свет. Вы мне объясните, что только что произошло?  
\- Моя энергия. Она прочистила ваши каналы. Вам сейчас удобно?  
\- Да, все в порядке, Вы можете продолжать, - сказал Тони.  
\- Все хорошо, Тони, - тихо проговорил Стивен со своего места, - Ты можешь полностью расслабиться и довериться Древнему Учителю. Она знает, что делает.  
\- Сейчас я помогу вам отделиться от тела, - произнесла Древняя и еще раз его коснулась. На этот раз Тони увидел вспышку гораздо более яркую. Она захватила все его существо и вынесла его за пределы собственного тела.  
Тони увидел свое тело со стороны сидящим на полу рядом с Древней, но она смотрела на него самого в астральной форме, а не на его тело, оставшееся сидеть неподвижно.  
\- Ну вот, у нас получилось, хоть и не с первого раза, - с удовлетворением произнесла она.  
Тони оглядел свое новое тело и заметил, что оно светится серебристым звездным светом, будто наполненное микроскопическими алмазными звездочками, если присмотреться чуть ближе. Несмотря на то, что Тони морально готовился к этому, он был ошеломлен, и стал оглядываться по сторонам, как почувствовал, что его руку перехватила рука Стивена, удерживая его астральную оболочку рядом с собой, исключая возможность возвращения в тело.  
Стивен был в образе Ниффина, и его кожа переливалась в астрале узорами неоново-голубого цвета.  
\- Тони, я здесь, с тобой. Не волнуйся, - услышал он голос любимого.  
Тони посмотрел на него и понял, что такой Стивен выглядит гораздо прекрасней, чем в своей физической оболочке. Все стало гораздо более четким, а краски приобрели большую яркость, чем в физическом мире, и вибрировали жизнью, которая здесь наполняла каждую клетку и все окружающее пространство.  
\- В день моей первой встречи с Древней, она показала мне зеркальное измерение - место, где мы можем творить магию, не затрагивая физический мир. Но я хочу показать тебе не это. Идем.  
И Стивен потянул Тони за собой. Реальность вокруг них всколыхнулась и мгновенно изменилась.  
В мгновение ока они оказались в бескрайнем космосе и их окружила Мультивселенная.  
\- Не волнуйся, - Стивен сжал его руку, - Мы легко сможем вернуться обратно. Смотри.  
И Тони, подчинившись его спокойному голосу, смотрел на удивительный мир вокруг и на самого Стивена, который светился сейчас подобно окружающему их великолепию.  
Повсюду сверкали цветные скопления звезд и вихри галактик с их центральными солнцами. Эта бесконечность затягивала, и в ней легко было затеряться. Миры вокруг них двигались, жили, умирали, из них возрождались новые миры. Все, что видел Тони, казалось ему невероятным.  
\- Мы сейчас видим ускоренный поток времени. Одну из вероятностей развития Вселенных.  
\- Мы - песчинки в этой бесконечности, - сказал Тони.  
\- Да, но тем не менее, каждая жизнь имеет смысл как часть неразрывного единства.  
Космос вокруг вздыбился и изогнулся. Было непонятно - они летели через него с огромной скоростью, или он двигался им навстречу до тех самых пор, пока впереди снова не оказалась Земля. В одной из вспышек перед тем, как оказаться рядом со своей родной планетой, они увидели коротко мелькнувший образ Титана, вернувшего себе былое величие с помощью Верховного Мага. Тони заметил, что он невероятно похож на Землю.  
\- Пора возвращаться.  
Тони почувствовал, как его тело вздрогнуло, и вот он уже открыл глаза сидя на полу Святилища.  
Стивен так же вышел из медитации и подошел к нему.  
\- С ним все будет в порядке. Это был рискованный, но удачный опыт.  
Древняя поднялась с места.  
\- Побудь с ним, Стивен.  
И она вышла из зала. Стивен сел рядом с Тони и обнял его.  
\- Твои глаза прекрасней для меня, чем свет самых дальних миров и галактик, - произнес Стивен, нежно ладонями поглаживая спину Тони, возвращая его к реальности, - И если ты исчезнешь, мой свет тоже погаснет.  
Тони обнял его в ответ и прижался к груди волшебника, его щеки от чего-то стали мокрыми.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - тихо проговорил он.  
\- Я знаю, ведь я всегда это чувствовал.  
Стивен поднял лицо Тони к себе за подбородок, нежно целуя в губы, а чуть отстранившись сказал, - Выходи за меня.  
\- Я согласен.  
У них перед глазами еще расцветали фейерверки миров и галактик.  
\- Ты - самое лучшее, что произошло со мной в жизни.  
\- Я хотел показать тебе танец звезд как свой предсвадебный подарок.  
\- Никто не подарил бы мне что-либо лучшее. Но мне нужен только ты.  
\- Я дарю тебе свое сердце.

***  
Глава 27.  
Открытие Камар-Таджа.

На следующий день после впечатляющего внетелесного опыта, который довелось пережить Тони, Древняя послала за ним. Стивен в это время медитировал в специальном зале, отведенном для этого. И Тони отправился на занятие один. Она уже ждала его в главном Святилище.  
Тони прошел в зал и поприветствовал ее.  
\- Итак, Тони, вы уже достаточно отдохнули? - спросила она.  
\- Да. Спасибо.  
\- Тогда присаживайтесь. Древняя пригласила его сесть прямо на ковер рядом с ней, и он так же как она, устроился на одной из подушек, раскиданных на полу. Рядом как обычно стоял столик с чаем - постоянный атрибут покоев Древней.  
\- Я позвала вас затем, чтобы провести наш следующий урок, который призван научить вас визуализировать и формировать частицы энергии, которую вы, как и все остальные маги, научитесь черпать из различных измерений Мультивселенной.  
Тони не отрываясь слушал ее слова, видя и чувствуя в них тот смысл, который он всегда искал, но никак не мог оформить в слова. Это было что-то сродни открытию. Камар-Тадж наконец открывал для него свои тайны, давая ответы на еще не высказанные вопросы.  
Древняя продолжала говорить, - Так вы освоите искусство заклинаний, чтобы вы могли научиться управлять окружающей реальностью и оказывать на нее воздействие. Те силы, с которыми вам предстоит познакомиться, намного превосходят все, что вы когда-либо знали.  
\- Древняя, могу ли я спросить вас, сколько это займет времени?  
\- Да, ваши опасения насчет надвигающейся тьмы имеют основания. Я могу ускорить ваше обучение, отдав вам наиболее мощный источник энергии - Камень Реальности. Но чтобы он вас признал, вы должны научиться пробуждать собственную энергию. Посмотрите.  
Древняя легко подняла руки и создала между ладонями небольшой светящийся шар энергии и сформировала из него многолучевую звезду, которая осветила помещение Святилища оранжевым светом.  
\- Чтобы создавать заклинания и управлять реальностью, - продолжила объяснять Древняя, - Вам нужна энергия. Направьте ее в ваши руки и создайте шар. Ваше воображение заставит энергию течь куда нужно и формировать образы.  
\- Хорошо, я попытаюсь, - ответил Тони, хотя не был до конца уверен, что у него получится даже это, ведь это была магия, а не наука, даже не экстремис, способностями которого Тони более или менее уже овладел.  
\- Тренируйтесь. У вас же уже получилось открывать видение и выходить из тела.  
\- Только с вашей помощью и с помощью Стивена.  
\- Да, но теперь перед вами стоит задача сделать это самостоятельно. Помните, от ваших усилий зависят судьбы многих, и пусть это вас мотивирует. Я вас убедила?  
\- Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, - честно пообещал Тони.

***

Через несколько недель, Тони наконец-то смог создать немного светящийся энергии между ладоней. Из нее ему предстояло научиться чертить руны и мандалы. Заучить их основные базовые формы было еще сложнее, как и положение тела и пальцев при их начертание. При этом было необходимо также удерживать в сознании энергию, необходимую для этого.  
Стивен всячески ему помогал. Однажды он пришел во время тренировки, когда Тони был во дворе Камар-Таджа вместе с другими учениками, и видя, что шар энергии, который удерживал Тони то гаснет, то появляется снова, Стивен помог ему с помощью простого объяснения.  
\- Ты делаешь не совсем правильно, - мягко произнес Стивен, обнимая его со спины, и беря его ладони в свои, охватывая их по бокам.  
\- В чем дело? - спросил Тони.  
\- Не в руках. Я тоже так думал поначалу. Дело в твоем разуме. Приведи его в порядок, сосредоточься на одной мысли, одной задаче и пусть ничто тебе не мешает. Вот так.  
Между рук Тони сформировался устойчивый шар - не больше монеты размером.  
\- Хорошо. Теперь вытяни из него нужные тебе линии и не теряй с ним связи, когда ты практикуешь магию. Тогда все получится. Скоро ты получишь Двойное Кольцо, как и все остальные ученики.  
Стивен чуть наклонился к Тони и невесомо поцеловал его в шею. На этом шар энергии заискрил и распался.  
\- Я не научусь так, если ты будешь меня целовать когда я колдую.  
\- Прости. Просто я люблю тебя.

***

Тони, помня о словах Древней, начал тренироваться каждый день. К вечеру он приходил в их со Стивеном комнату, ложился рядом, и обнимая его, тут же засыпал от усталости. Стивен узнавал в таком Тони самого себя когда-то. Он понимал, что Тони так спешит и изводит себя из-за грядущего мира Тьмы, что он увидел в портале. Во снах Тони видел Короля Демонов, который пришел убить Стивена. Он резко просыпался, и Стивену приходилось его успокаивать. Это действовало на Тони почти так же сильно, как и воспоминания о нашествии на Нью-Йорк инопланетных захватчиков Читаури.  
\- Это всего лишь сон, Тони, всего лишь сон.  
Тони был убежден, что нет. Он не позволит отнять у себя своего любимого никогда. Он должен его защитить, и он это сделает. 

***  
Глава 28.  
Магия Реальности и Внутреннее Око.

Наконец, этот момент настал. Древняя и Стивен решили, что Тони готов к своему первому знакомству с Камнем Реальности, когда тому удалось в более-менее сносно создать свой первый магический щит. Древняя сказала тогда:  
\- В сочетании с силой Камня его защита будет достаточной. У нас нет времени ждать, а Тони - весьма перспективный ученик и быстро адаптируется к новому.  
\- Отлично, тогда я ему сообщу, - только и ответил Стивен.

***

\- Здесь только ты и я, как ты и хотел, - сказал Стивен, когда они вошли в помещение библиотеки Камар-Таджа - Нартекс, где хранилось целое море старинных книг, каких не встретишь ни в одном книжном магазине мира. Немного вдали от полок на возвышении стоял постамент с Камнем Реальности.  
Тот находился в такой же оболочке, как сам Глаз Агамотто, только с другим символом, который от него немного отличался.  
\- Камень Реальности, - сказал Стивен, - Ты можешь подойти к нему.  
Тони поднялся по каменным ступенькам к постаменту и рассматривая Камень, заметил, что тот испускает еле заметное алое свечение в полутемном помещение библиотеки.  
Он коснулся оправы Камня и тот засветился ярче, будто бы был живым и чувствовал своего Хранителя.  
Стивен тем временем взял в руки древнюю книгу с полки, которая была рядом с постаментом, на котором находился Камень Бесконечности. К слову сказать, раньше на этом самом постаменте находился Амулет Агамотто, Хранителем которого стал сам Стивен. Но с тех пор как Танос был побежден, место Камня Времени в Нартексе (Библиотеке Камар-Таджа) занял Камень Реальности. Стивен открыл книгу, и найдя нужную страницу, показал ее Тони.  
\- Книга Калиостро. Здесь есть знание о Камнях Бесконечности о Камне Реальности в том числе.  
Тони взял книгу из его рук и прошел за один из библиотечных столов.  
Стивен сел рядом с ним готовый отвечать на вопросы. Тони опустил взгляд на страницы и начал читать. Было странно, что такая древняя книга написана на его родном языке:  
"Камень Реальности, так же называемый «эфиром», является бесплотной субстанцией и только сосуд, в который он заключен удерживает его на месте."  
\- Это специальное заклятие. Но скоро оно развеется, и в книге останутся непонятные тебе закорючки, - объяснил Стивен, как бы угадывая его мысли.  
Тони продолжил читать:  
"Эфир - это среда, заполняющая всю Вселенную в пространстве между атомами вещества, и которая является посредником для магического воздействия. Различные виды излучений: такие как свет, тепло, магнетизм, электричество, гравитация и, возможно, даже сама материя подчиняются ему. С его помощью можно материализовывать любые желания, в том числе нарушающие законы природы, и саму логику. В работе с ним нужно быть особенно осторожными, ведь если ошибиться, то можно "сломать" саму реальность и нанести урон, несопоставимый со смыслом самого желания.  
Первый урок по взаимодействию с Эфиром будет состоять в установлении связи."  
\- Кажется я начинаю понимать, с чем мне придется иметь дело, - произнес Тони, - Но как можно установить связь с чем-то настолько превосходящим?  
\- Чем ты сам?  
\- Да.  
\- Я задавал себе тот же вопрос каждый раз, когда использовал Камень Времени. В конечном итоге я уверен, что у тебя все получится.  
\- Мы сделаем это здесь.  
\- Думаю, ты готов.  
\- Я не уверен.  
Тони засомневался.  
\- Идем.  
Стивен поднялся и Тони последовал за ним в строну постамента, где был Камень.  
\- Это должно случиться сегодня. Камень пробудился и взывает к тебе.  
Стивен прочел заклинание, и глаз Амулета открылся, а Камень Реальности покинул свое обрамление из металла и завис в воздухе рядом с Тони, не оставляя тому времени на дальнейшие сомнения.  
\- Возьми его в руки и попробуй установить связь как указано в книге. Не волнуйся, все должно получиться.  
Тони подставил ладонь и Камень опустился ему на руку. Внимание Тони сразу оказалось внутри него.  
Сила, клубилась в Камне, затягивая сознание Тони все глубже, становясь все больше, из маленького озерца превратившись в океан бушующих алых всполохов. Но Тони не потерялся в ней, оказавшись на гребне волны, он сжал ее в сферу усилием воли, и она подчинилась. Сила заструилась по рукам, ярко светясь изнутри, потекла по венам очерчивая светящиеся узоры, из оранжевых они стали ярко-алыми, светящимися алой магией Камня Бесконечности.  
Тони открыл глаза, и они светились алым пламенем. Сила Камня вырвалась из центра его тела и закружилась вокруг алым вихрем.  
Тони втянул ее внутрь, и она подняла его в воздух, окутав алым коконом, а нити, будто алой краской на воде, повисли в воздухе, клубясь хаотичными узорами.  
Тони завис над полом, раскинув руки и выгнувшись назад. Его глаза сияли, как и реактор, просвечивающий через одежду, а рот приоткрылся. Сложно было сказать, что тот испытывает.  
Стивен просто стоял рядом и завороженно смотрел на него, не в силах отвести взгляд. Это было красиво и захватывающе. Он позволил Силе Камня и дальше изучать своего нового владельца.  
А после прочитал подавляющее заклинание, заключая Камень в оболочку магии, и сила отпустила Тони прямо ему на руки.  
Под влиянием момента Стивен поцеловал его, затем отпустил на пол. Тони еще не до конца пришел в себя, но на поцелуй ответил, обнимая волшебника и прижимаясь к нему.  
\- Как ты? - спросил Стивен, гладя его по спине, - Ты что ни будь почувствовал?  
\- Да. Но это сложно. Мое сознание будто стало больше.  
\- Так нужно будет делать много раз.  
\- А вдруг я его не удержу?  
\- Я буду рядом, чтобы помочь тебе. Когда ты сможешь сам втянуть все нити, тогда я доверю тебе самостоятельные тренировки.  
\- И не надейся. Вряд ли я привыкну к этому так скоро.  
Камень был возвращен на место.  
После этого Тони подумал, что было бы неплохо, когда он обретет контроль, перенести Камень Реальности в оболочку нано-реактора. 

***

\- Так значит это не совсем Камень? - спросил Тони, когда они со Стивеном сидели в библиотеке, обложившись книгами после медитации.  
\- Как я уже говорил, Камень Реальности - это Эфир. Сила древнее всех Девяти Миров. Эфир способен превращать и трансформировать материю, подобно философскому камню.  
\- Интересно.  
\- Но так же он известен своими паразитическими свойствами. Он защищает своего хозяина или тех, кто имеет для него значение.  
\- Не очень-то приятно. Похоже на симбиоз с чем-то живым, наделенным своей волей. Я будто инопланетянина приютил.  
\- Согласен с тобой. Но выбора все равно нет. К тому же могу тебя успокоить - Ты теперь не просто его носитель. Ты - хозяин. А это совсем другое. Так что отбрось свои страхи пожалуйста, у нас для этого нет времени. Впереди нашествие темного мира и множество других неприятностей.  
\- Мне нужно знать что-то еще?  
\- Да. Камень Реальности может использоваться как оружие для защиты или нападения. Он обладает свойствами регенерировать части тела, или даже возвращать к жизни умерших.  
\- Слишком много всего для меня одного. Тебе так не кажется?  
\- Со временем ты привыкнешь. Ведь костюмы Железного Человека тоже невероятно сложные. А с магией все проще, просто по-другому. Все как-то иначе, и ты теперь иной для этого мира.  
\- Я это почувствовал. Но меня напрягает эта простота, я к ней не привык.  
\- Что делал с тобой Камень? Ты все помнишь? Расскажи мне.  
Яркий образ Тони, зависшего над полом в Нартексе, не покидал Стивена. У Стивена кожа мурашками покрылась от беспокойства, что Тони потеряет контроль над Камнем, когда он наблюдал это зрелище. Но этого не произошло, Камень признал его. И Стивен был этому искренне рад.  
\- Я не мог пошевелиться. Мне казалось, что он проник в каждую мою клетку, будто что-то похожее на электричество, только не больно. Даже не знаю, как тебе объяснить, чтобы было понятно.  
\- Теперь ты - Хранитель. Но пока что тебе нужно еще многому научиться. Ты не сразу сможешь использовать магию. Тебе нужно быть осторожным со своими мыслями и желаниями.  
\- Даже сейчас, когда его нет? - спросил Тони, обойдя стол и забравшись Стивену на колени и провоцирующе потершись об него.  
\- Сейчас в особенности. Нас могут увидеть. И Вонг никогда больше не пустит нас в библиотеку.  
Стивен нежно укусил Тони за нижнюю губу, - Но я знаю место, где нам не помешают.  
\- И что же это за место?  
Маг взмахнул рукой, и за спиной Тони образовался портал с бело-голубыми искрами по краям.  
Он подхватил Тони за талию и толкнул его назад.  
\- Что ты де…  
Весь воздух выбило из легких при падении, Стивен оказался сверху, продолжая целовать Тони в шею и забираясь руками под рубашку.  
Тони почувствовал под спиной что-то мягкое, и оглядевшись, увидел, что они в комнате Стивена на его кровати.  
Стивен специально это сделал. Тони улыбнулся ему в губы.  
\- Эффект неожиданности?  
\- Не только ты можешь удивлять.  
Тони почувствовал, что плавится от прикосновений Стивена, и его узоры загорелись.  
Стивен на мгновение замер.  
\- Что? Что-то случилось? - спросил Тони.  
\- Нет, все хорошо. Просто они теперь алые.  
Стивен провел по коже Тони возле реактора, касаясь его рисунка похожего на россыпь светящихся алых звездочек самой разной формы.  
\- Это из-за Камня.  
\- Они были оранжевыми.  
\- Так тебе больше нравится? - спросил Тони, обнимая Стивена.  
\- Да, так мне нравится больше.  
Стивен улыбнулся в ответ, и Тони увидел счастье и любовь в его глазах. Он чувствовал тоже самое. А потом и слова были не нужны.  
Тони отвечал на ласки Стивена не менее пылко. Их узоры - алый и неоново-голубой слились, создавая новую магию, и они оба чувствовали себя немного иначе, ведь такое бывает, когда сливаются магия и пламя, когда половинки одного целого идеально подходят друг другу.

Глава 29.  
Пробуждение Эфира.

\- Стивен, как ты считаешь можно мне выйти в город? Я немного устал от занятий, - однажды спросил Тони.  
Физические тренировки чередовались с походами в библиотеку и посещениями зала для медитаций. От Тони требовалось развить навыки владения Камнем Реальности, и к тому же узнать, как можно больше о магии. Тони чувствовал, что он правда устал, а еще он скучал по своей мастерской, хотя это не мешало ему доделывать свои разработки на голограмм - проекторе.  
Стивен сначала не поверил просьбе Тони.  
\- Мне надо пройтись. Я что, так много прошу?  
\- Это может быть опасно. Вдруг посланники Короля Демонов следят за нами? К тому же у тебя только что-то начало получаться, и ты решил остановиться?  
\- Да. Самую малость. Не переживай, я ведь почти неуязвим.  
И Тони постучал по корпусу нано-реактора, который в случае необходимости мог превратиться в костюм Железного Человека.  
\- Ну хорошо. Просто будь осторожен, ладно? И возьми амулет. Так я смогу найти тебя.  
Стивен протянул Тони какую-то железку в виде сплетенных многолучевых звезд, и Тони спрятал ее в карман.  
\- Типа как маячок?  
\- У магов технологии другие. Но не сомневайся, это тоже работает.  
\- Ладно. Я ненадолго. Просто хочу пройтись.  
\- Можешь ходить где хочешь, а когда надо будет вернуться, сожми амулет в руке и позови меня. Я приду. Если дорогу забудешь.  
\- А, ладно. Спасибо.  
Тони, радостно направился к выходу. Наконец-то он исполнит свою давнюю мечту рассмотреть улицы Непала.  
\- Гугл - переводчик в помощь, - пробормотал он, выходя на шумную многоцветную улицу, поспешив затеряться в толпе.

***

Тони сам не понял, как это произошло, но любуясь достопримечательностями, он случайно зашел на одну из безлюдных узких улочек, и пройдя немного вперед, увидел, что она оканчивалась тупиком.  
То, что произошло дальше, определенно можно было назвать нападением.  
Это было так неожиданно, что Тони оцепенел на секунду. Потом он среагировал и активировал на руке перчатку готовый выстрелить в незнакомца в зеленой рясе.  
\- Привет, Тони. Вот и встретились, - произнес мужчина медленно приближаясь.  
Тони попятился. За спиной оказалась стена.  
\- А я давно жду, когда же ты выйдешь. И вот, наконец. Похоже, Великий Стивен Стрэндж постарался вложить тебе в голову как можно больше правильного дерьма, - сказал Карл Мордо, зажимая Тони в переулке так, что выйти из него было невозможно, - Стивен только и делает, что забивает головы учеников всякой моралью о ценности добра и порочности зла. Но запомни, только сила и бессмертие имеют значение. Стивен очень уважает своих учителей и их глупые правила, верно? И это ужасно меня бесит, - продолжал он приближаясь.  
Капюшон закрывал его лицо, так что Тони его не видел, а только чувствовал нависающую над ним угрозу.  
Тони хотел обежать его, но Мордо стал читать какое-то заклинание, и тени начали выползать из подворотни, окружая его, тяня костлявые руки в сторону Тони. Мордо призвал себе на помощь теневых монстров, применив одно отвратительное заклинание, называемое Змеиными Чарами, потому что тот, к кому оно применено не может двигаться по причине сковывающего его ужаса. Вокруг Модо заклубилась чернота и несколько темных фигур, похожих на призраков в черных саванах, бросились в сторону Тони окружая его.  
Чувство внезапного ужаса сковало Тони. Такого он никогда не испытывал. Зная, что у него есть оружие, и что он сам таковым является, он не имел возможности ничего сделать, что могло быть хуже. Его застали врасплох, и он сам так глупо подставился.  
Тони вообще не понимал, как его занесло на эту улицу. Видимо, он слишком увлекся, блуждая и рассматривая причудливую резьбу на колоннах и различные статуи со священными надписями и древние храмы.  
Чародей сделал знак рукой - и невидимые обычным людям тени из тонкого мира заклубились приближаясь.  
\- Я тебя убью, - сказал он Тони, - Прямо здесь, в этом вонючем Непальском переулке. Но прежде чем я оборву твою ничтожную жизнь, ты отдашь мне Камень Реальности.  
Мордо наступал все ближе. Тони задергался, опираясь на стену. Его будто приклеило. Тени схватили его за руки и держали, не давая вырваться.  
Тони знал, что Камень Реальности, его магия - его единственный шанс разрушить чары и выбраться.  
Мордо говорил, а Тони тем временем пытался сосредоточиться и правильно дышать, как учил Стивен. Он пытался установить связь с Амулетом, который висел у него на цепочке на груди, и который он так глупо взял с собой. Стивен говорил ему, что ношение Амулета поможет установить с ним связь.  
И почему Стивен не сказал ему оставить Камень Реальности в Камар-Тадже перед тем, как он ушел на свою дурацкую прогулку?  
\- Где он? - Мордо принялся ощупывать его карманы.  
\- У меня его нет. Он в Камар-Тадже, - сказал Тони, придавая голосу побольше убедительности.  
Мордо скинул капюшон и Тони увидел, как тот злобно улыбается. Он узнал его. Сложно было поверить, что этот человек когда-то был одним из учителей Стивена, или имел какое-то отношение к Камар-Таджу.  
\- Ты - Карл Мордо, - потрясенно выдохнул Тони, - Стивен и Древняя о тебе рассказывали.  
\- Наконец-то ты понял.  
Мордо продолжил искать Камень.  
\- Я знаю, что он здесь. Я его чувствую.  
Зрачки Тони расширились от ужаса, когда Мордо приблизился, нависая над ним и протягивая руку к его шее.  
Тони зажмурился от отвращения, и его последняя попытка увенчалась успехом.  
Эфир наконец пробудился, ответив на его зов.  
Колдуна и его слуг отбросило алой волной, будто в переулке произошел взрыв.  
Связывающее заклинание перестало держать Тони, и он побежал. Позади остались тени призванные заклинанием - они постепенно догорали под воздействием силы Амулета, который Тони сжимал в руке, выставив вперед как защитный барьер. Сам Мордо куда-то исчез в облаке черного дыма.  
Стивен наблюдал за этим с соседней крыши, до последнего не вмешиваясь. Он бы не дал Мордо прикоснуться к Тони.  
Возможно, Стивен схитрил, призывая силы Тони пробудиться таким образом. Это было жестоко - сталкивать его с Мордо без всякой подготовки, не предупредив о его появлении, но он верил в то, что Тони справится, и тот его не подвел.  
Стивен открыл портал прямо на выходе на улицу и схватил им Тони, отправляя того обратно в Камар-Тадж, а сам открыл для себя еще один и удалился вслед за ним.

***  
Глава 30.  
Камень Реальности: Щит для всей планеты.

\- Мордо хотел меня убить, - сообщил Тони, еще не до конца придя в себя.  
Он старался глубоко дышать, чтобы подавить знакомое чувство паники, еще со времен Читаури. Это было похоже на затягивающую черную дыру.  
Но рядом с ним был человек, который всегда его поддерживал, тот, на кого бы он мог опереться. И Тони успокоился, ведь в конце концов, они оба уже находились в безопасности стен Камар-Таджа. Стивен сочувствующе на него смотрел, будто хотел сказать что-то, но не решался. Маг помолчал немного, а потом произнес:  
\- У Мордо болезненные представления о справедливости. Он считает, что магия должна принадлежать только магам по рождению, и отбирает ее у тех, кто по его мнению, ее не достоин. Первым был Пэнгборн - человек, благодаря которому я попал в Камар-Тадж, но были и другие.  
\- Мы должны его остановить и не дать заполучить Амулет.  
\- И мы его остановим. Он - не самая большая наша проблема. Только пообещай больше не ходить в одиночку. Сегодня я оказался рядом, так как почувствовал что-то неладное от твоего амулета, но в следующий раз меня может не быть, и твоя жизнь будет зависеть только от тебя.  
\- Я не очень удачно справился? - спросил Тони.  
\- Да, ты слишком долго думал, поэтому сегодня мы начнем более серьезные практические занятия.  
Тони с интересом посмотрел на Стивена.  
\- И что мне нужно будет делать?  
\- Мы отправимся в зал для медитаций. Будем соединять твое сознание с Камнем Реальности по частям через различные чакры. Ты будешь учиться управлять способностями.  
\- Это теперь навсегда?  
\- Да. Это навсегда. Но скажи, разве когда-то ты не мечтал стать волшебником?  
\- Разве что в детстве.  
\- Что ж, теперь твое желание может осуществиться. Теперь ты сможешь помогать другим, защищать их лучше, чем когда-либо. Ты можешь стать неуязвимым. Став единым с Камнем Реальности, ты получишь почти несокрушимую защиту.  
\- Где-то я это уже слышал - несокрушимая броня для всей планеты. И к чему это привело? Когда-то я создал Альтрона. Что, если мое сознание недостаточно сильное, и Камень поработит его, создав очередного монстра? Что если вместо щита, я стану погибелью?  
\- С тобой не случится ничего подобного, уверяю тебя. Ты и сам это знаешь. На тебе печать истинного Хранителя, это твое предназначение. Буквально. Давай мы отправимся в зал для медитаций, и ты сам все поймешь. Нет урока лучше, чем практика. Только так можно научиться.  
Тони принял приглашение Стивена, и они отправились в круглый зал для медитаций.  
Тони сел рядом со Стивеном, и тот начал свое объяснение.  
\- Прежде чем мы вернем Мордо в заточение, мы должны сделать из тебя мага, - сказал Стивен.  
\- Для чего эти знаки? - спросил Тони, увидев, как символы на полу слабо замерцали. Раньше он их не замечал. Они были выполнены поверх орнамента и находились в тонком измерении.  
\- Они нужны для усиления энергии от заклинаний. В основном это нужно для новичков. Здесь изображены различные символы сил Вишанти - древних Хранителей Земли. Это Круг Агамотто, - продолжил объяснение Стивен. - Он сосредоточивает силу мысли, фокусирует ее. Здесь мы продолжим практические занятия.  
\- Но как я смогу так быстро всему обучиться?  
На миг Тони почувствовал, что будет учиться у великого мага и невольно сравнил себя с ним. Это казалось просто нереально.  
\- От тебя потребуется полная самоотдача. Я понимаю, как это сложно, но на кону судьба мира, не больше не меньше, - сказал Стивен, - Эти занятия тебя полностью изменят. Отныне ты станешь частью чего-то большего, частью магического мира. Начнем наше сегодняшнее занятие. Оно будет посвящено способам овладеть силой Камня Реальности в безопасности этого круга. Никакое случайное действие не выйдет наружу.  
Тони стал более внимательно слушать, а Стивен продолжил:  
\- Твой Амулет - не украшение, не безделушка из эзотерического салона - сообщил Стивен, - Он имеет связь с другими шестью Камнями Бесконечности, являющимися залогом существования Вселенной. Стоит уничтожить один, как Вселенная начнет медленно погибать. Эти Камни излучают в мир различные виды сил, они отражают каждый по одному из аспектов мироздания, и связаны с семью планами бытия, начиная от физического грубого мира материи, и заканчивая плазменным миром сознания.  
Без этого Камня - твои силы как чародея будут слабы. Но мы можем завершить твое превращение, соединив тебя с энергией Камня Бесконечности. Именно в этом кроется твой ключ к победе над грядущей угрозой.  
\- Я сделаю все, что от меня зависит, - сказал Тони, понимая насколько важны слова Стивена.  
\- Для начала я расскажу тебе только самые основы работы с Камнем Реальности, - пояснил Стивен, - Взаимодействуя с ним, ты проникаешь в него сознанием гораздо глубже молекулярного уровня, в многомерность тонких полей. В этом заключается вся суть магии, позволяющая управлять материей изнутри. В этой области могут взаимодействовать наука и магия.  
\- То, что ты говоришь невероятно. Я еще только приблизился к этому с помощью нано-технологий.  
\- Да, но можно все делать и напрямую - сознанием. Не всего можно достичь с помощью логики, и не везде она нужна. Иногда надо учиться ее отбрасывать.  
\- Мне уже, наверное, поздно.  
\- Ничуть, я так не думаю. Для начала ты можешь попробовать овладеть самым простым искусством - создавать магические щиты. Затем я покажу тебе больше.  
\- Хорошо. Давай попробуем это сделать. Я тебя слушаю.  
\- Первый шаг состоит в сосредоточении, тебе надо отрешиться от объектов чувств, внешнего мира. Затем внутри Камня увидь частицы энергии и собери их в нужную тебе форму.  
Стивен положил перед Тони лист с фигурой магического щита. Видимо, раньше он был частью какой-то древней книги.  
Тони мандала показалась сложной, но никаких символов на неизвестных языках на рисунке не было.  
\- Ты хорошо понял мое объяснение? - спросил Стивен.  
Тони считал его хорошим учителем. Стивен никогда не пытался объяснять все опережая понимание, он всегда дожидался от Тони вопросов, был чутким и внимательным.  
\- У меня так никогда не получится, - с сомнением произнес Тони.  
\- Получится. Просто представь то, что ты хочешь. Я в тебя верю.  
\- Хорошо. Я попытаюсь.  
\- Не пытайся, сделай это.  
Тони сложил пальцы в мудру, открывающую Глаз Реальности, и перемычки закрывающие Камень разошлись в стороны.  
Сила снова окружила Тони в кокон, проникая внутрь его существа.  
Реактор осветился алым светом. Камень выбрал для себя место, где он бы мог обосноваться. Тони почувствовал тепло, а потом жар в области сердца, но постарался игнорировать это чувство. Это было похоже на то, что он испытывал к Стивену, казалось, его чувства стали сильнее, если это вообще могло произойти. Его затопила волна нежности, что было не совсем вовремя.  
\- Все в порядке? - спросил Стивен, видя его реакцию.  
Тони втянул воздух, подавляя не к месту возникшее влечение.  
\- Да. Он просто все усиливает.  
\- Тебе надо сосредоточиться.  
Стивен заметил в Тони эту перемену, но указал на рисунок, который он повернул стороной к нему. Было немного мучительно игнорировать чувства любимого, но так было нужно.  
Тони постарался выполнить то, что говорит Стивен. Он сосредоточился на Камне и коснувшись его с помощью разума, представил, что в итоге хотел получить. Ему не потребовалось создавать шар энергии, как учила Древняя. Через несколько секунд перед Тони материализовался в воздухе объемный рисунок магического щита, который был такого же цвета как энергия Камня Реальности.  
\- Молодец, Тони. На сегодня достаточно.  
\- Я могу еще потренироваться.  
\- Нет. Твое тело должно привыкнуть к новой энергии. Это не так просто как кажется. Вообще, мир магии жесток. Я не хочу, чтобы ты платил эту цену.  
\- О чем ты? - удивленно спросил Тони.  
Магический щит погас, осыпавшись в воздухе алыми искрами.  
\- Я видел тебя и Мордо. Но не стал вмешиваться. Знал, что ты справишься.  
\- Ты специально это сделал?  
\- Прости.  
\- Почему?  
\- Ты знаешь, как я открыл свой первый портал?  
\- Да. Ты рассказывал.  
\- У тебя не было возможности сдаться. Не должно было быть.  
\- Поэтому ты поставил меня в безвыходное положение?  
\- Да. Но это помогло твоим способностям раскрыться. С тобой бы ничего не случилось. Я готов был вмешаться в любой момент. Так ты меня прощаешь?  
\- Хм, дай подумать. Пожалуй я знаю, что для этого нужно.  
\- И что же?  
Тони приблизился и сел к своему магу на колени.  
\- О, это… я согласен с таким условием, мистер Старк, я весь ваш.  
Чувствуя губами улыбку Тони, он открыл портал.

***  
Глава 31.  
Карманная Вселенная.

Через несколько дней обучения, Тони сказал Стивену, когда они сидели в библиотеке, обложившись стопкой книг:  
\- Я должен отправиться в башню. У меня возникла идея для новой оправы.  
\- О чем ты? - спросил Стивен, - Мы только начали твое обучение.  
\- О Камешке конечно.  
\- А эта тебя не устраивает? Она выкована древними мастерами в двенадцатом веке, как собственно, был создан и сам Плащ Левитации.  
\- Серьезно, коврик такой древний? Кто его создал?  
Взгляд Тони загорелся интересом. Он реагировал так на все, что касалось "коврика." И Стивен никак не мог отучить его так называть свой Плащ.  
Стивен вздохнул, стараясь не реагировать на то, как Тони снова назвал его Плащ, который, кстати, был на нем и недовольно вздыбился, но потом все же ответил, - Он был соткан в двенадцатом веке ткачом Энитармоном, и с помощью магии Агамотто наделен разумом. Агамотто был его первым хозяином, а после он переходил от одного Верховного Мага к другому посмертно.  
\- И насколько он умный?  
\- Неизвестно. Уже тогда Агамотто был гением своего времени. Артефакты, включающие частицу разума создавших их магов, по разумности почти соответствуют своим создателям. В него было вложено много сил и времени.  
\- Пожалуй, я больше не буду называть его ковриком.  
\- Я был бы очень рад. Тони, а с чего ты решил сменить оправу Камня? - вернулся Стивен к прежней теме.  
\- Предпочитаю компактность. Я нашел заклинание, которое позволит поместить Камень Реальности в нано-реактор. Хочу, чтобы ты мне помог с этим. Сам я пока с таким не справлюсь.  
\- Хорошо, я сделаю как ты просишь.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- То есть ты считаешь, твое обучение здесь закончилось?  
\- Идем со мной. Для того, чтобы научиться магии, мне не нужно жить в Камар-Тадже. Хочу в свою мастерскую. Уже успел соскучиться по "железякам" и Пятнице.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился с ним Стивен.

***

Они собрали нужные вещи и материал для обучения и перенеслись порталом в башню Старк Индастриз. Тони с удовольствием втянул знакомый воздух, скидывая серую робу ученика и притягивая Стивена для объятий.  
\- Наконец-то мы дома. Здесь у нас будет больше свободы.  
\- Я не такой хороший учитель как Древняя.  
\- Нет. Но для меня ты гораздо лучше. К тому же, она одобрила это решение. Будет лучше, если я буду обучаться в привычной среде.  
\- Я ни на шаг теперь от тебя не отойду.  
\- Ты это из-за Мордо?  
\- Да. Он еще вернется, вот увидишь.  
\- Ну и пусть. Вместе мы сильнее его.  
\- Возможно, но на его стороне опыт и знания, которые он украл у Древней, а еще он теперь не боится убивать ради своих целей.  
\- Мы справимся. Я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне в лаборатории сегодня. Чем скорее мы это сделаем, тем в большей безопасности будет Камень.  
\- Меня волнует не Камень. Меня волнуешь ты.  
\- Это взаимно. Но надо поспешить. Наши враги не дремлют. 

***

Глубоко в недрах башни Мстителей располагалась лаборатория. Обставлена она была самым лучшим передовым оборудованием, большую часть которого изобрел сам Тони, и которого не было больше нигде в мире.  
Тони обеспечил ее защитой и от внешних воздействий, и от посторонних посетителей. Там он проводил множество опасных опытов, а многие детали при случайном прикосновении могли просто ударить током.  
Но он любил здесь находиться. Мастерская давала ему чувство защищенности и стала для него вторым домом. Хотя, признаться честно, он проводил здесь больше времени, чем в просторных апартаментах на верхнем этаже башни. Так было, по крайней мере, до того как он встретил Стивена.  
Вернувшись домой в башню вместе, Тони и Стивен сразу отправились в мастерскую.  
Первым делом Тони направился к кофеварке, решив, что спать сегодня не получится. Он надеялся, что Стивен даст ему возможность самому создать заклинание и будет контролировать процесс, а это могло занять многие часы.  
\- Ты уверен, что сам хочешь работать с этим заклинанием? Я бы справился за минуту, но ты будешь колдовать всю ночь, - попытался его отговорить Стивен.  
Маг совершенно не понимал, ради чего Тони собрался так мучиться. У него были другие планы на остаток ночи, но Тони демонстрировал крайнюю степень решимости и желания всего добиться самостоятельно.  
\- Уверен, - ответил Тони, а его глаза снова горели интересом, - Просто пойми, это будет мое первое серьезное заклинание, и я хочу сделать его сам. Вдруг в будущем придется снова его применять. Так я смогу его выучить на случай крайних мер.  
\- Ты прав. Ладно я буду рядом и послежу за потоками энергии.  
Стивен сел на кресло рядом с рабочим столом Тони, на котором лежала магическая книга с нужным заклинанием и нано-реактор Тони, который тот снял с привычного места, чтобы наложить заклинание.  
Тони вынул из металлической оправы Камень Времени и прикинул разницу между размером контейнера в нано-реакторе и размерами самого Камня. Это пространство необходимо было расширить в несколько раз, чтобы визуально оно не изменило своего размера и не нарушило форму реактора и поток нано-вещества.  
"Заклинание Карманной Вселенной," - прочитал Тони со страницы книги.  
Это был продвинутый магический курс трансформации материи и управления свойствами пространства. Кое что он уже знал из своих научных изысканий, но этого было недостаточно. То, что предстояло сделать, выглядело понятным практически, но теоретически Тони никак не мог найти объяснения.  
\- Ты должен довериться нашим методам, Тони, - сказал Стивен увидев складку на лбу гения.  
\- Это сложнее, чем я думал.  
\- Тут тебе не нужно думать. Просто действуй.  
\- В том то и проблема.  
\- Может мне тебе помочь?  
Стивен поднялся и подошел к Тони сзади, приподняв его футболку и касаясь пальцами кожи. Он поцеловал своего гения в шею, спускаясь ниже.  
Тони прерывисто вздохнул.  
\- Стивен, ты сейчас… немного мешаешь. Ах... Я правда хочу это сделать.  
Стивен оторвался от шеи возлюбленного и сел обратно.  
\- Хорошо, - произнес он чуть разочарованно.  
Тони продолжил читать.  
"Заклинание Карманной Вселенной позволяет расширить малый объем пространства до почти неограниченных пределов. Маги применяют его, чтобы хранить артефакты и оружие. Как правило для его создания нужен контейнер связывающий его с физическим миром, некое материальное тело заклинания, которое может быть в виде амулета, сумки, шкатулки, палатки и прочих вещей в зависимости от того, где нужно применить подобные свойства.  
Карманная Вселенная может быть местом, где содержится небольшой магический мир или независимая экосистема.  
В ней можно хранить избыток магической энергии для дальнейшего использования в виде различных сил и способностей.  
Создается с помощью расширения внутреннего контура объекта. "  
Дальше было указано само заклинание в виде сложного знака, похожего на буквы санскрита. Оно явно имело связь с магией трех Вишанти. Хотя, Тони задумался о том, что он бы мог обойтись и без заклинания и вызвать такой эффект если немного поработает над усложнением нано-технологий, с помощью которых его костюм помещается в реакторе, но это было другое. Это была магия. Такого Тони еще не делал, и он решил довериться чарам, о которой говорилось в книге лежащей сейчас перед ним.  
"Сформируйте энергию в виде священного символа и поместите его в ваш предмет, который вы будете увеличивать изнутри и представьте нужный вам результат."  
Тони сосредоточился и представил перед собой небольшой шар энергии. И когда он появился, начал его вытягивать в виде магического знака.  
Справившись примерно до середины, он понял, что дальше дело не идет. У него было слишком мало энергии, а Камень Реальности он использовать не хотел. Он посмотрел на Стивена, который все это время с интересом наблюдал за ним.  
\- Так ты потратишь все свои силы, - сказал Стивен.  
Он поднялся и подошел к Тони, рядом с которым зависла неоконченная фигура, похожая на щит, светящаяся алым светом.  
\- Нет, не нужно мне помогать.  
\- Я передам только часть энергии. Ты все сделаешь сам. Тони, позволь мне.  
Стивен положил свою ладонь Тони между лопаток, и тот почувствовал, как по телу разливается поток тепла и новые силы.  
Он снова посмотрел в книгу, достраивая нужную форму и стараясь не сбиваться. Тут требовалась идеальная точность и концентрация. Наступила абсолютная тишина, а Тони почти прекратил дышать, мысленно сжав форму заклинания и поместив ее в контейнер в центре нано-реактора.  
\- Все, у тебя получилось, - сказал Стивен.  
Тони облегченно выдохнул. Все это заняло около пары часов, но Тони выглядел довольным проделанной работой. Ведь это было его первое настоящее заклинание такого уровня.  
\- Потому что ты мне помогал.  
\- Нет, ты все сделал сам. Я помог совсем чуть-чуть. Мне не сложно.  
\- Как мне поместить Камень в контейнер?  
\- Просто поднеси его к нему.  
Тони вынул Камень Реальности из его оболочки, и сделал как сказал Стивен.  
Тот мгновенно исчез в центре нано-реактора, будто притянутый магнитом, и тот засветился алым цветом в середине и неоново-голубым по краям.  
А потом произошло нечто странное. Из центра, где теперь находился Камень Реальности, протянулось множество тонких нитей, которые были похожи на тонкие паутинки проводов, и по ним заструилась энергия.  
\- Что это? - удивленно спросил Тони, - Я этого не делал.  
\- Ядро реактора приняло Камень Реальности, - пояснил голос Пятницы.  
\- Что это значит? - спросил Тони.  
\- Это значит, что вашему костюму больше не нужна зарядка. Его теперь питает сам артефакт.  
\- Я такого не ожидал. Это не опасно? - Тони смотрел то в сторону камеры ИИ, то на Стивена.  
\- Неизвестно, сэр.  
\- Ясно. И что мне теперь с этим делать?  
\- Реальность определяется твоими мыслями, Тони. Ты - Хранитель.  
\- Значит это не испортит костюм?  
\- Нет. Не должно. И для тебя это совершенно не опасно, если ты думаешь о хорошем.  
\- Я понял. Мои мысли теперь реальны.  
\- Да, твои мысли реальны. Но ты должен быть с ними осторожен. Хоть последствия и обратимы, пока я рядом.  
Тони понял, что Стивен имел в виду Камень Времени, и это был идеальный союз между Временем и Реальностью.  
Тони взял со стола обновленный нано-реактор и прикрепил его к магнитной пластине встроенной в кость, чтобы реактор мог удерживаться на месте.  
\- Как насчет того, чтобы немного полетать? - спросил Тони, глядя на Стивена.  
\- Я бы вам не рекомендовала проверять эту модель на себе, - сказала ИИ с сомнением в голосе.  
\- Пятница, я полностью доверяю Стивену.  
\- Хорошо, я это учту на будущее, - сказала она, - Удачного вам полета.  
Тони открыл специальный люк для полетов и нажал на центр реактора, эффектно собирая на себе нано-броню.  
Стивен понял, что никогда не устанет за этим наблюдать. 

***  
Глава 32.  
Битва у Обсидианового Замка.

Король Демонов остался в Черном Замке наблюдать, пока его армия проходила через портал в Нью-Йорк, уже не раз пострадавший от вторжений пришельцев и захватчиков из других измерений.  
Он стоял перед большим шаром из темного хрусталя и в его глубинах видел, как демонические всадники на разных летающих тварях крушат все вокруг, перебравшись через портал неподалеку от башни Старка.  
\- Где же вы, защитники Земли? - злобно произнес он, с удовольствием глядя на разрушения и страх бегущих в панике мирных жителей, - Вот и настал конец вашему маленькому миру.

***

\- Нам надо разделиться, - решил Тони, глядя выпуск новостей на одном из больших экранов в зале совещаний в башне Мстителей. Там они собирались чтобы обсудить будущие миссии. На экране разворачивались картины демонического нашествия. Это произошло в том же самом месте, где раньше открылся портал Шума-Гората.  
Мстители уже были рядом с Тони, как и Стивен. Все в ужасе смотрели на то как монстры разрушают недавно восстановленный с помощью Камня Времени город.  
\- Ты планируешь пойти туда через портал? - спросил Стивен, имея в виду Обсидиановый замок Короля демонов.  
\- Да. Помнишь, мы договаривались никогда не разлучаться. Значит мы пойдем туда вместе.  
Тони повернулся к остальным Мстителям, оторвавшись от созерцания большого экрана.  
\- Я, Стивен, Тор и Брюс идем к демонам, а остальные пусть защищают город.  
\- Нам надо разделиться, - решил Тони, глядя выпуск новостей из своей башни.  
Мстители тоже были рядом с ним.  
\- Ты планируешь пойти туда через портал? - спросил Стивен, имея в виду Обсидиановый Замок Короля демонов.  
\- Да. Помнишь, мы договаривались никогда не разлучаться. Значит мы пойдем туда вместе.  
Тони повернулся к остальным Мстителям, оторвавшись от созерцания большого экрана.  
\- Я, Стивен, Тор и Брюс идем к демонам, а остальные пусть защищают город.  
\- Почему мы не можем пойти? - спросил Стив.  
\- Потому что у вас нет иммунитета к магии.  
Тем временем Стивен раздал им амулеты, которые должны были защитить остальных Мстителей и агентов ЩИТа.  
\- Не смотрите им в глаза, - предупредил он.

*** 

Через несколько минут сборов Тони, Стивен и Брюс с Тором отправились через портал, открытый прямо посреди одной из улиц в том самом месте, где в прошлый раз случилось нашествие Шума-Гората и его детенышей. Это получилось так быстро благодаря Тору, который воспользовался силой Тессеракта и открыл портал к нужному месту. Это было как раз вовремя. Благодаря своевременной реакции Щита, эвакуация шла полным ходом.  
Из портала все еще появлялись демоны. Сражение началось сразу же и Мстители пришлось буквально прорубаться, чтобы оттеснить демонов назад.  
Каких только тварей там не было. Даже самое богатое воображение не могло представить разнообразия в разновидностях крыльев щупалец и рогов. Некоторые демоны имели несколько голов и множество конечностей, но самым худшим было появление из портала демонических всадников на различных летающих созданиях. Также из портала появились отпрыски Шума-Гората, которых было еще немало. И Стивен пообещал себе, что он должен уничтожить их всех, как только представится такая возможность.  
Едва четверо Мстителей прошло через портал, как на них набросилось войско костяных драконов и драконьих всадников.  
Тони с помощью Камня Реальности превратил их в пепел и они рассыпались костями, а тела демонов расплылись зловонным лужами, соприкасаясь с алым огнем, который окружал Тони и ярился вокруг него подобно извержению вулкана.  
Огня было так много, что к нему невозможно подойти.  
Стивен сражался чуть поодаль не выпуская Тони из виду. Он кидал порталы перерубая тела демонов когда маг намеренно закрывал их.  
Тор бился секирой рассыпая вокруг бесчисленные молнии, а к Халку имеющему иммунитет к магии, демоны почему то избегали приближаться, хотя самым опасным из них четверых был не он. Но если кто-то не решался, то оказывался отброшена высоко в воздух чтобы потом упав разбиться твердую сухую почву. Несмотря на успешное сражение, демонов было так много, что Что Мстителей начало теснить друг к другу, и герои вынуждены были отправиться к первопричине этого нашествия.  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, - крикнул Тони, - Вы ведь смотрели Властелин колец. Так давайте убьем Саурона, глядишь и демоны все рассыпятся.  
\- Может ты и прав, Тони, - ответил Стивен, - Давайте отправимся в замок.  
Черный замок - главная крепость где собирались демонические создания из многих измерений, носила также название обсидиановый замок. Он имел множество башен уходящих высоко во тьму сумеречного неба, которая была лишена солнечного света и всегда имела темно-серый почти черный оттенок. Башни эти оканчивались острыми шпилями, а сам замок был сложен из черного камня. Судя по сохранившейся информации в замке не была ходов, окон и ворот. Он представлял собой единый монолит. Если в него можно было войти, то нельзя было выйти.  
\- Как мы войдем туда? - крикнул Top, стараясь перекричать шум битвы, и продолжая махать Гром-секирой и отрубать уродливые головы демонов.  
Стивен встал на место предполагаемого входа в замок, вытянув руку и ощупывая камень, пока другие продолжали отбиваться от демонов. Он сделал несколько знаков, разрушая руны проклятия на стенах.  
\- Это иллюзия, - сказал он, когда его рука прошла сквозь камень, и он почувствовал прохладное дуновение с обратной стороны, - Проход находится здесь, но он замаскирован чарами.  
\- Нам надо разделиться, - предложил Стивен, - Кто-то должен защищать портал. Не допустите, чтобы монстры проникли в город, пока нас с Тони не будет.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Тор, - Я приду за вами через пару часов.  
Они с Брюсом остались у входа и начали пробиваться обратно к порталу.  
Тони и Стивен переступили барьер. Это было похоже на прохождение через черное зеркало.  
С той стороны не оказалось предполагаемого коридора.  
Это был зал. Большая прямоугольная комната вымощенная черным блестящим камнем как и все в замке.  
Не успели Тони и Стивен войти в замок, как комната закружилась. На ее стенах Тони и Стивен увидели импровизированные проходы в виде арок, которые застилали такие же черные зеркала.  
\- Это кружащийся лабиринт, - произнес Стивен. Он начертил какой-то знак над одним проходом, - Осторожно, не наступай на темные линии на полу.  
Они стали видимы как только Стивен прошептал проявляющее заклинание.  
\- Что это такое? - спросил Тони.  
\- Этот замок полон магических ловушек.  
\- Нас что разрежет на куски?  
\- Не исключено. Но хозяин этого заика и его военачальники любители пыток.  
Тони старался ступать аккуратно повторяя движения Стивена.  
\- Сколько их здесь?  
\- Не знаю. Судя по всему основное войско покинуло крепость и здесь остались только хозяева.  
Они прошли во второй зал, который тоже начал кружиться.  
Стивен выбрал следующую дверь и отметил ее другим символом.  
Так пришлось сделать еще несколько раз, пока не остались только ходы без символов.  
В следующем зале оказался страж. Это был один из приближенных к Азагу демонов.  
На нем были доспехи и черная мантия. Когда он скинул ее с лица, под ней обнаружилась маска золотого цвета, имитирующая череп.  
Стивен вспомнил, что по легенде это и было истинное лицо демона. В руках демона оказалась коса. Он слез с трона сделанного из черепов пропащих душ и мертвых демонических созданий из разных миров, которые когда-то продали ему душу за богатство.  
\- Носящий желтую маску. У тебя нет власти над нами.  
\- Может и так, но я не позволю вам пройти дальше.  
Демон взлетел в воздух и начал окружить над ними.  
\- Тони, стой на месте.  
Стивен кинул светящуюся сферу и она развернулась образуя защиту вокруг тела Тони.  
Демон несколько раз ударил по ней своей косой, но так и не смог пробить, переключившись на Стивена.  
За ним почти невозможно было уследить, он двигался подобно вихрю вокруг Стивена, пытаясь сбить его с толку и нанести неожиданный удар.  
Стивен создал барьер и вокруг себя.  
Демон стал осыпать его ударами и когда его щит почти разрушился повиснув в воздухе неровными осколками стекла, Стивен материализовал артефакт, который принес с собой.  
\- Черное копье! - пораженно вскрикнул демон, сжимая древко. Стивен надавил сильнее и оно полностью пробило тело демона. Черная кровь потекла на пол и тот осел вниз напоминая кучу тряпья.  
Его маска упала, обнажая голую кость, что была у него вместо лица, вверх смотрели пустые глазницы.  
Стивен вынул копье, стирая кровь о плащ демона.  
Вся эта сцена занимала секунд тридцать.  
\- Тони, все хорошо?  
\- Да. Как ты уследил за ним?  
\- Расскажу как-нибудь потом. Тут даже у стен есть уши.  
Первое испытание в виде лабиринта закончилось. Впереди были просто такие же темные и мрачные залы.  
В одном из них Тони показалось что сейчас ними кто-то следит с потолка.  
Это были паукообразные твари, который спускались к ним на паутине.  
Тони снова применил способности экстремиса, отбиваясь от них и защищая Стивена, но он совершенно забыл о ловушках на полу, созданных черной магией.  
\- Осторожно, - вскрикнул Стивен, но было уже поздно.  
Тони встал на одну из линий.  
На мгновение Стивена кольнул страх, что что-то случится, но это была всего лишь иллюзия.  
Посреди зала появился образ Таноса. Жутко было снова увидеть его.  
\- Тони, это иллюзия.  
Стивен подошел к нему, прикрывая от пауков, и кинул рубящее заклинание, которое пролетело через весь зал вокруг них. Оно коснулось и иллюзорного образа, но не повредило его.  
\- Пятница, видишь еще пауков? - спросил Тони.  
\- Нет, не вижу, - ответила она, - Я вас предупрежу, если они появятся.  
\- Стивен? Почему оно не подействовало?  
Тем временем титан все приближался. Его ухмылка Тони не нравилась.  
\- Тони, бежим.  
Они вбежали в другой зал, и Стивен отметил проход наложив чары.  
\- Что мать его происходит? Он настоящий? - закричал Тони.  
\- Я так не думаю.  
\- Тогда что?  
\- Это копия. Все это происки демонов. Я так и знал, что они что-то замышляют.  
\- Ты видел у него Перчатку?  
\- Нет. Не видел.  
\- Значит это клон?  
\- Возможно.  
Этот зал был пуст.  
\- Что-то мне это не нравится, - сказал Тони.  
\- Мне тоже.  
Не успели они договорить, как пол начала заливать вода, которая появилась неизвестно откуда.  
\- Это то, что я думаю? - спросил Тони.  
\- Готовься задержать дыхание.  
Тони одел маску костюма. Воздуха должно было хватить на несколько минут.  
Стивен произнес заклинание дыхания под водой.  
Зал снизу доверху залила темная вода, превращая его в бассейн.  
Внутри они были не одни.  
Стивен кинул несколько светлячков, которые осветили воду, и они увидели, как к ним приближается монстр.  
Он плыл им навстречу. Перебирая руками и ногами с перепонками. Из его живота выходили щупальца как у кальмара и ими он хотел обхватить своих предполагаемых жертв. Здесь он был в своей стихии и поэтому ничего не боялся. В воде огненная магия Тони была почти бессильна, а камнем реальности он управлял еще плохо. Он заучил только несколько заклинаний, боясь полностью довериться силе, которая орла сломать его сознание и заменить на свое.  
Монстр, которого Тони окрестил смесью Ктулху и Чужого, приближался к ним не спеша, будто зная, что добыча никуда не уйдет.  
Стивен понял, что у него тоже нет выхода.  
Он не хотел этого делать, откладывая на самый последний момент, но ему пришлось.  
Он призвал латную перчатку Короля Демонов. Ему было жаль ранить свою руку, но он надеялся, что это будет не так больно, как он ожидал. Но он ошибался. Это было очень больно. Вода поглотила его крик.  
Перчатка впилась в ладонь, будто у нее были острые зубы, жадно пожирая его кровь, перед глазами стало темно.  
Стивен направил ее яростную магию в сторону приближающегося демона, и его огненной волной откинуло к стене, проламывая череп и разрывая внутренности. Стивен увидел, как подергивается его тело в предсмертных судорогах.  
Он подхватил Тони за руку, и они поплыли в сторону следующего прохода.  
К их счастью, воды там не было.  
Тони открыл костюм и вдохнул воздух, его уже не хватало.  
\- Стивен, прости. Моя магия в воде не работает.  
Он искренне сочувствовал боли, что пришлось испытать Стивену.  
Стивен стянул перчатку и Тони увидел на обратной стороне ладони Стивена глубокий порез.  
\- Ничего, заживет. Я знал, что мне придется это сделать.  
\- Тебе больно?  
\- Уже не так. Эта штука питается кровью. Я думаю, что смогу так еще пару раз.  
\- Нет, только не это.  
\- Я знаю, что ты думаешь по этому поводу, но иногда выбора просто нет.  
\- Так. Нам нужно найти Саурона. Идем дальше. Но потом мы об этом поговорим.  
\- Согласен.  
Стивен обсушил свою одежду магией, и они двинулись дальше.  
\- И Танос тоже здесь, - сказал Тони, - Что будем делать?  
\- Думаю, наш долг его уничтожить. Они что-то придумали.  
\- Вернуть его?  
\- Вероятно. Но пока не знаю как именно.  
\- Мы должны этому помешать.

***

\- Не нравится мне все это, - сказал Тони, когда они вступили в очередной пустой зал.  
На этот раз на ловушку наступил сам Стивен. Это были особенно тонкие линии заклинания, которые почти сливались с полом.  
Он замер на месте. Тони последовал его примеру. Их окружил поток иллюзий.  
\- Главное не поддаваться страху, - сказал Стивен беря Тони за руку.  
В зале стали появляться чудовищные черные птицы и бледные призраки, мимо пронеслись всадники на мертвых лошадях, размахивая мечами. Дикие псы и волки размером с лошадь были вокруг них.  
Тони зажмурился. Страх не был его недостатком, и он с легкостью оттолкнул от тебя этот морок. Призраки пронеслись сквозь них, не причиняя вреда.  
\- Идем, - сказал Стивен, - Этот зал последний. Наш главный враг впереди.  
Они направились к следующему темному проходу, ступив через обсидианово-черную завесу, и перед ними оказался самый большой зал Черного Замка.  
Он был оформлен в таких же темных тонах. Там был трон из костей мертвых драконов, большой каменный стол и книжные полки с темными манускриптами. Вопреки всему убранству Черного Замка, там была огромная дверь по правую сторону от трона.  
Дверь, единственная во всем замке. Тони подумал, куда она может вести.  
Одновременно с этим он увидел высокую фигуру Демона в черном плаще и доспехах, выполненных в таком же стиле, как и его латная перчатка.  
О возрасте его нельзя было сказать что-то конкретное. Его лицо менялось и было испещрено уродливыми морщинами похожими на шрамы. Казалось, на них смотрит маска, а не лицо. Демон был высок ростом, и обе его руки были на месте. Видимо, он успел отрастить вторую руку.  
У него на голове Тони заметил корону из костей, сердцевину которой венчал черный кристалл.  
Повернувшись к вошедшим, Король-Демон заговорил. Голос его был властным.  
Тони почему-то сравнил его с Эбони Мо, ведь его обращение было подозрительно похожим.  
\- Древние были, есть и будут. Не вам, Дети Земли, нарушать наш замысел. Слишком долго мы были во тьме - селились в пустошах между мирами, - сказал демон, стоящий у шара из темного хрусталя. Этот шар был огромен - диаметром никак не меньше метра. В руках у демона были нити заклинания, которыми он управлял своей армией напавшей на Нью-Йорк, - Теперь настало время снова вернуться на Землю. Призвать полчища Тьмы.  
Демон повернулся к ним.  
Стивен знал, что когда-то тот был человеком, когда-то очень давно.  
Он стал предателем, подавшимся в сторону темной магии, создавшим ненавистное учение и предавшим свою страну. Его душа была проклята, и он стал демоном. Изгнанный в пустоту между мирами Старейшинами Земли, он населил ее Порождениями собственного извращенного разума - древними, вселяющими страх в обычного человека и умеющими делать хорошо только одно - убивать и совращать души на путь зла.  
\- И в чем состоит ваш замысел? - спросил Стивен.  
\- В том, что вы все станете нашими рабами, а Танос к вернется назад, пусть и без Камней Бесконечности, но он все еще силен.  
\- Откуда ты это знаешь, Темнейший?  
\- Сама Госпожа Смерть поведала мне о судьбе Таноса от твоих рук. Его тело больше не годится для духа, теперь в нем другая личность. Мы восстановим его дух в новом теле.  
\- Хороший план. Но этому не бывать, - сказал Тони.  
\- Новоиспеченный Колдун? Не слишком ли тяжело для тебя бремя Камня Реальности?  
\- Не слишком.  
Тони понял, что ему делать, и призвав силу Камня Реальности, перерубил нити заклинания, которые помогали обеспечивать демону контроль над его армией.  
В Нью-Йорке тем временем армия монстров утратила разум, а почти не имеющие собственного разума создания, забыли о своем намерении уничтожить город.  
Тем Мстителям, которые там остались, было легче добить их, потерявших ориентацию в пространстве без своего хозяина. Это случилось со всеми демонами, в том числе и с теми, которые были снаружи Обсидианового Замка.  
Азаг Темнейший пожалел, что отправил почти все свои войска в наступление.  
\- Хороший ход, но вы не помешаете моим планам. Может пройдут годы, но я их осуществлю.  
\- Мы пришли убить тебя, - сказал Тони.  
Его окружило Алое пламя. Оно гневалось и ярилось, ощущая всю мерзость существа, что стояло перед ними.  
В гневе Тони, сам не понимая, что делает схватил Демона алыми нитями из своих рук и швырнул об пол.  
\- Мы не любим убивать, - сказал Стивен, - Но пришел конец твоим бесчинствам и твоей мерзости.  
Стивен материализовался Копье Тьмы и проткнул им сердце его собственного хозяина.  
Едва он это сделал, как Демонический Король рассыпался в пыль, и на полу осталось только его облачение и доспех, который могло пробить лишь оно.  
\- Врата в Темное Измерение. Надо их запечатать, - Сказал Стивен, - Скоро все начнет рушится.  
\- Можешь удержать стены? - спросил он обращаясь к Тони.  
Тони кивнул.  
В тот момент все вокруг них начала трястись, а стены покрылись трещинами.  
Стивен встал у врат в Темное Измерение и наложил на них могущественную печать Хранителей Земли, чтобы порождения зла больше не могли их использовать.  
Пока он это делал, Тони удерживал стены замка с помощью магии Реальности. Это становилось все труднее. В этот момент стену пробила секира Тора. Он вломился в зал, и его одежды были покрыты кровью. Он торжествующе улыбался.  
\- Наконец-то я нашел вас. Вы не поверите, кого я встретил по пути сюда.  
\- Мы уже знаем, - ответил Тони.  
Он испытал облегчение, услышав о победе Тора над копией Таноса. Все же она была убедительна. В душе Тони даже немного завидовал, что это довелось сделать Тору, а не ему.  
Стивен закончил свою работу и оторвался от создания магической печати, которая навсегда закроет вход в Темное измерение со стороны мира демонов.  
\- Где Брюс? - спросил Тони.  
\- Он уже вернулся назад, едва все монстры рассыпались. Как вы это сделали?  
\- Позже расскажем. Давайте выбираться отсюда. Я уже не могу держать эти стены.  
Из носа Тони скользнула струйка крови.  
\- Прости Тони. Тор, открой нам портал.  
Тор, используя силу Тессеракта, открыл портал в Башню Мстителей.  
Они шагнули в него, и Тони оглянулся. Он отпустил то, что удерживал и увидел через еще открытый портал как стены Черного Замка разрушаются. Камни полетели в их сторону и Стивен захлопнул портал.  
\- Ты в порядке? - спросил Стивен Тони, подойдя к нему и глядя на него с волнением, готовый сделать все, что угодно лишь бы ему помочь.  
-Да, все хорошо. Просто перенапрягся немного.  
\- Ничего, с людьми это бывает, - сказал Тор.  
Он больше не мог удерживать радость.  
\- Вы мне не поверите, но я убил Таноса собственными руками. Встретил в одном из залов.  
\- Почему же, мы тебе верим, - сказал Тони и усмехнулся.  
\- Но это была лишь копия, - сказал Стивен.  
\- Не порти человеку удовольствие.  
Они все засмеялись. Как же хорошо было вернуться обратно в свой мир подальше от монстров.  
Но их работа еще не была завершена.  
\- Нужно вернуться к порталу, - сказал Стивен.

***  
Глава 33.  
Время и руины.

Нашествие демонов на город произвело большие разрушения. Стивен решил отправиться на место все еще открытого портала, откуда прибывали демоны. Его необходимо было закрыть, а демонов уничтожить.  
Тони внимательно оглядел Стивена. Тот выглядел уставшим после всего, что произошло в Обсидиановым Замке.  
\- Ты уверен, что справишься? - спросил он.  
\- Я уверен.  
\- Хорошо, тогда я пойду с тобой.  
\- Сам то как? - спросил Стивен, оглядывая Тони и замечая, что у того еще идет носом кровь.  
\- Ну пока не собираюсь падать в обморок.  
\- Я против, так что поговорим об этом позже.  
Тони снова облачился в свою нано-броню. Он решил сопровождать Стивена в случае, если понадобится помощь. Он и сам чертовски устал от использования Камня Реальности. Все же у него не было такого большого опыта и использовании магии как у Верховного Чародея.  
Они покинули башню Мстителей и отправились на площадь, где все еще был открыт портал. Было странным, что демоны выбрали тоже самое место, что и при нашествии Шума-Гората. Хотя, это и было вполне объяснимо. Ведь раз открытая брешь между мирами уже не могла так легко затянуться.  
Тони летел рядом, сопровождая Стивена в полете. Плащ Левитации будто крылья развевался за спиной Мага.  
Когда они прибыли на место, то увидели оставшихся за границей портала Мстителей, которые сражались с остатками демонического воинства. Крылатые твари с своими наездниками в виде армии мертвецов и демонов совсем обезумели, и будто ничего не видя, врезались в полуразрушенные здания. Магия их хозяина больше не поддерживала их разумность.  
Впрочем, добить их удалось довольно быстро благодаря стараниям Халка, который прошел через портал обратно раньше всех остальных. И благодаря Тору, который с помощью Гром-Секиры опередил Тони и Стивена, появившись на площади раньше них.  
Несмотря на то, что большая часть населения оказалась вовремя эвакуирована, жертвы все же были, и их было много. В основном они находились в зданиях, которые превратились в руины и засыпали собой жителей, когда стены начали обрушиваться.  
\- Мне придется применить Магию Времени, - сказал Стивен глядя на разрушения и разбросанные повсюду мертвые тела вместе с тушами монстров. Это зрелище было ужасным и кровавым.  
Тони увидел, как Стивен с помощью Плаща взлетает и направляется в сторону одного из разрушенных зданий, активируя Амулет Времени засветившийся зеленым светом, а вокруг рук чародея закружились пентакли с магическими символами, вращаясь против часовой стрелки, отматывая назад время. И Тони восхищался этим, потому что то, что на поверхности казалось простым, изнутри было невероятно сложным, и Стивену приходилось в такие моменты работать с точностью хирурга, собирающего множество разбитых костей, и склеивать разрозненные части, отбрасывая лишние в виде тех частей, которые восстанавливать было не нужно. Такими лишними частями в реке времени как раз были поверженные демоны и их транспорт в виде ужасающих крылатых зверей и монстров. Тони теперь понимал каково это - быть таким как Стивен, ведь теперь он знал о магии гораздо больше, чем он когда-либо мог почерпнуть из мировой культуры и кинематографа. Теперь его знания были реальными и настоящими, и все это благодаря Стивену, который появившись в жизни Тони, изменил ее полностью, заставил по иному посмотреть на вещи, и на то как устроен мир с его оборотной стороны, где все всегда было не тем, чем казалось вблизи. Благодаря этому знанию, у реальности появилась глубина, которой Тони раньше не замечал. Он понял, как мало он на самом деле знает, понял, что даже он со всеми его знаниями, все еще находится в начале пути, все еще продолжает открывать мир.  
Поэтому зрелище, как работает Магия Времени, вызывало у Тони восхищение и чувство глубокого уважения. Он вспомнил, что однажды уже видел, как Стивен применяет силы Амулета Времени, когда почти возле самых дверей Санктума появился корабль Эбони Мо, и многие здания были разрушены.  
Тони не стал следовать за Стивеном, оставшись издали наблюдать за ним, и выбрав своей целью одну из взбесившихся и обезумевших тварей внизу.  
Это был костяной дракон - мертвое создание похожее на скелет летучей мыши обтянутый черной кожей. Всадника у него не было, глаза существа были белыми и пустыми. Оно хаотично двигалось по улице то взлетая, то опускаясь вниз, врезаясь в здания, будто потерявший управление самолет. Тони направил в него ракеты, а после отправился к остальным Мстителям добивать остальных. Когда все было почти завершено, Тони вспомнил о портале, который все еще был открыт, и отправился к нему.  
Он встал возле открытого пролома между мирами и выпустил туда несколько десятков ракет в сторону болота, где все еще оставались уменьшенные копии Шума-Гората. Тони надеялся, что в дальнейшем это уменьшит проблемы Стивена по поиску и истреблению этих монстров. Он надеялся дать им чуть больше времени.  
Через час все было отчасти восстановлено, а люди возвращены к жизни, но была одна небольшая площадь неподалеку, где монстры успели вовсю порезвиться. Повсюду валялись распотрошенные тела жителей, было не понятно, как это можно было исправить. Это требовало слишком больших усилий.  
Стивен все же решил попытаться, но это было опасно. Можно было оживить, к примеру, только половину чьего-то тела, милосерднее было все оставить как есть, чем потом отматывать время обратно чтобы предотвратить их мучения.  
Маг хотел снова открыть Амулет Агамотто, но Тони, опустившись рядом в своем костюме, перехватил его руку.  
\- Нет, не надо, остановись. У тебя будут последствия от такой магии. Ты слишком измотан из-за той перчатки Демона.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Твоя кожа больше не светится, когда я тебя касаюсь.  
Стивен неохотно согласился с ним. На его лице отразилась боль, а в глазах блестели слезы.  
\- Как жаль, что я не успел помочь им всем.  
\- Ты бы не смог. Мы были в Черном Замке. Ты сделал все, что мог.  
Идем обратно в башню. Надо осмотреть твою рану.  
\- Подожди. Надо закрыть портал. С этим я справлюсь.  
\- Пусть лучше Тор.  
Тони заметил, что руки Стивена снова нормальной температуры, как если бы он был человеком, и что они дрожат.  
\- Тебе не нужно быть таким как я, чтобы все уладить. Я попрошу поставить ограждения на площади, и ты можешь попытаться сделать это позже, - мягко произнес Тони.  
\- Чем больше времени проходит, тем это труднее, - попробовал спорить Стивен.  
\- Не важно. Я не могу рисковать твоей жизнью.  
Бог Грома подошел к ним, услышав часть разговора.  
\- Я мог бы сам закрыть портал. Тони прав. Вы можете идти. А мы со Щитом все тут приберем.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Стивен, - Стоп, Тор, когда ты успел установить контакт со ЩИТ?  
На этот вопрос Тор просто пожал плечами. Он подошел к порталу, из которого в это время полезли отпрыски Шума-Гората, пытаясь спастись от огня от ракет Тони. Тор быстро расправился с ними с помощью Гром-Секиры, а затем активировал Тессеракт, висевший у него на шее, и пролом начал медленно затягиваться, пока не превратился в светящуюся точку, которая вскоре совсем исчезла.  
\- Не забудьте об ограждении, мы спасем всех, кого сможем, - сказал Тони, утягивая Стивена прочь от ужасного вида разгромленной площади. Стивен, не смотря на то, что в прошлом был врачом, никогда не видел такого месива из человеческих тел. Ему нужно было побыть вдали от этого, как это было нужно и Тони.  
Он последовал за Тони, и Плащ снова поднял его в воздух.  
Назад они летели молча. Каждый думал о своем. Тони приземлился на верхнюю площадку башни и собрал нано-костюм, который подобно ртути стек к центру реактора. Тот светился ярко-алым в центре благодаря Камню Бесконечности внутри него.  
Стивен оказался на крыше на несколько секунд позже.  
Тони сразу подошел к нему, проверяя все ли в порядке. Хотя помощь требовалась и ему самому. Стивен казался бледным, сейчас он был слаб как тот человек, которым он был когда-то очень давно, еще в прошлой жизни врачом.  
\- Я уничтожу эту проклятую штуку, - сказал Тони со злостью и отчаянием, имея в виду Латную Перчатку Азага.  
\- Нет, Тони. Она должна стать частью хранилища артефактов Санктум Санкторума. Она может пригодиться. Некоторых демонов можно убить только так.  
\- Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось ее использовать. Надеюсь, эта штука не понадобится никогда. Не могу смотреть на то, что она с тобой сотворила.  
\- Я порядке, как видишь. Она ведь меня не убила.  
\- Не обсуждается. Нужно осмотреть рану. Не представляешь, как... как я волнуюсь за тебя... Стивен.  
Тони только сейчас позволил выйти наружу тем эмоциям, которые он блокировал во время их миссии и сражения с демонами.  
Тони посадил мага в кресло и отошел взять аптечку из ящика небольшого стола с инструментами, верхнюю часть которого занимал графеновый плоский лист голограмм - проектора. При желании его можно было свернуть в трубочку и убрать со стола, но Тони этого не делал, так он мог заниматься научными проектами в любом месте башни, и для этого везде было обустроено подходящее место.  
Тони вернулся обратно с аптечкой, и пододвинув еще один стул, сел рядом со Стивеном.  
Он взял его правую руку в свою, повернул к себе ладонью вверх и осторожно осмотрел рану звездообразной формы, будто у той перчатки были зубы, хотя может так оно и было. Кто их знает, эти демонские артефакты. Края раны были грубыми, а кровь уже высохла, образуя потеки по всей руке, застыв между пальцев, в линиях на ладони и на коже.  
Тони вынул дезинфицирующее средство из аптечки, и смочив вату, начал промывать рану. Рука Стивена в руке Тони чуть подрагивала.  
Стивен терпел и старался не морщиться. Так всегда было, когда исчезала магия.  
\- Я мог бы зашить, но боюсь, в этом лучше Брюс, чем я, - сказал Тони.  
\- Не нужно. У меня есть регенерация. Все быстро само заживет.  
\- Никак не привыкну. Тогда почему они не исцелятся полностью?  
Тони достал бинт и начал накладывать повязку.  
\- Слишком глубокие повреждения, тут даже магия не поможет. Я уже привык, Тони. Это часть меня.  
Через минуту Тони закончил с бинтом и поцеловал ладонь Стивена, там, где была рана, совсем невесомо, едва касаясь.  
Стивен до сих пор испытывал противоречивые чувства насчет подобных действий Тони, но позволял ему это делать.  
\- Это не важно. Я люблю тебя всего и твои раны тоже. При мне тебе не нужно казаться сильным. Жизнь оставила свой след на каждом из нас.  
Стивен улыбнулся впервые за этот день, с нежностью глядя в глаза Тони, - Главное, чтобы это было не напрасно.  
\- Не напрасно, ведь у меня есть ты.  
А дальше были объятья, поцелуи, эмоции, слезы и улыбки после всего произошедшего.  
Наконец, они оторвались друг от друга, и Тони спросил, - Так когда наша свадьба?  
Его глаза светились счастьем и любовью. И Стивен не мог устоять, чтобы и дальше откладывать то, чего они так долго хотели.  
\- А когда вы это планируете, мистер Старк?  
Тони улыбнулся. Он решил, что не позволит каким-то монстрам помешать их счастью.  
\- У меня есть одно условие.  
\- И какое?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы она была волшебной.

***  
Глава 34.  
Забота и Плащ.

Плащ Левитации странно себя вел. Стивен заметил это уже давно.  
Иногда даже у Верховных Чародеев бывают плохие дни. Плащ взял в привычку его утешать. То обнимет неожиданно, но погладит по щеке воротником. То начнет ластиться как кот к его рукам и тереться.  
\- Хватит, не мешай. Что ты делаешь?  
Стивен недовольно хмурится и дует на воротник Плаща, который снова хочет его погладить.  
\- Отстань, не видишь, я читаю.  
Стивен сидит в библиотеке Санктума, зарывшись в книги, и невольно вспоминает прошлую миссию с Мстителями, которая закончилась не очень удачно, и в которой погибли люди.  
Стивен часто находит утешение в книгах.  
Сейчас он в библиотеке не один. На плечо опустилась рука Тони. Он подошел незаметно.  
\- Вот зачем он так делает? Почему надо тереться об меня, когда совсем не до того? - недовольно ворчит чародей.  
\- У него ведь есть разум. Он понимает, что происходит, и просто проявляет сочувствие, Стивен. А еще ему нужна забота, - произнес Тони.  
Он улыбнулся и сел рядом на соседнее кресло.  
\- В каком это смысле?  
\- Вероятно, он так подпитывается от тебя, или наоборот, старается придать сил.  
\- Я как-то не подумал об этом.  
\- Это же очевидно. Я давно заметил.  
Стивен задумался над словами Тони.  
Он был не очень доволен тем фактом, что порой артефакт очень назойлив, пока не получит порцию ласки и внимания.  
\- Ладно, ты можешь это делать, - обращается он к Плащу, - Но лучше мы поступим по-другому.  
Плащ внимательно слушает склонив воротник в сторону хозяина.  
\- Я сам решу когда.  
Плащ согласно кивает и перелетает к Тони, обвиваясь вокруг него, обнимает будто в благодарность.  
\- Ну, все, Плащик, лети. Мне надо еще побыть с любимым.  
Плащ послушно слетает, и Стивен удивляется, что Тони Плащ охотно слушается. Он даже чуть завидует.  
Тони встает с кресла и подходит к Стивену.  
Чародей уже не читает. Он откладывает книгу прочь. И Тони садится ему на колени, берет его лицо в свои ладони, смотря на него с любовью, пропускает между пальцев седые пряди, нежно гладит лицо. Узоры мягко сияют под пальцами от каждого прикосновения.  
\- Ты мне расскажешь, почему тебе грустно?  
\- Мы потеряли людей. Это самое плохое, что могло случиться.  
\- Знаю. Но их нельзя было спасти. Мы бы не успели. Монстров было слишком много.  
\- Мы должны стараться лучше.  
\- Мы станем. Не надо грустить, иначе и я...  
В глазах Стивена блеснули слезы.  
Грубые пальцы Тони, все в следах от работы в мастерской, успокаивали. Само присутствие Тони рядом имело целебный эффект.  
\- Ну же, посмотри на меня. Все будет хорошо, мы справимся. Я люблю тебя.  
Пальцы скользнули по губам и погладили, сначала верхнюю, потом нижнюю.  
\- Знаешь, мне жаль не меньше твоего.  
Стивен посмотрел на Тони, и он за этими словами, наполненными болью и сожалением, видел его душу. Это было как заглянуть в бездну, но Стивен не боялся затеряться. Он любил Тони и готов был забрать его боль себе, но то, что он сам испытывал было другим. Он чувствовал вину.  
Ведь он мог использовать Камень Времени. И он это сделал много раз. Но у руин разрушенной площади Тони перехватил его руку, - Не надо, у тебя будут последствия. Остановись.  
Он не хотел видеть больше седых прядей у Стивена. У магии была цена, и даже будучи Ниффином, у Стивена был предел - Титан был далеко и не мог придавать ему силы в таком количестве. А тем людям все равно было не помочь. Перед глазами Стивена до сих пор стояли руины с ошметками людей, разбросанными в разные стороны, было не понятно, какая часть тела кому принадлежала. Измерение Тьмы и демоны напали внезапно. Не смотря на быструю реакцию Мстителей и эвакуацию улиц, жертвы все равно были. Стивену удалось закрыть темный портал снова, но не удалось предотвратить то, что случилось.  
\- Просто это первая неудача за долгое время, - сказал Стивен, прикрывая глаза под ласковыми касаниями Тони.  
Он устал. Тони был так близко. Он обнял Стивена и прижался к нему.  
А потом поцеловал, все так же держа его лицо в руках, отстранившись лишь когда им двоим перестало хватать воздуха.  
\- Идем спать, - позвал он, - Сегодня я забочусь о тебе.  
Стивен последовал за Тони в спальню. И пока он переодевался, Тони сходил на кухню и сделал им двоим успокаивающий чай из Камар-Таджа. Плащ увязался за Тони, наблюдая, что тот делает.  
\- Плащик, ты ведь не против, если я буду целовать Стивена при тебе, или что-то еще? Нужно вытащить его из этого состояния.  
Плащ кивнул.  
\- Ну тогда, ты мог бы помочь мне отнести поднос с чаем?  
Плащ снова кивнул и вытянул полы, принимая ношу.  
\- Я тобой не пользуюсь если что. Сегодня будем любить твоего хозяина. Он это заслужил.  
Плащ полетел по лестнице вверх в комнату Стивена, и Тони поднялся следом за артефактом. Пока Тони не было, Стивен переоделся в футболку и шорты, в которых обычно спал и забрался под одеяло. Но услышав, как Тони идет в комнату, он открыл глаза.  
\- Вот, держи, - Тони дал ему полчашки ароматного цветочного чая. Стивен сел на постели, и одеяло с него съехало. Плащ тем временем подлетел сзади, укутывая его собой.  
\- Вчера был очень тяжелый безумный день, - сказал Тони.  
\- Я жалею, что взял тебя на миссию, - произнес Стивен глядя на него.  
Он отпил немного чая. Его руки снова дрожали от усталости. Перчатка Короля Демонов отняла много сил.  
Тони поддержал его руки, чтобы он не пролил чай.  
\- Я знаю, что ты сейчас скажешь.  
Тони сел рядом на постель и взял с тумбочки свою чашку, - Ты скажешь, что я был еще не готов и так далее.  
\- Да. Ты пока не овладел магией Камня как надо.  
\- Так и есть. Но никто другой не смог бы пойти.  
\- Но ты разрушил заклинание Короля Демонов и смог удержать стены, чтобы мы все могли уйти. И если бы не ты, вряд ли бы победа была возможна.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Это не значит, что я одобряю совместные миссии. Потому что следующие могут оказаться гораздо опаснее.  
\- Я понимаю. Но этот выбор только мой. А магии я со временем научусь.  
\- Хорошо. Просто я очень переживаю за тебя.  
Они допили чай, и Тони, переодевшись, лег рядом со Стивеном, уткнувшись в его объятия. Было тепло. Плащ укрыл Стивена и Тони поверх одеяла. Волшебный артефакт коснулся лица мага воротником требуя внимания, и Стивен погладил его бархатную ткань рукой.  
\- Не привыкай к этому, Плащ.  
\- Ему тоже нужна забота, - сказал Тони. Он забрался сверху и принялся целовать Стивена, - Как и мне.  
\- Я не допущу, чтобы ты страдал. Ведь ты для меня - самое дорогое.  
\- И ты для меня тоже, любимый.  
Стивен стал отвечать на поцелуи Тони, и вскоре, они стали более жаркими. Плащ в смущении выскользнул за дверь, оставив этих двоих наедине друг с другом.

Глава 35.  
Провал Заковианского Договора. 

Тони мерил шагами зал для совещаний, который только что покинули Мстители. Новости были неутешительные. Мордо снова вернулся и занимался отловом магов, которые когда-то учились в Камар-Тадже.  
Стивен сидел на своем месте, в то время как Тони все не мог успокоиться.  
\- Все еще только начинается, а наши враги не дремлют. Мордо, остатки отпрысков Шума-Гората, Адский Мир. Силы нисколько не слабее, и может быть, настолько же опасные как Танос. Я не знаю, чего ожидать от будущего. А мы должны быть готовы. Должны стать лучше.  
\- Тони, мы справимся с этими проблемами. Теперь все будет не так сложно.  
\- Нет, боюсь ты не понимаешь всей сложности проблемы. Фьюри был прав, у нас нет никого кроме горстки Мстителей - Землян, которых боятся все "нормальные" люди. В лучшем случае, они допускают наше существование. Но скоро все снова может измениться в худшую сторону. Ты же знаешь о Заковианском Договоре?  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- Так вот. Ты и сам видел, что спустя какое-то время, мы перестали быть героями в глазах общества, которое защищали. Стоило чему-то выйти из под контроля, и нас решили сделать послушным инструментом, а кого-то запереть и лишить свободы.  
\- С нами такого не случится.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы в будущем этого не случилось ни с кем. Чтобы общество нормально относилось ко всем, кто отличается от других. Чтобы эти люди могли найти поддержку. И поэтому я хочу создать нечто новое, что позволит любому человеку понять, каково это - быть особенным.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- О своем новом проекте конечно. И нет, он не связан с магией. Ну почти не связан. Подумай сам. Сейчас мы те, кого остальные просто терпят, необходимость, на чье существование закрывают глаза, вдруг пригодится. Но у меня есть шанс изменить мир, сделать его лучше, совершеннее. Поэтому я им воспользуюсь.  
Стивен поднялся с места, перехватывая Тони, и не давая ему и дальше мельтешить перед ним.  
\- Я вижу, как это важно для тебя. Так ты расскажешь, что это за проект?  
\- Да. Это специальные приложение. Высокотехнологичный ментальный протез. Называй как хочешь. Но я называю его "Экстремис 3.0."  
\- Ты планируешь всех сделать такими?  
Стивен не договорил "как ты," когда Тони ответил на его невысказанный вопрос:  
\- Что? Нет. Конечно, нет. Речь только о частичных изменениях. Это сделает картину мира каждого, кто пользуется приложением, яркой и красочной. Я внесу инновационный принцип голографии прямо в мозг пользователей, и они смогут пользоваться сетью, моделировать и обмениваться виртуальными данными и объектами находясь онлайн. А так же воспринимать их как реальность. И даже, менять или улучшать свою внешность. Конечно, к таким объектам нельзя будет прикасаться. Но таким мир видят особенные люди. И я покажу, что это возможно для всех.  
\- И первым испытуемым будешь ты?  
\- Пока все еще в проекте. Я решил поделиться с тобой идеей. Но я убежден в том, что она полностью изменит окружающий мир. А Заковианский Договор и прочие ограничения исчезнут, когда мир познает свободу.

***  
Глава 36.  
Мордо схвачен.

Где Мордо снова заключают в магическую тюрьму. Выясняется, что именно он и его последователи открыли портал к Черному Замку и призвали демонов. 

Тони прогуливался по улице. Он вышел из башни один и направился в сторону ларька, где продавали его любимый кофе. Ароматный запах зерен оттуда распространялся по всей округе.  
На Тони были очки и толстовка с капюшоном, но продавец узнал его и поприветствовал, - Вам как обычно, мистер Старк?  
\- Да, будь добр, Эдвин.  
\- Сегодня за счет заведения.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Тони и взял напиток.  
Он отошел к круглому столику и встал так, чтобы было видно оживленную улицу. Он любил город. И было здорово просто стоять здесь, когда тебя никто не узнавал и пить кофе, глядя на спешащих по делам людей и потоки машин.  
Тони поставил стаканчик, и увидел, как в толпе быстро мелькнуло что-то красное и пропало. Тони подумал, что возможно ему показалось.  
Вдруг сзади послышался холодный голос, по спине побежали холодные мурашки. Тони вспомнился Непальский переулок.  
\- Я думал, никогда тебя не найду. В смысле, когда ты будешь один.  
Тони развернулся - и увидел, как его знакомый продавец превращается в Карла Мордо, сдирая с себя лицо молодого человека как кожаную маску и отбрасывая его в сторону. Мордо стоял, сцепив руки за спиной и пристально смотрел на него.  
\- Где Амулет, что дал тебе Стрэндж? - спросил Мордо.  
Тони стало страшно за того юношу, с которым он уже успел подружиться несколько лет приходя к нему за кофе.  
Он хотел подбежать к ларьку и посмотреть, что случилось, но Мордо подошел к нему ближе, преграждая путь и угрожающе нависая.  
\- В этом амулете скрыты могущественные силы, - сказал он, - Очень важные для темного измерения. С его помощью мы откроем портал в ад и впустим на Землю ее нового хозяина. Верни эту вещь мне. Неужели я прошу так много?  
\- Загвоздка вот в чем, - сказал Тони. - Стрэндж сказал мне - не отдавать. Я поклялся.  
\- Что серьезно? - спросил Мордо, - Ты знаешь, что я пережил ради этого.  
Я покинул магическую тюрьму и сразу отправился за тобой, когда почувствовал Камень Реальности. Он такой яркий в твоих руках, так и пылает. Такие как ты, его недостойны. Ты даже не маг, - презрительно сообщил Мордо, вертя в руках жезл с головой дракона и направляя его на Тони.  
\- Скажу еще один раз: Камень, - потребовал он.  
Мордо снова призвал тени. Он не стеснялся колдовать в присутствии людей. На улице началась паника. Заклятие больше не действовало на Тони, но люди в толпе были уязвимы.  
\- А я скажу еще раз: Пятница, где мой костюм.  
Тони незаметно сжал кнопку сбора костюма, вшитую под кожу, и костюм Mark 50 собрался на нем за какие-то секунды. Тони выставил вперед репульсор, предупреждая Мордо прекратить свои действия.  
\- Предлагаю сдаться сейчас. Тебе меня все равно не победить. Я успел подготовиться. И твоя магия больше на меня не действует.  
Мордо злобно улыбнулся:  
\- Все равно ты не сможешь защитить ни Амулет, ни свой привычный маленький мир! Ты отправишься в ад, и мы если потребуется, очистим Камень Реальности от твоих костей и плоти.  
Мордо снова поднял жезл, выстрелив каким-то заклинанием.  
Вокруг Тони появилась сияющая сфера, которую создал для него Стивен, дав ему защитный амулет. Этой защиты должно было хватить на несколько магических ударов.  
Тони выпустил в Мордо заряд из репульсора, но тот блокировал его щитом.  
Мордо призвал себе на помощь еще больше теневых монстров, применив свое отвратительное заклинание. Вокруг него заклубилась чернота и несколько темных фигур, похожих на призраков в черных саванах, бросились в сторону Тони окружая его.  
Тогда Тони взлетел вверх и приземлился на крыше одной высотки, решив, что будет лучше, если они будут сражаться наверху. Ему не хотелось новых жертв среди мирного населения.  
Тони вспомнилось, что говорил ему Стивен на одном из уроков о связи между Камнями Силы и решил попробовать с ним связаться. Он сосредоточился на Камне Реальности внутри нано-реактора и увидел в нем чародея как отражение, мысленно вглядываясь в алые глубины. А Стивен, в свою очередь, увидел его образ в Камне Времени. Такова была связь между всеми Камнями Бесконечности. Их владельцы могли видеть друг друга. Это было удивительно, за эти пару мгновений Тони смог успокоиться и почувствовать поддержку.  
Сейчас находясь на крыше, он подумал, что оказался в безопасности и открыл забрало шлема. Неожиданно стало темно и подул ветер. Темные тени стали приближаться к нему от самого края крыши. Вокруг заклубился черный туман и стало холодно.  
Рядом открылся портал и из него, с торжествующей ухмылкой, вышел Мордо. Он пылал гневом.  
\- Наконец-то я загнал тебя в ловушку, Тони Старк. Ты столкнулся с тем, от чего нет защиты, а это значит, что ты сегодня умрешь, и Камень будет наш, - злобно прошипел колдун, приближаясь к нему.  
\- Отдай мне Камень Реальности, - обратился он к Тони.  
Но его прервали.  
Мордо поднял глаза - и в тот же миг с неба на него обрушился чародей, в красном плаще, который походил на крылья, развеваясь за его спиной.  
Мордо вскинул жезл, готовясь сотворить очередное злобное заклинание. Но Стивен предвидел это и ответил Мордо другим заклинанием, отбивая чары Мордо обратно.  
\- Ты же знаешь, тебе не справиться с его силой, - сказал ему Стивен.  
Стивен сложил магический знак, и Мордо отшвырнуло прочь. Стивен колдовал одной рукой и удерживал Мордо в состоянии неподвижности.  
Мордо изо всех сил сопротивлялся, но не мог ничего поделать, на этот раз Стивен оказался сильнее, видимо, он готовился к встрече, так как знал, что она произойдет с помощью видения будущего в Камне Времени.  
\- Все равно мы найдем способ остановить Древнюю, остановить тебя, - закричал Мордо в бессильной злобе.  
\- Не сегодня, - заметил Стивен спокойным голосом.  
Стивен закрыл Тони собой так, чтобы Мордо не мог достать его, и кинул в сторону Тони магический щит преграждая к нему доступ. И как раз вовремя - Тони пока что плохо умел управлять Камнем Реальности, за пару месяцев он делал лишь первые шаги в его освоении.  
Мордо освободился от заклинания и Тони увидел, что чародеи собираются вступить в бой. Никогда Тони не видел ничего подобного. Воздух прорезали светящиеся искры.  
Тони увидел все - огненные плети, магические мечи и вибрирующие магической энергией мандалы. Это было не как во время тренировки, когда волшебники сдерживались, все было по-настоящему.  
Они сталкивались друг с другом, высекая разряды в воздухе, но никто не мог победить. Оба противника были слишком сильны. Тони решил, что стрелять слишком опасно, ведь можно задеть Стивена. Поэтому он стоял у края крыши и наблюдал за тем, как шел бой между магами.  
Мордо вызвал небольшое торнадо, и Тони зацепился за какую-то железку, чтобы удержаться. Он знал, что если он отпустит, то просто слетит с крыши вниз.  
Ветер завывал все сильнее, а пыль и мусор с крыши поднялись вверх, устремляясь к крутящейся воронке.  
\- Отдай мне Камень, и он будет жить! - взревел Мордо, медленно подбираясь к Стивену.  
\- Этому никогда не бывать.  
\- Мир принадлежит темным! Стрэндж, тебе нас не победить! - крикнул Мордо.  
Черно-синий вихрь приближался все ближе, скоро он должен был коснуться Стивена.  
Тони лихорадочно соображал.  
Раз это Камень Реальности, то что же он может сделать в этой ситуации?  
Нужно загадать желание. Но какое?  
Тони мысленно потянулся к Камню, все еще продолжая держаться за кусок арматуры, и представил на руках Мордо цепи. Он решил адаптировать заклинание Багровых Связок.  
Когда это случилось, вихрь постепенно исчез, теряя свою силу. Тони упал на крышу, а Мордо оказался в цепях.  
Стивен понял: если Камень Реальности попадет в руки к Мордо и его секте, то все, что они делают, будет неважно, зло победит.  
\- Цепи его долго не продержат. Тони, тебе надо уходить.  
\- Нет. Я никуда не уйду.  
Мордо засмеялся.  
\- Все равно ты скоро умрешь, Старк, и все, что ты создал, будет разрушено.  
Тони оцепенел. Таких слов от кого-либо он давно не слышал. Невольно он вспомнил Ивана Ванко, тот ненавидел его так же сильно.  
\- Если это и случится, но не сегодня и не от твоей руки, - сказал ему Стивен.  
\- А знаешь, кто открыл портал в Обсидиановый замок?  
Мордо продолжал злобно трястись и гримасничать.  
\- Дай угадаю, ты?  
\- Верно. И нас еще много таких.  
\- Кажется, я знаю, что с ним делать. Древний Учитель будет рада, - сказал Тони.  
\- Нет, только не она.  
Древняя была единственной, кого Мордо опасался, а сейчас он был в невыгодной позиции, а жезл у него отобрали.  
Стивен наколдовал портал в Камар-Тадж, и увидев Древнюю, толкнул Мордо туда.  
Он кулем упал к ее ногам.  
В ее глазах были облегчение и благодарность.  
\- Спасибо, Стивен. Сегодня вы спасли очень многих. Осталось поймать предателей среди учеников.  
\- Стивен кивнул, - Вам нужна моя помощь?  
\- Нет. Мы справимся.  
Ее окружили другие Мастера Камар-Таджа, лишая Мордо хоть какого-то шанса на побег.  
\- Хорошо.  
Сквозь световой круг до них донесся крик разозленного Мордо, - Это еще не конец!  
\- Еще посмотрим, - ответил ему Стивен, и легким движением руки закрыл светящийся неоновым оттенком портал.  
Взяв Тони за руку, он потянул его за собой, открывая новый портал ведущий в Санктум Санкторум.

Примечание к главе: Конец этой главы неточен. Что было на самом деле, ожидайте в следующей.)

***  
Глава 37.  
Отель Инферно.  
Нет, конечно, все прошло не так хорошо, как казалось.  
Мордо, скованный заклинанием Связок, выкрикнул какое-то проклятие.  
Стивен и Тони даже не поняли, какое именно.  
Все произошло так быстро. В пространстве образовалась черно-красная воронка, и последнее, что услышал Тони, перед тем, как его в нее втянуло, были слова Мордо, обращенные к нему, - Сдохни, Старк!  
Тех секунд, пока воронка закрывалась, хватило чтобы в нее вслед за Тони успел проскочить Плащ Левитации. Он соскользнул с плеч Стивена и поймал Тони в полете, не давая тому удариться о землю.  
Тони открыл глаза после падения на раскаленный песок пустыни и огляделся по сторонам.  
Место, где он оказался, было, судя по всему, частью адского измерения.  
Оно выглядело как извращенная копия Нью-Йорка, представляющая злое и кошмарное место с уродливыми домами и снующими вокруг по улицам среди простых людей, дьявольскими созданиями.  
Как только Тони выпал из портала, его сразу схватили под руки, сковав броню каким-то существом, похожим на растение из щупалец, и потащили в сторону здания, которое имело над входом красную табличку с надписью "Отель Инферно."  
Тони попробовал сопротивляться, но это было бесполезно. Он еще раз огляделся пока его тащили, и увидел, как среди простых граждан его города прохаживались разного вида уродливые монстры. Люди их не замечали, как впрочем и его. Толпы людей вокруг предавались различным порокам, и за каждый грешок были наказаны - они начинали гореть, а их души забирали темные существа и заключали в одно из уродливых зданий неподалеку.  
Уродливыми эти здания были потому, что их стены состояли не только из бетона, но также из частей монстров, каких-то щупалец и костей, которые шевелились, представляя из себя подобие жизни.  
Тони понял, что он попал в очень неприятную ситуацию, и Мстители вряд ли ему сейчас помогут, а Стивен остался там, где-то на крыше высотки, и рядом с ним находился связанный Мордо - один из самых опасных магических преступников. Было неизвестно, сколько продержится неумелое заклинание Тони, которое он создал просто потому, что не мог придумать ничего другого.  
Тони решил тянуть время в надежде, что ему все же удастся призвать Стивена, либо тот сможет понять, где его искать.  
Тони заволокли в здание, перед этим ударив несколько раз огромными лапами. В голове зазвенело. Хорошо, что на нем был его костюм.  
Место, где Тони оказался, было тесным помещением, в центре которого стоял широкий деревянный стол. Ощущение тесноты возникало из-за того, что все свободные места занимали туши демонов сидящих за этим столом по кругу.  
Тони заставили сесть на одно из свободных мест за игровым столом.  
Стоящие демоны потеснились, и рядом возник ужасающего вида демон с красной кожей и вампирскими клыками. Его волосы торчали вверх. На демоне был надет красный плащ, который подчеркивал его фигуру обнаженную до пояса. Демон оперся о стол когтистыми руками и представился.  
\- Меня зовут мефисто. Я главный в этом аду.  
\- Чего ты от меня хочешь? - спросил Тони.  
\- Мордо не справился, Я предлагаю тебе игру.  
\- На что играем? - спросил Тони, рискнув открыть забрало шлема.  
\- На твою свободу. Проиграешь, и Камень Реальности и твоя душа наши.  
\- А выиграю?  
\- Сможешь отсюда уйти. Слово демона.  
\- А если я просто все здесь испепелю?  
\- Ты можешь попробовать. Но выход отсюда знаю только я. А ты рискуешь остаться в пустыне навеки.  
\- Хорошо. Я согласен с тобой сыграть. Думаю, у меня неплохие шансы.  
\- Вот как?  
\- Я хороший игрок.  
\- Но ты никогда не играл с демонами.  
\- Не доводилось.  
Демон перетасовать колоду и раздал карты себе, другим демоном и Тони.  
Тони повернул полученные карты к себе и увидел, что они отличаются от обычных. Символы на них имитировали основные карты, но были другими. Тони видел их раньше в какой-то книге в Санктуме, и поэтому сопоставил все масти по порядку. к на картах Тони увидел мать Черепов, Воронов, Адских щупалец и Летучих Мышей.  
С Тони за столом играли ещё несколько демонов. Тони им явно не нравился.  
\- Что-то, Тони, я не вижу нашего знакомого Стрэнджа. Где он кстати? - спросил Мефисто обманчиво дружелюбным тоном.  
\- Давай без этого. Сосредоточимся на игре. Если он придет, у вас будут проблемы.  
\- Это вряд ли.  
\- Помните историю с Пожирателем Ингаворийских слизней, а ту - с палочкой Древнего святого, когда Стивен обвел вас всех вокруг пальца? Я вот - да. Весьма занятная история. Я долго не мог понять, где я вас раньше видел, - сказал Тони, зная, что пока идет игра, ему ничего не сделают, что бы он не говорил.  
\- Хозяин. Хозяин, это он. Он тоже участвовал в этом, - пропищал демон, похожий на надутый шар из слоновой кожи, его кожа была такой толстой, что обвисала складками и свисала со стула, на котором сидел демон. Тони чуть отодвинулся в сторону, едва сдерживая брезгливость.  
\- Да-да хозяин. Может убьем его и дело с концом, - прорычал другой демон, вместо головы у которого был лошадиный череп с огромными зубами-бивнями.  
\- Молчать! - Мефисто ударил по столу ладонью, и демоны сразу заткнулись. Каждый вернулся к своим картам.  
Тони понял, что не прогадал. Демоны вокруг потеряли контроль над собой, забыв об игре и желая только лишь одного - его скорейшей смерти.  
Только Мефисто сохранял спокойствие и продолжал оставаться серьезным противником.  
Через несколько ходов выпала ничья.  
\- Что теперь скажешь? - спросил Тони, глядя в желтые глаза Мефисто.  
Тот был недоволен, совершенно не ожидая, что простой смертный сумел устроить ему ничью.  
\- В клетку его! - воскликнул демон, - Мы договаривались отпущу, только если победишь.  
\- Но я и не проиграл. Знаете, я передумал играть по вашим правилам. Они меня больше не устраивают.  
Тони сосредоточился на Камне Реальности и вызвал заклинание Пламени Фалтина, о котором недавно прочитал в одной из книг.  
Нескольких демонов вокруг него сразу испепелило. Всех, кроме самого Мефисто, на которого не действовала подобные магия.  
\- Заклятие твое слабовато, и меня оно не возьмёт. Или Верховный Маг тебя плохо учил?  
Мефисто кинул в Тони свое заклинание в виде шара с ядовитыми щупальцами.  
“Называлось оно Тюльпан,” - вспомнил Тони. Он быстро отскочил в сторону, оказавшиеся за игровым столом, и перевернул его на бок, закрываясь от ударов Мефисто.  
За секунду Тони вызвал Двойное Кольцо из Карманного Измерения, и расчертив воздух по кругу, открыл портал наружу из здания.  
Он оказался где-то в пустыне неподалеку, и увидел, как к нему спешит Плащ Левитации, которому не удалось проникнуть в Отель Инферно вместе с Тони.  
Плащ оделся на Тони, и они поднялись в воздух.  
Тони доверил управление разумному артефакту, и вскоре они оказались на том самом небоскребе, где Стивен сражался с Мордо. Того уже не было на крыше. На ней стоял Стивен. Он будто прислушивался к чему-то, водя руками возле того места, где до этого открылся портал.  
\- Стивен, - позвал Тони, - Стивен, ты меня слышишь?  
Образ Стивена из адского измерения выглядел прозрачным и чёрно-белым.  
Тони протянул к нему руку, но его рука прошла сквозь руку Стивена, встретив небольшое сопротивление.  
\- Я слышу, Тони, - ответил Стивен через несколько секунд, - Не могу понять, где ты.  
\- Имя Мефисто тебе что-то говорит? Я сейчас рядом с тобой, на том же месте. Ты чувствуешь, как я держу тебя за руку?  
На лице Стивена отразилась догадка.  
\- Я иду.  
Через мгновение Стивен открыл портал и втянул Тони обратно в родной мир.  
Сквозь портал Тони увидел, как на другом краю крыши возник Мефисто, но было уже поздно.  
\- У нас была Ничья. Так что без обид, - сказал Тони.  
Мефисто разочарованно оскалился, но Тони был прав.  
\- Мы найдем другой способ получить твою душу, - сказал демон.  
\- Но сегодня удача не на твоей стороне. И спасибо за игру.  
Портал закрылся.  
\- Где Мордо? - спросил Тони.  
\- Он заточен. Зато теперь мы знаем, с чем имеем дело.  
\- Никогда не верил, что ад существует.  
\- Он есть. Но это всего лишь один из бесчисленных планов реальности. Пойдем, Тони. Для тебя сегодня достаточно впечатлений.  
И Стивен открыл портал в Санктум.  
Как Тони оказался в безопасности, он снял броню и Стивен убедившись, что все в порядке, его обнял.  
\- Все теперь позади. Все самое плохое закончилось. Но тебе нужно побыть пока здесь.  
\- Я не могу вернуться в башню?  
\- Мордо работает не один. У него есть сторонники. Поэтому тебе безопаснее остаться здесь.  
\- О чем ты? Сейчас я - самое мощное в мире оружие.  
\- Это так. Но ты же не хочешь защищаясь испепелить весь город?  
Тони, я хочу сказать тебе вот что - все эти годы ты считал, что пытаясь придумать защиту делаешь мир безопасней, но все, что ты создал - твои костюмы и роботы, не простое совпадение. Это твоя магия, воплощение потенциала твоего разума. Я не хочу пока рисковать всем этим.  
\- Хорошо, я останусь в Санктуме.  
Тони задумался. Может быть, наука и магия в самом деле имеют что-то общее. Может быть, это и вправду его судьба - быть частью обоих миров. Судьба, к которой он медленно шел все эти годы.  
Стивен улыбнулся.  
\- Тогда я обещаю тебе еще одно путешествие.  
\- Куда мы отправимся?  
\- Это будет сюрприз. Тебе понравится, Тони.

***  
Глава 36.  
Тони Старк и его фантазии.

Или глава о том, как Тони Старк соблазнял Доктора Стрэнджа в Фандазарском Нечто, используя пейзаж созданный с помощью воображения. 

***

После того, как волшебная дверь была починена с помощью чар Амулета Времени, Тони предложил Стивену прогуляться в Фандазарское Нечто.  
\- Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? - спросил Стивен, ступив на тропинку, перейдя за границу волшебной двери, которая уводила их все дальше. Стивен вспомнил сражение с Пожирателем Ингаворийских Слизней. Вдруг Тони было неприятно здесь находиться? Растительность вокруг постепенно начинала превращаться в настоящий лес.  
\- В прошлый раз я видел здесь интересное место, когда взлетел повыше, - ответил Тони и потянул Стивена за руку, ведя его между причудливой цветной растительностью.  
\- Я так понимаю, мы здесь сейчас за этим?  
Ответ Тони удивил Стивена.  
\- Просто хотел с тобой пройтись, - вздохнул Тони, - Не часто выпадает такая возможность побыть ближе к природе.  
Еще немного поблуждав, Тони увидел то, что искал - место, в котором он хотел задержаться в прошлый раз, но не успел из-за того, что они сражались с монстром, и было не до того.  
Перед ними открылась поляна из разноцветных цветов - многие были выше колена в высоту. Их лепестки и бутоны были такими толстыми, что на них, наверное, можно было сидеть, а сами они были похожи на нарисованные безумным художником объемные детали причудливой картины. Тони и Стивен будто оказались в каком-то импрессионистском полотне, материализованном здесь, среди цветущих деревьев и цветов.  
\- Это чья-то фантазия, - произнес Стивен, замечая искорки магии, пронизывающие пространство, - Стоп. Ты хочешь сказать, что ты сам создал все это?  
\- Мне здесь нравится, - сказал Тони, вдруг неожиданно прижав любимого к дереву и запуская руки под одежду, скользя по талии Стивена и смещаясь вниз, сжимая обнаженную плоть под поясом брюк, и оставляя на ней алеющие следы.  
\- Пусть это будет нашей фантазией.  
Тони скользнул языком по шее Стивена, а затем нажал на центр реактора с нано-ботами. Костюм собрался на нем, оставив открытым только лицо и ладони.  
\- Тони... ты хочешь... прямо здесь? Так?  
\- Да. Думаю, после всего пережитого, я этого заслуживаю.  
Стивен не стал с этим спорить. Он хотел этого не меньше. Ему нравилось, что Тони любит эксперименты и ему нравился такой Тони, полностью его, желающий его так сильно.  
Тони впился в губы Стивена поцелуем, и тот почувствовал, как его охватывает бешеная страсть и желание, которые передавались ему от Тони.  
\- Я еще помню то связывание, - горячо произнес Тони, укусив Стивена за нижнюю губу.  
\- Решил отыграться?  
\- Тебе понравится, - прошептал Тони ему в губы, затягивая в омуты темных, почти черных глаз, на дне которых всегда тлело пламя.  
Разведя ноги Стивена коленом, и потершись о него, Тони услышал тихий стон Стивена. Он медленно расстегнул его рубашку и брюки и толкнул того к свободному центру поляны. Это было довольно грубо, но от этого возбуждение становилось только сильнее, когда Стивен мог почувствовать уязвимость перед Тони, когда тот мог делать с ним все, что хотел и как хотел. Стивен оказался на четвереньках, под ладонями ощущая мягкую траву. Сладкий теплый ветер кружил по поляне, разнося аромат цветов, чьи чашечки везде, где падал взгляд, были похожи на граммофоны. В воздухе вокруг вдруг закружились гигантские бабочки, вылетев из некоторых из них. Цветные рыбки с крылышками сновали между листвы, склонившихся над полянкой кустов будто переросшие пчелы.  
Тони поцеловал Стивена в шею и чуть укусил плечо, пока срывал с него брюки и белье.  
\- Я хочу заставить тебя кричать.  
Тони снова одел броню на руку.  
Стивен хотел что-то ответить, но железный палец проскользнул в его рот, лаская его грубо, но аккуратно. Стивен обхватил его палец губами и выгнулся назад, упираясь в пах Тони и потерся об него.  
Тони убрал оттуда часть брони и жарко зашептал в ухо Стивену, - Ты знаешь, вся моя одежда сгорела, пока я думал о том, как окажусь внутри тебя.  
Эти слова просто обожигали страстью. Тони определенно знал, что нужно было говорить, чтобы свести партнера с ума.  
Тони убрал руку изо рта Стивена, сняв с нее броню, и переместив на талию любимого, лаская тело Стивена под расстегнутой рубашкой.  
Стивен почувствовал кожей, что Тони сказал правду. Одежды на нем уже не было, и он явственно почувствовал стояк Тони, который терся об его ягодицы.  
Стивен не мог поверить, что Тони хочет его трахнуть прямо в броне на этой самой поляне в измерении фантазий и магических грез. Такого у них точно еще не было. Стивен хотел что-то сказать, но удавалось только нечленораздельное мычание. Мозги превратились в желе и растеклись лужицей.  
\- Тони, - простонал он, прося его продолжать делать то, что он с ним делал.  
Тони обхватил его снизу, медленно двигая рукой. Наверняка он делал это специально, еще больше распаляя Стивена и продолжая бесстыдно шептать ему в уши такие горячие вещи, от которых бы покраснел и сам.  
\- Тони...  
Стивен почувствовал смесь боли и удовольствия, когда Тони наконец внял его просьбам, и скоро их стоны разносились по поляне. Стивен представил, как сейчас выглядит броня Тони, который держит его за широко разведенные бедра, и от этого одного он уже мог бы кончить, но Тони ему не позволил. Спустя несколько невероятных минут, он становился и вышел из него.  
\- Давай сменим позу. Я хочу видеть твое лицо.  
Тони усадил Стивена на большую розовую чашку цветка, похожего на гриб-лисичку - он словно бы оказался на импровизированном столе.  
Затем снова с жаром поцеловал Стивена, продолжив то, на чем прервался. Руки Стивена покоились на его талии, ощущая прохладные тонкие пластины брони, почти чувствуя под ними тело возлюбленного.  
Теперь Стивен мог его видеть. Это было просто что-то нереальное. Он занимался сексом с самим Железным Человеком в броне. Вряд ли можно было представить что-то более горячее.  
Стивен выгнулся назад, опираясь руками и бархатную ткань цветка, не отрываясь глядя на Тони, который держал его под бедра продолжая двигаться, и воруя благодарные стоны.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я его убрал? - спросил Тони спустя пару жарких минут, видя нетерпение Стивена.  
\- Да, Тони, пожалуйста. Я хочу касаться тебя.  
\- Хорошо.  
Тони коснулся центра нано-реактора и  
разумная броня послушно стекла к середине контейнера, и он остался без брони - обнаженный и открытый. Его оранжевые узоры мягко переливались на солнце, а свечение экстремиса освещало глаза Тони изнутри. Он напоминал тигра - дикого и свободного, его сильные мышцы перекатывались под кожей с каждым движением.  
Стивен залюбовался его красотой, как это было уже бесчисленное множество раз. Его сердце сжалось от восхищения. Он прижался к Тони ближе, охватывая ногами, выгибаясь назад, и чувствуя на своей талии горячую кожу Тони, которая для него таковой не являлась. Они соединили руки, переплетя пальцы и оба дрожа от переполняющего их желания, оба не в силах больше сдерживаться, вплавляя свою страсть в каждое более сильное теперь движение, и прижимаясь друг к другу. Близко, но недостаточно. Это никогда не будет достаточным. Они оба это понимали.  
Узоры Ниффина на коже Стивена сплелись с узорами Тони, медленно поднимаясь по рукам все выше, на мгновение доходя до их сердец и вспыхивая яркой вспышкой, чтобы снова после вернуться обратно, отхлынув словно волна, которая от берега стремится обратно в море, к своему источнику.

***

\- На самом деле, ты прав. Я создал это место в надежде, что тебе понравится, - сказал Тони, когда они лежали рядом, обнявшись на траве, - Здесь ведь материализуются места из фантазий. Недавно я прочел об этом в библиотеке Санктума. Вот и подумал...  
\- Когда ты это успел? - спросил Стивен, обводя узоры на коже Тони кончиками пальцев и сравнивая их со своими. Зеленая трава превратилась в краску, и пальцы Стивена оставляли разводы из зелени и оттенков мелких цветков, растущих на поляне. Он провел и по губам и щекам Тони, оставляя на них свои метки и после целуя их, и сам при этом пачкаясь.  
Тони в ответ делал тоже самое, с нежной улыбкой глядя на своего волшебника.  
\- Тебе понравилось?  
\- Это было... Будто я попал в полотно Моне. Серьезно. Все такое солнечное, живое.  
\- Я немного перестарался?  
\- Нет. Это ведь твое воображение.  
Стивен притянул Тони к себе, нежно его целуя.  
Это был самый необычный и эротичный способ заниматься сексом в его жизни.  
\- Ты - причина моего счастья, - сказал он Тони с любовью, - Спасибо тебе за этот день.

***  
Глава 39.  
Экстремис 3.0: мир будущего, приложение будущего.

Экстремис 3.0. Так называется новое приложение, которое создал Тони и выпустил в мир.  
Естественно, его можно использовать только с новой версией недавно вышедшего старкфона - телефона с полностью прозрачным корпусом и множеством голографических функций.  
Благодаря этому приложению вы можете на время стать кем угодно - спроецировать на себя любую внешность и образ. В дополнение к старкфону предоставляется коробочка с пакетом нано-ботов, которые могут менять внешность человека. Изменения пока незначительные –разрешенные законом – смена цвета глаз, волос, ногтей или цвета кожи, визуальное устранение недостатков кожи. Но не смотря на это приложение обрело бешеную популярность, особенно среди женского населения.  
Были попытки взлома со стороны конкурирующих организаций, но все они оканчивались неудачей. Единственная полная версия - Экстремиса 3.0. была только у Тони.  
Стать совершеннее себя прежних - красивее, умнее, лучше ориентироваться в окружающей жизни, пользуясь функциями навигации, которые предоставляет совершенный искусственный интеллект, ставший теперь доступным и обычным гражданам.  
Мир после этого и правда сильно изменился. Все хотели обладать подобным приложением и за новыми моделями телефонов выстроилась очередь из половины жителей города.  
Тони, поняв, что доводы Стивена насчет безопасности верны, создал для остальных упрощенную версию экстремиса. Люди с его помощью так же могли пользоваться возможностями для создания проекций различных объектов и собственных образов при совершении телефонных звонков.  
Более совершенная и безопасная версия требовала доработки. И, как говорил Стивен, мир был еще к этому не готов. Но создание новой интересной игрушки помогло уменьшить напряжение в обществе, связанное с появлением в рядах Мстителей магов и мутантов.  
Мстители, Люди Икс и Волшебники объединились, встав на защиту мира от различных мистических и технологических угроз.  
Приложение Экстремис 3.0. было крайне полезно еще и тем, что общество смогло взаимодействовать на таком уровне, который раньше был недоступен.  
Все основные опасности были преодолены, так что Тони мог теперь отдохнуть в обществе Стивена.  
У них появилось время, чтобы задуматься о собственной свадьбе.  
И вот, однажды, они гуляя по саду в Камар-Тадже, зашли в беседку, заставленную вазами с цветущими розами.  
Стивен не хотел, чтобы Тони устраивал из их свадьбы шоу с кучей гостей и толпой репортеров и прямо, но мягко сказал ему об этом.  
\- Ну, хорошо, - согласился Тони, - Ты предлагаешь магическую свадьбу?  
\- Которая пройдет тихо и без всякого шума, - закончил мысль Стивен.  
\- Но после я хочу обычную. С гостями и всем таким. В узком семейном кругу друзей. Пригласим Мстителей и… остальных. Никаких посторонних не будет, обещаю.  
\- Ладно.  
\- Так что? Это будет какой-то магический ритуал?  
Тони не терпелось узнать, как это будет.  
\- На самом деле все серьезно. Это свяжет наши силы и магию Камней воедино, и мы сможем отыскать друг друга на любом расстоянии.  
\- А минусов нет?  
\- Нет, в один день мы не умрем, если ты об этом.  
\- Хорошо. Но если бы тебя не стало, мой мир бы сразу закончился.  
\- Это самое красивое признание в любви, которое я слышал. У меня нет слов, чтобы выразить, насколько сильно я люблю тебя, - сказал в ответ Стивен и сердце его заполнилось нежностью.  
В руке Стивена оказалось кольцо, и он одел его Тони на палец.  
Он притянул его к себе, с любовью целуя, и чувствуя себя самым счастливым человеком на свете.

***  
Глава 40.  
Время и Реальность - вместе навсегда.

Алые, обвивающие как змеи веревки, тугие, оплетающие тело узлами, создающими искусно связанный узор. Оплетающие руки и ноги, поднимающиеся вверх по телу, стремящиеся дальше ввысь, прямо в центр круглого потолка в зале для медитаций. Повязка на глазах из мягкого шелка. Обжигающие, но не болезненные удары плети из десятка веревок, узелки на которых разрывают кожу множеством микро-разрядов электричества. Напряжение вибрирует в воздухе.  
Тони обнаженным висит в этой комнате над мягким ковром с множеством подушек, лишь пара веревок уходит вверх от солнечного сплетения тянясь к центру потолка, туда, где прибиты крепления. Его руки связаны над головой, а тело немного откинуто назад.  
По краям круглой комнаты стоят свечи и благовония в металлических курильницах. В помещении легкий туман и сладкий свежий запах цветов и моря. Из зала для заклинаний, кажется, доносится мерное пение мантр.  
Плеть движется, вторя их ритму.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? - спрашивает глубокий мужской голос, плеть снова опускается. Тони вздрагивает, выгибаясь и откидывая голову назад. Он закусывает губу. Там, где коснулась плеть, бегут по коже алые вспышки от Камня Бесконечности, который теперь окончательно поселился в теле Тони, стал его частью, покинув корпус реактора.  
Мужчина рядом перестает бить плетью, откладывает ее в сторону. Подходит ближе и наклоняется к лицу, целует легко приоткрытые искусанные губы связанного, кладет руки на живот, стоя все так же, со спины.  
Он снимает повязку с глаз Тони свободной рукой.  
Взгляд связанного немного расфокусированный, наполненный возбуждением, Тони часто дышит. Он видит, как по руке Стивена бегут голубые всполохи магии, делая его еще более соблазнительным. Их взгляды встречаются, тонут в друг друге сливаясь, погружают в негу, ласку, и тугой комок нарастающей страсти.  
Тони чувствует сладкую боль там, где лежит рука Стивена, Тони не может сдержать стонов, хотя Стивен всего лишь смотрит ему в глаза и касается мягко ладонью. Ощущения нарастают - это так действует магия. Стивен что-то сделал с ним, но Тони нравится то, что он испытывает, нравится, что именно Стивен является причиной этого. Он хочет еще, чтобы продолжалось и не останавливалось, хочет, чтобы Стивен продолжал делать это с ним. Тони ему полностью доверяет.  
Стивен снова целует так сладко, ловит стоны с его губ губами, продолжая словно коконом окружать своей лаской, чтобы проникла внутрь и там осталась, чтобы Тони забыл все свои тяготы, что довелось пережить в прошлом.  
\- Стивен...  
\- Какова твоя истинная воля?  
\- Я хочу соединиться с тобой.  
\- А еще?  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты любил меня.  
Рука мага скользит чуть ниже.  
Тони стонет, делая попытку потереться о руку Стивена сильнее. Тони хочется продлить этот момент, но маг ее убирает.  
Он обходит с другой стороны и становится между бедер, берет Тони за ногу, так изящно оплетенную веревками, нежно покрывает поцелуями, не спеша двигаясь от пальцев выше, останавливаясь на внутренней части бедра, опаляя кожу дыханием, его руки движутся вверх по телу Тони, изучая каждый участок, пока губы продолжают целовать, сладко оттягивая кожу.  
\- Стивен, пожалуйста...  
\- Скажи мне это.  
\- Я хочу тебя.  
\- Это может усилить нашу магию.  
\- О чем таком ты говоришь?  
Тони сложно думать, когда он возбужден так сильно и когда этот потрясающий волшебник рядом сводит с ума поцелуями и своими словами.  
\- Ты должен думать о своем желании, и тогда оно сбудется.  
\- О любом?  
\- Да.  
\- И так можно сделать только один раз?  
\- Нет. Каждый раз, когда мы занимается любовью. В разумных пределах конечно.  
\- Это такая магия?  
\- Любое намеренное действие - это магия. А умение принимать на себя ответственность, означает становиться ее частью. Готов ли ты к этому? В этом зале мы занимается закрытой от других практикой. Думаю, ты будешь удивлен результатом. Ты все еще этого хочешь?  
\- Да. Я хочу.  
Стивен притягивает Тони ближе к себе, так, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне.  
\- Эти веревки - символ нашей связи. Здесь в этой комнате, ты станешь моим союзником и наша энергия соединится.  
\- Каким образом?  
\- Называй это мистической свадьбой.  
\- Ты это серьезно?  
\- Боже, я не ожидал. Так вот зачем ты уговаривал меня согласиться связать себя в этой комнате, и я два часа терпел, когда все узлы будут готовы.  
Тони начал смеяться.  
\- Нужно было все делать вручную. Таковы правила ритуала.  
\- Понятно.  
\- Ну так что? Ты согласен?  
\- Ты же знаешь, что да. Я давно этого хотел.  
\- Это лишь ритуал, но затем будет празднование в Камар-Тадже, в саду. Повсюду будут музыка и цветы. И там мы поженимся по-настоящему.  
\- Может, ты уже сделаешь, что хотел?  
Руки Стивена лежат на талии Тони, мягко удерживая и чуть дрожа от волнения, которое уже очень трудно сдерживать, словно между ними это происходит впервые.  
Тони сам подается навстречу губам волшебника, - Люблю, тебя мой невозможный.  
Потом все заполняется жаром и нежностью, фейерверками внутри тел и сердец, объятиями нежными как цветы, но как сталь крепкими - не разорвать, переплетением тел, упавшими веревками, что больше не нужны, которые лишь одной магией оплетают скользя по коже, связывая вместе навсегда двоих так сильно любящих друг друга, прошедших вместе такой долгий путь, чтобы наконец стать единым целым.

*** 

В Камар-Тадже их оплетают гирляндами из цветов. Они полуобнаженные сидят напротив на веранде заросшей цветущими растениями, где белые колонны уходят вверх, берут светящуюся золотую краску из баночек и рисуют узоры на телах друг друга, пока в отдалении звучит ненавязчиво музыка и в странных одеждах хотят живущие здесь посвященные в мистические тайны - все ученики и учителя Камар-Таджа, которые вскоре будут их поздравлять и желать долгой счастливой жизни вместе.  
А пока Тони улыбается, глядя, как Стивен опускает в баночку с краской пальцы и как тянется к нему, оставляя светящийся рисунок на щеках. Стивен нежно улыбается в ответ, видя, как от счастья блестят глаза любимого.  
\- Так что ты загадал? - спрашивает Стивен.  
\- Чтобы моя любовь к тебе никогда не угасла. А ты?  
\- Я тоже. Я хочу всегда просыпаться и засыпать рядом с тобой держа тебя в объятиях. Я хочу быть всегда вместе с тобой, потому что если бы тебя не стало, мой мир бы так же исчез. Я люблю тебя, и хочу, чтобы наша любовь была вечной.  
Они обняли друг друга, а затем потянулись за поцелуем. Он был горьким, сладким и нежным.  
Наконец, они были вместе. Где-то в параллельном мире - Время и Реальность соединились навсегда.  
Когда-то они стремились найти спасение с Титана и вместе спасали Вселенную, но в конечном итоге - Титан был тем, что их соединило. Там все началось. И там все должно было закончиться. Но это уже совсем другая история, ведь ему суждено стать новым Асгардом.  
В будущем у Тони и Стивена будет еще много приключений, и они еще не раз будут спасать мир вместе, но навсегда они останутся теми, кто они есть - Ниффином и Хранителем Камня Времени, и Homo Superior - единственным в своем роде и Хранителем Камня Реальности.

Конец.

Остальные мои работы вы можете прочитать по этой ссылке:  
http://ficbook.net/authors/2717540


End file.
